Twilight of the Dark Kingdom
by sublimeperfectionland
Summary: A mammoth KunZoi retelling of the book Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The new kid in town

[Scene: A freshman homeroom at a high school, in the rainy town of Hen Tie, WA. Usagi, a pretty girl with two long pigtails under spherical blond buns runs in with a slice of toast in her mouth. She plops into her seat in the last row, between her best friends Umino and Naru, and directly behind her current hate-crush, Mamoru.]

Usagi: Yesss! I'm on time for once!

Mamoru: [Turns in his seat to grin balefully at her] Guess again, bunhead. You're still late. Ms. Haruna just hasn't arrived yet.

Usagi: Oh be quiet, you creeper. [Munches on her toast] I didn't get caught, and that's all that matters.

[They stare each other down while a strong sexual undercurrent simmers just below the surface. But since they aren't really the lead characters in this story, it doesn't really matter.]

[As Usagi finishes her toast, Ms. Haruna enters with a waifish urchin with flowing golden hair, in an army jacket, light green t-shirt, and faded jeans over hiking boots.]

Ms. Haruna: Everyone. We have a new transfer student all the way from sunny Phoenix, Arizona. Everyone, please welcome Zoisite Midori.

Umino: [Whistles quietly under his steamed up glasses] Well hello, Goldilocks!

[Zoi avoids eye contact with the entire class, and instead, absently twirls a lock of hair around his finger. But since Zoi is the Bella Swan character in this tale, the entire room is hopelessly besotted.*]

[* Well, everyone but Mamoru, who as a rule, is never that easily charmed.]

Usagi: Oh, my, what a cuuuutie.

Naru: [Nods] Not much of a dresser, but she sure is pretty.

Umino: I'll say. [Gazes with his cheek resting on his hand and sighs profoundly] Somewhere deep within the bowels of the Uffizi Museum in Florence, Italy, a Botticelli painting is missing its angel…

Mamoru: [Lets out a haughty sniff of utter boredom] Oh, whatever. She's not all that. Nice hair, ok face, but absolutely no body to speak of. [Snickers dismissively before turning around.] Hey look, bunhead. You've finally found someone even flatter than you are.

Haruka: [Seated to Mamoru's left] Seriously, Chiba? Could you be any more of a bottom-feeder?

Ms. Haruna: Did you just say something, Haruka?

Haruka: Ummm, no?

Ms. Haruna: Good. Zoisite, why don't you tell the class a little something about yourself?

Zoi: [Stares at the room with his big green eyes like a deer in the headlights for a few seconds before speaking in his distinctly male voice] Um…It's just Zoi. Not Zoisite… And…um…I'm actually a very boring person. As you can see I'm awkward and plain… and a bit of a dork… I'm probably the clumsiest person on earth…so needless to say, I'm terrible at sports. If you're team captain, pick me last. Please. For your own safety…. Oh, and I hate this town so much, I wish I were dead. Sorry. No offense. Can I please sit down now?

[His social anxiety is palpable, but since this is a shonen-ai Twilight, just everyone sighs happily.]

Usagi: Oh, wow. She's a he!

Umino: I think I just turned gay!

Haruka: I think I just turned straight!

Mamoru: [The color drains from Mamoru's face] Wait a minute? Zoisite is a guy?

Haruka: [Gives Mamoru a wolfish grin] Guy? Girl? Does it really make a difference?

Mamoru: Um, hell yeah it does. As a girl, he's just ok. But for a guy, he's crossed the bridge right back into doable. [Sits up straight, slicks his hair back, and puts on his most fetching smile.]

Ms. Haruna: [Chuckles] Class, Zoisite here is far too modest–

Zoi: It's just Zoi.

Ms. Haruna: He's transferred here from a magnet school specializing in math and science, so Zoisite will be taking those classes at the senior level.

Zoi: Please, call me Zoi.

Ms. Haruna: [Claps him on the shoulder] Whatever you say, Zoisite. Since you're new here, I'll assign you a buddy to show you around for the first few days. Do I have a volunteer?

[Every hand in the room shoots up. Zoi just assumes everyone feels sorry for him, so he blushes and burrows his face into his ponytail]

Ms. Haruna: [Waves her hand around before pointing at Umino.] Umino. Why don't you come up here and move into the front row next to Zoisite?

Umino: [Fistpump] Yes!

Mamoru: Ohhhh… [Lowers his hand]

Usagi: Ha, ha. [Throws a wadded up exam at his head] You lose at life again, Mamoru!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The O'Sama family

[Scene: Umino is showing Zoi around campus shortly before lunch. It's drizzling and only 65 degrees out but Zoi is huddled in his jacket and his teeth chatter slightly]

Umino: So this is a lot different from Phoenix, huh?

Zoi: Very.

Umino: It doesn't rain there much does it?

Zoi: About three or four times a year.

Umino: Wow, what's that like?

Zoi: Sunny.

Umino: You don't look very tan.

Zoi: My mother is part albino.

Umino: Actually, that's not possible since albinism is a condition while only occurs when one of several genetic defects makes the body unable to produce or distribute melanin - oh that was a joke wasn't it?

Zoi: Yes, just not a very good one it seems. [sighs and looks up at the lead gray sky]

Umino: I take it you miss life in Phoenix?

Zoi: I miss it a lot.

Umino: Then why are you living here in Hen Tie, the cloudiest city in the northern hemisphere?

Zoi: Because I'm fifteen. I don't get a whole lot of say in these matters.

Umino: Oh…well, it's always nice to have another resident genius to talk to.

Zoi: I'm not a genius. I'm not smart at all. I've just taken a lot of science classes.

Umino: If you insist… but in case you're curious, the smartest kids here are me and Ami. She's a little smarter than me, but she's a bit of a snob. I have more friends and I still get all A+'s. [Steals a glance at Zoi to see if he's impressed] In fact I could skip a few grades if I wanted, but most of the senior kids here are bullies and I don't want to get beat up.

Zoi: Oh, no. [Stares at Umino with big frightened eyes] I have senior biology right after lunch. If they bully you, I'll get beat up for sure.

Umino: Huh? [Looks Zoi up and down] Why would anyone want to beat you up?

Zoi: Because I'm a homosexual.

Umino: [Taken aback] You're… gay?

Zoi: Yes, I'm gay. Is that a problem for you?

Umino: No… it's just I've never met anyone so open about it.

Zoi: Yeah, well I'm not very subtle so I find it's better to let people know right off the bat. I was hoping you wouldn't have a problem with it. I'm not good at making friends.

Umino: You…want to be my friend?

Zoi: Sure. Why wouldn't I?

Umino: [Smiles because Zoi wants to be friends] Say, you want to come over to my place to study? I've got the new Sailor V game. We can play that afterwards.

Zoi: Sounds like fun. I can't do it tonight, though. I have to make dinner for my dad.

Umino: You have to make dinner for your dad?

Zoi: While, I don't have to. I want to. My dad is a terrible cook, and I do like a homecooked meal without the risk of setting the house on fire.

Umino: So, I take it your parents are divorced?

Zoi: Yeah. I used to live with my mom, but she's just remarried so I have to live here.

Umino: Why? Your new stepdad doesn't like you?

Zoi: My stepdad likes me a lot. But for some reason my mom's not happy about that, so she banished me here.

[They enter the cafeteria. Umino buys a cappuccino from a machine]

Umino: Can I buy you something to drink?

Zoi: Ice tea, if they have it.

[Umino buys a can of ice tea from the machine and they sit at an empty table and open their lunchbags.]

Zoi: I hope my dad packed something good. I'm starving. [ Umino pulls out a peanut butter and bologna sandwich while Zoi pulls out some rolls made out of rice flour.] Please be roasted pork and not sweet bean paste. Please be roasted pork and not sweet bean paste. [Tears one open and shoves it away to sulk] Not again. I keep telling Dad I hate sweet bean paste, but he buys these anyway.

Umino: Hmm… tough break. Want half of my sandwich?

Zoi: No thanks.

[A table for four seniors are giving them haughty stares from across the room. All of them are well-built and angelically beautiful: a boy with short blond hair, a boy with flowing reddish-brown hair, a buxom redheaded girl, and a boy with white hair and dark skin with mesmerizing light blue eyes.]

Zoi: Who are they? [His heart skipping a beat at the sight of the one with the white hair]

Umino: That's the O'Sama family. Jeddy, Neffy, Beryl, and Kunzite.

Zoi: Osama, like in Bin Ladin? [Locks glances with the white haired boy, who is openly staring at him with his narrowed blue eyes]

Umino: No, they're Irish.

Zoi: They don't look Irish. In fact they don't even look related [under his breath] other than being tall and incredibly good looking.

Umino: They were all adopted. By the town's chief surgeon, Dr. Metalia O'Sama. She's regarded as the greatest doctor in Hen Tie, even though most of her patients die in horrible agony.

Zoi: Hmmm… [Sips on his ice tea and breaking off eyecontact with Kunzite] Why is he staring at me like that?

Umino: Because you're hot?

Zoi: [Sips on his ice tea] No, seriously. Why is he staring at me like that?

Umino: [Baffled] Because you're hot?

Zoi: I don't think so. Just look at him. [Kunzite is still glowering at Zoi, with his nostrils pinched shut and his head tilted back] He acts like he can smell me from all the way over there.

[Usagi plops down next to Zoi, she's clutching a Hello Kitty lunch box]

Usagi: That's Kunzite. He's gorgeous of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently, none of the girls in this school are good-looking enough for him.

Naru: [Sit next to Usagi and sips her weight loss shake] Just keep away from the one with brown hair. That's Neffy. He's mine. [Umino makes a sour face]

Zoi: You're dating?

Naru: No. He doesn't even know I'm alive. But I called dibs.

Usagi: [Eying Zoi's lunch] Is that sweet bean paste?

Zoi: You like it?

Usagi: Like it? I love it! Want to trade? All I have is a couple slices of left over pizza and a big ole chocolate chip cookie.

Zoi: [Smiles] Yes, please.

Usagi: [Wastes no time in grabbing Zoi's rolls and eating them with both hands] Umm… these buns are the best [Sees Zoi staring at her expectantly and opens her lunch box and peeks inside] Oh, no, I forgot. I ate the pizza and the cookie at my locker since I'd only had a slice of toast for breakfast.

Umino: Oh, great. Now Zoi doesn't have anything to eat.

Usagi: I still have a banana. Want that?

Zoi: Sure.

[Usagi pulls a green banana from her lunchbox]

Zoi: That's not ripe.

Usagi: [defensive as she holds it out to him] It's still good.

Zoi: [Tries to bend it then bangs it on the table] It's as hard as a rock. [Lifts it to his nose and sniffs it and makes a face.] And it smells like pepperoni.

Usagi: Oh, don't be such a chicken. How do you know you won't like it if you haven't even tried it yet?

[Zoisite peels the banana and gives it another sniff. There is a loud gasp across the room. Kunzite has clamped his hand over his nose and mouth.]

Zoi: He looks like he's going to be sick.

Usagi: Just ignore him.

Zoi: [Nibbles just the tip then spits into a napkin, while Kunzite watches over a wadded up black handkerchief with his eyes as big as saucers. The other seniors are staring at Kunzite and shooting Zoi angry looks.] Yuck. It tastes like wood.

Usagi: That's probably just the end. I'm sure it's better further down.

Zoi: [licks the underside of it then turns it to lick back up all the way to the tip] No, it's uniformly bad.

Naru: [Looks at Kunzite, who is sweating profusely and trying to loosen the collar of his black turtleneck.] What's his problem?

Usagi: Who knows. That whole family is weird.

Zoi: Too bad I'm starving. Oh well, I'd guess I'd just better finish it off as fast as I can. [Crams half the banana in his mouth]

Naru: Careful or you'll choke on it!

[A chair clatters in the distance and they look just in time to see Kunzite fleeing the cafeteria]

Zoi: [Pulls the banana from his mouth and smiles at Umino] Ha. And you thought he liked me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Intro to Biology

[Scene: Zoi enters a biology room filled with black lab tables covered with equipment. All of the other students are much older than he is. To his dismay there is only one empty seat. Next to Kunzite O'Sama. Kunzite is giving him a threatening look.]

Zoi: [To the teacher] Excuse me sir. I'm a new transfer student. I need you to sign my admission slip.

Mr. Tomoe: [signs it quickly] Go have a seat.

Zoi: Where?

Mr. Tomoe: Just find an empty seat and go sit down.

[Zoi looks again, hoping he missed a spot. All of the other seats are full. Neffy O'Sama seems aware of the dilemma and is chuckling under his breath. Zoi swallows hard and makes his way to the seat next to Kunzite's.]

[As Zoi walks by a girl with green hair and a crescent moon tattooed on her forehead sticks out her foot to trip him. He drops his books and stumbles but recovers his footing just in time.]

Esmeraude: *Laughs insanely*

[Zoi picks up his books and slides into the seat next to Kunzite. Kunzite makes a show of turning away with his arms crossed.]

[The lecture is on cellular anatomy, which Zoi has taken before, so during the lecture, he doodles in his notebook and steals glances at Kunzite, who makes a point of sitting far away and ignoring him. As soon as the bell rings, Kunzite is the first out the door.]

[Zoi sighs sadly, gathers up his books, and leaves. A blond haired senior with green eyes falls into step with Zoi.]

Motoki: Hi, you must be Zoi.

Zoi: I see my reputation precedes me.

Motoki: Don't worry, I've only heard good things. I'm Motoki. I'm a friend of Mamoru's…Well, actually, I'm friends with almost everyone. My family owns the Crown Center arcade. Come by some time and I'll comp you some tokens.

Zoi: Thanks. That's nice of you. I can see why you have a lot of friends.

Motoki: So, did you stab Kunzite O'Sama with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that.

Zoi: [Artlessly] Was that the boy I sat next to in Biology?

Motoki: Yes, he looked like he was in pain or something.

Zoi: I wouldn't know. I've never spoken to him.

Motoki: He's a weird guy. If I was lucky enough to sit next to you, I would have talked to you.

Zoi: Thanks. That girl with the green hair didn't seem too fond of me either.

Motoki: Don't mind her. That's Esmeraude Blackmoon. She's a bit of a character. Most of the Blackmoon tribe go to a private school, but she's been kicked out for being a nutcase. Can I walk you to your next class?

Zoi: I have gym. I think I can find it.

Motoki: No problem. See you tomorrow.

[After gym class, Zoi walks into the office and sees Kunzite arguing with the woman behind the desk. He closes the door silently, so as not to alert Kunzite to his presence.]

Kunzite: –I don't care. I need to transfer out of biology class right away. I don't care what else is available. I'll take anything.

Mrs Cope: [with the fearless indifference only a civil servant can muster] I'm sorry, Mr. O'Sama, I know your family has a lot of influence in this city, but this is high school. You can't just drop one class and pick up another in the middle of the semester like that.

Kunzite: [Slams his hand down on the desk] Look, I don't care what you do, get me out of that classroom.

Mrs Cope: I'm telling you. I can't do that.

Kunzite: [Eyes glow white] You can and you will. Do what you have to do. I can't stand being in that room for another minute.

[The door opens behind Zoi and a gust of cold wind whips through, causing Kunzite to turn around, to see Zoi standing there with his hair whipping around his face, which bears an expression of utter heartbreak.]

Kunzite: [Voice softens] Nevermind, then. I can see it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help.

[Kunzite turns and storms past Zoi and disappears out the door without another word]

[Zoi turns in his admission slip with a shaky hand]

Mrs Cope: How did your first day go, dear?

Zoi: Fine.

Mrs Cope: Just fine?

Zoi: …

Mrs Cope: That bad, huh?

[Zoi turns to leave, trying to fight back his tears.]


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Attack on the Fangirls

[Scene: The Midori kitchen. Zoi is wearing an apron and grating cheese. Police Chief Midori is lifting the lid off a pot of sauce and stealing a spoonful.]

Chief Midori: Um, this smells good.

Zoi: Dad, I've given this a lot of thought, and I've decided you don't need to turn on the siren every time you pick me up or drop me off at school in the squad car.

Chief Midori: Oh?

Zoi: In fact, I've decided you don't need to pick me up or drop me off at all. I'm perfectly capable of taking the bus to school.

Chief Midori: No, you are not.

Zoi: Why not?

Chief Midori: Because you're a cute sucker, that's why, and this town is filled with perverts. I want to make sure everyone here knows that if they try anything with you they are messing with the long arm of the law.

Zoi: …Dad?

Chief Midori: What, son?

Zoi: Do you know anything about the O'Sama family?

Chief Midori: Dr. Metalia O'Sama's family? Sure. She's a great doctor.

Zoi: I hear most of her patients die.

Chief Midori: Who the hell told you that?

Zoi: And…the kids…they are a little different. They don't seem to fit in well at school.

Chief Midori: [Angry] I swear, people in this town. Dr. Metalia is a gifted surgeon who could probably work any hospital in the world, making ten times what she makes here. So what if most of her patients die? That's not her fault. She's an asset to the community, and all these kids are well-behaved and polite. I had my doubts when she first moved in with all those adopted teenagers. I thought we might have problems with them, but they are all very mature. I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them. And that more than I can say about the Blackmoon kids, that's for damn sure…And they stick together. Just because they are newcomers, people have to talk.

Zoi: Well, I must say, they are all very attractive [Smirks and bats his eyes] What's the doctor like?

Chief Midori: Metalia? Very kindhearted, very grandmotherly. The type you expect to serve you instant coffee and fresh apple pie ala mode when you come over to visit. She looks just like…. Who is that frumpy old busybody who is always sticking her nose in everyone's business in the comic strips ?

Zoi: Mary Worth?

Chief Midori: Exactly. She looks exactly like Mary Worth. She's just an all-around, old fashioned, sweet little old lady which is probably why her kids all turned out as well as they did. [His phone rings] Chief Midori speaking. Fifty of them? Oh, my god. I'll be right there! [Hangs up and reaches for his bulletproof vest, holster, and his jacket] Damn. Not again.

Zoi: [scared] What's wrong, dad?

Chief Midori: Potential terrorist attack at the convention center. They are having a so-called "yaoi" convention there right now, and fifty of these so-called "fangirls" have passed out all at once while watching a "cosplay" performance of something called "DeathNote."

Zoi: I hear that's not that unusual.

Chief Midori: I know. But it's been over an hour and they are all still unconscious. I suspect it's just another one of those freak gas clouds, but I have to follow up. [Kisses Zoi on the cheek while Zoi cringes to let him know he's a little too old for that sort of thing] Got to go. I'll be back shortly. If I'm not here before the enchiladas are ready, start dinner without me.

Zoi: Dad, be careful. I don't like it that your job is this dangerous.

Chief Midori: Don't worry. I've been a cop in this town for longer than you've been alive and nothing has happened to me yet.

[Hours pass. Zoi is sitting at the dining table, alone, staring at the clock and toying with his fork and a plate of enchiladas without actually eating. Finally he picks up the plate, carries it to the couch and turns on the TV. He channelsurfs until he finds a news station covering the convention center attack.]

Reporter: We are live with some of the victims of what police are calling a freak gas cloud at the convention center. One of the ballrooms has been converted into a field hospital. I'm here with the victims. [She points the microphone at a teenage girl lying listlessly on a cot] Can you tell us what you remember?

Girl: Oh, my god, oh, my god, it was AMAZING! AMAZING! Light AND L! They were so hot! They were played by two GUYS. They were chained together. Chained together! [fanning herself with her hands] And they started kissing!

Second girl: KISSING! [Grabs the microphone] They were making out! Right in front of Misa! Like she wasn't even there! OMG! O-M-G!

[In the background the girls in the other cots are screaming and some are swimming in place.]

Female Voice: I saw tongue! I SAW TONGUE! LIGHT AND L WERE PLAYED BY TWO HOT GUYS AND I SAW TONGUE!

*SQUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*

Reporter: [Backing away to keep from going deaf from all the screaming fangirls] There you have it. Clearly, these girls are all hysterical from the attack and babbling incoherently. Maybe police chief Midori can shed some light on this. Chief Midori?

[Zoi lets out a sigh of relief when he sees his father alive and well and on the TV and starts eating]

Chief Midori: Yes, this appears to be another of those unexplained gas clouds that occasionally forms throughout Hen Tie. It is important for people to remain calm and remember that none of these clouds to date have done any lasting damage. They just drain people of their energy for a day or two. After a good night's rest, all of these girls should be as right as rain.

Reporter: So we still have no idea what causes these energy-draining attacks?

Chief Midori: No clue whatsoever. I'd just like to remind people there is no reason to be alarmed. If there is a criminal cause behind these mass fainting attacks, we will get to the bottom of it.

Reporter: There you have it–

[Zoi turns off the TV, clears the dishes, and goes to sleep.]

[Zoi wakes up the next morning and it is snowing outside]

Zoi: [Looks up at the steel grey sky] Great! [Plods off to breakfast. His father is at the breakfast table eating a plate of enchiladas. Zoi pours himself a bowl of cereal.]

Chief Midori: Morning, sport. Thanks for the enchiladas…Really good… I've packed some in your lunch bag….. It's snowing out. You'd better bundle up.

Zoi: [Muttering under his breath] Sixty-five yesterday, snowing today. I swear, this town is so messed up.

Chief Midori: What did you say?

Zoi: Nothing. How did it go last night?

Chief Midori: Not bad. I apologize it took so long, but all of the witnesses seemed more interested in talking about this so called "DeathNote" than they were in describing the attack.

Zoi: [Between spoonfuls of cereal] Never really got into DeathNote. Though I thought Matt was a pretty cool character.

Chief Midori: [Excited] I know. I know, Isn't it amazing how he only got about thirty seconds of screen time, and yet he's the second most popular character in the entire series?

[Zoi munches on his cereal with one brow raised.]

Chief Midori: Errr… or so I gathered from talking with some of these so called "fangirls" last night.

Zoi: Suuure, dad.

Chief Midori: [Hurries from the table] You'd better get ready for school.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Lunchroom Babylon

[Scene: The school's icy parking lot. Zoi climbs out of the squad car, is all bundled up in a thick jacket, scarf, and gloves, and walks toward the school. A few people recognize him. They wave and he waves back.

Then he notices Kunzite O'Sama is staring at him in the distance. Kunzite is just standing there in a black leather duster and sunglasses with his arms crossed, watching Zoi with a smile on his face. Zoi smiles back, until he remembers how cold Kunzite was toward him in the previous day.

He turns his back on Kunzite and makes a show of acting as aloof as possible until his dad turns on the siren when he drives away. The noise startles Zoi so much he loses his footing on icy asphalt and falls on his behind.

Zoi gets up and sneaks a glance at Kunzite, who is chuckling with amusement before walking away. Zoi dusts the snow off his bottom and goes to class.]

[Scene: Later at lunch Zoi sits next to Umino. Zoi notices the O'Sama kids bought sushi, which they are eating off lacquer dishes with chopsticks. All but Kunzite, who is just holding his chopsticks and staring at Zoi with a fond smile. This is really starting to creep Zoi out. Especially since Kunzite's eyes, which Zoi was fairly sure were a light blue the previous day, appear to be a wolfish silver.]

Umino: [Looking into Zoi's Tupperware] Are those enchiladas?

Zoi: They are left over from the ones I made last night. You want some?

Umino: Don't mind if I do.

[Zoi passes him the Tupperware container with a shaky hand, never taking his eyes off Kunzite.]

Umino: Are you ok, Zoi?

Zoi: Kunzite O'Sama is staring at me again.

Umino: [Sneaks a peek at the O'Sama table] He doesn't appear to be in quite such a bad mood today.

Zoi: That's why I'm worried.

Umino: Huh?

Zoi: He's probably planning something mean. I don't think he likes me. [blushes with shame]

Umino: [Passes back the Tupperware after helping himself to an enchilada] The O'Sama's don't like anyone… or I should say, they don't notice anyone enough to like them. [Nudges Zoi] But Kunzite sure seems to notice you.

[Zoi averts his eyes away from Kunzite and stares at the table.]

Umino: Zoi? [Watching Kunzite watching Zoi]

Zoi: [Queasy whisper] Stop looking at him.

[Umino opens his mouth to tease Zoi a little until he realizes how truly frightened his friend is.]

[Fortunately Motoki and Mamoru arrive with their lunch trays to break the tension]

Motoki: Mind if we sit here?

Umino: Go right ahead.

[Kunzite's smile falters as Mamoru races Motoki for the seat next to Zoi, then gives Zoi a pleasantly surprised look as if he didn't realize anyone was sitting there. Kunzite shudders a little then forces himself to look away.]

[Usagi and Naru arrive. Usagi sneaks up on Motoki and puts her hands over his eyes.]

Usagi: [Giggling] Guess who?

Motoki: [Smiles] Must be my best girl, Usagi. [gently pulls her hands away and gazes at her over his shoulder] I'd recognize that lyrical little laugh anywhere.

[Usagi giggles some more]

Mamoru: That's funny, this is the first time I've heard a rabid hyena referred to as lyrical.

Usagi: [Stops laughing] Oh, grow up, you jerk.

Naru: Room for two more, boys?

Umino: [blushes deep red] For you, Naru? We have all the room in the world. You don't even need to ask. [Moves this things to make room for her.]

Naru: Thank you. [She and Usagi take the seats on the other side of Motoki.]

Usagi: [Eyeing Zoi's lunch] Are those enchiladas? Can I –

Zoi: No.

Usagi: [whines] You didn't even know what I was going to ask.

All the other boys: Yes he did.

Usagi: [sniffs with indignation before she and Naru finish their lunches] Hey, Motoki. Naru and I are thinking of putting together a beach bonfire party at Blackmoon Cove in a week or two. You're invited to come if you'd like.

Motoki: Sure thing. Sounds like fun. Can I bring my friends?

Usagi: [makes an exaggeratedly sour face at Mamoru] That depends on which friends you plan on bringing.

Mamoru: I'll go if Zoi goes.

Zoi: I'll go if Umino goes.

Umino: [Looks right at Naru and blushes] I'm definitely going.

Usagi: Hooray, the boys are all in! [Pulls Naru from the table] Come. Let's go invite the girls!

Motoki: [sighs as he watches them leave] That Usagi sure is a goodhearted girl.

Mamoru: …but silly.

Motoki: There's nothing wrong with a bit of silliness now and then. It makes the world a brighter place.

Mamoru: Maybe. In small doses. I'm not really into the whole blond bimbo scene. I prefer my blonds cute and brainy, with just a touch of class. [Casually drapes his arm against the back of Zoi's chair]

[In the distance one of Kunzite's chopsticks snaps in half]


	6. Chapter 6

[Scene: Zoi walks into biology class. He sees Mr. Tomoe passing out microscopes and boxes of slides, and Kunzite sitting at their table. He is still smiling at Zoi, but his chair is as far from Zoi's side of the table as he can get. Zoi walks to his seat with all the resigned dread of a prisoner walking to the guillotine.]

Kunzite: [turns his chair to face him.] My name is Kunzite O'Sama.I didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier. You must be Zoisite Midori.

Zoi: H-how do you know my name?

Kunzite: [Laughs] I think everyone knows your name.

Zoi: No, I mean why didn't you call me Zoi like all the other students?

Kunzite: …You prefer Zoi?

Zoi: Yes.

Kunzite: I prefer to call you Zoisite.

Zoi: Oh. [shivers]

Kunzite: You don't like the cold, do you? Or the dark. Hen Tie must be a difficult place for you to live.

Zoi: You have no idea.

Kunzite: …You're unhappy. That doesn't seem fair. You put on a good show, but I bet you are suffering more than you let anyone see. Am I wrong? [Looks into his eyes] I didn't think so.

Zoi: [blushes] My face is so easy to read.

Kunzite: On the contrary. I find you very difficult to read. [Continues to gaze at Zoi with his silvery eyes]

Zoi: Did you get contacts?

Kunzite: [Puzzled] No.

Zoi: Oh, I thought there was something different about your eyes.

[Kunzite turns his eyes away from Zoi, and sits silently with his hands clenched into fists.]

Mr. Tomoe: Attention class. Today you will be separating slides of onion root cells into groups by phases of mitosis. You are not to use your books. I will come by in twenty minutes to see how you are doing. Get started.

Kunzite: [pointing to the box of slides] Age before beauty, partner?

Zoi: Or you could start, if you wish.

Kunzite: …huh?

[Zoi flushes as he realizes his mistake. They both grab the box of slides at the same moment and recoil with shock as their hands touch.]

Zoi: You know what? I'll go ahead. I've done this before. I know what to look for, this should be easy. [His hand is shaking so hard that when he opens the box of slides they go flying everywhere] Oh. I'm sorry. Let me get those.

[As Zoi climbs under the table, Kunzite scoots his chair so far back he bumps the table behind them. He breaks into a sweat as he watches Zoi crouch In front of him in all fours. He looks over his shoulder to see if any of the other seniors are checking out Zoi's pert little bottom, and quite a few are.]

Kunzite: Zoisite! Get out from under there.

Zoi: This won't take long. I can grab a nice handful from here.

Kunzite: [under his breath] Yes, so can I.

[Zoi climbs out from under the table and start counting slides]

Zoi: 12…13…14… wait there is still one missing. [Slips back down under the table]

Kunzite: Leave it.

Zoi: I can't or we'll get docked 6% of our grade.

[Kunzite crouches forward and pulls out his handkerchief and mops his brow as Zoi crawls back and forth under the table, his long gold hair is coming loose from his ponytail and his shirt is creeping up to reveal just a strip of his smooth pink back, concave waist, and flat belly.]

Zoi: [Crawls out and stands up] It's not here. It must have landed on your chair. Stand up for a second.

Kunzite: I can't!

Zoi: Why not?

Kunzite: [Turns red] Forget the damn slide!

[Zoi walks over and examines underneath Kunzite's chair, while Kunzite pulls his coat over his lap]

Zoi: It's got to be here. I looked everywhere else. [Tries to check under Kunzite's coat, which Kunzite tugs so hard that Zoi goes sprawling across his lap]

Zoi: Sorry. Oh! [Giggles] I think I just felt it.

Kunzite: [sweating bullets] That's my cellphone!

Zoi: [Gives Kunzite a look of confusion] I mean I found the slide, it must have fallen through my shirt and got caught in my belt. See? [Stands and hikes up his shirt to his chest so Kunzite can see the slide stuck between his belt and his jeans.]

[Zoi unbuckles his belt to get the slide.]

Kunzite: Mr. Tomoe! Assign me a new lab partner at once! This one is impossible to work with!

Mr. Tomoe: Too bad for you. There aren't any free chairs, so I guess you are stuck with him.

Kunzite: I don't accept that!

Mr. Tomoe: Then I guess it's too bad you aren't the one in charge here. You will stay where you are.

[Zoi gives Kunzite a startled look. He shudders when he notices Kunzite's eyes are blue again.]

Mr. Tomoe: I think it is good that the two of you are lab partners. It will teach you some patience and humility.

Motoki: [Raises his hand] Mr. Tomoe? I'm already good friends with Zoi, so I wouldn't mind trading seats with Kunzite.

Mr. Tomoe: That's very kind of you to volunteer, Motoki, but since Neffy O'Sama is your current lab partner, that would put two family members at the same table, and I can't allow that.

Neffy: I have a better idea. [rubs his hands together] Why don't I change seats with Kunzite, and Zoi can be my lab partner? I can tell from here he's even ~more energetic~ than Motoki. I assure you, Mr Tomoe, I don't have the same…qualms… my brother does. [Grins from ear to ear]

Kunzite: Don't even think about it, Nephrite!

Neffy: [Leans back with his hands behind his head and winks at Kunzite] Oh, don't worry. I'll take good care of him. Or should I say: I'll take care of him…for good. No sense in letting all that youthful energy go to waste.

Kunzite: Try it, Nephrite, and it will be the last thing you ever do.

Mr. Tomoe: Kunzite, are you quite finished being disruptive? Because other people would like to get on with their work.

Kunzite: [Puts on his coat] Don't worry. I'm leaving.

Mr. Tomoe: Where do you think you're going? Get back in your seat.

Kunzite: I just realized I'm supposed to be at a conference right now.

Mr. Tomoe: You are on thin ice mister—

[Kunzite leaves, slamming the door behind him. Zoi sighs and completes the assignment without him. The bell rings and Motoki is at Zoi's desk. He scoops up Zoi's books and carries them as he walks alongside Zoi.]

Motoki: That was awful. I'm sorry you got stuck with Kunzite O'Sama as a lab partner.

[Zoi just looks sad]

Motoki: He seemed so much friendlier at lunchtime. I wonder what his problem is?

[Zoi says nothing as Motoki walks him to the gym]

Motoki: [hand him his books] See you later, Zoi.

Zoi: um…sure…ok

[Zoi spends the rest of the schoolday in a haze of selfpity. As the final bell rings, he gets his jacket and gloves from his locker and waits in the icy parking lot for his father. He watches as most of his freshman classmates board the bus. As it pulls away his phone rings.]

Zoi: Hello, Dad.

Chief Midori: There was another incident at the conference. Same as before.

Zoi: Same conference or same incident?

Chief Midori: Both. This will take a while, so I want you to wait for me in the library.

Zoi: [Watches Motoki walk to his dark blue Crown Center van] Can I ask for a ride from my friend Motoki? He's a senior and he's got a van.

Chief Midori: Absolutely not.

Zoi: Oh, come on!

Chief Midori: No, Zoisite! Get in the library right now and wait for me!

Zoi: Damn it Dad! I don't want to wait there! That might take hours! I could have been on my way home already if you'd just let me take the bus! [stamps his feet]

Chief Midori: Zoisite O. Midori! Don't you sass me! Get your butt in the library and work on your homework until I get there!

[Zoi hangs up and paces the icy parking lot in a huff. He stops pacing when he notices Kunzite off in the distance, staring at him again. Zoi makes a face at him and he sees Kunzite's mouth fall open in an expression of sheer horror. Zoi is so preoccupied with trying to interpret that expression that he doesn't hear the high pitched screech behind him until it becomes painfully loud.]

[He turns around and sees Motoki's blue van skidding with its tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly on the black ice directly toward him.]

[Impact is imminent. Zoi doesn't even have time to blink. ]


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: O'Sama Family Secrets

[Scene: The van is about to strike Zoi. Kunzite grabs hold of him and they vanish in a purple flash, just one second before the jarring crunch of the van hitting the row of cars behind them.

A few onlookers scream. Zoi looks around and realizes he is suddenly several yards away from where he and Kunzite had been standing just an instant before.]

Zoi: [Turning to face Kunzite] How did you—

[He doesn't have time to finish the sentence. Mokoti's van has not stopped. It is ricocheting from the impact and is gliding right toward them again. Zoi tries to tighten his grip on Kunzite but Kunzite pushes him away.

Then to Zoi's utter shock, Kunzite turns toward the van with his coat and hair billowing and whipping about. His eyes glow white and he levitates, arms out at his sides and his legs together, about fifteen feet from the ground.

As the van approaches, Kunzite brings his arms forward and releases a blast of dark energy that causes to hood of Motoki's van to crumple like paper and burst into flames.

Zoi screams when he sees Motoki slumped over the steering wheel, his face streaked with blood, as flames lick the windshield of the burning van.]

Zoi: Kunzite! Motoki's trapped! We need to help him!

Kunzite: [pins Zoi to his side in an iron grip.] Leave him be. It's too dangerous.

[Zoi gives Kunzite an imploring look, but to Zoi's horror, Kunzite is watching the flames and is smirking with satisfaction.]

Zoi: Motoki! [He wriggles free and runs to the van, intent on rescuing his friend.]

[As soon as he gets about a yard of it, Kunzite bats him aside. The flames die completely, right before Kunzite tears the driver side door from its hinges with one hand and pulls the unconscious Motoki out to lie flat on the icy ground.]

[By now a huge crowd of students and adults has gathered, and they are screaming like bedlam. ]

Kunzite: [eyes glow white again] Attention people! Listen up! This is very important! None of you saw anything! You just got here! When you arrived, Motoki was already lying on the ground! Anyone who tells you differently is a sweat-stained glue-sniffing social-leper and should probably be avoided at all costs!

Crowd: …

Male voice: Dear God! There's been an accident!

Female voice: Oh, my gosh! Motoki looks hurt! Did anyone see what happened?

[The crowd murmurs they did not]

[Zoi is stares at the crowd in openmouthed disbelief]

[Kunzite saunters off and Zoi runs after Kunzite and shouts at him above the wail of sirens]

Zoi: What did you do?

Kunzite: [Gives Zoi a look of bafflement] I don't know what you're talking about. I just got here. Same as you did. How should I know?

Zoi: You liar! We were both right here when it happened! I saw you!

Kunzite: [ slightly flustered] …You did?

Zoi: [Hysterical] What's going on? Why doesn't anyone but me remember what happened? You were all the way over there– then one second later–What did you do to Motoki!

Kunzite: I don't know what you're talking about. I was standing right next to you the whole time. The van almost hit you, and I pulled you out of the way, just in the nick of time, but you slipped on the ice and hit your head–

Zoi: [Grabs Kunzite by the arms and tries to shake him] No! You're lying! That's not what happened! You weren't anywhere near me until you materialized out of nowhere! How did you get here so fast? You were over there and you grabbed me and we were somewhere else! And then-

Kunzite: [pets his head] Easy there, Zoisite. I think you hit your head pretty hard.

Zoi: No! I didn't! I–

[Kunzite catches Zoi as his eyes close and he crumples into his arms]

[A short time later…]

[Zoi wakes up in the ambulance. He's strapped to a gurney and wearing a neck brace. He tries to sit up.]

Paramedic: Careful. You hit your head pretty hard.

Zoi: [sighs] So I've been told.

Paramedic: How are you feeling?

Zoi: Very weak, but completely uninjured.

Paramedic: [prods the top of Zoi's head with his fingers] Does any of this feel tender?

Zoi: No.

Paramedic: [Walks around and shines a penlight in each of Zoi's eyes] No sign of concussion, no bumps or contusions, no obvious injuries. We've taken some mobile x-rays to be sure, but I think you're going to be just fine.

Zoi: [Looks overs at Motoki, who is all bloody and unconscious and being wrapped up like a mummy on the stretcher next to his] What about my friend? Is he going to be ok?

Paramedic: He's fine. It just a broken arm and some minor cuts and dings. Once they put him in a cast and pull all the bits of glass from his cheek and hairline he should be ok. We're more concerned about you at the moment.

Zoi: Oh, Why's that?

Paramedic: You got hit by a van. Everyone watched as you were sent flying, headfirst, into the asphalt. Several witnesses said you got right back up, but you were hallucinating, right before you passed out.

Zoi: I was hallucinating?

Paramedic: That's what they say.

Zoi: Oh. That actually makes sense. But you say there is no sign of injury?

Paramedic: None whatsoever. Not even a scrape. Your vitals are excellent. From the way the witnesses describe the accident, you should be street pizza, but if I didn't know better, I'd say you merely fainted.

[The ambulance pulls up to the hospital. Kunzite gets out of the passenger seat of the ambulance and walks alongside Zoi's stretcher as they wheel him and Motoki into the ER.

Nurse Eudial: [Unstraps him] Hello, young man. I'm Eudial. I'll be your nurse. You'll be in good hands. Dr. Metalia will be in to see you both shortly.

Zoi: [Sits up in a panic] Dr Metalia?

Nurse Eudial: Oh, yes. She's the best doctor ever. You'll love her.

[Dr. Metalia O'Sama slithers in on her serpent's tail, which protrudes from the bottom of her labcoat where her legs should be. She has blue skin and green smoke instead of hair, and a black serpents tongue that darts in and out between black lips]

Metalia: Yessss…yesssss….little blond boyssss for me to feedssss on…My favoritesss! Harvessstsss their energiesss and ssssendsss them to the morgue… Kunzzzzite …I mussss eatssss their flessssh and chewsss on their bones…. Esssspeccccially the tiny one…

Zoi: *shrieks*

Nurse Eudial: Isn't she a peach? She reminds me so much of my own grandma.

Kunzite: [places his hand on Dr. Metalia's arm] Mother. May I have a word with you in private?

Metalia: [pulls her arm away] Feedsss now…talksss later!

Kunzite: Mother. It's important.

[Metalia gives a hiss of reluctance and they leave. Nurse Eudial leaves a short time later.]

[Zoi waits until the coast is clear, then pulls off his neck brace, throws it across the room and runs to Motoki's bedside]

Zoi: [shakes him] Motoki! Motoki! Get up!

Motoki: *groans*

Zoi: Motoki! Wake up, please. You have to help me, you're the only person here I trust. I know I'm just imagining things, but if I'm not, then Kunzite's mother is a goddamn naga!

Motoki: Zoi? [opens his eyes] Oh, Zoi, I'm so sorry… I thought I was going to kill you…

Zoi: It's ok, Motoki. It was an accident.

Motoki: I was going too fast. I hit the ice all wrong…how did you get out of the way so fast? You were there, and then Kunzite appeared out of nowhere and grabbed you, and then you were both gone in a purple flash—

Zoi: [blinks] Kunzite appeared out of nowhere and grabbed me? You're sure about that?

Motoki: [moans] I think so, then I could have sworn I saw him float fifteen feet in the air and hurl a bolt of black lightning at me, but I probably imagined that part…Is he ok?

Zoi: Motoki, listen to me. We have to get out of here. If we stay, that creepy flesh-eating doctor thing will eat us both.

[Zoi tries to yank Motoki out of bed, but since Motoki is barely conscious, it's a lost cause. Footsteps approach]

Zoi: Motoki. You mustn't tell anyone what you just said to me. Especially not Kunzite, or Dr. O'Sama, or anyone who works here. If they ask you about the accident, tell them you can't remember a damn thing. Please, Motoki. Not a word to anyone. This is very important.

Motoki: Um…ok, Zoi.

[Kunzite returns with nurse Eudial]

Nurse Eudial: Good news, Zoisite, your XRay looks good so you're free to go home. Your father's waiting for you in the waiting room, along with most the students from Hen Tie High.

Zoi: What about Motoki? I can't just leave him here!

Nurse Eudial: I'm afraid he's going to have to stay for a while to be fitted for a cast [turns to Motoki] Motoki, I'm sorry but Dr. O'Sama has been called away for a family emergency, so Dr. Mizuno will be taking over your care. She's not quite as good as Dr. O'Sama but she's got a pretty decent track record, so everything is going to be fine.

[Zoi breathes a sigh of relief and Kunzite puts his hand on his shoulder and walks him out]

Kunzite: Your father will be very happy to see you. I ran into him in the corridor and he is completely out of his mind with worry about you.

Zoi: Kunzite, I'd like to speak with you alone for a minute.

Kunzite: What do you want?

Zoi: You owe me an explanation.

Kunzite: I saved your life. I don't owe you anything.

Zoi: I want to know the truth. [bursts into angry tears] If you expect me to lie to everyone like some battered housewife from a Lifetime Channel made-for-TV movie, I'd like to know exactly what it is that I'm expected to cover up!

Kunzite: What do you think happened?

Zoi: I know what I saw! That van was going to crush us both—and it didn't! Instead you floated off the ground and blasted it to pieces.

Kunzite: [Smiles] So, you think I can fly?

Zoi: *nods*

Kunzite: Nobody will believe you. You know that.

Zoi: I'm not going to tell anyone!

Kunzite: Then why does it matter?

Zoi: It matters to me!

Kunzite: Why can't you just say 'Thank you' and get it over with?

Zoi: [fuming] Thank you.

Kunzite: You're not going to let it go, are you?

Zoi: No.

Kunzite: In that case… I hope you like disappointment.

[Kunzite walks away, leaving Zoi standing alone with a sour expression on his face]


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Bella's Even Denser

[Scene: Zoi arrives in homeroom. There is a single red rose on his desk with a note.]

A ROSE IS A MIXTURE OF FLOWER AND THORNS. HOPE YOU'RE FEELING BETTER – YOUR SECRET ADMIRER

Zoi: [To Umino] Did you see who left this?

Umino: I sure did.

Zoi: Who was it?

Umino: I'm not supposed to tell you, but I'll give you a hint. His name starts with Mamoru and ends with Chiba.

[Zoi looks back at Mamoru who smiles and gives him a little wave. Behind him, Naru is trying to comfort Usagi, who is weeping inconsolably into a box of Kleenex]

Usagi: [from the back of the room] Motoki, my sweet angel…you are too good for this world!

[Zoi and Umino drop their voices down to whispers]

Zoi: Oh, no! Did Motoki die?

Umino: No. Usagi is just being a crybaby as usual. He's not in school today, so Usagi's afraid he won't be back in time for her to ask him to the Spring Dance that is coming up. It's Lady's Choice and she's been working up the nerve to ask him out all month.

Zoi: Are you going?

Umino: That depends on whether I get asked. So I assume I will not.

[Zoi watches Umino, watching Naru, consoling Usagi.]

Zoi: Want me to drop some hints to Naru?

Umino: [sinks into his chair] no…please don't do that…

Zoi: Don't worry. I can be sneaky enough not to put you on the spot. I'll just talk you up a lot, and then make her think that if she asks you, you might not say no.

Umino: I'd rather you didn't.

Zoi: Why not?

Umino: Because it's a lost cause. She's totally into Neffy O'Sama.

Zoi: Do you really think any senior who spends that much time on his hair is gong to want to go to a dance with a freshman? Even if she does ask him, you can catch her on the rebound.

Umino: …please…just don't say anything to Naru…Unless— [smiles]

Zoi: Unless what?

Umino: Unless I can convince Usagi to ask you instead! Then Naru and I can tag along as your wingmen.

[Looks back at Usagi, who is blowing her nose in a dramatic fashion while Mamoru cringes]

Zoi: No thanks. I don't do dances. I'm into guys, not girls, so I wouldn't even know what to wear. Besides, I can't see Usagi asking me. I don't think I'm her type at all.

Umino: If you're not, you're pretty much the only one here, boy or girl, who isn't. Aside from yours truly, of course.

Zoi: [Looks back to see Usagi and Mamoru squabbling] If things don't work out with Motoki, she should go out with Mamoru. They look really cute together.

Umino: Ha, that will be the day! Besides, YOU'RE the one he's sending roses to.

Rei: Mamoru gave you that rose? What the hell? I dated him for five weeks solid and he never sent me flowers!

Umino: Stalking isn't dating, Rei.

Rei: Oh, be quiet, you geek.

[The bell rings, they leave. Zoi finds an empty water bottle, fills it at the drinking fountain, and sticks the rose in it. Kunzite walks up to Zoi as he's putting the rose in his locker and getting out his books]

Kunzite: Zoisite.

Zoi: What? Are you speaking to me again?

Kunzite: No, not really.

Zoi: Then what do you want?

Kunzite: I'm sorry. I'm being very rude. I know. But it's better this way, really.

Zoi: I don't know what you mean.

Kunzite: It's better if we're not friends. Trust me.

Zoi: [gathers up his books and hugs them to his chest] It's a shame you didn't figure that out earlier. You could have saved yourself a lot of regret.

Kunzite: Regret? Regret for what?

Zoi: For not letting that stupid van squish me.

Kunzite: You think I regret saving your life?

Zoi: I know you do.

Kunzite: [chuckles] Don't be such a drama queen.

[Zoi flushes with anger. He gives Kunzite a death stare, which Kunzite seems to find amusing.]

Kunzite: Sorry. That was rude. Not saying it isn't true. But it was rude to say it anyway.

[Kunzite smirks at him and starts to walk away]

Zoi: [Calls after him] Oh, what's the matter, Kunzite! Did I just bust the needle on your GAYDAR!

[In a flash Kunzite turns and pushes Zoisite by his lapels against the lockers]

Kunzite: [snarling inches from his face] What the Hell is that supposed to mean?

[Zoisite is so scared he's dropped his books, but he's too angry to back down]

Zoi: Oh, come off it! I know exactly why you've been avoiding me. It's the same reason you can't stand having me in your biology class Don't worry. You're not the first big macho stud I've met who didn't want a little sissy faggot for a lab partner!

[For a moment Kunzite just stands as still as a statue. Then his face softens.]

Kunzite: I don't think of you as a little sissy faggot.

Zoi: That's a pity. Because you're wrong.

Kunzite: … [releases Zoi]… you're gay?

Zoi: *nods*

Kunzite: I…didn't know that… [backing away]

Zoi: Oh, right! I guess you've been sitting as far from me as you can for no apparent reason. Since you clearly don't care at all what anyone thinks of you, I'm guessing you're either afraid I'm going to lose control of my gay urges and leap your bones, or else you're worried you'll catch some gay disease by sitting too close to me. Well, don't worry. I don't have cooties. I'm still a virgin.

[Kunzite backs some more with a look of horror.]

[Zoi smiles at Kunzite like David smiling at Goliath as he curls a lock of hair around his finger]

Kunzite: So. You really assume I'm the type of man who can tell if someone is gay just by looking at them?

Zoi: I assume you're the type of man who likes to err on the side of caution.

Kunzite: So you think I'm a homophobe?

Zoi: I know you are.

Kunzite: You don't know anything.

[Kunzite gathers up Zoisite's books, gently places them in his hands, and leaves]

[Scene: Lunch: Zoi joins up with Umino, Naru, and Usagi in the cafeteria. It's Taco Day and he's pining for real Mexican food, so he brought money instead of packing a lunch.]

[However he quickly learns there is no real Mexican food to be had in Hen Tie. So he just buys a can of ice tea.]

Zoi: I'm not sure what those things were, but where I'm from, tacos aren't served in a shell. And they certainly aren't made with ground beef.

Rei: Well la-dee-da. So sorry our humble Hen Tie cuisine doesn't meet with His Majesty's approval.

Usagi: [giggles] Oh, ignore her. I think she fell off her broom this morning on the way to school.

Rei: Haha. Real mature, bun-head.

[Usagi sticks out her tongue at Rei who sticks out her tongue right back at her.]

Umino: You seem to be in a better mood than you were this morning, Usagi.

Usagi: [Smiles] I called up my sweet Motoki, and he's doing well. He should be back school tomorrow. He's wearing a cast, so he promised me I can carry all his books for him.

Zoi: Did you ask him to the spring dance?

Usagi: [nods] I sure did, but he says he has to work that weekend.

Umino: His family is making him work weekends with a broken arm?

Usagi: They aren't MAKING him work. What can I say? My guy is an angel. [sighs happily] Always so quick with a kind word and a helping hand. [sighs sadly] Now I just need to find another date.

Umino: [Pushes Zoi forward] What about –

Zoi: – Mamoru?

Usagi: [makes a face] Mamoru? That stinkbomb? I wouldn't ask him to a dance if he were the last boy on earth! He's crass, cruel, meanspirited, bossy, creepy, totally full of himself, and he dresses like he robbed some colorblind pimp. I wouldn't be caught dead at a dance with a guy like that.

Rei: Then it wouldn't bother you if I asked him?

Usagi. Um…. No… why would I mind…? Go ahead and ask away…

Rei: Good, I already did.

Usagi: Huh! What? You asked Mamoru without telling me first? What did he say?

Rei: He said maybe.

Usagi: [weeping] Oh, Rei! How could you? You broke the girl code! You're only allowed to ask a guy I like if the answer's going to be no!

Rei: How did I break the girl code? You've told me a hundred times you can't stand him!

Usagi: I can't stand him, but that doesn't mean I don't like him!

Zoi: Then you should ask him out.

Rei: [nods] There's still hope. When I asked, he said he might go with me…if he doesn't get asked out by a certainly golden-haired vixen he's had his eye on for a while.

Usagi: A golden-haired vixen? That must be me! Oh…but, Rei, I don't want to poach your date.

Rei: Hey, don't worry. I've already told him to go to hell.

Usagi: Hurray! Then it's settled. Oh, Rei, you're the best friend ever! [Hugs her while Naru frowns] Excuse me everyone, I'm going to find Mamoru right now and ask him to the dance. [composes her face into a thoughtful look] I mean, it's not like it's a real date. After all, he's just Motoki's best friend, so I'm kinda using him as a placeholder until my real boyfriend gets back.

Naru: Just go, Usagi. We're not judging you.

[Usagi scampers off and the rest go to Umino's usual table. Zoi sneaks a peek at the O'Sama table and sees that Kunzite's seat is conspicuously empty. Neffy, Jeddy and Beryl are eating and talking with each other in the spots where they usually sit, but Kunzite is nowhere to be seen.]

[Zoi doesn't know why that bothers him, but it does.]

Umino: [Whispers to Zoi] Kunzite's staring at you again.

Zoi: Huh?

Naru: I wonder why he is sitting alone today?

[Zoi turns to see Kunzite staring at him from an empty table across the cafeteria. He beckons him over with his finger.]

Rei: [Incredulous] He means you?

Zoi: Maybe he just needs help with his biology homework. I'd better go see what he wants.

[Zoi get up and goes to the table and faces Kunzite from behind a chair, resting his hands on the back of it.]

Kunzite: [smiles] Why don't you sit with me today?

Zoi: [Hesitates, then sits with a great deal of trepidation] This is different.

Kunzite: Well… I decided since I'm already going to hell, I might as well do a proper job of it.

Zoi: I don't have any idea what you mean.

Kunzite: I know….[glaces of to the side] I think your friends are looking at us.

[Zoi looks over and sees his friends have hidden behind a nearby potted tree. They are staring all goggle-eyed at him and Kunzite, but quickly duck behind the trunk when they see him looking at him.]

[Zoi keeps staring at them until they sigh and go back to their table.]

Kunzite: I've stolen you from them.

Zoi: They'll survive.

Kunzite: I may not give you back.

[Zoi feels a lump of dread form in his throat]

Kunzite: You look worried.

Zoi: No…surprised actually…what brought this on?

Kunzite: I'm getting tired of making myself stay away from you, so I'm giving up.

Zoi: Giving up?

Kunzite: I've been trying my best to behave myself around you. Then I asked myself…why? Why am I trying to be good, when it's not part of my nature? I should just take what I want. After all, what's stopping me? What's keeping me from just dragging you off and doing whatever I want to you? I will, you know. Just as soon as I figure out why I haven't done it already.

Zoi: You lost me again.

Kunzite: I always say too much to you. That's one of the problems.

Zoi: Don't worry. I don't understand any of it.

Kunzite: I'm counting on that.

Zoi: So in plain English: are we friends now?

Kunzite: [Incredulous] Friends?

Zoi: Or not.

Kunzite: I'm not a good friend for you to have.

Zoi: You say that a lot.

Kunzite: Only because you're not listening. If you're smart, you'll avoid me.

[Zoi stares at his can of ice tea.]

Kunzite: Aren't you hungry?

Zoi: No. Aren't you?

Kunzite: No. I'm not hungry.

[Zoi continues to stare at his drink.]

Kunzite: What are you thinking?

Zoi: I'm trying to figure out what you are.

Kunzite: Are you having any luck with that?

Zoi: No.

Kunzite: Tell me your theories.

Zoi: I'm guessing you're either an orphan from the Planet Krypton, or the future CEO of Stark Industries.

Kunzite: You're not even close.

Zoi: I'll figure it out eventually.

Kunzite: I wish you wouldn't try.

Zoi: Because?

Kunzite: Because what if I'm not a superhero? What if I'm one of the other guys?

Zoi: Oh…I see.

Kunzite: Do you?

Zoi: You're dangerous?

Kunzite: *nods*

Zoi: But not bad. No. I don't believe you're bad.

Kunzite: You're wrong.

[They stare at each other for a while. Then Kunzite snickers]

Zoi: What?

Kunzite: Your boyfriend thinks he needs to come over here and rescue you.

Zoi: I haven't got a boyfriend.

Kunzite: That's what you think. Your boyfriend thinks differently.

Zoi: [flushes with anger] I can see it was a mistake coming over here.

Kunzite: You've got a bit of a temper, don't you?

[Zoi pushes his chair back and rises to his feet]

Zoi: I'll see you in biology class.

Kunzite: I'm not going to biology class.

Zoi: Oh?

Kunzite: Not today. [Rises from his seat and puts on his coat] It has nothing to do with you. I thought I should tell you that beforehand so you didn't get the wrong idea.

Zoi: Then why?

Kunzite: Because I already know about the lab for today, and I don't care to participate in it.

Zoi: Mr. Tomoe is going to fail you if you keep skipping out of class like this.

Kunzite: It's lucky for him that doesn't concern me the in the slightest.

[Kunzite leaves the cafeteria and Zoi walks back to his usual table and sits next to Umino and Mamoru]

Mamoru: What did he want?

Zoi: God only knows.

[Scene: Later, in biology class.]

Mr Tomoe: The Red Cross is having a blood drive so I thought you should all know your blood type. I will be coming around with kits. Once you get your kits, I want you all to carefully prick your finger with the lancet, apply a small drop of blood to each of the four prongs, then apply it to the card, like so.

[Zoi is not paying much attention. Instead he's doodling in his notebook. He's filled the margins with flowers and now he's practicing his writing.

 _Kunzite O'Sama._

 _Zoisite O'Sama._

 _Zoi O'Sama._

A substantial shadow approaches and Zoisite closes his notebook. In spite of himself, He secretly hopes Kunzite reconsidered ditching the class, and is gladdened when he hears the chair next to him scrape the floor.

As the shadow takes a seat, Zoi fights off most of the traces of his elation before he looks up. His smile fade completely when he sees the person sitting next to him has long reddish-brown hair and a powder-blue sportscoat, and is giving him a roguish grin.

Neffy: You cost me a lab partner.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Neffy:1 Zoi: 0

[Scene: Biology class. Neffy is giving Zoi a charming smile, but Zoi can tell it's fake. He's taken a strong and immediate dislike to Neffy, so he focuses on opening the blood typing kit. Neffy opens his as well, but doesn't take his eyes off Zoi.]

Neffy: My, what alluring green eyes you have. Has anyone told you they look like pools of emeralds?

Zoi: Um, no.

[Zoi pricks his finger until a dot of blood wells up then dabs it against the prongs before applying the prongs to the card]

Neffy: You look like you've done this before.

Zoi: I have.

Neffy: [pushes his card over to Zoi] Now do mine.

Zoi: No. That would be cheating.

Neffy: So?

Zoi: So, if someone tells Mr. Tomoe, I might get expelled.

Neffy: Motoki would do it for me anyway.

Zoi: I'm not Motoki.

Neffy: I can see that.

Zoi: Sorry, I know you're squeamish, but you're just going to have to prick your finger like the rest of us.

Neffy: I'm afraid that would not work at all. You see, I don't have a blood type.

Zoi: Everyone has a blood type.

Neffy: [picks up the lancet, slices open the tip of his finger and shows Zoi the trickle of green] Not everyone.

Zoi: Oh, my god! Your blood's green. How are you still alive?

Neffy: Never mind. Just do my card.

Zoi: I think you should talk to Mr. Tomoe. I'm sure he'll understand.

Neffy: No, I think you should do exactly what I say before I rob you of your free will.

Zoi: huh?

Neffy: Fine, have it your way… [Zoi shrieks as a soul shadow rises from Neffy and howls at Zoi with its big red eyes and mouth.

Neffy: How are you seeing this?

[The shadow circles Zoi and then is absorbed back into Neffy.]

Neffy: What are you? Why didn't that work…? Oh, well, there is more than one way to skin a cat.

[Zoi rises from his chair with the intention of fleeing, but Neffy touches his arm and an arc of energy appears, crossing over to Nephrite and causing both of them to glow.]

[Zoi slumps face first onto the table.]

Neffy: Damn you're tasty. I can see why my brother likes you so much.

[Neffy grabs Zoi's hand, jabs it hard with the lancet, and completes his lab. Then he raises his hand.]

Neffy: Mr. Tomoe, Zoi isn't feeling well. Requesting permission to take him to the nurse's office.

Tomoe: [looks at Zoi lying cheekdown on the desk with a blank expression on his face] Great, a fainter. There is one in every crowd. Permission granted.

[Neffy pulls Zoi's arm over his shoulder, grabs his waist, and helps him out of the class.]

[Once outside he pushes him against the wall]

Neffy: Alone at last, my chickadee. Now I can start feeding in earnest.

[The arc reappears, and Zoi's legs are giving out. He falls to one knee and Neffy drapes Zoi's arm over his shoulder again and half carries toward the nurse's office, laughing like a fiend while Zoi grows weaker with every step]

Zoi: …i…can't…feel…my…legs

Neffy: [admires Zoi's rapidly fading aura] Don't worry, it's not much further.

Zoi: Just let me sit for a minute, please?

[Neffy drops Zoi, who rolls onto his side into the snow and curls himself into a ball]

Neffy: I wish you could see yourself right now. Your face is almost as green as my blood is.

[Neffy steps back and the arc of energy reappears between them. Zoi's breathing is becoming labored and he closes his eyes. Neffy throws his head back and resumes his fiendish laughter. His laughter stops abruptly as a transparent black dome appears over Zoi.]

Neffy: Huh?

[The dome resembles a protection spell, except Neffy is still able to leech energy through it. He wonders what the point of a protective dome might be if it doesn't stop his attack. Then it hits him.]

Neffy: Oh, shit.

[The blast sends Neffy flying. He hits the side of the cafeteria, leaving a sizable hole in the stucco before he collapses to the ground. Kunzite floats down and blasts him again for good measure, before vines resembling barbed wire snake out from the ground to pin Neffy in place.]

Neffy: [smiling at Kunzite] It was worth it!

Kunzite: [glances at Zoi's still form in the snow] I tell you not to do something, then I turn my back, and you decide to do it anyway. Such insubordination cannot go unpunished.

Neffy: [still smiling] Oh, man. You've got to try some. It tastes like spiced wine and hot cherry pie.

[Kunzite stares at him]

Neffy: Don't look at me like that. I wasn't going to drain him completely without giving you a taste.

[Kunzite looks at Zoi, who hasn't moved an inch]

Neffy: Ok, I totally was, but that wasn't my intention in the beginning.

Kunzite: It seems you have put me in a very awkward position. I swore I'd kill you if you tried something like this, and I don't want a reputation for making idle threats. However, Mother will be greatly displeased with me if I murder one of her children just because he tried to break one of my toys. [A pair of energy swords appears in his hands] I'm afraid you're going to have to suggest a suitable compromise before I start cutting.

Neffy: [still smiling] Ah. Look at the poor little guy. Half buried in the snow and too weak to shiver. I wonder how long he can lie there like that before hypothermia sets in?

[Kunzite looks at Zoi and his face softens. Then he sees a rivlet of green near Neffy's hand. The swords vanish.]

Kunzite: You're already bleeding. I'm glad. It will make it far easier for you to swear a blood oath to protect Zoisite at all cost, even at the expense of your own safety.

Neffy: [his smile vanishes] No.

[Kunzite grabs Neffy's bleeding hand, snapping the vines holding it in place, and uses the bloody finger to draw a symbol on Neffy's forehead]

Kunzite: Say the words.

Neffy: Never.

[A knife made of energy appears in Kunzite's hand]

Neffy: [laughs] What are you going to do with that? Kill me? Do it. Then go to Mother and explain how you diced me up for no good reason while I was having a snack.

[Kunzite smiles at Neffy and grabs a fist full of his hair and tugs it off to the side]

Neffy: [breaks into a sweat] Oh. Hell no.

Kunzite: I always did wonder what you'd look like as a bald man.

Neffy: No, not the hair! Please! Not the hair!

Kunzite: [smiles] Don't worry. It'll grow back. Eventually.

Neffy: God damn it, Kunzite! This isn't funny! Do you have any idea how many centuries it took to get it to flow like this?

Kunzite: Maybe Beryl can help you with her dark healing magic. After we show her what you look like with your head sheared pink.

[The knife descends]

Neffy: NOOO! STOP! DO IT AND I'LL KILL YOU! I MEAN IT!

Kunzite: And then do what? Go to Mother and explain how you killed one of her children over a haircut?

Neffy: FINE I'LL SAY THE WORDS!

[Kunzite steps back as Neffy chants in a long forgotten language. The green symbol vanishes. Kunzite steps back and the vines release as he saunters over to Zoi.]

Neffy: [rises to his feet] You know what? I don't even care. I'll have enough fun watching you self-destruct as you make a sentimental fool of yourself.

[Neffy laughs maniacally before he teleports away]


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Tuxedo Gamekiller

[Scene: Kunzite walks over to where Zoisite is lying curled up in the snow, more dead than alive. Kunzite kneels in the snow and gathers Zoi into his arms and brushes the snow from his face. He allows himself to admire how angelic Zoi looks when he's sleeping, with his soft lips, delicate features, molten gold hair, and impossibly long eyelashes. Kunzite brushes the damp strands from Zoi's face with his thumbs and holds him close. A band of energy appears between them, except instead of growing fainter, Zoi's aura grows stronger. Kunzite stops as soon as Zoi's breathing has become strong and steady.]

Kunzite: Zoisite. Can you hear me?

Zoi: No. Go away.

[Kunzite chuckles and rises to his feet, still holding Zoi in his arms like a sleepy toddler. Zoi's eyes open. They are a different shade of green. Darker and cloudier, more malachite than emerald.]

Zoi: Put me down!

Kunzite: [grins] You look awful.

Zoi: Put me back on the sidewalk!

[Kunzite ignores him and carries him like a baby into the nurse's office.]

Nurse Kaolinite: Oh my.

Kunzite: He fainted in biology class. [gently places Zoi on a cot] He's just a little weak. They are doing blood typing.

Nurse Kaolinite: [nods] There is always one. Just lie down for a moment, honey. It will pass.

Zoi: I know.

Nurse Kaolinite: Does this happen a lot?

Zoi: Never.

[Kunzite grabs a pillow and blanket from the linen closet and tucks Zoi in.]

Nurse Kaolinite: You can go back to class now, Kunzite.

Kunzite: I'm supposed to stay with him.

Nurse Kaolinite: I'll get you some ice for your forehead, dear.

[Nurse Kaolinite leaves. Kunzite pulls up a chair and sits by Zoi's bedside.]

Zoi: [turns on his side to smile weakly at him] You were right.

Kunzite: I usually am, but about what in particular this time?

Zoi: About ditching. That biology class sucks.

Kunzite: [smirks] You scared me for a minute there. A few more seconds and Nephrite would have been dragging off your dead body to bury it in the woods.

Zoi: Haha. I wish I had the strength to laugh.

Kunzite: Honestly, I've seen corpses with better color. I was concerned I might have to avenge your murder.

Zoi: Do I detect a hint of sibling rivalry?

Kunzite: [smiles] He absolutely loathes me.

Zoi: I guess that explains why he took off as soon as you got there. How did you see us? I thought you were ditching.

Kunzite: I was in my car listening to a CD.

[Nurse Kaolinite reenters with an icepack. By now Zoisite's color has returned *]

[*including his eyecolor]

Nurse Kaolinite: Here you go, dear. You're looking better.

Zoi: [Hands the compress back to the nurse.] Here, I don't need this. I think I'm fine.

[Zoi tries to rise, but the room spins, so he lies back down.]

Nurse Kaolinite: [hears the door to the reception area open] Oh, dear. It looks like we've got another one.

[Kunzite rises from his chair to make room for the new arrival. Mamoru walks in wearing gym clothes. He and Kunzite stare daggers at each other before Mamoru steals Kunzite's chair. Kunzite turns his back on them and rests his hands on the sink.]

Mamoru: I'm just here to check up on Zoi. We'd like a moment alone, if you don't mind.

[Zoi lies on his back and exhales. The chemistry between Kunzite and Zoi is undeniable and it's annoying Mamoru to no end]

Nurse Kaolinite: Sure thing, I'll be right outside.

[She leaves. Kunzite doesn't budge. Since Kunzite's bigger than Mamoru, Mamoru decides to just ignore him.]

Mamoru: [takes one of Zoi's hands in both of his] Hey there, buddy. I was afraid I might find you here.

Zoi: You're missing class just to check up on me?

Mamoru: I got worried when you didn't show up for gym class, so I faked an injury to come look for you. Had I known you weren't feeling well, I would have brought you more roses.

[Kunzite clutches the edge of the sink and trembles with rage]

Zoi: Thank you, but I'm fine. Really.

Mamoru: Great. I'll bring you back to class with me. Do you need my help getting ready for gym?

Kunzite: [growls] Try it and you'd just end up right back in here.

Zoi: Kunzite's right. I probably need to stay here and rest. [he looks at Kunzite and blushes a little]

Mamoru: No, problem, Zoi, as long as you're feeling well enough to keep our date next weekend.

Zoi: [mortified] Date? What date? I didn't agree to any date!

Mamoru: Don't you remember? Our beach date?

Zoi: [chuckling nervously] Oh, you mean the big informal get-together that Usagi's hosting, that she's inviting everyone to and that we both agreed to show up at. Sure, I said I was in. [steals a glance at Kunzite] I thought you meant a REAL date.

Mamoru: We're all taking Motoki's new van. We're meeting at the Crown Center at ten.

Zoi: I'll be there.

Mamoru: Great. I'm looking forward to it. [rises and heads for the door]

Zoi: By the way, did Usagi ask you to the dance?

Mamoru: [stops and turns] She sure did.

Zoi: That's great. You'll have a lot of fun.

Mamoru: [breaks into a sweat with his hand on the back his head] Well….

Zoi: You said yes, didn't you?

Mamoru: I didn't say anything. I pretended I had to take a phonecall to get out of answering her.

Zoi: Why? Why would you do that?

Mamoru: I was wondering if…well… maybe you were planning on asking me.

[Kunzite turns his head]

Zoi: …Mamoru. It's a Lady's Choice dance.

Mamoru: So?

Zoi: I'm not a lady!

Mamoru: You're more of a lady than I am.

Zoi: [goes red in the face] Mamoru. I think you should tell her yes.

Mamoru: Did you already ask someone? [Looks at Kunzite, who has turned back to the sink with a faint smirk on his face]

Zoi: No! I didn't ask anyone. I'm not going to the dance!

Mamoru: Why not?

Zoi: I'm ….um…going to take a bus to Seattle that day.

Mamoru: Can't you go some other day?

Zoi: No! So you shouldn't make Usagi wait any longer. That's rude!

Mamoru: Yeah, you're right. See you tomorrow.

[Mamoru leaves]

Zoi: I swear, it's almost worth getting sick just to get out of gym class.

[Nurse Kaolinite returns]

Nurse Kaolinite: How are you doing, honey?

Kunzite: Zoisite has gym this hour and I don't think he feels well enough. Actually, I think I should take him home now. Do you think you can excuse him from class?

Nurse Kaolinite: Do you need to be excused too, Kunzite?

Kunzite: No.

Nurse Kaolinite: [fills out a form] Alright. It's all taken care of. You feel better, Zoisite.

[Kunzite helps Zoi to his feet]

Kunzite: Can you walk, or do you want me to carry you again?

Zoi: [scowls at him] I'll walk.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Riding in cars with boys

[Scene: The Hen Tie High parking lot. Zoi walks slowly, with Kunzite hovering close by]

Zoi: So are you going to the beach? This Saturday, I mean.

Kunzite: Where are you all going exactly?

Zoi: Blackmoon Cove.

[Kunzite narrows his eyes]

Kunzite: I really don't think I was invited.

Zoi: I just invited you.

Kunzite: [frowns and looks away] I can't…

[They walk to a shiny black convertible Maserati]

Zoi: Funny, I don't recall seeing this car in the parking lot before now.

Kunzite: It's new. Get in, Zoisite.

[Zoisite opens the door and slides into the passenger seat. He hopes his euphoria at being invited into Kunzite's car isn't too obvious as he tightens up his ponytail and tucks it into his shirt. Otherwise, he knows his hair will look like a tumbleweed by the end of the trip.]

[Kunzite starts up the car and the sound system spring to life with the bass blaring]

Sound system: "There must be some kind of way out of here/said the joker to the thief…"

Zoi: All along the Watchtower!

Kunzite: You know Jimi?

Zoi: Of course I know Jimi! The man is a god!

Kunzite: [smirks] Tell me something I don't already know.

[The car takes off tearing up the streets of Hen Tie with the squealing of tires and electric guitar. Kunzite is paying absolutely no attention the speed limit, but Zoi doesn't seem to mind.]

Kunzite: What is your mother like?

Zoi: She looks a lot like me, but she's prettier.

[Kunzite gives him a dubious look]

Zoi: She's also sort of flighty and a bit of a dreamer. In that regard I take after my father.

Kunzite: How old are you, Zoisite.

Zoi: I'm fifteen.

Kunzite: [under his breath] Jesus.

Zoi: What?

Kunzite: You're still a child.

Zoi: I am not! Besides, my mother says I have an old soul. You don't seem much like a senior in high school yourself.

[Zoi watches Kunzite driving in silence and notices how sleek and glossy his hair is. As they speed along, it whips behind him, but then falls right back into place, without so much as a split end or a tangle]

Kunzite: So what's your new stepfather like?

Zoi: Young, handsome, broke, and irresponsible. He's Italian, they met in Rome. She's young for her age and I think he makes her feel even younger. At any rate, she's crazy about him.

Kunzite: Do you approve?

Zoi: Does it matter? He wouldn't have been my first choice, but he does make her happy.

Kunzite: That's very generous of you… I wonder…

Zoi: What?

Kunzite: …If she would extend the same courtesy to you.

Zoi: I-I think so. But she's my mother. That's a little different.

Kunzite: What if the guy you hooked up with was really scary.

Zoi: What do you mean by scary? Multiple piercing and tattoos?

Kunzite: I suppose that's one definition of scary.

Zoi: What's your definition of scary?

Kunzite: I don't have one.

[Zoi giggles behind his fingers. Kunzite smiles at him.]

Kunzite: Do you think I could be scary?

Zoi: Hmm…I think you could be, if you wanted to.

Kunzite: Are you frightened of me now?

Zoi: No.

Kunzite: …

Zoi: So are you going to tell me about your family now? It's got to be a more interesting story than mine.

Kunzite: What do you want to know?

Zoi: You're adopted?

Kunzite: Yes.

Zoi: What happened to your birth parents?

Kunzite: They died a very long time ago.

Zoi: I'm sorry.

Kunzite: I don't remember them. Metalia is my mother now.

Zoi: And you love her?

Kunzite: Yes.

Zoi: You're very lucky.

Kunzite: I know I am.

Zoi: And your brothers and sister?

Kunzite: That's a bit more complicated.

[Kunzite stops outside Zoi's front door]

Zoi: [unbuckles his seatbelt and climbs out] Thanks for the ride. I hope we can do this again some time.

Kunzite: You'd better call your father and let him know you were sent home from school so he doesn't drive all the way there to pick you up.

Zoi: [Untucks his ponytail] Don't worry. I'm sure he's already heard about the biology incident. There are no secrets in Hen Tie.

[Kunzite smirks for only the briefest of instants]

Kunzite: Have fun at the beach. Good weather for sunbathing. [Gazes up at the ever present ceiling of dark clouds] Will you do something for me this weekend?

Zoi: Yes.

Kunzite: Stay away from the Black Moon Clan. They are a bunch of inbred freaks.

Zoi: Huh?

Kunzite: And don't drink any alcohol. Especially not if some guy like Mamoru offers it to you. Same goes for pot. If anyone lights up a joint, walk away. If they take offense, or try to pressure you, get the hell out of there. Even if you have to call your father. "More for the rest of us" is the only normal response. And if Motoki offers everyone a ride home in his van, make sure he doesn't drop you off last.

[Zoi just stands there. baffled, as Kunzite drives away]


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: I really am sorry, Minako, but someone has to be the mean girl

[Scene: Friday morning, after homeroom. Zoi and Umino are walking to their lockers]

Umino: So what did Kunzite want yesterday?

Zoi: I don't know. He never really got to the point.

Umino: You know, I've never seen him sit with anyone but his family before. That was weird.

[They open their lockers and can't help but overhear Rei talking with Naru and Mamoru. All of them have their backs to Zoi and Umino and don't realize they are there.]

Rei: Look at them. It's like a fricken Norman Rockwell painting. [Pointing off in the distance at Motoki, standing at his locker with his arm in a sling, while Usagi holds his books to her chest and sways from side to side as she gazes at him adoringly] Hey, Mamoru, doesn't it bother you that Usagi only asked you out because Motoki has to work?

Mamoru: Not really. It's not like she was my first choice either.

Rei: Hey, wait a minute. If she wasn't your first choice, what does that make me?

Mamoru: Er…um… [puts his hand behind his head and breaks into a sweat]

[Fortunately he's spared from answering by the arrival of a gorgeous blonde with shampoo commercial hair, wearing the latest designer labels straight from the London runway.]

Minako: Greeting and salutations, my fellow harlots, [Gives Rei and Naru air kisses] I'm back from my gig in Milan. Where's my girl Usagi?

Rei: [Jerks her thumb in the direction of Usagi and Motoki] She's off playing Mother Teresa with Motoki.

Minako: Oh, my gawd, that's so sweet! I'm getting a sugar high just looking at it. [Lowers her voice] Have any of you strumpets seen Kunzite today?

[Zoi leans closer to his locker and pulls up the hood of his sweatshirt to cover his hair. Umino opens his mouth to ask something, but Zoi places his finger to his own lips. Umino  
takes the hint. He follows Zoi's lead and they hide their faces behind the doors to their lockers.]

Rei: I can't say I have, why do you ask?

Minako: I ask cuz he is looking HAWT! [fans herself with both hands and pants like a dog]

Rei: Geez, Minako, you haven't been away THAT long.

Minako: Yes, I know… and this is Kunzite we are talking about, the guy is incapable of not looking hot, but I'm telling you, today he's looking grade A extra choice!

Rei: Really? Because I saw him sitting with Zoi Midori at lunchtime yesterday, he still looked like the same old Kunzite to me.

Minako: Who's Zoi Midori? [flips her hair] Oh, isn't that the new boy? The skinny little wimp who faints at the sight of his own blood?

Rei: [nods] Yeah, that's the one.

Minako: Ha. I thought so. What's a Hottie Mc Hotster like Kunzite doing with that twerp?

Naru: I don't know. But they both seemed pretty angry about something. [gives Rei a questioning look]

Rei: I have no idea, but he should just go and sit with Kunzite from now on.

[Zoi's heart sinks as the girls all laugh.]

Mamoru: [annoyed] Zoi's my friend. He sits with us.

Minako: Shhh… Get ready to feast your eyes ladies, because here he comes.

[Kunzite walks by, wearing dress shoes, slacks, pencil thin black leather shoulder suspenders, and a deep blue dress shirt with the top three buttons undone to showcase his rock-solid chest muscles. Mamoru sulks while Minako and her friends pivot their heads to watch him go by past, then continue to stare as he makes his way down the hall.]

Minako : [makes squeezing motion with both hands in the direction of Kunzite's buns] Muy caliente! Mama like! Mama like!

Naru: Minako, you really should ask him to the Lady's Choice Dance.

Rei: Absolutely. You two are perfect for each other.

Minako: Oh, I don't know about that. I mean I do ok for myself, but he's hot, he's rich, and he's built like a pornstar. What if he turns me down?

Rei: Minako, you're a professional model. You've done makeup ads. Your face is on a billboard in Japan, for crying out loud! If anyone at this school has a shot at Kunzite, it's you.

Minako: Oh, I don't know about that. I think they just pick me when they need someone who looks like an average teenage girl.

Naru: You do not look like an average teenage girl.

Rei: [nods] You're definitely better than average.

Minako: Oh, really? [Sidles in between Rei and Naru and flips her hair] Exactly how much better?

[Zoi slams closed his locker and walks in the opposite direction. Umino tags behind him.]

Zoi: I don't really feel like eating in the cafeteria today.

Umino: [glances over his shoulder] Yeah, me neither.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Motoki, Motoki, Motoki…

[Scene: biology class. The lecture has already started ten minutes earlier, but Kunzite is sitting alone. He is tapping his pencil on the desk and glancing at the empty chair next to him. Occasionally he glances at the door. Eventually, he narrows his eyes at Neffy, who just gives him a shrug]

[Five minutes later the door flies open. Kunzite looks, and Zoi comes running in, sweaty and out of breath.]

Zoi: Sorry I'm late Mr. Tomoe. We were in the media center in the library studying for a test, and we lost track of time.

Mr. Tomoe: [pulls out his roll sheet] Tardy and disruptive. Go take your seat, Zoi, while I make a note of this in your attendance record.

[Zoi goes to his seat and gives Kunzite a quick grin. Kunzite gives him the cold shoulder.]

[Later, Zoi and Kunzite leave class at the same time for once]

Kunzite: Where were you today?

Zoi: What do you mean? I've been here at school all day.

Kunzite: You weren't in the cafeteria at lunch, and then you showed up fifteen minutes late to class.

Zoi: It sounds like you were worried.

Kunzite: I'm always worried.

Zoi: Like I said before, I was in the library with Umino. We have a big French test coming up so we were going over our flashcards. I guess we lost track of time.

Kunzite: You and Umino were off in the library talking to each other in French for nearly an hour?

Zoi: Correct.

Kunzite: I must be losing my mind.

Zoi: [looks at Kunzite] Why's that?

Kunzite: Because that shouldn't bother me nearly as much as it does.

Zoi: I take you are not a Francophile? [gives Kunzite a sly grin] Bonjour, Je m'appelle Zoi Midori. Je voudrais un café au lait , s'il vous plaît

Kunzite: [smiles] Stop that.

Motoki: Zoi. Can I have a word with you? [peers over each shoulder] In the faculty restroom?

Kunzite: [steps in front of Zoi] Why do you need to talk in the bathroom?

Motoki: [lowers his voice] I don't want Usagi or any of her friends overhearing us.

[Kunzite holds open the door and the three of them walk in. Motoki looks at the empty bank of urinals, then looks under the stalls for shoes. Kunzite is watching Motoki like a hawk. Motoki stares at Kunzite for a moment, then shrugs.]

Zoi: What's up, Motoki?

Motoki: I wanted to ask you something.

Zoi: What is it?

Motoki: Would you like to go with me to the Spring Dance?

[Zoi and Kunzite's jaws drop]

Zoi: Motoki, it's a Lady's Choice dance.

Motoki: Yes, I know, but since neither of us is a girl, I thought it would be ok for me to ask you.

Zoi: [gobsmacked] …I thought you had to work that day.

Motoki: That's just something I said to Usagi to let her down easy.

Zoi: *blinks*

Motoki: So how about it?

Zoi: Wouldn't Usagi get upset if she sees you there with me?

Motoki: [shrugs] I'll tell her that I got the day off at the last possible minute, and you're the only person I could find on such short notice.

Zoi: …I thought you liked her.

Motoki: I do like her. It's just that my girlfriend made me promise her I wouldn't go to any school dances with other girls. But she said nothing about other guys.

Zoi: …your girlfriend? Which girlfriend might that be?

Motoki: The one I live with.

[Zoi is going red in the face. Kunzite is just kicking back and enjoying the show]

Zoi: I take it she doesn't go to this school?

Motoki: She's already in college.

Zoi: This just gets better and better… Just so I'm clear: you have a live-in girlfriend, who goes to college, so you want to go to the dance with me instead of Usagi?

Motoki: [nods] Yes, exactly. It's not like they'll let me bring a twenty-eight year old.

[Zoi flushes. Kunzite has to cover his face with both hands to hide his laughter.]

Motoki: So how about it?

[Zoi punches Motoki in his good shoulder]

Motoki: Ow, what did you do that for?

Zoi: [so angry he can hardly speak] That was for Usagi! Because…you're…already in an adult relationship…with a grown woman…and you're letting Usagi carry your books around!

Motoki: Oh, don't worry, I already told my girlfriend all about the Usagi situation, and she's fine with it.

Zoi: Clearly, nobody has told Usagi!

Motoki: Why should anyone tell Usagi? It's not like I'm in a real relationship with her.

Zoi: I don't think Usagi realizes that!

Motoki: Oh, come on. Usagi's like a sister to me. Besides, she's too young for me. [chuckles] It's not like I'm some pervert who goes around dating fifteen year old freshmen.

Zoi: I'm a fifteen year old freshman!

Motoki: Yes, but for us it would be strictly platonic. A boys' night out. I wouldn't be looking to score with you.

Zoi: [facepalms]…I…really…thought you were a nice guy, Motoki.

Motoki: [confused by Zoi's outburst] I am a nice guy. So does this mean you aren't going with me to the Spring Dance?

Zoi: No!

Motoki: Why not?

Zoi: I'm taking a bus to Seattle that day!

Motoki: That's cool. [heads out the door] We still have prom.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Oh yes she did

[Scene: Zoi leaves the bathroom and heads for the door of the building to go to gym. Kunzite falls into step beside him.]

Kunzite: I was wondering, if, a week from Saturday. You know. The day of the spring dance—

Zoi: Are you trying to be funny?

Kunzite: Will you please allow me to finish?

[Kunzite opens the door and they both exit and cut through the parking lot on the way to the gym]

Kunzite: You said you were going to be in Seattle that day so I was wondering if you wanted a ride.

Zoi: [comes to a complete stop and looks at Kunzite] What?

Kunzite: Do you want a ride to Seattle?

Zoi: With who?

Kunzite: Myself, obviously.

[Zoisite is stunned]

Zoi: Why?

Kunzite: I was planning to go to Seattle in the next few weeks, and to be honest, I really don't like the idea of you going there by yourself.

Zoi: I'm fairly sure I can get there on my own, thank you very much for your concern.

Kunzite: You getting there is not the problem. I'm more worried about you making it back.

Zoi: I don't see how that is any of your business.

Kunzite: I'd rather not see you on the back of a milk carton.

Zoi: Honestly, Kunzite. I can't keep up with you. I thought you didn't want to be my friend.

Kunzite: I said it was better if we weren't friends. Not that I didn't want to be.

Zoi: Oh, thanks, now all that's cleared up.

Kunzite: Will you go with me to Seattle?

Zoi: *nods*

Kunzite: You really should stay away from me. [pats him on the shoulder and starts in the opposite direction] I'll see you in class.

[Zoi smiles a little as he resumes walking to the gym, but within a few steps, he encounters a tall blonde in black leather motorcycle gear chatting up Michiru, who looks like a movie-starlet with teal colored hair and a violin case]

Haruka: Hey, Goldilocks. Wait up. There's something I want to ask you.

[Zoi walks over and Haruka closes the distance between them. Kunzite instinctive does an about-face when he notices some tall blond fellow in tight black leather chatting with  
Zoi. He nonchalantly wanders over to where Michiru is, but relaxes when he sees the guy Zoi's talking to is actually Haruka.]

Zoi: Hey, Haruka. What's up?

Haruka: [stands very close to Zoi] You, me, the spring dance, how 'bout it?

Zoi: [rolls his eyes and heaves a here-we-go-again sigh] I thought it was lady's choice?

Haruka: Well, yeah, that's why I'm asking. I'll even put on a dress for you and everything.

Zoi: …? [his gaze droops down to the two subtle lumps in the front of her leather jacket before his eyes widen in shock and he rushes to resume eye contact] You're a girl?!

Haruka: Yep. 100% all-natural female dyke. But you're one of the few boys I can fantasize about without wanting to vomit. [tilts Zoi's chin up and smiles at him] So, what do you say, kitten?

[For a minute Zoi just stands there, too stunned to speak. Then a faint blush appears on his cheeks.]

[The scene fades to watercolor pastels and an instrumental version of "Love is a Many Splendored Thing" plays somewhere in the background.]

[Cut to Kunzite and Michiru who are standing there with their mouths wide open, looking angry enough to kill someone. They stare at one another in outrage, before looking back at Zoi and Haruka in outrage.]

[The scene they are watching has not changed, except a stray wind has carried in a current of rose petals.]

[Then a record needle scratches and the scene returns to normal.]

Zoi: [clearly traumatized] Thank you for asking me, but I'm going to be in Seattle that day.

Haruka: [winks] Maybe next time.

Zoi: Sure…

[Zoi walks away looking shellshocked. Then he stops suddenly and gives a cringe and a shudder before go off to gym.]

[Michiru gives Haruka an angry look before shaking her head from side to side and walking off in a huff.]

Haruka: What?

[Kunzite smirks briefly knowing all is right in the world. Then resumes his usual stoic expression as he heads back to the classrooms. On the way he encounters Minako and Rei.]

Minako: Hello, Kunzite, I was wondering if—

Kunzite: [Doesn't even slow down] The answer is no.

[Minako watches him leave and smiles]

Minako: The man is so hot, I'm not even mad at him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Blackmoon Cove

[scene: The Midori household. Zoi is packing up a pile of sandwiches for the beach party. Despite the recent snow, the weather is warm that day, nearly 80, so he just wears a t-shirt and jeans.]

Chief Midori: Ready to leave?

Zoi: Almost…. Dad, is Blackmoon Cove in a bad part of town?

Chief Midori: No, Blackmoon Cove is by far the safest neighborhood in Hen Tie. Why do you ask?

Zoi: Have you heard of a group called the Black Moon Clan?

Chief Midori: No– why?

Zoi: I told someone at school I was going to Blackmoon Cove today, and he told me I should stay away from the Black Moon Clan. From the way he was talking it sounded like they're the Manson Family, or a bunch of sex crazed mutants out of "Deliverance" or something.

Chief Midori: There's nobody like that at Blackmoon Cove. It's very high end. Most of it is owned by the Blackmoon family, the original founders of Hen Tie, and they are extremely wealthy. Mind you, they used to be robber barons, and Judge Blackmoon is about as corrupt as they come, but he's moved to the capital and his son Demande Blackmoon has taken charge of the family estate, and he runs a pretty clean ship. The new generation is rather mellow. That's not say that they don't have their share of delinquents. Rubeus and Esmeraude in particular. But it's usual rich kid rowdiness: vandalism, shoplifting, public intoxication and indecent exposure…

Zoi: So you haven't had any reports of anything scary or violent happening at Blackmoon Cove?

Chief Midori: Nothing at all. It's a very nice neighborhood. Demande used to be a hellraiser in highschool, but then he went to college and discovered girls and that mellowed him out a lot. With his looks and his money, he has no trouble getting them.

Zoi: Oh, that's good to know. My friend must have been talking about something else.

[Later: At Crown Center. A huge crowd of kids has showed up for the trip. Umino falls into step beside him. Zoi has brought a bag of sandwiches and a beach chair. Umino has brought fried shrimp sandwiches and two beach chairs. They load their sandwiches into one of the coolers. Rei and Minako have showed up wearing minidresses, sun hats, and stripper heels. They are each carrying a tackle box.]

Zoi: I didn't know we were going fishing.

Umino: We aren't. Those are their makeup kits.

[Zoi laughs, until Minako and Rei give him the stink eye and he realizes it wasn't a joke.]

Mamoru: Zoi! You came! I told you it would be sunny today, didn't I?

Zoi: [looks up at the sky, which is a hazy light gray instead of it's usually black tungsten hue] Sure.

Mamoru: We're just waiting for Ami and Makoto [frowns] unless you invited someone else?

Zoi: [smiles at him] Nope.

[Mamoru's frown turns upside down]

Motoki: It's going to be a tight fit getting everyone in the van. Zoi, you can have shotgun.

Usagi: I want shotgun!

Rei: Yeah, if it's tight back here you should give shotgun to the girl with the big fat ass.

Usagi: Hey!

[They ride up the coast, which is filled with lush green pine forests, white capped gray waves, and sheer cliffs. The van is so packed Usagi had to wedge herself between Motoki and Zoi. Zoi is glad he has the window seat. The beach is covered with white driftwood and round stones instead of sand. At the top of the hill is an enormous Cape Cod style mansion, which Zoi assumes must belong to the Blackmoon family. It is the size of a shopping mall and there are no other houses around for miles.]  
[Motoki pulls into a dirt lot at the base of the hill. Everyone gets out and gathers driftwood for the bonfire. Once it's built, Zoi sets up his chair on the rocks at the edge of the fire.]

Mamoru: Zoi, have you ever seen a driftwood fire?

Zoi: No.

Mamoru: You'll like this then—watch the colors.

[Motoki starts the bonfire with a lighter and blue and green flames appear.]

Zoi: It's blue.

Mamoru: The salt does it. [Sits down next to Zoi.]

[Usagi comes over and sits next to Mamoru and starts talking to him. Umino sets up his two chairs on the other side of Zoi and then sits in the one closer to him.]

Naru: [comes over and points to Umino's empty chair] Is anyone sitting here?

Umino: No. It's all yours. I brought that chair just for you.

Naru: Thanks. [picks up the chair and carries it to where Rei and Minako are sitting.]

[Umino sighs]

Minako: [sits on the hem of her dress to cover her behind] Rei, why didn't you make me change out of this hoochie skirt? I am literally freezing my tail off.

Rei: I'm sure if Kunzite were here he would let you borrow his coat.

Minako: Oh, my god. Can you imagine? I would literally die!

Umino: Literally? Then I guess it's too bad the O'Sama boys don't come to Blackmoon Cove.

[Naru gives him a death stare, but Minako and Rei just nod in agreement.]

Zoi: Why don't the O'Sama boys come here?

Rei: They just don't.

Zoi: Oh, if it's a secret, I won't tell anyone. I'm just curious.

Umino: Who knows?

Zoi: Is there a restraining order or something?

[The girls ignore him. Mamoru walks to the cooler and comes back with an armload of four types of drinks and six types of sandwiches for Usagi and Zoi]

Mamoru: I didn't know what kind you liked, so I brought back one of everything.

Usagi: Aw, that's so sweet. [Takes the whole bundle] But you should have grabbed some for yourself too.

Mamoru: You are joking, right?

Ami: Would anyone like to come with me to explore the tide pools? We can see how many different types of aquatic sealife we can catalog by kingdom, phylum, class, order, genus, and species.

Umino: Sounds like fun. I'm in.

Naru: Me too. Minako? Rei? Are you coming?

Minako: In these shoes?

Rei: [looks down at her own heels] Not likely.

Zoi: [stands] Good enough for me. I'm in.

[Mamoru, Usagi, and Motoki rise as well. They all walk to the tide pools and count anemones, crabs, starfish and eels, until Mamoru holds one hand out in front of him.]

Mamoru: You feel that?

Usagi: What?

Maroru: It's raining.

[Sure enough, they are pelted with fat raindrops as a sudden cloudburst deluges them with ice cold rain.]

Usagi: [wails] Let's get out of here!

[The group rushes back to the base camp. By the time they reach the van, inside of which Minako and Rei have taken refuge from the weather, the group is soaked to the skin in ice cold rain water.]

Motoki: [looks forlornly at the tires, which are mired in thick pools of mud] I don't think we'll be going anywhere for a while.

Mamoru: You could put it into gear and the rest of us could give it a push.

Motoki: Shakes his head. It's not safe. The roads are too slick and the rain is coming down too hard and fast for the wipers to clear. There is no way I'm steering a vanful of people through the cliffs in this weather. Even if I didn't have one arm in a sling.

Rei: Great. So either we can all cram ourselves into the van and stew in each other's B.O. for the next god knows how many hours. Or we can stand in this freezing cold monsoon until we drown like rats. I'm not sure which I'd prefer, but right now, the cliffs aren't sounding all that bad.

Naru: There is another option. [Points in the direction of the enormous mansion built high up in the cliffs] We can go up to the Blackmoon compound and see if they'll offer us shelter from the storm.

Minako: Except we're dripping wet and we look like shit. [Looks at her dripping foundation and her panda-eye makeup in a compact] If Demande Blackmoon sees me like this he'll never let me into the grotto.

Zoi: What's the grotto?

Umino: You've never heard of the grotto? Even I've heard of the grotto.

Rei: It's only the eighth wonder of the world.

Mamoru: Rumor has it, there is a secret tunnel built in the mansion that leads to a private grotto fed by a mineral spring. The door has a retinal scanner, so only Demande Blackmoon can open it.

Minako: It's not just a rumor, I've seen the door. Demande invited me to a few of his mansion parties once my modeling career took off, but I still haven't been to the grotto.

Motoki: He's only showed it to three beautiful young women outside his immediate family, and they've all confirmed it is the most amazing place this side of heaven.

Usagi: I heard the ceiling is made of crystals that magnify the light and when it filters in it forms rainbows.

Ami: I hear there are flowers, birds, and butterflies there that don't exist anywhere else in nature.

Umino: I hear there is statuary in there, imported from Italy, that dates back to ancient Greece and Roman times.

Naru: I've heard there's even an original Michelangelo in there, and it's been in the Blackmoon family for centuries.

Motoki: Rumor has it the place is so vast, you could spend three whole days exploring it and not see everything.

Mamoru: Shall we go?

Motoki: [sighs] I don't see that we have any choice.

[Zoi tails behind the others as they wind their way up the rain slicked steps carved right into the cliffs. Taken by itself, Kunzite's warnings to be careful could be dismissed as idle chatter. Especially after his father assured him there was nothing to worry about. Finding out Kunzite never comes there himself? That strikes Zoi as just a wee bit ominous.]

[Yet like Motoki said, there isn't any other option]


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Madness Takes Its Toll

[Scene: The group had reached the landing leading up to the mansion. The rain is still pouring down just as hard as before. If anything, it's gotten worse.]

[Rei giggles as she clutches the remains of her beach hat over her wet hair and looks at Usagi's soaking pigtails and her dripping wet face. She grins.]

Rei: Usagi, you soggy.

Usagi: Oh, Shut up.

[Mamoru notices Zoi's tee is plastered to his tiny frame. He has taken out his hairtie and is slightly bluish and shaking like a leaf]

Mamoru: [puts an arm around him] You ok buddy?

[Zoi just nods his head as he continues to shiver.]

Minako: Stop milking it. It's not that cold.

Umino: Back off. He's from Arizona. This is like ten below zero where he's from.

[They arrive at the front door of the mansion and Motoki gives it a ring. The door opens to a crimson haired man with a crescent moon tattoo on his forehead. He's wearing a vest and harem pants]

Rubeus: What do you townies think you're doing here?

Motoki: Please, sir, we were down on the beach and we were caught in the storm. We just need some shelter until the rain stops.

Esmeraude: [from inside] That voice. Is that Motoki from Biology class? [peeks her head out the door] It issss! [laughs insanely] And I see he brought his sorry band of loser friends with him. Hahaha, you all look retarded!

Rei: Are you going to let us in or not?

Rubeus: This is private property. We could have you arrested. Or, better yet, shot.

Usagi: [starts bawling] That's so mean! How can you just stand there in your nice dry mansion and watch us get soaked to death? Let us in!

Demande: [From inside the house] Rubeus. Esmeraude What is going on out there?

[Esmeraude and Rubeus turn around and step to one side. Past them, the group can see a huge monitor with the image of a handsome young man with shaggy white hair, a white  
and blue Hawaiian shirt, and Italian sunglasses sitting on high backed leather chair and holding a glass of red wine.

Esmeraude : There are a bunch of retarded kids from my school here.

Demande: Well, don't be inhumane, let them in, make them feel welcome, and bring them over to the Rivera Room so I can meet them.

Esmeraude : [snarls] At once, my prince.

Demande: And Rubeus, be sure to turn on the driers in the hallway. We don't want them to catch their deaths on the way over here.

[Rubeus snarls and flips a switch. Strong sheets of warm air blast directly down on them, drying out their hair and clothing with each step. As they walk, the girls all talk about how sweet, charming, and handsome Demande Blackmoon is]

Umino: [Whispers to Zoi] Don't you think Demande Blackmoon looks a lot like Kunzite?

Zoi: [scoffs] I think he wishes he looked a lot like Kunzite.

[After a few minutes they reach a huge chamber with a double staircase leading up to the upper walls are painted with frescoes and the ceiling is painted to look like the sky on a summer day. The floor is covered with several inches of a fine white sand and tropical plants are everywhere. Most everyone is wearing swimsuits and lounging on chaises under the sun lamps.

Demande Blackmoon watches over the scene from a high backed white leather chair on a raised dais. He is wearing long white swimtrunks, beach sandals, and a matching Hawaiian shirt. His brother Saffir sit on an ottoman near his feet. Both brothers have the now familiar crescent moon tattoos on their foreheads]

[The newly dried schoolmates stand in two rows facing the dais, girls in front, boys in back]

Demande: [His gaze sweeps across them. Welcome to Blackmoon Manor. I apologize for the rude way you were greeted by my cousins and hope you will not hold it agai– [When he comes to Usagi he stops as if spellbound] Oh, my. Who is this vision of loveliness I see before me?

[Usagi giggles and blushes as Demande removes his sunglasses, gazing right at her with his bewitching periwinkle colored eyes. Mamoru takes note of this and scowls.]

Demande: Never before have I beheld such beauty. I wouldn't have even dreamt it possible. You…

[points at Usagi, who points to herself with a questioning smile]

Demande: Yes, you, the one with the enchanting blue eyes and the flaxen pigtails, what is your name?

Usagi: [still giggling] It's Usagi.

Demande: Usagi, could you be a lamb and move off to the side a bit. I want to get a good look at the boy behind you.

[Usagi frowns with indignation as she steps aside to reveal Zoi, whose tee is still stiff against his body and whose hair has has lost its curl and is hanging glossy and straight as a result of the driers]

[Demande rises from his chair saunters over to Zoi. He flashes a brilliant smile and looks over Zoi appreciatively.]

Demande: This is miraculous. You are clearly a boy, yet you are prettier than any girl I've ever laid eyes on. You must be a fairy changling, since someone this lovely could hardly be human. Your face is divine, your body, ethereal.

Esmeraude: [Looks angry enough to bite through steel] I don't know if I'd go that far.

Demande: I just did [turns to Zoi] You're Zoi Midori, aren't you?

Zoi: You've heard of me?

Demande: Word travels. Especially around here. I'm Demande Blackmoon. [holds out his hand and they shake] Would you like some wine?

Zoi: I don't drink.

Demande: Good. More for the rest of us. This is my younger brother Saffir, and all these other beauties you see before you are my cousins, near and far. You have biology class with my first cousin Esmeraude. [puts his arm around Zoi's shoulder in a brotherly way and leads him away from the group] So how do you like life in Hen Tie?

Zoi: It's ok.

Demand: That good, huh? Let's see what I can do to liven things up for you. You want to see someplace truly amazing?

Minako: Oh, my gawd. Someone tell me that Demande Blackmoon will not raise the velvet rope so that runt can crawl into the grotto.

[Demande leads Zoi over to a door and stands in front of it, while a beam of light appears at eye level. The door opens with a clang]

[Rei and Minako, stare at each other in shock. Then start screaming, biting their nails, and then waving their arms around like fangirls]

Rei and Minako: Oh my God! He's going to the grotto! He's going to the grotto! Someone in my gang got into the grotto! [They both run over and kowtow to Zoi] We're not worthy! We're not worthy!

Minako: Ha! One of my very best friends got invited into the grotto. I can't wait to inform all the stuck up bitches at the modeling agency!

Rei: Take your time in there! Tell us everything! We need to know every detail!

Minako: Leave nothing out! No matter how stupid! We need to rub some seriously snooty skank noses in this!

[Zoi just stares back at them like a deer in the headlights. He has a feeling Kunzite wouldn't approve of this, not one bit. He considers backing out, until Esmeralde snarls at them and Saffir rises from his ottoman with a look of fury on his face.]

Esmeraude: No way! No effing way!

Demande: Cousin Esmeraude, I'd like it if you went up to your room until you can manage to be civil.

[Esmeraude leaves]

Saffir: Brother, you said it was my turn in the grotto.

Demande: Saffir, behave yourself, we have guests.

Saffir: [balls up his fists and goes red in the face] But it's my turn. You promised. I've been waiting for three weeks now. This isn't fair.

Demande: [walks over to Saffir to comfort him] Saffir. Look at me. You're my brother. I can take you into the grotto any time I want. Zoi doesn't live here. If I don't show it to him today, he has to come all the way back here. That might be very inconvenient for him, don't you think?

Saffir: *sulks*

Demande: I'll let you play in there all you want first thing tomorrow morning. First, I want to show it to Zoi. Is that ok?

Saffir: *sulks*

Demande: Can I have a hug?

[Gives Demande a stiff armed hug then sinks back onto his ottoman with his face buried in his hands]

Saffir: [mutters] You broke your promise. It was supposed to be my turn.

[Demande goes back to Zoi and Zoi relaxes. After all, if Demande's own brother is throwing a temper tantrum about having to wait a few hours to get into the grotto, it must be completely innocent and truly extraordinary, like something out of Willy Wonka]

Demande: Rubeus, go whip up a few pitchers of blended drinks for our new friends. And cook up some appetizers as well. And keep them coming. Even if the rain stops, you're all welcome to stay as long as you'd like. In fact, I insist you all stay for dinner. We always cook enough to feed an army and tonight is prime rib night. If we aren't back beforehand, be sure to save a couple places for us at the middle of the table. I'm sure Zoi will want to talk your ears off about all the wonderful things he discovers when the two of us get back.

Demande: Ready?

[Zoi nods]

Demande: [pulls the vault door closed behind them, revealing a stone corridor carved directly out of the stone] What you're about to see will change your life, I swear it.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Bandai American Horror Story

[scene: A stone tunnel, built into the cliffs. There is lighting built directly into the walls activated by motion sensors.]

Zoi: So, do you come into town much?

Demande: Not if I can help it.

Zoi: A bit of a feud with the locals?

Demande: [looks surprised then give Zoi a smile] Now why would you ask me such a thing?

Zoi: I've heard a rumor that Dr. Metalia and her family are forbidden from coming to Blackmoon Cove. I wondered if maybe there was some bad blood between you.

Demande: Metalia is welcome to come here as much as she wants. It's her children that have to stay away.

Zoi: Why is that?

Demande: I'm not supposed to say anything about that.

Zoi: I can keep a secret. [Gives Demande one of his patented kawaiiI looks]

[Demande raises one eyebrow and smirks]

Demande: I really shouldn't say anything about that, but once you see how amazing the grotto is you won't remember anything about this conversation anyway. Do you like scary stories?

Zoi: Sure.

Demande: Do you know where my people came from? I mean originally?

Zoi: Not really.

Demand: As you are no doubt aware, most people believe there are nine planets in our solar system. There was actually a tenth planet. That was where my people originally came from. It was called Nemesis.

Zoi: So you're saying you're a space alien?

Demande: Something like that. Though my people colonized this city while your ancestors were still living in trees, so I'd say I'm more of a native than you are. Before that, Nemesis was ruled by a lesser god of chaos called the Death Phantom. When the planet broke into pieces, the Death Phantom gathered his most devout worshipers and brought them to this planet, at the invitation of the Chaos Goddess Metalia.

Zoi: The goddess's name was Metalia?

Demande: [nods] My people were told they could depend upon her mercy. Metalia had no mercy. She invited us as guests, but then gave us away as slaves and pets to her  
children. Metalia's children were cruel beyond measure. They had been handpicked for their savagery by Metalia herself from the several extinct races of mankind that existed before recorded history, and she imbued them with her dark powers. The daughter's name was Beryl. She was to serve as Metalia's oracle. The sons were Kunzite, Tanzanite, Nephrite, and Jadeite.

[Zoi smiles. Now he knows Demand is just messing with him.]

Demande: They were her generals, and were known in some parts as the Four Horsemen. All five were coldblooded killers. They killed for food, they killed for sport. They killed out of rage, they killed out of boredom. Often they killed just to pass the time.

The children of Metalia are murderous, even to their own kind. Tanzanite was Metalia's favorite, so the others, led by Kunzite, found a way to tear him apart in their jealousy. She made countless attempts to create another son to replace Tanzanite, but each of those newborns were culled by the others before they could reach their full potential.  
In time, word of Metalia's reign of terror reached beyond this world, and a White Queen of Order arrived from the heavens to eliminate Metalia and her children. My ancestors saw their chance to win their freedom. We offered this queen whatever assistance she requested, and she took my people under her protection.

She gave us all the moon mark you see on our foreheads. It appears at birth on all pureblooded children of Nemesis and was intended to protect us from Metalia and her children. My people gladly threw off the yokes of our enslavers, and helped their enemies in any way we could.

[Demande sighs dramatically]

Demande: However, my people quickly learned that this White Queen was arrogant. For all her talk of love, mercy, beauty, and goodness, she looked upon my people with repugnance and disdain. She told us to assimilate and adopt the customs of her own people. We could not. We worshiped death, and we were tainted by chaos. She forbade polygamy, adultery, and incest. We required it. Procreation had to be between siblings and cousins in order to keep our bloodlines pure.  
Hence, it quickly became clear to everyone there was no room for abominations like us in her perfect Utopia. She treated us worse than outcasts, declaring that the old ways made us outlaws, and therefore barring us from her palaces, refusing our rights to employment and property, and denying us charity in the hopes our bloodlines would die and we'd simply become extinct.

My ancestors soon learned it is easier to live as slaves than as untouchables. They broke their oaths and went back to Metalia. They betrayed the White Queen, allowing her to be defeated and killed. When the White Queen died, the moon on our foreheads turned black and served no purpose except as a mark of our treachery against the White Queen we are to bear for all times.

Legend has it Metalia surprised my people by showing them her favor at last. After all, she is a goddess of chaos, and the conduct of my people was chaotic in the extreme. She adopted my people as her stepchildren and rewarded our double-dealing by reactivating the White Queen's protection spells against her own children, and by giving us this land as our sanctuary.

So, you see, there is a covenant in place. So long as we do not knowingly and willfully attack one of Metalia's children, they can never attack us, and not a one of them can step foot in Blackmoon Cove, not as long as there is even a single full-blooded member of the Black Moon clan still living.

Zoi: I suppose now you're going to tell me the O'Sama family members are also direct descendants of the characters in this story?

Demande: No, they are the same ones.

[Zoi swallows hard]

Demande: [smiles] You have goosebumps.

Zoi: You're a good storyteller.

Demande: Pretty crazy stuff, though isn't it? [gives Zoi a sly wink] See why my father doesn't want me to tell anyone?

Zoi: [gives him a sly smile right back] Don't worry, I won't give you away.

Demande: [chuckles] I think I violated a treaty.

Zoi: [winks] I'll take it to the grave.

Demande: Oh yes you will.

[Zoi's smile vanishes and he shivers with sudden anxiety.]

Demande: So you must think we're a bunch of crazy cult members now? [his words are playful, but his tone is ominous]

Zoi: [swallows to keep the fear from his voice] No, I think you are good at telling scary stories though. See, I still have goosebumps.

Demande: [strokes his arm] Very nice.

[Zoi didn't care for that, but they've finally reached to door to the grotto. There is another retina scanner which flashes across Demande's eyes before the door opens with a clang.]

Demande: Beyond lies Shangri-La. [opens the door just enough to allow Zoi to squeeze in] Prepare to have your mind blown.

[Zoi steps in and his eyes go wide with horror]

Zoi: What the hell is this?

[The grotto is not at all as anyone has described it to him. There is a mineral spring, that much is true, as a murky bubbling pool about ten feet in diameter occupies the center of the chamber. The rest of it is a dank cave, about twenty by twenty, with a single casement window with iron bars blocking it as an exit. Off in one corner is a yoga mat on top of an air mattress, with a roll of condoms and a jug of lube next to it. But that's not even as alarming as the only other piece of furniture in the opposite corner. Namely a kingsize bed surrounded by video equipment.]

[Zoi turns to leave, but Demande closes the door behind them with a clang.]

Demande: "Welcome to my parlor," said the spider to the fly.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Zoi: 1 Demande: 0

[Scene: Demande Blackmoon's private grotto. Which isn't nearly as wonderful as he wants you to think it is.]

Zoi: Open that door right now, or I will pull your guts out of your belly and use them to strangle you with!

Demande: I honestly don't understand what you're getting so upset about. [Stares into Zoi's eyes as the crescent moon on his forehead rotates like the second hand on a clock]  
This is the most magnificent place you've ever seen. No matter what you've seen before, or what you've been told, it wasn't nearly enough to prepare you for the beauty and splendor of the paradise you see before you. Just look at all the flowers, the waterfalls, the veins of precious gemstones embedded in the walls –

Zoi: What are you talking about? This place is nothing but a sleazy sex dungeon! And how the hell is that thing on your forehead moving?

Demande: [Taken aback] You can see that?

Zoi: Yes, I can see that!

Demande: [smiles nervously] You're obviously imagining things. I think you're just stressed out. We should go for a swim.

[Demande walks over and dips his hand in the pool]

Demande: The water in this spring is as warm as bathwater. I'll tell you what. I'll race you to the other side of the pool and if you win, you can leave right now.

Zoi: I don't have a swimsuit.

Demande: [smiles] That's ok.

Zoi: No it isn't!

Demande: If it makes you more comfortable, I'll take mine off too.

Zoi: How would that make me more comfortable!

Demande: [chuckles] You're a little firecracker, aren't you? I never did like firecrackers.

Zoi: Open that door right now or we're going to have a problem!

Demande: But I haven't even shown you around yet.

Zoi: I've seen enough!

Demande: [Leans against the wall with his arms crossed and smirks] You haven't seen anything yet.

Zoi: [crosses his arms in front of his chest] Are you aware my father is chief of police?

Demande: Are you aware my father is a judge?

Zoi: Yes, but does your father keep a loaded gun on his nightstand?

Demande: [smiles] You're not going to tell your father about this, are you?

Zoi: I have to! He'll want to know why I stole his gun and used it to kill you with!

[Demande's smile vanishes. He approaches Zoi while Zoi backs away. The moon stops moving and a third eye opens in the middle of his forehead. A beam of light shoots out and  
hits Zoi in the eyes.]

Demande: Give yourself up. You're in my power now. You are intensely attracted to me. You think you might even be a little in love with me. You want nothing more than to please me and allow me to please you.

Zoi: *shrieks* You have three eyes! You're a damn triclopes!

Demande: [Frowns] Why aren't my powers of persuasion working?

Zoi: I don't know but you'd better open that door right now or you're going to wish you had a fourth eye so you can find all your teeth!

Demande: [sighs as his third eye vanishes] Fine. Except this puts me in a bit of an awkward situation. You see, I've never not scored when I brought someone into my grotto–

Zoi: You bring your own brother in here!

Demande: Like I've said, I've never not scored when I've brought someone in here, and I don't want to ruin my perfect record. So how about I just give you a quick no-strings attached BJ and we'll call it a day?

Zoi: Absolutely not!

Demande: Oh come on. What hotblooded highschool boy turns down an offer like that?

Zoi: Forget it! I'm saving myself!

Demande: For what? A rainy day? Look outside.

Zoi: No… for… my boyfriend! He's big and he's buff and he'd kick both of our asses if he knew I came in here with you!

Demande: [chuckles] Oh, come on. You don't have a boyfriend. I see how the others look at you.

Zoi: How do the others look at me?

Demande: Like you don't have a boyfriend.

Zoi: Um…they… don't know about him… he's still in the closet!

Demande: Really? Why isn't he here?

Zoi: He…couldn't make it…

Demande: Right. So you're dating some closeted homosexual, who is extremely violent and jealous, and you haven't put out for him yet, but he's not over here keeping an eye on you. That makes no sense. Unless… [worried frown] It's not one of the O'Sama boys, is it?

[Zoi gasps involuntarily and breaks into a sweat.]

Demande: It is, isn't it! I knew it! You're dating Jeddy O'Sama! [laughs] You know, I always did have my suspicions about that guy, after all, he's being chased around by a hot piece like Thetis and he seems to care not at all.

Zoi: Um…right… so, uh, you're not going to tell anyone, are you?

Demande: Oh, course not. [sighs] Oh, for heaven's sakes. That explains why my powers of mind control don't work on you. You should have said that to begin with. [opens the door and ushers Zoi through] We'd better head back.

[Zoi wastes no time in getting out the door while Demande follows after him.]

Demande: And to think, I nearly bagged one of the OSama boy's kills. Not that he'd be able to do anything about it, but still. No sense in poking at a caged grizzly. You do know they're Shitennou, don't you?

Zoi: Um… no. I don't even know what that means.

Demande: Demons. Demigods. Energy vampires. I'm not even sure exactly, but one thing I do know. It means that if he ever gets around to tapping it, you're probably not going to survive the ride.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Strange Dreams

[Scene: Blackmoon Manor. Zoi emerges from the passage and his friends watch as he keeps walking toward the front door.

Zoi: We're leaving!

Mamoru: What happened?

[Zoi looks at the sea of faces, the Blackmoon's outnumbering the non-Blackmoons by about fifteen to one.]

Zoi: Nothing…nothing at all. [but shoots Mamoru a look to indicate he'll tell them in the van.]

Demande: [Beckons with one finger] Come on, Saffir. I guess today is your lucky day.

[Saffir rises from his ottoman and scampers into the passage]

Demande: Oh, and Rubeus, be sure to throw all the gatecrashers out and tell them not to come back until their friend develops some manners.

[There are a few moans and mutters of protest as the gang leave the manor. Fortunately, the rain has slowed to a light drizzle. Once the gang pushes the van out of the mud, Zoi climbs into the back, ignoring Motoki and Usagi's invitations to ride shotgun.]

Umino: So what happened back there?

[Zoi waits until they are a good distance from the manor before answering.]

Zoi: Don't ever go in the grotto.

Minako: Why?

Zoi: It's not a nice place.

Minako: But one of my very best friends told me it's fantastic.

Zoi: Your friend probably got drugged.

[Everyone but Motoki stares at Zoi.]

Usagi: …Are you saying he tried something with you?

Zoi: Yes.

[Everyone is thrown forward as Motoki slams on the brakes.

Mamoru: Turn the van around! We're going back there!

Zoi: To do what? There's ten of us versus about one hundred and fifty of them. And the biggest guy we have has a broken arm. If we go back there screaming for a fight, we'll all be killed.

Usagi: Fine, I'll call the police.

Zoi: And tell them what? Nothing he did was technically illegal.

Usagi: Huh?

Zoi: His father is a judge so he knows how to stay just two millimeters within the right side off the law.

Naru: So he didn't actually do anything?

Zoi: He locked me in a room, and made it pretty clear what he wanted. When I told him I wasn't interested, he backed down…. Only he didn't back down right away.

Motoki: Mamoru's right. We need to go back there and do something.

Zoi: Anything you do will just make things worse. I wouldn't have said anything, but you need to warn everyone you know not to go in there.

[Long silence]

Rei: I think Zoi's lying.

Zoi: Why would I lie about something like this?

Rei: To get attention.

Zoi: You think I don't get enough attention already?

Minako: I believe him.

[Zoi is taken aback since Minako is the last person he expect to stick up for him]

Minako: I've been in the business long enough to know the truth when I hear it. And I've been invited to enough business dinners with directors that turned out to have absolutely nothing to do with either business or dinner to kick myself for not seeing this coming.

Zoi: [smiles at her] Thanks.

Minako: [pats his shoulder] No problem, squirt.

[Zoi returns home to an empty house since his dad is working. He finds a German Techno CD his stepfather gave him for Christmas and cranks it up full blast. He lies in bed and stares up at the ceiling.]

[Eventually he drifts off to sleep. He dreams he has to run through a dark forest. He's not sure why. Here is a strange glow approaching. All he knows is that if he doesn't escape whatever is glowing, he will be in terrible danger.]

As he circles away from the glow, Demande Blackmoon jumps out from behind a tree and grabs his wrist.]

Demande: This way! [He tries to pull Zoi deeper into the woods, away from the approaching glow.]

Zoi: [struggling to free himself from Demande's grasp] Let go of me, you pervert!

Demande: Run, Zoi! He's coming for you. You have to run! He'll destroy you!

Mamoru: [From another direction] This way, Zoi!

[Zoi looks and Mamoru is wearing a tuxedo and a white mask. He is still trying to free himself from Demande's grip. Demande is still trying to pull him into the woods.

[Zoi is overcome with rage. There are long icicles that have formed in the trees around him and he snaps one off and uses it to stab Demande deep in the collarbone. Demande releases Zoi, clutching his shoulder and screaming in agony, before falling to the ground where he lays twitching. Zoi backs away, but he smiles and feels an odd thrill.]

Mamoru: Zoi, run! It's too late! He's here!

[Kunzite steps out of the trees. He is wearing a military style uniform, with a fluttering cape. His face is hidden in shadows but his hair is faintly glowing, his eyes shine white and dangerous. He beckons for Zoi to come to him.]

Kunzite: [smiles a demonic smile, revealing fangs] Trust me.

[His tone implies he shouldn't be trusted at all, but Zoi runs toward Kunzite as fast as he can. As he runs, his clothing morphs into a military uniform, somewhat similar to what Kunzite is wearing, but without a cape, and with green piping instead of light blue.]

[Demande Blackmoon screams in terror]

Mamoru: No! [Pulls out a red rose and hurls it at Zoi. Zoi stretches out his hand and the rose explodes like confetti in midair, showering the area in petals.]

[Zoi wakes with a gasp. He looks at the alarm clock. It reads 5:30. Zoi turns on his side, puts a pillow over his head and tries to go back to sleep. ]

[Eventually he gives up and starts the shower on the absolute coldest setting. Once he's showered and dressed, he goes to his computer, brings up Google and types in a single word: Shitennou.]

[There's a lot of links. Most of them horrifying.]

[But then he finds another link]

 **The Four Heavenly Kings**

 **They are the protectors of the world and fighters of evil, each able to command a legion of supernatural creatures to protect the dharma.**

[Zoi smiles with relief. How evil could Kunzite be if he protects the teachings of Buddha? ]

[Assuming Demande Blackmoon wasn't just feeding him a bunch of bull, which is the most probable explanation.]

[His father still isn't back, so he sits on the back porch with a bowl or cereal.]

Zoi: [Looks up at the blue sky] Clouds, snow, hot, cold, rain, sun: I give up.

[After he eats he surveys the forest that surrounds the back of the house. He sees a path that looks similar to the start of the path he saw in his dream and decides to follow it.

The more he walks the more familiar the trail becomes. When he reaches the spot where Kunzite appeared, he looks around but doesn't see anything but forest. The area feels empty.]

Zoi: Kunzite?

[Nothing]

[No sign of him. Not even a trace he was ever there.]

[Zoi realizes he's being foolish. He turns around and goes home.]


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Blue Skies

[Monday. Zoi has arrived early so he is sitting at a bench outside the classroom. The sky is still blue and the sun is beating down on him. Normally he likes that, but today he just finds it unsettling. Mamoru comes and sits next to Zoi.]

Mamoru: Hey, Zoi.

Zoi: Hey, Mamoru.

[A breeze has blown a lock of Zoi's hair across his eyes. Mamoru catches it and tucks it back behind his ear]

Mamoru: I've never noticed how your hair glows. It's like copper wire.

Zoi: Only in the sun.

Mamoru: Great day isn't it?

Zoi: My kind of day.

Mamoru: What did you do yesterday?

Zoi: I mostly worked on my English essay.

Mamoru: Oh yeah–that's due Thursday, isn't it.

Zoi: Wednesday, I think.

Mamoru: Wednesday? That's not good….What are you writing yours on?

Zoi: Homophobia and sexism in pop culture, specifically how commonly female characters in non-romance genres serve only to prove that the male characters are not gay.

Mamoru: Huh… I guess I'd better get to work on that tonight. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out.

Zoi: [frowns] Really, Mamoru?

Mamoru: Well, we could go to dinner or something… and I could work on it later.

Zoi: Mamoru…I don't think that would be a very good idea.

Mamoru: Why?

Zoi: I am not really in a dating mood right now. And besides, [looks around and lowers his voice] I think that would hurt Usagi's feelings.

Mamoru: [startled] Usagi?

Zoi: Really, Mamoru? Are you that blind?

Mamoru: Usagi hates me.

Zoi: She asked you to the dance, didn't she?

Mamoru: She said it was because Motoki couldn't make it, and she wouldn't be caught dead with me otherwise.

Zoi: Gee, I wonder why? You think it might have anything to do with how you act like a complete and utter jerk whenever she's nearby?

Mamoru: Yeah, well–

Zoi: Have you ever smiled at her? Or paid her a compliment? Or said anything kind to her at all? Or are you too worried she'll break your heart if you give her an opportunity to reject you for no reason at all?

Mamoru: …oh. [ponders this carefully]

Zoi: [gathers his books] It's time for class.

[Lunch. Zoi is walking with Umino to the cafeteria. Zoi has mixed emotions, not only about seeing Kunzite, but all the O'Sama's for that matter, in light of his recent Google research. The closer he get the cafeteria, the more his fear intensifies. Would they be able to smell his fear, he wonders. What if Kunzite wanted him to come sit with him again?]

[Zoi and Umino enter the cafeteria and Zoi feels a shiver of panic when he sees the O'Sama table is completely empty. He scans the cafeteria to see if they changed tables but there is no sign of them anywhere. Zoi feels desolate.]

Mamoru: [Slides in next to Usagi, who is slicing Motoki's food for him] Hello, Usagi, you're looking lovely this morning.

Usagi: [suspicious] What's that supposed to be mean?

Mamoru: It means you look pretty. Not that you don't always look pretty, but I thought it bore mentioning.

Usagi: You're being weird. What brought this on?

Mamoru: Oh, nothing. I realize I've been acting like a complete jerk and I've decided to grow up a little. I'm really looking forward to the dance next weekend.

Usagi: Really?

Mamoru: [nods] Don't you dare dance with anyone else. I'm sure all the other boys will die of jealousy when they see I'm with the prettiest girl there.

[Usagi smiles and gives Mamoru her complete attention, while Motoki is completely forgotten.]

[Zoi is feeling glum. He also has big plans for next Saturday, but the O'Sama family's unexplained absence is causing him to worry. He sits with his friends and eats, taking comfort in the fact that Mamoru is actually being sweet to Usagi for once, and Usagi seems rather euphoric about it. But his eyes keep searching for Kunzite, and Kunzite is nowhere to be found.]

Usagi: …so Zoi, are you in?

Zoi: Huh? [wasn't paying attention]

Usagi: You're going shopping with us tomorrow night, aren't you? Naru's mom is driving us and we're going for Italian food afterwards.

Zoi: [still not paying much attention] Sure.

Usagi: Cool.

[Zoi goes to biology class and of course Kunzite's seat remains empty. He wants to believe Kunzite's simply late, but of course the whole family was missing at lunch, and Neffy's seat remains empty as well. He's getting no sense of their presence. He's starting to think they've left town, and he worries they might not be back.]

[That night Zoi's dad is working and he's channel surfing during dinner to take his mind off his loneliness. He flips through a bunch of channels, but then hears the name Kunzite in passing so he surfs back a few channels.]

TV: –always an attractive option, if you're looking for something regal and exotic, nothing beats the rare and lustrous beauty of Kunzite.

Zoi: That's for sure.

TV: However, it is a notorious hard gem to work with. All though they are as hard as quartz, the crystals are extremely brittle, which makes Kunzite incredibly fragile. Not only that, the color will it fade in the sunlight. Gemcutters need to be very careful during the faceting process since they've been known to completely fall to pieces if the wrong type of pressure is applied.

[Zoi turns off the TV. He doesn't want to hear that sort of thing.]


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Man's inhumanity to man

[Scene: the drive to school. The sky is blue but the clouds are starting to roll in again. Zoi wasn't certain how he should dress so he wore a tee-shirt under his one thick jacket.]

Zoi: You've been working a lot of hours lately, dad. I hardly ever see you anymore.

Chief Midori: I've been busy. There is a hate group coming into town today. They call themselves the Defenders of Morality. They hold their annual meeting here.

Zoi: The Defenders of Morality?

Chief Midori: They pretend they promote family values, but really it's about inflicting great bodily harm on anyone who doesn't fit their standard of decency.

Zoi: And what is their standard of decency?

Chief Midori: Let's just say they probably get calls from the Taliban advising them to tone it down a little.

Zoi: That bad?

Chief Midori: Last year they beat up six kids your age: three girls in miniskirts, one girl in spaghetti straps, and two sixteen year old boys who were walking together. They weren't gay, mind you. They were just walking together. And by beat up, I mean put in the hospital with broken bones and internal injuries.

Zoi: [shudders] Geez!

Chief Midori: I really have to find these guys and lock them up for the good of mankind. To be honest, I've been really worried about leaving you home alone. Those monsters would take one look at that Lady Godiva hair of yours and… [shudders] I want you to promise that when you go downtown tonight you won't wander off, or allow any of the girls wander away from the group.

Zoi: Wait…what? Who said anything about me going downtown tonight?

Chief Midori: [confused] Naru's mother. She said you're going to help the girls pick out dresses for the big dance this weekend.

Zoi: Huh? Why would I want to do something like that?

Chief Midori: You know, giving them constructive criticism…

Zoi: That sounds like the worst hell on earth! Why would I agree to go dress shopping? I'm not even going to the dance, and even if I did, I certainly wouldn't wear a dress.

Chief Midori: According to Naru's mother, you agreed to go along with Naru and Usagi. You're meeting up with the rest of the gang at a boutique and she's going to take you out for Italian food in that same strip mall afterwards.

Zoi: …? [groans with his face in his palm] Oh, that's right. I did agree to go shopping with them.

Chief Midori: Then what are you complaining about?

Zoi: [face still in his palm] I wasn't paying close enough attention to realize what I was getting myself into.

Chief Midori: As someone who was married for nearly ten years, let me give you a bit of friendly advice: never agree to something just to trick a girl into thinking you're paying attention. It always ends up like this.

Zoi: Thanks dad.

Chief Midori: Promise me you'll keep an eye on those girls, and you won't go wandering off by yourself.

Zoi: Sure dad. No problem.

[Later at the strip mall. Usagi, Naru, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako are all trying on formal dresses. Zoi sitting on a chair with a pile of purses on his lap and waiting for the nightmare to end. He's in a really foul mood, especially, since Kunzite and his siblings weren't in school again. It's cloudy, but not cold, so Zoi has left his jacket in the car.]

Usagi: [admiring a pink prom dress in a threeway mirror] So what are the dances like in Arizona?

Zoi: I wouldn't know. I've never been to one.

Usagi: Never?

Naru: [in a teal dress] Didn't you ever go with a boyfriend or something?

Zoi: I've never had a boyfriend or anything close. I didn't go out much.

Makoto: [also in pink] Why not?

Zoi: Well for one thing, nobody asked me out.

Usagi: Huh?

Zoi: My dating pool is quite a bit smaller than yours, and Arizona is a red state after all.

Ami: [in blue] Lots of boys ask you out here.

Usagi: And you keep telling them no.

Rei: [in red] And you don't go around asking out other boys.

Minako: [in orange] Except for Motoki.

Zoi: Excuse me? What did you say?

[The girls all look at him]

Minako: Motoki told Usagi he has to take you to prom.

Zoi: [in stunned disbelief] He said what?

Rei: Ha. [slaps Usagi's arm] I told you Motoki was full of it.

Usagi: A few days ago, I asked Motoki if he'd go to the prom with me, and he said he'd already agreed to take you instead. He said you came up to him asked him if he would go to the prom with you, since you didn't want to show up without a date, and he felt he had to say yes, since he almost killed you with his van.

Zoi: I think I need to hit him with a truck. Just so we can say we're even.

Rei: If that's why he's really doing this. I think he's secretly gay.

Makoto: You think all the men are secretly gay.

Rei: Has it ever been disproven?

[Minako approaches Zoi with a green dress with gold beads and sequins]

Minako: Seriously, Zoi. You have to try this on.

Zoi: Get that thing away from me.

Rei: Wait [pulls a tube of lipstick from her purse] I've got just the shade of lipstick to go with it.

[Rei turns to reveal it's cherry red and Zoi slaps it out of her hand]

Rei: Hey! That was Dior!

Zoi: It's still Dior. Only now with extra lint.

Minako: Don't be grumpy, Zoi. I'll help you find shoes. What size do you wear?

Zoi: Extra wide. Just like your ass.

[Minako drops the dress and flees into the fitting room.

Rei: [laughs] Oh, she's going to need some ointment for that burn!

[A short time later, several of the girls have made their selections and are being rung up. Naru sits by Zoi and tries on a pair of heels]

Zoi: Naru?

Naru: Yes?

Zoi: [tries to sound casual] Is it normal for… the O'Sama's to be out of school a lot?

Naru: Yes, I think Metalia has some sort of 'Doctors without Borders' thing going, so when the weather is good, she tends to pack up her kids and leave town without notice.

Zoi: Oh.

Ami: [walks over with an armload of shopping bags] There's a bookstore nearby. I want to check it out.

Zoi: I'd better come with you. [partly because of his father's warnings and partly out of desperation to escape the boutique]

Makoto: Me too. This isn't a good neighborhood.

Naru: I'll come too.

Usagi: Not me. I'm starving. I'll meet you back at the restaurant.

[Rei and Minako decide to stay behind as well]

[The rest of the gang walk toward the bookstore, but it quickly becomes clear this isn't what they are looking for. The sign says 'XXX Adults Only' and the men passing in and out don't look all that literate.]

Makoto: Ick. Let's head back.

[The others nod, but then Zoi catches a glimpse of a black convertible Maserati in the Trader Joe's parking lot a few blocks away. His heart skips a beat.]

Zoi: [under his breath] You son of a bitch. [After all, what are the odds of there being two black convertible Maserati's in a town the size of Hen Tie?]

Ami: What was that, Zoi?

Zoi: Nothing. You girls head back. I'll catch up with you at the restaurant.

[Zoi breaks into a sprint. The car is a few blocks away and he wants to catch up with Kunzite before he has a chance to drive off. He's in such a rush he accidently bumps the arm of one of a group of middle aged men in polyester suits and slicked back hair.]

Zoi: Sorry.

[The ringleader takes a halfstep toward him. Zoi instinctively backs away and the others laugh and circle around him. He shivers. It's getting dark and he doesn't know his way around. He's cold since his jacket is in Naru's mother's car and the men are all giving him menacing looks. Zoi turns to walk away, but a couple of the men block his path.]

Ringleader: Hey, boys, it looks like we caught ourselves a goldfish.

[By now, it's pretty obvious to Zoi he is in serious trouble. The only path open to him is a long blind alleyway filled with feral cats and chainlink fences topped with barbed wire between warehouses with large bay doors padlocked for the night. If he retreats that way he's certain he'll be badly hurt, and possibly killed, but there is nowhere else for him to go]

[Then a glimmer of hope appears as a small door opens at the end of the alley as a little old lady in hair rollers, a bathrobe and slippers puts out a dish of milk and pours out a bowl of cat food. ]

[Zoi smiles triumphantly at the gang of thugs and races into the alley toward the open door.]

[The woman is finished pouring out the cat food and is turning back to the door. Zoi shouts to get her attention.]

Zoi: Wait!

[The woman sees Zoi running, and the men lurking behind him, and bolts inside. Shutting Zoi out.]

[For a moment Zoi just stands there, staring incredulously at the closed door. He tries the door but of course it's locked.]

Zoi: Are you kidding me?

[Zoi beats and kicks the door, screaming out a stream of profanity and death threats. Not just at the old lady but also at the twenty cats he imagines she has living with her]

[The men enter the alley slowly]

Thug: Should we go get him?

Ringleader: Let's let him tire himself out first.

[A shadow falls across the alley and the men turn to see a man with silvery hair, dusky skin, startlingly light blue eyes, and a long coat standing at the mouth of the alley. He is looking fairly angry.]

Ringleader: Beat it. This is a private party.

Kunzite: In that case you shouldn't have invited my boyfriend.

Ringleader: Your boyfriend? What are you, some kind of queer?

Kunzite: *nods*

Ringleader: I don't know who you are, boy, but this is going to be your last day on earth.

Kunzite: [A pair of energy blades appear in his hands] Funny. I was about to say the same to you.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Sometimes a breadstick is just a breadstick

[scene: the alleyway. Zoi is still trying to get the door open, but his legs are giving out as he's starting to realize he's completely doomed. He feels a figure approaching and mentally prepares himself for the worst.]

Kunzite: Zoisite.

[Zoi turns, afraid to trust his ears. Kunzite is standing behind him, his face a mask of pure fury. But Zoi is so overwrought he runs at him, and grabs hold of his coat.]

Zoi: [bursts into tears] Where have you been! You can't just leave like that and not tell anyone where you are going!

[Kunzite just stands there, completely at a loss. Then he puts his arm behind Zoi's back and pulls him closer, but his face is still grave and his eyes are still blazing silver.]

[Zoi finishes crying then looks up at Kunzite.]

Zoi: Are you ok?

Kunzite: No.

[Zoi just stands there and looks up at him with concern]

Kunzite: Zoisite.

Zoi: Yes?

Kunzite: Are you alright?

Zoi: Yes.

Kunzite: Distract me, please.

Zoi: I'm sorry, what?

Kunzite: Just prattle about something unimportant until I calm down.

Zoi: Um, I need to borrow a truck so I can use it to run down Motoki.

Kunzite: Why?

Zoi: He's telling everyone he's my date for prom, and he's claiming he has to do it because he almost killed me with his van. I figure if I run over him with a truck, it should make everything right again, in one way or another… Better?

Kunzite: Not really.

[Kunzite closes his eyes and just stands there.]

Zoi: What's wrong?

Kunzite: Sometimes I have a problem with my temper. But I've gotten rid of the creatures that wanted to hurt you and that should be enough. At least that what I'm trying to tell myself.

Zoi: Oh.

[Zoi hazards a peek down the alley. Sure enough, there is no sign of the men who were harassing him. Just a scattering of ashes and a smell like burnt porkchops. Kunzite takes hold of his face and makes him look away.]

Kunzite: Your friends must be getting worried. Come on.

Zoi: Where are we going?

Kunzite: I'm taking you to dinner.

[They leave the alley and walk toward the restaurant, but Zoi breaks into a run when he sees Naru and Usagi milling around aimlessly, windowshopping in their skimpy outfits, not paying much attention to their surroundings.]

Zoi: Oh, no. Usagi! Naru! We'd better catch up with them before those homicidal maniacs do.

[The girls turn and come running with pronounced relief on their faces, but it turns to surprise when they see he's with Kunzite.]

Usagi: [looks worried sick] Where have you been?

Zoi: Um…I got lost. And then I ran into Kunzite.

Kunzite: Would it be alright if I joined you?

Usagi: Er…sure.

Naru: Actually, Zoi, we already ate while we were waiting. Sorry.

Zoi: I wasn't gone for very long.

Naru: You have to eat fast whenever Usagi is around.

Zoi: [smiles] That's fine, I'm not hungry.

Kunzite: I think you should eat something. Do you mind if I drive Zoisite home tonight? That way you don't have to wait around while he eats.

Naru: Uh, no problem, I guess… [gives Zoi a questioning look to make sure he's alright with this arrangement.]

[Zoi winks at her]

Usagi: [gets a pervy look on her face as she grabs Naru's arm and pulls her away] Ok, see you tomorrow. Zoi… Kunzite.

[Zoi watches as they go off together to the car. They wave goodbye and Zoi waves back.]

Zoi: [To Kunzite] Honestly. I'm not hungry.

Kunzite: Humor me.

[Kunzite brings Zoi into the restaurant. The hostess is checking out Kunzite.]

Hostess: A table for two?

[She gathers up a couple of menus and leads them to a large booth along the far wall where most of the patrons are dining. Zoi is about to sit but Kunzite shakes his head.]

Kunzite: Perhaps something more private?

Hostess: [surprised] Sure. Leads them to a café table with a white linen tablecloth and a rose in the bud vase.] How's this?

Kunzite: [smiles] Perfect.

Hostess: Um, your server will be right out.

[They sit and Zoi watches her leave]

Zoi: You shouldn't do that to people. It's hardly fair.

Kunzite: What?

Zoi: Dazzle them like that. She's probably hyperventilating in the kitchen.

[Kunzite has no idea what he means]

Zoi: Oh, come on, you have to know the effect you have on people.

Kunzite: I dazzle people?

Zoi: You haven't noticed? Do you think everyone gets their way this easily?

Kunzite: Do I dazzle you?

Zoi: Frequently.

Mimete: [To Kunzite] Hello, my name is Mimete and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?

[Kunzite looks at Zoi]

Zoi: I'll have an ice tea?

Kunzite: Two ice teas.

Mimete: I'll be right back with that.

[Kunzite stares at Zoi]

Zoi: what?

Kunzite: How are you feeling?

Zoi: I'm fine.

Kunzite: You don't feel sick, dizzy, cold…?

Zoi: Should I?

Kunzite: [smiles] Actually, I'm waiting for you to go into shock.

Zoi: I don't think that will happen. I've always been good at putting a harness on my terror. Whenever I get really scared I tend to make the adrenaline work to my advantage.

Kunzite: Just the same, I'll feel better when you have some food in you.

[The waitress reappears with the drinks and a basket of breadsticks]

Mimete: [To Kunzite] Are you ready to order?

Kunzite: Zoisite?

[Opens the menu and looks at the daily special]

Zoi: I'll have the Fettuccine Alfredo.

Kunzite: I'll have the wild mushroom ravioli with grilled lobster claw.

Zoi: That does sound good.

Kunzite: Change his order. We'll both have that.

Mimete: It's be right out. [Leaves]

Kunzite: Drink.

[Zoi sips on his ice tea, until it is finished, then Kunzite pushes the second glass toward him.]

Zoi: Thanks. [shivers]

Kunzite: Are you cold?

Zoi: It's just the drink.

Kunzite: Don't you have a jacket?

Zoi: Yes…Oh, I left it in Naru's mother's car.

[Kunzite takes off his coat, leaving him in his partially unbuttoned shirt underneath. Zoi can't help but ogle his chest a bit as Kunzite hands him the coat.]

Zoi: Thanks. [He pulls his arms into the coat, which fits him like a cloak, of course. The coat smells like Kunzite.]

Kunzite: You look good in black. It brings out the radiant color of your hair and eyes.

[Zoi looks down and blushes]

[Kunzite pushes the basket of breadsticks to him]

Zoi: Really. I'm not going into shock.

Kunzite: You should. A normal person would. You don't even look shaken.

Zoi: I feel very safe with you.

Kunzite: [frowns] This is more complicated than I'd planned.

[Zoi picks up a breadstick and nibbles on the end.]

Zoi: Usually you're in a better mood when your eyes are lighter.

Kunite: What?

Zoi: You're always crabbier when your eyes are blue. I have a theory about that.

Kunzite: More theories?

Zoi: Mm-hm. [chews on the breadstick]

Kunzite: I hope you're more creative this time, or are you still stealing from comic books?

Zoi: Well no, I didn't get it from a comic book, but I didn't come up with it on my own either.

Kunzite: And?

Mimete: [places the dishes in front of them] Can I get you anything else?

Kunzite: A coffee. Black. And more ice tea would be nice.

Mimete: Sure. [leaves]

Kunzite: You were saying?

Zoi: I'll tell you in the car. If…

Kunzite: There are conditions?

Zoi: I do have a few questions, of course.

Kunzite: Of course.

[Mimete brings the drinks and leaves again]

Kunzite: [picks up his coffee] Well go ahead.

Zoi: Question one. Why are you in Downtown Hen Tie?

Kunzite: Next.

Zoi: But that's the easiest one.

Kunzite: Next.

[Zoi looks away from Kunzite and eats for a while.]

Zoi: Hypothetically speaking, is mind control possible, and could someone be immune to it?

Kunzite: You're speaking hypothetically?

Zoi: What do you think?

Kunzite: It would be an awfully strange coincidence if you were.

[They sit in silence]

Zoi: You can trust me, you know. [Touches the back of Kunzite's hand with his fingertip, but Kunzite moves his hand away.]

Kunzite: I don't know that I have a choice anymore. I underestimated you. You're far more observant than I could have anticipated.

Zoi: I thought you were always right?

Kunzite: I used to be. I was wrong about you on one other thing as well. I used to think you were a magnet for trouble. Now I see you are a magnet for evil. If there is anything evil in a ten mile radius it will invariably find you.

Zoi: And you put yourself in that category?

Kunzite: Unequivocally.

[Zoi touches the back of Kunzite's hand with his fingertip. Kunzite moves his hand away.]

Zoi: That's twice now.

Kunzite: Let's not try for three, okay?

[Zoi frowns, and looks away, crestfallen. They eat in silence for a while. Then Kunzite shrugs and smiles.]

Kunzite: [Leans forward] I came to Downtown Hen Tie to look for you. I've never wanted to keep anyone alive before. I never thought it would be this much trouble. But it's probably just because it's you.

Zoi: Did you ever think that maybe my number was up the first time, with the van, and you've been interfering with fate?

Kunzite: That wasn't the first time. Your number was up the moment I saw you.

[Zoi goes white in the face]

Kunzite: You remember?

Zoi: Yes.

Kunzite: And yet here you sit.

Zoi: Yes, here I sit. Because of you…because you decided to come looking for me today.

[Kunzite stares at Zoi with no expression on his face. Eventually Zoi looks away and finishes his dinner in silence]

Kunzite: Are you ready to go home?

Zoi: I'm ready to leave.

Mimete: [To Kunzite] How are we doing?

Kunzite: We're ready for the check, thank you.

Mimete: Sure. Here you go.

Kunzite: [Hands her a bill without taking his eyes off Zoi.] No change.

Mimete: You have a nice evening.

[Kunzite walks out, standing very close to Zoi, without looking in her direction.]


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Outed

[Scene: Kunzite's car. Kunzite's driving, Zoi is inhaling Kunzite's coat when Kunzite is not looking.]

Zoi: How does it work, the mind control thing? Can you control anyone's mind, anywhere? How do you do it? Can the rest of your family—

Kunzite: You ask a lot of questions.

[Zoi waits]

Kunzite: Mind control is simple. Humans are incredibly easy to manipulate. Just look at anything insanely popular and you'll see there is not much too it, other than mankind's unwillingness to be left out of the herd.

Zoi: Why doesn't it work on me?

Kunzite: I don't know. The only guess I have is that your mind doesn't work way the rest of theirs do. Like your thoughts are on AM and it only works on FM.

Zoi: My mind doesn't work right? I'm a freak?

Kunzite: [narrows his eyes at him] I'm able to control most people like they are puppets and you are worried that _you're_ the freak? Don't worry, it's just a theory.

Zoi: [looks at the speedometer] Geez! Slow down!

Kunzite: [without slowing down] What's wrong.

Zoi: You're going 100 mph!

Kunzite: [runs a red light] Relax, Zoisite.

Zoi: *shrieks* Are you trying to kill us?

Kunzite: We're not going to crash.

Zoi: Why are you in such a hurry?

Kunzite: [smiles at him] I always drive like this.

Zoi: Keep your eyes on the road!

Kunzite: I've never been in an accident, Zoisite.

Zoi: I'm more afraid we'll get pulled over!

Kunzite: [grins] You're afraid I'll get a ticket?

Zoi: I'm afraid that if my dad catches us together like this I'll be grounded until I'm 90!

Kunzite: [frowns slows down to 80 mph] Happy?

Zoi: Almost.

Kunzite: I hate driving slow.

Zoi: This is slow?

Kunzite: Enough on the commentary on my driving. I'm still waiting for your latest theory.

Zoi: …

Kunzite: I won't laugh.

Zoi: I'm more afraid you'll be angry with me.

Kunzite: Is it that bad?

Zoi: Pretty much, yeah.

Kunzite: Go ahead.

Zoi: [sighs] I don't know how to start.

Kunzite: Why don't you start at the beginning. You said you didn't come up with this on your own.

Zoi: No.

Kunzite: What got you started? A book, a movie?

Zoi: No it was Saturday, at the beach. I got stranded with an old friend of yours—Demande Blackmoon.

[Kunzite gives Zoi a confused look]

Zoi: We had to take shelter from a storm. He told me some stories, trying to scare me, I think. He told me one…

Kunzite: Go on.

Zoi: …about the Shitennou.

Kunzite: [grips the wheel] And you immediately thought about me?

Zoi: No. He…mentioned your family.

[Kunzite just stares at the road ahead of him in silence.

Zoi: I think he intended to wipe all memories of that conversation from my mind afterward. He didn't know his powers wouldn't work on me. Otherwise I don't think I could have tricked it out of him.

Kunzite: [laughs] Tricked him how?

Zoi: I tried flirting. It worked a little better than I thought.

Kunzite: I would have liked to have seen that. And you accuse me of dazzling people. Poor Demande Blackmoon. What did you do then?

Zoi: I did some research on the Internet.

Kunzite: [casual in tone] And did that convince you?

Zoi: [notices that although Kunzite appears to be calm, his hands are clamped into the steering wheel] No. Nothing fit. Most of it was kind of silly. And then…

Kunzite: What?

Zoi: I decided it didn't matter.

Kunzite: [loses his composure] It didn't matter?

Zoi: No. It doesn't matter to me what you are.

Kunzite: [appalled] You don't care if I'm a monster? If I'm not human?

Zoi: No.

[Kunzite's face is bleak and cold]

Zoi: You're angry. I shouldn't have said anything.

Kunzite: No. I'd rather know what you're thinking. Even if what you're thinking is insane.

Zoi: So I'm wrong again?

Kunzite: No, that's not what I'm referring to: "It doesn't matter"!

Zoi: So I'm right?

Kunzite: Does it matter?

Zoi: [takes a deep breath] Not really. But I am curious.

Kunzite: What are you curious about.

Zoi: How old are you?

Kunzite: According to my driver's license I'm eighteen.

Zoi: And how long have you been eighteen?

Kunzite: A while.

Zoi: Ok…do you sleep?

Kunzite: When I want to…

Zoi: In a bed?

Kunzite: You're not asking me the more important question.

Zoi: Which one is that?

Kunzite: Aren't you concerned about my diet?

Zoi: Oh, that. Well, Demande mentioned something about that…

Kunzite: What did he say?

Zoi: He said it would be fatal… for me… to get too close to you.

[Kunzite stares ahead]

Zoi: Is he right?

Kunzite: The Blackmoons have a long memory.

Zoi: I take it that's a yes?

Kunzite: [shakes his head] No. But that doesn't mean you can let your guard down around me.

Zoi: I don't understand.

Kunzite: It's a mistake for you to allow yourself to be alone with me.

Zoi: This…is a mistake?

Kunzite: A very dangerous one.

[They ride in silence, then Zoi looks at Kunzite]

Zoi: Tell me more.

Kunzite: What more do you want to know?

Zoi: Do you go around killing people?

Kunzite: Not often. Only because in these days of video and mass media we're trying to keep from attracting attention. It's easier for us to sponge energy from a roomful of living hosts. It's never enough, but it keeps the evil impulses at bay. Most of the time.

Zoi: Is it difficult now?

Kunzite: Yes.

Zoi: But you're not hungry now.

Kunzite: Why do you say that?

Zoi: Because your eyes are silver. I told you I have a theory. I notice people are crabbier when they hungry.

Kunzite: You are observant, aren't you?

Zoi: You were feeding this weekend? Weren't you?

Kunzite: No. I was off fighting a war. I fed when I got back. I wanted to see you, but it's a lot easier being around you when I'm not hungry.

Zoi: Why did you want to see me?

Kunzite: It makes me…anxious…to be away from you. I was distracted all weekend, worrying about you. And after what happened tonight, I was surprised you made it through the weekend, unmolested.

Zoi: …

Kunzite: It was a really long three days. Nephrite knew it and he was really getting on my nerves. We just got back this morning.

Zoi: [remember the clouds rolling in and Naru's words about their frequent absences] So let me guess, your mother has to leave town whenever the sun comes out.

Kunzite: You have it backwards. The sun only comes out whenever my mother is not in town.

[Zoi ponders this]

Zoi: You might have called me when you were away.

Kunzite: I knew you were alive.

Zoi: But I didn't know you were! I…

Kunzite: What?

Zoi: I didn't like it. Not seeing you. It makes me anxious too! [blushes]

[Kunzite looks at him with a pained expression on his face.]

Kunzite: Ah, this is wrong.

Zoi: What did I say?

Kunzite: Don't you see, Zoisite. It's one thing for me to make myself so miserable, but it's quite another for you to be so involved. I don't want to hear that you feel that way. It's wrong. It's not safe. I'm dangerous, Zoisite, please grasp that.

Zoi: No!

Kunzite: I'm serious.

Zoi: So am I. It doesn't matter what you are. It's too late!

Kunzite: Never say that.

[Zoi closes his eyes as his tears begin to fall.]

Kunzite: Are you crying?

Zoi: [sniffles] No.

[Kunzite reaches over to wipe his face, but stops himself just in time]

[They arrive at Zoi's house. The lights are on inside. Kunzite stops the car but then doesn't move.]

Zoi: Will I see you tomorrow?

Kunzite: [smiles] I'll save you a seat at lunch.

[Zoi smiles as he takes off Kunzite's coat]

Kunzite: you can keep it. You don't have a jacket for tomorrow.

Zoi: [hands him the coat] I don't want to have to explain it to my father.

Kunzite: [smiles and takes the coat] Oh, right.

[Zoi opens the door slowly, trying to prolong the moment]

Kunzite: Zoisite.

Zoi: Yes?

Kunzite: Will you promise me something?

Zoi: Yes.

Kunzite: Don't go into the woods alone. I'm not the only dangerous thing out there.

Zoi: Whatever you say.

Kunzite: See you tomorrow.

Zoi: [sighs] Tomorrow then.

Kunzite: Zoisite? [leans close with his face very close to Zoi's and strokes his hair and whispers] Sleep well.

[Zoi blinks, thoroughly dazed. Kunzite leans away. Zoi staggers from the car and he thinks he hears Kunzite chuckling. Kunzite waits until Zoi is inside before driving away.]


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Inquiring Minds Want to Know

[scene: The Midori household. Chief Midori is watching the game while Zoi comes in, slightly dazed.]

Chief Midori: Zoi?

Zoi: Yeah, dad, it's me.

Chief Midori: You're home early.

Zoi: I am?

Chief Midori: It's not even nine yet. Did you and the girls have fun?

Zoi: [still dazed] Yeah—it was a lot of fun looking at dresses.

Chief Midori: [concerned because he doesn't detect any sarcasm] Are you alright?

Zoi: I'm just tired. I did a lot of walking.

Chief Midori: Well, maybe you should go lie down.

Zoi: I'm just going to call Naru first.

Chief Midori: Weren't you just with her?

Zoi: Yes, but I left my jacket in her mother's car. I want to make sure she brings it tomorrow.

Chief Midori: Give them a chance to get home first.

Zoi: Right.

[He jumps as his phone rings]

Zoi: Hello?

Naru: Zoi?

Zoi: Hey, I was just getting ready to call you.

Naru: You made it home?

Zoi: You sound surprised.

Naru: We just got back ourselves. How did you have time to eat?

Zoi: [remembers Kunzite's crazy driving] I left my jacket in your mother's car. Could you bring it to me tomorrow?

Naru: Sure—

Usagi: [replaces Naru's voice on the phone] Oh, my god. Tell us what happened with you and Kunzite!

Zoi: Um… tomorrow, ok?

Usagi: Oh, is your dad there?

Zoi: Yeah, that's right.

Usagi: Ok…talk to you tomorrow. Bye.

Zoi: Bye, Usagi.

[The next morning, it's icy cold outside. Zoi dresses and looks for his jacket, then remembers he doesn't have it. He puts on a sweater and his army jacket and hopes it's enough. He walks downstairs.]

Zoi: Dad? [He searches but it's clear his father has already left for work. He figures he'll have to hurry to catch the bus.]

[He goes outside and Kunzite is standing in the driveway, with his arms crossed, leaning against his Maserati]

Kunzite: You father got called away, so I agreed to give you a ride to school this morning.

Zoi: [narrows his eyes] Mr. Overprotective asked the King of the Badboys to drive me to school in his fancy new sportcar?

[Kunzite smiles and nods]

Zoi: You messed with his mind, didn't you?

Kunzite: I see you're finally coming to your senses.

Zoi: [sad] I just don't want anyone messing up my dad.

Kunzite: Fine. It won't happen again. [Takes off his coat and holds it out to Zoi.] Here, I don't want you to get sick or something.

Zoi: I'm not quite that delicate. [puts on the coat anyway]

Kunzite: Aren't you?

[They get in the car and for a while they travel in silence as Kunzite drives to school and Zoi sniffs his coat.]

Kunzite: What? No twenty questions today?

Zoi: Don't my questions bother you?

Kunzite: Not as much as your reactions do.

Zoi: Do I react that badly?

Kunzite: No, that's the problem. You're taking all this a bit too well.

[They drive to school and Kunzite pulls into the lot next to a red Ferrari.]

Zoi: Whose is this?

Kunzite: Nephrite's. Ostentatious isn't it?

[They get out and meet at the front of the car.]

Zoi: Shouldn't you be trying to blend in?

Kunzite: We all like to drive fast.

Zoi: Figures.

[Behind them Usagi rises behind a park bench, staring back and forth from Zoi to Kunzite. She tried to duck before they see her but she's not fast enough. Over her arm is Zoi's jacket.]

Kunzite: [polite] Good morning, Usagi.

Usagi: Er…hi. [stares at how Kunzite's coat hangs on Zoi's tiny frame] We saw you from the bus stop and Naru wanted me to give you this…[holds out the jacket]… I guess I'll you see you in class?

Zoi: [Takes his jacket] Yeah, I'll see you then.

[Usagi ducks back down behind the bench and tiptoes away]

Zoi: [Removes Kunzite's coat and replaces it with his own jacket] Great, now the whole school is going to want to know what's going on between the two of us.

Kunzite: So what are you going to tell them?

Zoi: I could use a little help. I don't know what's really going on, so if you don't give me something plausible, everyone is just going to assume that you're gay and that we are secretly dating.

Kunzite: Hmmm… I suppose you can tell them I am, and we are. [catches a stray lock of Zoi's hair and tucks it back into place] That is, if you don't mind.

Zoi: [Weak in the knees] I don't mind.

Kunzite: [smiles and walks away] I'll see you at lunch.

[Zoi turns and notices several people are staring at him. He blushes deep red and walks to class.]

[Later, after class, Usagi and her girlfriends mob Zoi in the hall.]

Usagi: Tell us everything!

Zoi: [mortified] What do you want to know.

Rei: What happened last night?

Zoi: He bought me dinner and then he took me home.

Rei: And to think, this whole time Minako's been barking up the wrong tree.

Minako: [smiles and nods] Well if I can't have him, I'm glad he's with one of my very best friends, so we all mack on him vicariously.

Naru: How did you get home so fast?

Zoi: He drives like a maniac. It was terrifying.

Rei: Was it like a date? Did you tell him to meet you there?

Zoi: No – I was very surprised to see him there.

Minako: [dubious] But he drove you to school today?

Zoi: Yes – that was a surprise, too. He noticed I didn't have a jacket last night.

Minako: Right. He meets you for dinner last night…

Rei: …and you show up for school the next morning in his car, wearing his coat.

Minako: You know what that looks like don't you?

Zoi: Um…no.

Rei: It looks like *someone* didn't make it back to his own bed last night.

Minako and Rei: [sing] Walk of shame, walk of shame.

Zoi: [appalled] No… it's not like that.

Minako: Did he kiss you?

Zoi: [annoyed] No.

Usagi: Are you going out again?

Zoi: He's giving me a lift to Seattle next Saturday so I don't have to take a bus. Does that count?

Minako: [starry eyed] Oh, yes.

Zoi: Well, then yes.

*SQUEEEEEEE!*

Minako: Do you think, this Saturday…?

Zoi: …What?

[Minako and Rei hold hands, put their faces close together and make kissing sounds]

Zoi: [frowns] I really doubt it.

Usagi: What did you talk about?

Zoi: I don't know. A lot of stuff.

Minako: [whimpers and clutches her books] Please, Zoi. This is Kunzite we're talking about. I need details!

Zoi: [catty] Well, you should have seen the waitress flirting with him. It was over the top. But he didn't pay attention to her at all.

Usagi: That's a good sign. Was she pretty?

Zoi: Very. And probably nineteen or twenty.

Usagi: Even better. He must like you.

Zoi: I hope so, but it's hard to tell. He's so cryptic.

Naru: [mumbles] I don't see how you're brave enough to be alone with him.

Zoi: Huh? Why?

Naru: He's so…intimidating. I wouldn't know what to say to him.

Zoi: [nods] I do have a problem staying coherent around him.

Minako: Well, duh! He is unbelievably gorgeous!

Zoi: [sighs] There's more to him than that.

Minako: Huh? What more can there be?

Zoi: I don't know how to explain it… but he's even more incredible than he looks.

Minako: Is that even possible?

Usagi: [Gives Zoi a come hither look] So you like him, huh?

Zoi: Yes.

Usagi: I mean you really, really like him.

Zoi: [blushing] yes.

Usagi: [pervy faced] How much do you like him?

Zoi: [looks down] Too much. More than he likes me.

[The girls sigh sadly and give him wistful looks as they all break off to go to class]


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: A Change of Plans

[Scene: French class. Zoi is watching the clock, counting the minutes to lunch.]

Umino: [wistful] You're not sitting with us today, are you?

Zoi: I don't think so.

[The bell ring and Kunzite is waiting outside, leaning against the wall. Umino rolls his eyes.]

Umino: Catch you later, Zoi.

[Zoi waves and Umino takes off]

Kunzite: Hello.

Zoi: Hi.

[For a moment they just stand there, holding their books and staring into each others' eyes. Then Kunzite leads Zoi to the cafeteria. As soon as they get there, everyone turns and stares.]

[They sit at a table and Kunzite places two bento boxes on the table, seemingly out of nowhere.]

Kunzite: So the waitress was pretty, huh?

Zoi: You really didn't notice?

Kunzite: I wasn't looking at the waitress.

Zoi: Poor girl.

[Zoi eats his bento with a smile, but then notices Kunzite is giving him a troubled look]

Kunzite: Something you told Usagi… well, it bothers me. Do you truly believe you care more for me than I care for you?

Zoi: Yes, I really think that.

Kunzite: You're wrong.

[Zoi puts down his chopsticks]

Zoi: You can't know that.

Kunzite: What makes you think I don't care more than you do?

Zoi: Well aside from the obvious, sometimes…I get the sense you are always trying to say goodbye to me.

Kunzite: Perceptive. That's exactly why you are wrong, though. [Give Zoi a piercing look] What do you mean by "the obvious"?

Zoi: Well look at me. I'm pathetic. My skin is pasty, my hair is unmanageable, I have no discernible muscle definition…. And look at you… [Waves his hand in Kunzite's direction] I still can't understand why you waste your time with me.

Kunzite: You don't see yourself very clearly, you know. You are the most beautiful thing to walk the earth in over fifty thousand years.

Zoi: [blushes and averts his eyes] I don't believe it…

Kunzite: Trust me just this once. You are the opposite of pathetic.

Zoi: [frowns] But I'm not the one saying goodbye.

Kunzite: Don't you see, that proves me right. I care the most, because if I can do it—if leaving is the right thing to do, then I hurt myself to keep from hurting you, to keep you safe.

Zoi: And you don't think I would do the same?

Kunzite: You'd never have to make the choice. [smiles] Of course, keeping you safe is starting to feel like a full time job that requires my constant presence.

Zoi: [grins] No one has tried to kill me today.

Kunzite: Yet.

Zoi: [nods] Yet.

Kunzite: I have another question for you. Do you really need to go to Seattle this Saturday, or was that just an excuse to get away from all your admirers?

[Zoi's grin widens.]

Zoi: You were there, what do you think?

Kunzite: [give him a coy smile] If I'd asked you, would you have turned *me* down?

Zoi: Probably not. But I would have cancelled later. Faked an illness or a sprained ankle or something.

Kunzite: Why would you do that?

Zoi: You've never seen me in gym class, I guess. Let's just say I'm not much of a dancer.

Kunzite: That wouldn't be a problem. It's all about who leads.

[Zoi blushes again]

Kunzite: But you never told me, are you resolved on going to Seattle, or would you mind doing something different.

Zoi: I'm open to alternatives.

Kunzite: I'm thinking we might go hiking…to somewhere a bit more private.

Kunzite: Is it someplace far away and secluded?

Kunzite: Oh, yes.

Zoi: Then I do have a really big favor to ask.

Kunzite: Which is?

Zoi: I need to drive us there.

Kunzite: [taken aback] Huh?

Zoi: I have my permit.

Kunzite: [still taken aback] Why do you need to drive us there?

Zoi: Because I promised my father I'd never let an older guy drive me out to a secluded spot.

Kunzite: …

Zoi: And also because your driving frightens me.

Kunzite: Of all the things about me that could frighten you, you worry about my driving. [shakes his head] Don't you want to tell your father you're spending the day with me?

Zoi: With my dad, less is always more. Where are we going, anyway?

Kunzite: Someplace where the weather is nice, and where we can stay out of the public eye.

Zoi: You mean I'll get to bask in the sun?

Kunzite: Yes. That's the whole idea. But…if you don't want to be alone with me, I'd rather you didn't go to Seattle by yourself. I shudder to think of the trouble you could find in a city that size.

Zoi: Phoenix is three times bigger than Seattle, just in terms of population. In physical size—

Kunzite: Yes, but your number wasn't up in Phoenix. So I'd rather you stayed near me.

Zoi: As it happens, I don't mind being alone with you.

Kunzite: I know. [sighs] You should tell your father, though.

Zoi: Why in the world would I do that?

Kunzite: [narrows his eyes] To give me some small incentive to bring you back.

Zoi: [goes pale] I…think I'll take my chances.

[Kunzite looks angry]

Zoi: Let's talk about something else.

Kunzite: Like what?

Zoi: You said you were off fighting a war this weekend. You mean like with the IRS?

Kunzite: Something a little scarier than the IRS.

Zoi: I hear there is nothing scarier than the IRS.

Kunzite: You've never seen me fight.

Zoi: [smiles] You fight like a bear?

Kunzite: Jadeite fights like a bear, I'm more like a lion. Or so they tell me. A lion that uses weapons.

Zoi: [smiles] Is that something I'll get to see.

Kunzite: Absolutely not!

Zoi: Too scary for me?

Kunzite: If it were that, I'd take you out tonight. You could use a healthy dose of fear. Nothing could be more beneficial for you.

Zoi: Then why?

Kunzite: [rises from his chair] Later, we're going to be late.

[Looks around the cafeteria and sees it is indeed clearing out]

Zoi: Later, then…I won't forget.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Tuxedo Trashtalker

[Scene: biology class. Zoi and Kunzite take their seats, but instead of scooting his chair away, Kunzite is sitting so close to Zoi their arms are touching. Neffy takes note of this and chuckles under his breath.]

Mr. Tomoe: For the rest of the week we'll be watching a video. Can someone get the lights please?

[The lights go off and the room is plunged into pitch darkness, except for a small area illuminated by the video screen. Some of the students use the cover of darkness to catch up on their sleep.]

[Zoi can't sleep, of course, since he's hyper aware of Kunzite's skin brushing against his. It's filling the air with electricity, which only intensifies as Kunzite presses closer to him. Zoi crosses his arms over his chest to resist the urge to reach out and touch Kunzite's thigh.]

[The opening credits appear in white. Zoi uses the scant amount of light to stare at Kunzite's face, and he sees Kunzite is already staring right at him. Zoi looks away quickly and Kunzite smiles fondly. Zoi bites his finger since he's afraid the other kids in the class can hear his rapid breathing. The impulse to touch Kunzite is maddening. Then he fights a gasp as he feels Kunzite's hand on his knee.]

[He can't see anything, but he still has the sense that Kunzite is still smiling at him.]

[A few minutes into the video, Kunzite removes his hand from Zoi's knee, and wraps his arms around Zoi's waist and pulls him closer, tucking Zoi against the hollow at the side of his body.

[Zoi nestles there with his eyes closed and his hand on Kunzite's chest, while Kunzite strokes his hair. If Zoi was paying any attention to the video up until this point, it doesn't matter since he has forgotten there even is a video, and he has no idea what it is about.]

[Zoi spends most of the video tucked up against Kunzite. Kunzite releases him five minutes before the end of the class to give Zoi a chance to regain his composure before the lights come back on. When they do, Neffy is staring right at Zoi and Kunzite.]

Neffy: Well, that was interesting. In a sickening sort of way.

Mr. Tomoe: Neffy, perhaps you'd like to enlighten the rest of the class as to what you found so objectionable about the presentation?

Neffy: [scoffs] You don't even want to know.

[The class files out but Zoi remains in his seat.]

Kunzite: [stands and holds out his hand to Zoi] Shall we?

Zoi: Huh?

Kunzite: Class is over.

Zoi: Huh?

Kunzite: It's time for you to go to gym class.

Zoi: [dazed] Oh. Right. Gym class.

[Zoi rises from his chair and walks out of the room like a sleepwalker, with Kunzite at his side. Kunzite escorts him all the way to the gym]

[Kunzite stands outside the entrance with him, holding his hand, and then brushes the length of Zoi's cheekbone with his fingertips before walking away.]

[Zoi walks into the locker room, all lightheaded and wobbly.]

[A short time later… the boys in Zoi's gym class are sitting in the bleachers.]

Boys' Coach: We're going to do something a little different today. We're going to have a little tournament. Two on two. Basketball. The winners each get these tiny plastic trophies and a twenty dollar gift card for food and drinks at the Crown Center Café.

Mamoru: [To Zoi] I need to win that. I'm taking Usagi out to the Crown after the dance, and that girl knows how to put away food.

Zoi: Huh?

Mamoru: [Looks at Zoi's blank expression] Are you ok?

Umino: I think his brain is busted.

Boys' coach: Just to keep things interesting, let's start with the weakest link and work our way up. Zoi Midori. Get over here.

[Zoi rises like a zombie and the coach hands him a ball. Zoi looks at it like he's never seen one before.]

Boys' coach: Zoi, pick a teammate.

[Almost all of the other boys scoot back, but Zoi doesn't seem to notice. He just stands there staring down at the ball in a daze. Mamoru rises.]

Umino: [whispers] I thought you said you needed to win?

Mamoru: [whispers back] Who said anything about not winning?

[Mamoru walks over and stands next to Zoi. Comprehension slowly dawns on Zoi.]

Zoi: You don't have to do this, you know.

Mamoru: Don't worry. I'll keep out of your way.

[The whistle blows and the first match starts. The other team is no challenge for Mamoru, but since Zoi has no athletic ability, all he manages to do is trip and bang the top of his head into the pole for the hoop the first time Mamoru passes the ball to him.]

Zoi: [lying on the floor] Ow.

Mamoru: [puts his hands on his knees and looks down at him] Are you ok?

Zoi: Sure. [At least the pain has focused his thoughts again.]

[Mamoru stretches out his hand to help Zoi up and then walks him to the edge of the court.]

Mamoru: Why don't you stand here and let me take care of this?

[Zoi watches with admiration as Mamoru blazes down the court, singlehandedly taking down team after team. At first it's easy, but the more athletic boys know he'll be fatigued by the time their turn comes. However, Mamoru is still going strong up until the end, sinking shots from both close and far and banking the ball against the walls when blocked to compensate for his lack of help from Zoi. Never the less, when they are declared the winning team, he comes over and gives Zoi a high five.]

[As they stay behind to collect their prizes, Zoi has a newfound admiration for Mamoru. Zoi hands his gift certificate over to Mamoru, since after all, he did nothing to earn it. Mamoru makes a halfhearted attempt to hand it back, but ends up keeping it.]

[They walk over to the locker room and change back into their street clothes.]

Mamoru: So. You and Kunzite, huh?

[Zoi's mood sours at the bitterness in Mamoru's voice.]

Mamoru: I don't like it.

Zoi: [tartly] You don't have to like it.

Mamoru: Yes, well as your friend I have a right to be concerned. He doesn't strike me as the type who fully grasps the idea of mutual consent.

Zoi: [giggles at the contrast between the seriousness of Mamoru's tone vs. the absurdity of what he's saying] Oh, for heaven's sakes.

Mamoru: He's probably plotting your date rape as we speak.

Zoi: [aghast] I hate to burst your bubble, but I've been in a dark alley with him, and nothing happened.

Mamoru: Yet. I don't like the way he keeps staring at you. He looks at you like…like you're something good to eat.

[Zoi bursts into a fit of giggles]

Mamrou: Oh, you think that's funny, do you? You won't think it's funny when he has you tied up in his basement.

[Zoi laughs harder]

Mamoru: Seriously, as soon as you go home, you should go on the internet and see if he's registered as a sex offender somewhere.

Zoi: [Wipes tears of mirth from his eyes] Ok, seriously. Enough about me. How are things going with you and Usagi?

Mamoru: Don't change the subject! I'm trying to hold an intervention here!

[Zoi doubles over with laughter]

Zoi: Please, I can't finish getting dressed unless you stop making me laugh like this.

Mamoru: Fine, it's your life, but when you're in the crisis center don't say I didn't warn you.

Zoi: [Finishes dressing and closes his locker] I'll see you tomorrow.

Mamoru: [pessimistic] I certainly hope so.

[Zoi bursts into laughter again and waves goodbye to Mamoru as he leaves the gym. Then laughs harder when he sees Kunzite in the parking lot. His laughter stops when he sees Kunzite looking at Mamoru like he wants to murder him.]

[Kunzite and Mamoru stare each other down before Mamoru walks away.]

Zoi: Hi.

Kunzite: [still looking at Mamoru] Hello. How was gym class?

Zoi: Fine.

Kunzite: Really? [Zoi follows Kunzite's gaze and sees Mamoru is still watching them from a distance. Mamoru turns and walks away. Kunzite continues to stare with a look of pure hate.]

Zoi: What?

Kunzite: Chiba is really getting on my nerves.

[Zoi thinks it's an odd coincidence that Kunzite is so upset with Mamoru after all the things Mamoru just said.]

[Then it occurs to him it might not be a coincidence at all.]

Zoi: You were spying on me, weren't you?

Kunzite: [smiles at him] How is your head?

Zoi: [gasps] You're unbelievable!

[Zoi shakes his head in disgust and walks off in a huff] .


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Shocking admissions

[Zoi storms across the parking lot with his arms crossed and his nose in the air. Kunzite easily keeps up with Zoi.]

Zoi: Go away. I don't like you anymore.

Kunzite: What? [grins with feigned innocence] You were the one who mentioned how I'd never seen you in gym class.

Zoi: [snarls] What you just did was ten different types of wrong!

Kunzite: [still grins] Are you angry at me?

Zoi: Definitely!

Kunzite: Will you forgive me if I apologize?

Zoi: Maybe… if you mean it. And if you promise not to do it again!

[Zoi looks to Kunzite for an apology, but Kunzite just smiles wolfishly. Zoi gasps and walks faster.]

Kunzite: [sighs sadly] I'm very sorry I upset you…but in terms of invading your privacy…I've already done far worse.

Zoi: [stops, wide-eyed] You've seen me naked?

Kunzite: Certainly not. That would be torture. But I've done something just as bad, if not worse.

Zoi: I can't even begin to imagine…

Kunzite: I've been inside your bedroom.

Zoi: Oh? [cringes as he tries to remember the state and quantity of socks and underwear on his floor] Why?

Kunzite: [lowers his eyes sheepishly] I used to come up to your bed and watch you while you were sleeping.

Zoi: [smiles] Ah. Actually, that's kinda sweet.

Kunzite: No it isn't. It appears you have a very erotic dreamlife.

Zoi: [turns red] I talk in my sleep?

Kunzite: [nods vigorously] You do more than talk.

Zoi: [mortified] Oh dear. [walks in a daze]

Kunzite: I liked to watch. It took all my willpower to keep my hands off you when you were like that… Are you starting to comprehend what a monster I am?

[Zoi ponders this]

Zoi: But you did keep your hands off me.

Kunzite: [narrows his eyes] Really, Zoisite? You think I deserve credit for that?

[Zoi thinks of what he would do if the situation were reversed, and fights to hide his smile as he climbs into Kunzite's car. Kunzite seems a little taken aback, but climbs into the driver's seat and starts the car.]

Zoi: You said you were going to tell me why I can't watch you fight.

Kunzite: I tend to get carried away with bloodlust. The very thought of you being there… while I'm fighting…

Zoi: That would be bad?

Kunzite: Extremely. I get to the point where I can't tell friend from foe.

Zoi: But you said you fight alongside your siblings.

Kunzite: Your point being?

Zoi: If what you said is true, wouldn't that be dangerous for them?

Kunzite: [ponders this] They're still alive, aren't they?

Zoi: So you trust them to take care of themselves?

Kunzite: [shrugs] Honestly, I never gave it much thought. If something happens, it happens. [grins] Mother would be upset, of course, but it's not like I'd do anything to them on purpose.

Zoi: [knowing Neffy as he does, he nods with sympathy] Sometimes I'm glad I'm an only child.

[Kunzite pulls up outside Zoi's house. Zoi just sits there and looks at him.]

Kunzite: I think you'd better go inside.

Zoi: Oh right.

Kunzite: And Zoisite. [smiles] Next time it's my turn to ask the questions.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Foreboding

[Scene: The breakfast table at the Midori household. Chief Midori is having fried eggs. Zoi is eating a bowl of cereal.]

Chief Midori: About this Saturday…

Zoi: Yes, Dad?

Chief Midori: Are you still going to Seattle?

Zoi: [munches his cereal] That was the plan.

Chief Midori: And you're sure you can't make it back in time for the dance?

Zoi: [glares] I'm not going to the dance, Dad.

Chief Midori: Didn't anyone ask you?

Zoi: It's ladies' choice.

Chief Midori: Oh. Maybe if you asked Mamoru Chiba… He likes you, you know. He's a good kid and people tell me he goes around talking about how great you are.

Zoi: Dad. No. He's taking my friend Usagi.

Chief Midori: Ok, just trying to help.

[Leaves for work. Zoi leaves when he hears Kunzite pull up]

Kunzite: Good morning, how are you today?

Zoi: Good, thank you.

Kunzite: You look tired.

Zoi: I couldn't sleep.

Kunzite: Me neither.

[Zoi gets in the car]

Zoi: So what did you do last night?

Kunzite: Not a chance. It's my turn to ask the questions.

Zoi: Oh, that's right. What do you want to know?

Kunzite: What do you want to be when you grow up?

Zoi: [ponders this] A botanist, I suppose.

Kunzite: Why a botanist?

Zoi: I like flowers. They are my favorite thing in the world.

Kunzite: What sorts of flowers.

Zoi: All sorts of flowers.

Kunzite: What's your favorite color?

Zoi: It varies from day to day.

Kunzite: What's your favorite color today?

Zoi: [looks at Kunzite's eyes] Silver, with just a hint of blue.

Kunzite: I don't think there are any flowers that color.

Zoi: [smiles as he toys with a lock of his own hair] Are you thinking of bringing me flowers?

Kunzite: [smiles back] You'll see. What's your favorite color of flowers?

Zoi: I'll take whatever I can get.

[The questions continue throughout the day (favorite foods, favorite movies, favorite travel destinations, favorite types of architecture, what he misses about Phoenix, etc…) until biology class starts. Zoisite blushes as he sees Mr. Tomoe load the DVD.]

Mr. Tomoe: Can someone get the lights?

Neffy: [groans] Not this again.

[No sooner do the lights go off then Kunzite pulls Zoi close again. The proximity is making Zoi lightheaded and dizzy. After a few minutes of this, he's afraid he's going to fall out of his chair.]

[Kunzite seems to realize this since he turns and scoops up Zoi and places him across his lap and cuddles him in his arms like a baby.]

[Zoi's grateful the room is pitch black. His face is burning and he's certain it's completely scarlet. He rests his face against Kunzite's chest and Kunzite holds him in an embrace. Zoi can hear Kunzite's heart beating, slow and steady. He's certain his own heart is racing. He feels a restless craving to caress Kunzite's face, to pull it down for a long passionate kiss. He only goes as far as nuzzling Kunzite's chest with his cheek, and Kunzite strokes his curls and gives him a long, light kiss on the top of the head.]

[Zoi still has no idea what the video is about, but he hopes it will never end.]

[This time Kunzite gives Zoi twice as long to regain his composure, which Zoi finds mildly disappointing, yet completely necessary. When the lights come on, Neffy is staring at them again. Only now, as well as sickened, he's slightly alarmed.]

Mr. Tomoe: So, Neffy, is the presentation any more to your liking today?

Neffy: [shaken] To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure what to make of it.

Mr. Tomoe: How do you mean?

Neffy: I…don't get it. I don't get it at all.

[A few students chuckle nervously, since Neffy's not known to be this dense.]

Mr. Tomoe: If you can explain you confusion, perhaps we can enlighten you.

Neffy: I've consulted the stars, and they tell me there's a Greek tragedy in the making. The lamb will slaughtered, the mighty will fall, hate conquers love, brothers will kill brothers, and all that good stuff. So much blood will be spilled it will form a river. I thought some of it would be mine so I checked again and those same stars tell me this is a mild cautionary tale for me at and worst and a farcical comedy at best. Why? I ask you. What's it all about?

Mr. Tomoe: Neffy, you're not making any sense. Do you need to see a nurse?

Neffy: I don't think a nurse is going to be much help at this point.

[Class is dismissed.]

Zoi: [whispers to Kunzite] What was Neffy talking about?

Kunzite: [shrugs] Who know? Nephrite and his stars don't know anything. Otherwise, he'd be first among the kings, and I've have been dead a long time ago.

[Gym class goes too slowly. Mamoru initially seems happy to see Zoi, but then is cold toward him. Zoi is a bit saddened by that, but mostly he looks forward to seeing Kunzite again.]

[On the car ride home, Kunzite asks more questions. Finally he pulls up to the house and parks in a somewhat secluded spot surrounded by trees. Kunzite gets out and comes around to open the car door for Zoi and hold him close.]

Zoi: Are you done with the questions.

Kunzite: Not even close. But you'd better go inside soon, unless you want to explain to your father you'll be with me this Saturday.

Zoi: Thanks but no thanks. So it's my turn to ask the questions tomorrow, then?

Kunzite: Certainly not. I'm not done.

Zoi: What more is there?

Kunzite: You'll find out tomorrow.

[Kunzite tightens his arms around him, and Zoi's heart is racing, especially as Kunzite leans closer, with his head tilted to one side.]

[Then his expression changes and he pulls away as if distracted by something approaching from behind them.]

Kunzite: Not good.

Zoi: What is?

[Kunzite's jaw is tense, his eyes unsettled. Zoi is alarmed to see Kunzite so stressed.]

Kunzite: Another complication…I'm sorry to abandon you like this, but it'll be a lot safer for you if I'm not here.

[With that Kunzite vanishes in a purple flash. Zoi turns, but the car is no longer there.]

[There is a crunch of gravel as a white Bentley with tinted windows pulls up in the Midori driveway. Zoi has never seen that car before and wonders who would be visiting his father at such an hour in such a vehicle. His heart catches in his chest as he drives side door opens and Demande Blackmoon exits the car, wearing a white suit and sunglasses. He stares right at Zoi as he walks around to the passenger side door and opens it for a heavyset middle aged man with a crystal topped walking stick. This man also has a black moon on his forehead.]

Demande: [sultry voiced] Hello, Zoi.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Say it ain't so

[Scene: Zoi enters the house. Demande Blackmoon is sitting on the sofa with his legs crossed, drinking a glass of wine. Chief Midori and the other man are sitting at the dining table drinking scotch and watching a game on the TV. The heavyset man is smoking a cigar. The TV is on too loud, way louder than Zoi is used to.]

Chief Midori: [troubled] Zoi, you're home.

Zoi: Yes. I do live here.

Chief Midori: [He keeps his eyes fixed on the TV] You probably don't remember the Blackmoons, since the last time they were here you were still in diapers. This is the Honorable Judge Willem T. Blackmoon and his oldest son Demande.

Demande: [smiles warmly at Zoi] We've had the pleasure.

Justice Blackmoon: [Rises and advances on Zoi with his arms outstretched] Is that little Zoi-zoi? My, you've gotten big since last time I saw you. Come over here and give your Uncle Billy a hug. [Zoi shrieks as his behind is pinched] Ummm… now there's a fine set of southern hemispheres you've got there. [pats Zoi's bottom] I take it one of your ancestors spiked some premium African rum into the old Midori punchbowl?

Demande: Oh, behave yourself, you old perv. [To Zoi] Honestly. I can't take him anywhere anymore. I think it's the Alzheimer's.

[Zoi's father has kept his eyes on the TV the whole time. It appears he saw nothing, but he is looking oddly apprehensive.]

Chief Midori: Zoi why don't you go in the kitchen and fix dinner. [To the Blackmoons] Are you hungry?

Demande: We ate just before we came here.

Zoi: [Isn't hungry either] How about you, Dad?

Chief Midori: Sure.

[Zoi goes into the kitchen. He wants to hide in his room as soon as he can, so decides to make his father a grilled cheese sandwich. He gets out some bread, cheese, butter and a tomato. As he slices up the tomato, a pair of hands appear on either side of him on the counter.

Demande: So how are things?

Zoi: Pretty good. Seeing as how you're about to back away because I've got a knife in my hand.

Demande: [smiles and moves to Zoi's side] Oh, don't be like that. I missed you, you know. When my father told me he was coming over here, I was anxious to see you again.

Zoi: I can't see why. I think I've made it clear you don't interest me in the slightest.

Demande: You're different. A novelty. I like that about you. Do you have any idea how tedious it is having to screw the same forty people over and over again?

Zoi: You realize normal people don't have those problems, don't you?

Demande: [sniffs Zoi's hair] So how about it? Want to sneak up to your room and play seven minutes in heaven?

Zoi: [Gives Demande a dirty look before he goes to the cabinet for the panini press] Forget it. I've got a boyfriend. And unlike you, I'm the type that mates for life.

Demande: I understand. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Just send me some nude selfies and I'll take it from there.

Zoi: I see you get your charm from your father. I guess the rotten apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

[For a moment Demande just stands there and watches Zoi make sandwiches]

Demande: Your boyfriend has a nice car.

Zoi: You saw it?

Demande: I saw everything.

[Zoi's now worried about what the judge and his father are talking about in the living room.]

Demande: I thought you said you were dating Jeddy O'Sama?

Zoi: I never said anything like that. You just assumed it.

Demande: [Thinks about this] True. I'm glad to see you're into the silver foxes. Your boyfriend looks just like me.

Zoi: He doesn't look anything like you. He's regal and masculine. You're just a pig.

Demande: Oh, come. I could grow my hair out, put on a bit of spray tan, then we could double team you and you wouldn't know who is coming and who's going. [Gives Zoi a threatening smile] Does your father know how much you like to make out with big gray-haired guys with sports cars?

Zoi: Does your father know how much you like to talk about the planet Nemesis?

Demande: [smile vanishes] Did you just threaten me?

Zoi: I don't know. Under the wrong circumstances I might be, but I'm guessing we both know how to keep our mouths shut.

Demande: …

Zoi: Could you hand me a plate? They are in the cupboard over the sink.

Demande: [gets Zoi a plate] So, who is he?

Zoi: [Taken aback] …You don't know.

Demande: I told you. I don't come into town much. I just know he's not Jeddy O'Sama, since my cousin Em tells me Jeddy has short blond hair.

[Zoi doesn't know what to say. On the one hand, he wants to lie. On the other hand, Kunzite's looks are distinctive enough that Demande will uncover the truth soon enough. Zoi decides the only safe course of action is to simply not answer.]

Zoi: I'd better bring my dad his sandwich before it gets cold.

[Demande follow Zoi into the living room as he carries out the food to his father. Chief Zoi is counting out money in an envelope filled with cash.]

Zoi: [Sets down the plate to keep from dropping it] Dad?

[When Chief Midori sees Zoi he goes red in the face and shoves the envelope into his pocket.]

Chief Midori: Zoi, this isn't what it looks like!

Zoi: [stunned] What does it look like?

[Chief Midori slumps his shoulders and averts his eyes. Justice Blackmoon gives Zoi an involuntarily outraged look, like he had just walked in on them in bed.]

[Zoi still has no idea what is happening, but he's terrified. He looks at Demande who pats him on the shoulder.]

Demande: Don't worry. We aren't buying you, if that's what you are afraid of.

[Suddenly it all clicks: The too loud TV, his father not looking him in the eye, him sending Zoi to the kitchen, the envelope full of cash…]

Zoi: [backs away] No, you're not buying me. You're just buying my dad.

Chief Midori: [shamefaces] Zoisite.

Zoi: No, it's ok, Dad… I'm cool with it… You just go on and collect all that money… [raises his shaky fist to cheer] Hooray, Dad, way to build up my college fund.

[He turns and walks away. As soon as he's out of sight he runs up to his room, pulls drawers from his dresser and hurls them across the room before he sink onto his bed, crying.]

[After a while his father comes in]

Chief Midori: Zoi?

Zoi: Go away! I hate you!

Chief Midori: There's something you need to understand. Justice Blackmoon owns this city and everyone in it. What good will it do if I arrest someone, when he has the power to just put them back on the street? That money you saw, it's just a formality. It doesn't change anything. If I didn't take his money, he would have gotten rid of me, and found someone who would. At least I can do some good here.

Zoi: Is this why you became a cop in the first place? To collect bribes and kickbacks? How are you any better than the criminals you arrest?

[Chief Midori just stands there in silence. Then he sighs.]

Chief Midori: You're right. You're absolutely right.

Zoi: How long as this been going on?

Chief Midori: A long time. A very long time. I'm going to give back all the money.

Zoi: Are you out of your mind? They'll kill you! [Thinks about this] No, they still have a use for you. They'll kill me!

Chief Midori: So what should I do?

Zoi: I don't think you have much choice! I guess you'll have to remain a dirty cop until the day you retire!

Chief Midori: [On the verge of tears] I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I don't even remember what happened the first time. All I know is they came here once to talk to me and the next thing I know there was ten grand in my pocket. I should have given it back. I should have given it all back.

Zoi: [remembers the mind tricks the people in the town play and how he's the only one who seems unaffected. He gets up and gives his father a hug.] It's okay, Dad. It's the way of the world. I don't really hate you. I was just mad. I'm over it now.

Chief Midori: [hold his son close] No, it's not okay. How can you say that?

[Zoi smiles an evil smile, because from now on, his father has no right to expect him to be a good boy.]


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Alibis and Insecurities

[Scene: Friday morning. Zoi after a full night's sleep, Zoi is in a good mood since his big date with Kunzite's only a day away. He rushes out the door as soon as he hears Kunzite drive up and gets in the car as quickly as he can so he can look at him. Kunzite grins at him and Zoi's breath catches in his throat. Kunzite's eyes are blue and he is more beautiful than an angel.]

Kunzite: How did you sleep?

Zoi: Fine. How was your night?

Kunzite: Pleasant.

Zoi: Can I ask what you did?

Kunzite: No. Today is still mine.

Zoi: Oh, right.

Kunzite: Tell me more about your mother.

Zoi: [his mood sours a little] Like what? We're not that close.

Kunzite: You're not that close to your own mother? Didn't she raise you for the last fifteen years?

Zoi: Yes, but she's always made me tell people I'm her brother because she doesn't want anyone knowing she's old enough to have a child my age.

Kunzite: What are her hobbies?

Zoi: Shopping…makeup…nail polish…travel…purses…botox…collagen…spa visits…cocktails…

Kunzite: She sounds vapid.

Zoi: Let's just say she's got about twenty eight by tens of herself hanging on the walls and about three pictures of me in little frames.

Kunzite: What's the best date you ever went on?

Zoi: Does the dinner we had at the Italian restaurant count?

Kunzite: No.

Zoi: Then I've never been on a date.

Kunzite: You've never been on a date? Not even in Phoenix?

Zoi: No.

Kunzite: Wasn't there anyone you liked?

Zoi: Not in Phoenix.

[Kunzite drives in silence for a while]

Kunzite: I've arranged for your father to pick you up today.

Zoi: Why?

Kunzite: Because I'm leaving with Beryl after lunch.

Zoi: You won't be in Biology class today?

Kunzite: Let's just say, there is not enough energy in all of Hen Tie for me to get through the rest of that video without doing something I'll regret.

Zoi: So where are you going?

Kunzite: Hunting. Being this close to you and having to restrain myself makes me use up a lot of energy. The closer I get to you, the more I burn. If I'm going to be alone with you for hours on end tomorrow, I'm going to take whatever precautions I can.

Zoi: Precautions against what?

[Kunzite gives Zoi a menacing look, which turns morose as he focuses on the road again.]

Kunzite: You can always cancel you know.

Zoi: No. I can't.

Kunzite: [sighs] Perhaps you're right.

Zoi: What time will I see you tomorrow?

Kunzite: That depends. It's Saturday. Don't you want to sleep in?

Zoi: No.

[Kunzite grins]

Kunzite: Same time as usual then. Will your father be there?

Zoi: No, he's going fishing tomorrow.

Kunzite: And if you don't come home, what will he think?

Zoi: I have no idea. What are you hunting today?

Kunzite: Whatever we happen to find. Fortunately we won't be anywhere near here.

Zoi: Why are you going with Beryl?

Kunzite: Beryl's the most…supportive.

Zoi: And the others? What are they?

Kunzite: Inept, for the most part.

[Thinks of the death stares the other O'Sama's give him in the cafeteria]

Zoi: They don't like me.

Kunzite: They're confused by my feelings for you.

Zoi: So am I, for that matter.

Kunzite: I told you, you don't see yourself clearly at all. You're not like anyone I've ever known. You fascinate me. On the one hand, they know they've finally found a weakness they can use against me…. On the other hand, it's a double edged sword.

Zoi: How so?

Kunzite: I'm a dangerous animal to corner. There used to be four kings, you know. Until one of them gave me an excuse to kill him. Fortunately, the other two were just bright enough not to need a second lesson.

Zoi: So they are afraid of you?

Kunzite: Not only that, they're worried that if I get carried away and… when… I take this too far, they'll be… inconvenienced…

Zoi: Inconvenienced?

Kunzite: You see…it will be inconvenient for more than just me after… having spent so much time with you… so publicly, things… end badly.

[Zoi looks at Kunzite, and is surprised to see Kunzite looking heartbroken and anguished. Zoi reaches out his hand to comfort him, and Kunzite gives him a warning look, which softens into a fond smile at his touch.]

Kunzite: You have no idea what you do to me.

[Kunzite drives in silence until they near the school parking lot.]

Zoi: Are we still having lunch together today?

Kunzite: Most definitely.

[Zoi walks to homeroom and sits next to Umino]

Umino: So, are you going to the dance with Kunzite tomorrow?

Zoi: No, I'm not going to the dance at all.

Umino: What are you doing then?

Rei: Get with the program. Kunzite's driving him to Seattle. Some BFF you are, dork.

Umino: [alarmed] Kunzite's driving you all the way to Seattle? What's going to happen if he starts having car trouble?

Rei: [evil chuckle] I think we all know what's going to happen to Zoi when Kunzite starts having car trouble. Am I right Usagi?

[Zoi turns and sees Usagi standing close by, with her hand to her ear.]

Usagi: [sweating as she puts her arms behind her back and smiles innocently] What was that? I wasn't paying any attention.

[Zoi remembers Kunzite's concern that something bad might happen and that he might get in trouble for it, so Zoi is regretting making their weekend plans such common knowledge.]

Zoi: [sighs] Actually, Kunzite cancelled on me. We're not going to Seattle, after all. I have to study for trig or I'm going to fail.

Usagi: Is Kunzite helping you study?

Zoi: Kunzite isn't helping me study. He's going away somewhere for the weekend.

Umino: You know, you can come to the dance with me if you want. I don't have a date either. We could all hang out as a group – that would be cool. [Looks around for Naru to try to get her to agree, but she's back in her seat. He sighs.]

Zoi: I'm not going to dance.

Umino: Fine. Just offering.

[At long last lunch rolls around. Zoi sits down at his and Kunzite's table but Kunzite is not there. Zoi's starting to feel jilted, but a minute or so later, Kunzite arrives. He sits across from Zoi and pulls a couple of large foil wrapped paper plates from a bag. Zoi smells steak, lime, and cilantro.]

Zoi: Is that what I think it is?

Kunzite: Probably.

[Zoi tears away the foil to reveal a carne asada burrito with a side of Spanish rice and a side of refried beans topped with crumbled Mexican cheese.]

Zoi: Where did you get this?

Kunzite: Your favorite taco stand in Arizona.

Zoi: When?

Kunzite: About two minutes ago.

Zoi: Oh my god, I must be dreaming.

[Zoi bites into the burrito and it's still piping hot. He savors the salty taste of marinated skirt steak and real guacamole. It seems like forever since he tasted anything that wonderful.]

Kunzite: Sorry I'm late, but there was a line.

[Zoi puts it down after two bites and buries his face in his hands.]

Kunzite: Are you ok?

Zoi: I'm…a little emotional right now.

Kunzite: [smiles] If I knew it would have this effect on you, I would have shown up with a truckload of these last week.

[Near the end of lunch Beryl approaches and taps Kunzite on the shoulder with one of her long nails. Zoi has never seen her up close before and is awestruck the femme-fatale perfection of her blood red hair, her vamp makeup, her wasp-waisted hourglass figure, showcased to perfection in her skintight designer dress. ]

Beryl: [Her bloodorange eyes gleaming with dismissive scorn at Zoi] Hello, Kunzite.

Kunzite: Beryl, Zoisite. Zoisite, Beryl.

Beryl: [ice cold] Hello Zoisite. It is nice to finally meet you.

Zoi: Hi, Beryl. It's just Zoi.

[But Beryl is no longer paying any attention to Zoi.]

Beryl: Are you ready to go, Kunzite?

[Kunzite rises and Zoi can't help but notice how perfect they look together. They both look like supermodels: well over six feet tall, with idealized, statuesque builds, and striking coloration. As he studies them, he realizes that to him, the two of them embody the ideal of male and female beauty. And he doesn't look like either one of them.]

Zoi: Should I say "have fun" or is that wrong sentiment?

Kunzite: No, "have fun" works as well as anything.

Zoi: Have fun, then.

Kunzite: I'll try. And you try to be safe, please.

Zoi: Safe in Hen Tie, what a challenge.

Kunzite: For you it's a challenge. Promise.

Zoi: I promise I'll try to stay safe. I'll do the laundry tonight. That ought to be fraught with peril.

Kunzite: Don't fall in.

[Beryl laughs with cruel contempt.]

Zoi: I'll do my best. See you tomorrow.

[Kunzite starts to walk away with Beryl, but notices the sorrow in Zoi's eyes]

Kunzite: It seems like a long time to you, doesn't it?

[Zoi nods glumly]

Kunzite: [brushes his cheekbone with his fingers] I'll be there in the morning.

[They walk away in perfect grace, with Beryl's hand on Kunzite's arm. Zoi's glad he finished his food already. He feels bitter. He can't shake the feeling that these two are more than brother and sister. And if they aren't, they should be.]

[When biology class rolls around, Zoi's glad the room is pitch black. Just so nobody can see how miserable he is. In gym, Mamoru is talking to him again, and he finds he is grateful. He's starting to wonder if maybe his father is on to something. After all, it makes a lot more sense for him to be with a kid like Mamoru than a handsome god like Kunzite.]

[Zoi waits until he's in his father's squad car before he bursts into tears. Within a few seconds he's wracked with gasping sobs.]

Chief Midori: What's wrong? Why are you crying?

Zoi: I'm crying because I look like a twelve year old girl!

Chief Midori: No you don't. You look like an eighteen year old girl.

Zoi: *loud wailing sobs*

Chief Midori: Boy! I meant boy! You look like an eighteen year old boy! Though if you wanted to look less like a girl you might think of chopping off that ponytail. Not a lot of boys have long gold tresses down to their waist.

Zoi: That's easy for you to say. You're not stick thin and you don't have curls. My hair grows up, not down. If I cut my hair short, I'll look like an orange lollipop.

Chief Midori: *laughs*

Zoi: It's not funny.

Chief Midori: It is. A little.

Zoi: I'm never going to get a hot boyfriend. I don't have muscles, I don't have breasts. I look completely genderless. What decent guy would want to go out with an "it" like me?

[Zoi continues crying. Chief Midori sighs.]

Chief Midori: As your father, I hoped never to have this conversation with you, but you're not an it.

Zoi: I'm not?

Chief Midori: You've got a lean, graceful, older adolescent swimmer's body. I think you're what referred to in the gay vernacular as a "twink" which is probably the most sought after body type by gay men….

Zoi: Really?

Chief Midori: …and girls under the age of twenty.

Zoi: [giggles] Who cares about them?

Chief Midori: Why do you think I have to keep you on such a short leash? It's not because I don't trust you. It's the rest of this city I don't trust.

Zoi: Thanks Dad.

Chief Midori: [Sighs] Feeling better?

Zoi: *nods*

Chief Midori: Good. Let's never have this talk again.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Show me the magic

[Scene: The day of Zoi's date with Kunzite. Zoi wakes. It's still dark out, but he wonders if it's close to 7:00. He looks at the alarm clock. It says 4:30.]

[Close enough. Zoi gets out of bed and gets ready.]

[He's not sure what to wear, he knows he's going hiking, allegedly someplace sunny, but it's too early to tell what the weather is going to be like. He finally decides on a pair of nice jeans, a tank top, and a long cottony sweater that falls to his hips. He checks himself over from the front and the back to make sure he looks ok, before he goes downstairs.]

[Chief Midori is packing up his fishing gear.]

Chief Midori: You're up early. Want a ride to the bus station?

Zoi: I'm not going to Seattle. I decided to wait until Umino can come with me.

Chief Midori: Oh, okay. Do you want me to stay home with you?

Zoi: No, Dad, don't change your plans. I've got a million things to do… homework, laundry…I need to go to the library and the grocery store. I'll be in and out all day. You have fun.

Chief Midori: Are you sure?

Zoi: Absolutely, Dad.

Chief Midori: You sure are easy to live with.

Zoi: I could say the same thing about you.

[Chief Midori leaves and Zoi drinks a cup of strong coffee so he can do the laundry and clean the house as quickly as he can, to make it look like he stayed home all day. His mind vacillates between anticipation and terror at the thought of seeing Kunzite. The more he thinks about it, the more he's afraid he will lose his nerve when Kunzite shows up and hide until Kunzite leaves. He keeps looking out the window to see if Kunzite will arrive early.]

[Then there is a knock on the door, and Zoi comes running. His earlier anxiety completely forgotten.]

Kunzite: Good morning.

Zoi: Good morning.

Kunzite: We match.

[Zoi sees Kunzite is also wearing jeans and a loose gray sweater. Zoi slips out the door, locking it behind, and they walk to the car. Kunzite walks toward the driver side, but Zoi puts out at hand to stop him.]

Zoi: We made a deal.

[Kunzite hands him the keys, and Zoi gets into the driver's seat, while Kunzite gets in the passenger side. Zoi puts on his seatbelt, and Kunzite puts his on to, but with a bit of amusement.]

Zoi: …How do I start this?

[Kunzite guides him through starting the car and putting it in reverse. Then demonstrates the patience of a saint as it rolls down the driveway.]

Zoi: [staring straight ahead] Where to?

Kunzite: Turn left…. Now keep going straight…You know, the speed limit is thirty five.

Zoi: [afraid to take his eyes off the road] How fast am I going?

Kunzite: Seven.

Zoi: It feels like I'm going a lot faster than that.

Kunzite: No it doesn't. [smiles] Do you plan to make it there before nightfall?

Zoi: Better safe than sorry.

Kunzite: Give it some gas. At the speed you're going, I can get out and walk away *before* there's an accident.

[Zoi drives a little faster until the needle is on the thirty-five. He's convinced the car is going to self-destruct at that speed.]

Zoi: My brain isn't fast enough for this.

Kunzite: Don't worry. The other drivers can see you, you know. And even if they can't, I have ways of avoiding them. Make a right…. Your other right…Now keep driving until the pavement ends.

Zoi: [When he parks he realizes they've only gone about two miles. He gets out at a hilly area with a muddy trail and few sparse trees] This is the hiking trail we're going on?

Kunzite: There are caves here. I thought we might go exploring. Is that a problem?

Zoi: [Looks at the dingy landscape and then up at the steel gray sky in disappointment] We're still in Hen Tie. I thought you said we'd be going somewhere far away, where the weather is nicer.

Kunzite: [Gives him a sly smile] And is that what you told your father?

Zoi: No.

Kunzite: Where does he think you are right now?

Zoi: Home. Doing laundry.

Kunzite: Well, at least Usagi and her friends know we're together, even if they think we're in Seattle.

Zoi: Actually, I told them you cancelled on me—which is true.

Kunzite: [His smile is replaced by a look of horror, then anger] So no one knows you're with me?

Zoi: That depends, I assume you told Beryl.

Kunzite: Beryl is not going to try to save you!

Zoi: Huh?

Kunzite: Zoisite. I'm a murderer! My every impulse is that of a heartless killer! Do you really hate this city so much you've become suicidal?

Zoi: You said it might cause trouble for you…us being together publicly.

Kunzite: So if your father pulls your naked body out of a shallow grave next week, you're worried *I* might get in trouble?

Zoi: Yes.

Kunzite: [shakes his head] Jesus Christ. [hikes down the trail and beckon for Zoi to follow.] This way.

[Kunzite walks ahead, totally infuriated. Zoi follows after him.]

[This date isn't turning out to be anywhere near as magical as Zoi hoped it would be. Still any day that he gets to be with Kunzite is better than the best days when he doesn't. He rushes to keep pace with Kunzite's long strides.]

[Kunzite turns with a look of annoyance, which softens involuntarily into a fond smile. He paused to let Zoi catch up with him, then puts his arm around him and kisses him on the temple.]

Kunzite: You show an alarming lack of regard for your own safety. I only hope you're not this foolhearty when I'm not around.

Zoi: Don't worry, I'm only a fool for you.

Kunzite: This way. [Kunzite turns off the trail toward a slope leading up into the hills.]

Zoi: [uneasy] No trail?

Kunzite: We're taking the road less traveled. Or should I say the road untraveled.

Zoi: What road?

Kunzite: We can't be followed.

Zoi: [looks up the slope leading to the caves, which seems a bit too steep and unstable in places] I'm not a good hiker.

Kunzite: I can be patient.

Zoi: You'd better lead the way.

[It turns out it's not as hard as Zoi thinks. The path is mostly flat, and in the more steep parts, Kunzite reaches out and hold him by the elbow to help him along. Releasing him instantly when the way is clear. Zoi's heart races each time at his touch. By the time they reach a level plateau, Zoi is dripping with sweat. The light sweater he's wearing is starting to feel like an army blanket.]

Zoi: Are we there yet?

Kunzite: Nearly. Do you see the darkness of that cave ahead?

Zoi: Um, should I?

[As Zoi looks up he takes off his sweater and knots it around his waist, and fans out his tank top to get some air]

Kunzite: One of the caves should appear darker than the others.

Zoi: They all look the same to me.

Kunzite: It may be a bit soon for your eyes.

[Zoi looks down at himself and is embarrassed that the tank top he has on is a bit too big and pretty flimsy. He wore it for comfort, but now he feels underdressed. He hazards a glance as Kunzite to gauge his level of disapproval.

[Kunzite's also taken off his sweater and is completely barechested. Zoi takes one look at Kunzite's dark, well-muscled, sweaty chest and his brain shuts off with pure animal lust.]

Kunzite: [misinterprets his tortured expression.] What's wrong?

Zoi: Huh?

Kunzite: Are you ok?

Zoi: Huh?

Kunzite: Do you want to go home?

Zoi: Huh?

Kunzite: [takes hold of Zoi's elbow] I'll take you home.

Zoi: What? No!

[They continue on. After a few yards Zoi can finally see what Kunzite is talking about. One of the caves appears to be filled with an inky black vortex. It makes a soft roaring sound like a jet engine. Zoi instinctively backs away from it, but Kunzite takes him by the hand and leans him right into it.]

[They emerge in another place.]

[The first thing Zoi notices is now deep blue and clear the sky is, he's never seen a sky that blue before. The sunlight is so intense the air seems golden. They're standing in a meadow filled with wildflowers: violets, daisies, wild roses, buttercups, morning glories, snapdragons, lilies of the valley, and even some flowers Zoi has never seen before. The flowers and soft grasses are swaying in the breeze. There are no signs of civilization, utility poles, no roads, no houses. Instead they are penned in by mountain that rise so high that the tops are capped with snow, which melts midway down to form waterfalls, that spill down the lush green slopes below. There are deer drinking from a lake in the distance filled with exotic water fowl.]

[Zoi just stands there with his mouth hanging open]

Kunzite: Not bad for a first date, huh?


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Blame Stephanie

[...seriously, I wrote literally none of the dialogue after the asterisk]

[Zoi reaches the edge of the pool which is lined with fringes of ferns. The creatures here have not learned to be shy of humans. He studies the flowers for several minutes before he remembers that not everyone is as obsessed with flowers as he is.]

[He spins around and sees Kunzite, sunbathing on a patch of clover and watching him with cautious eyes.]

[Zoi comes over and sits crosslegged next to him, the magnificence of Kunzite's body makes even the beauty of the meadow pale in comparison.]

Zoi: I hope this is not too boring for you.

Kunzite: Boring?

Zoi: I'm not keeping you from a hockey game or anything?

Kunzite: I'm far from bored right now. It just so happens I'm a great admirer of natural beauty.

[He reaches up and pulls the elastic band from Zoi's hair runs his fingers through his hair so that it falls forward, framing his face.]

Kunzite: The sun will be setting soon, it will be truly magnificent.

Zoi: I take it we're in Eastern Europe right now?

Kunzite [smiles] How do you figure that?

Zoi: Judging from the sky, as well as the flora and fauna, we're still on earth, however the time difference suggests we're on the other side of it, and yet it is still springtime, so we must be north of the equator.

Kunzite: Clever boy.

[Zoi is mesmerized by the contours of Kunzite's biceps. * He reaches out one tentative finger and strokes the muscles of Kunzite's arm.]

Kunzite: I don't scare you?

Zoi: No more than usual.

[Kunzite closes his eyes as Zoi strokes his arm with his whole hand now. His fingers are shaking. He knows Kunzite must notice that.]

[Zoi lightly trails his hand down the muscles of Kunzite's arm until he nears the palm of Kunzite's hand. Kunzite flinches involuntarily. His eyes opening a bit and harboring a bit of blue.]

Kunzite: Sorry. It is too easy to be myself with you.

Zoi: Do you mind?

Kunzite: No. You can't imagine how this feels.

[Zoi traces the ridges of Kunzite's palm with his finger]

Kunzite: Tell me what you're thinking.

Zoi: I was wishing I could know what you were thinking…

Kunzite: And..?

Zoi: I was wishing I can believe that you're real. I was wishing that I wasn't afraid.

Kunzite: I don't want you to be afraid.

Zoi: Well, that's not exactly the fear I meant, though that's certainly something to think about.

[Kunzite sits up with his palm still in Zoi's hand. Zoi doesn't flinch.]

Kunzite: What are you afraid of, then?

[Zoi struggles to put his feelings into words and finds that he cannot. The proximity to Kunzite is making him feel flushed and dizzy. He sags toward him and can feel Kunzite's breath on his face. Kunzite smells really good to him. It's intoxicating. As he leans in even closer to take in more of Kunzite's scent, Kunzite takes hold of him to steady him, his fingers slipping by accident under his tanktop to the tight contours of his waist. As Zoi sinks closer to him, Kunzite's irises start to fill with blue]

[Zoi knows just enough about Kunzite to know this isn't good.]

[In a flash of violet, Kunzite is gone.]

[Zoi stands up. For ten long seconds he looks around. There is no way in or out of the valley. The mountains would be impossible to scale, even if he was dressed in clothing that would withstand the elements. If Kunzite doesn't return, he knows he'll die there.]

[But he also knows Kunzite will return.]

[Sure enough…]

Kunzite: I'm so very sorry. Would you understand what I meant if I said I was only human?

[Zoi nods]

[Kunzite gives an insane little laugh. The serene look Kunzite normally wears is gone, replaced by a look of deranged insanity. Zoi realizes he is seeing Kunzite's true nature, not the stoic façade he is so careful to project.]

Kunzite: I'm the world's best predator, aren't I? Everything about me invites you in – my voice, my face, even my smell. As if I needed any of that! As if you could outrun me. As if you could fight me off.

[Zod nods again. He is terrified, but the thing that terrifies him the most is that Kunzite has never looked more beautiful to him. Zoi knows he is a bird, hypnotized by a cobra. Knowing it does Zoi no good. He can't fight it. Even if he wanted to.]

[Then the madness passes and Kunzite's face takes on a look of sadness.]

Kunzite: Don't be afraid. I promise…I swear not to hurt you. Don't be afraid.

[Kunzite comes closer and sits on the clover again. Zoi sits beside him.]

Kunzite: Please forgive me. I can control myself. You caught me off guard. But I'm on my best behavior now.

Zoi: *frightened laugh*

Kunzite: Are you alright?

[Kunzite takes his hand again. Zoi smiles shyly]

Kunzite: So where were we, before I behaved so rudely?

Zoi: I honestly can't remember.

Kunzite: I think we were talking about why you are afraid, aside from the obvious reason.

Zoi: Oh, right.

Kunzite: Well?

Zoi: …

Kunzite: [sighs] How easily frustrated I am.

Zoi: I was afraid…because, for, well… obvious reasons, I can't stay with you. And I'm afraid I'd like to stay with you, much more than I should.

Kunzite: Yes, that is something to be afraid of indeed. Wanting to be with me. That's really not in your best interests.

Zoi: …

Kunzite: I should have left a long time ago. I should leave now. But I don't know that I can.

Zoi: I don't want you to leave.

Kunzite: Which is exactly why I should. But don't worry, I'm essentially a selfish creature. I crave your company too much to do what I should.

Zoi: I'm glad.

Kunzite: Don't be! [pulls his hand away] It's not only your company I crave. Never forget that. Never forget I am more dangerous to you than I am to anyone else.

Zoi: I don't think I understand exactly what you mean–by that last part anyway.

Kunzite: [smiles] How do I explain? Without frightening you again…hmmm. [Takes Zoi's hand again. Zoi clasps his other hand around his.] That's amazingly pleasant. That warmth. You know how everyone enjoys different flavors? Some people love chocolate ice cream, other's prefer strawberry?

Zoi: *Nods*

Kunzite: Sorry about the food analogy – I couldn't think of another way to explain it. You see, if you lock an alcoholic in a room full of stale beer, he'd gladly drink it. But he could resist, if he wished to, if he were a recovering alcoholic. Now let's say you placed in that room a glass of hundred-year-old brandy, the rarest, finest cognac – how do you think he would fare then?

Zoi: …?

Kunzite: Maybe that's not the right comparison. Maybe it would be too easy to turn down the brandy. Perhaps I should have made our alcoholic a heroin addict instead.

Zoi: So what you're saying is, I'm your brand of heroin?

Kunzite: Yes, you are exactly my brand of heroin.

Zoi: Does that happen often?

[Kunzite takes a deep breath and looks at that sky]

Kunzite: …Never.

[The word hangs on the warm breeze]


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: It's getting hot in here

[Scene: A meadow that no one has stepped foot in since the dawn of time. Kunzite and Zoi are lying back to watch the sunset, with appears in stunning technicolor.]

Kunzite: [Sighs] I guess even the strongest of us fall off the wagon.

Zoi: [sighs sadly] So there is no hope for us, is there?

[Kunzite draws Zoi close]

Kunzite: No, no. Of course there's hope. I really meant what I said about not doing anything that might hurt you.

Zoi: But you also said I'm like heroin.

Kunzite: And you are. [smiles as he strokes Zoi's hair] but I care too much now to allow my baser animal instincts to destroy whatever good will you might have for me.

Zoi: [picks up on his exact wording] You care too much…now?

Kunzite: [nods with an evil smile] It took everything I had not to throw you on that lab table and take you in front of that class full of children.

Zoi: [laughs at how far Kunzite's words differ from his own memories] Is that why you sat so far away from me?

Kunzite: I had to… You must have thought I was possessed.

Zoi: I couldn't understand why you would hate me so quickly.

Kunzite: [caresses Zoi's hair] This face, this hair, that body…I thought it would make me deranged that first day. In one hour I thought of a hundred different ways to lure you from the school with me, to get you alone. And I fought them all back. I didn't even know why. This was long before I knew my mind control doesn't work on you. Using mind control on you would have made things very simple.

Zoi: [gives Kunzite a coy smile] You didn't need mind control. I would have followed you anywhere.

[Kunzite nods, but his eyes become somber and he looks away]

Kunzite: I tried to rearrange my schedule in a pointless attempt to avoid you. And you were there, in that warm little room. I very nearly took you then. It would have been easy. There was only one other frail human there to dispose of. A soulless administrator I could have brutally murdered right in front of you, and then you would have been too terrified to do much of anything. She has no idea how close of a call she had. It would have been no great loss.

Zoi: [giggles] Poor Mrs. Cope.

Kunzite: But I resisted. I don't know how. I forced myself not to wait for you. Not to follow you home from school. It was easy when you weren't there anymore, to think clearly, to make the right decisions. I avoided the others – my brothers and my sister. I didn't want them to see how weak I was. They knew something was very wrong. They told mother I'd been behaving strangely, and they hoped it would be something that might cost me her favor. They were right, you know. She wouldn't have been pleased to know what I was feeling for you then, and she certainly won't be pleased now. I had half a mind to leave Hen Tie and never come back.

Zoi: You wanted to leave? Because of me?

Kunzite: [nods] I almost asked her if I could go on a long mission somewhere else, just to escape you and the troubles you would bring me.

[Kunzite looks down, shamefaced]

Kunzite: It was hard to believe you were so irresistible. I convinced myself it was weak to run away. I'd dealt with temptation before, never of this magnitude, not even close. But I was strong. Who were you, this insignificant little boy, to have such power over the First among the Kings?

[Zoi looks at Kunzite with big serious eyes.]

Kunzite: I took precautions. I drained entire crowds of people before seeing you to give myself the power to ignore you. It didn't work. Still, I was sure I was strong enough to treat you like any other human. I was arrogant about it. I wanted you to forget my behavior the first day, so I tried to talk to you like I would any other person. I was eager, actually, to prove my superiority.

[Kunzite smiles and toys with a lock of Zoi's hair]

Kunzite: But you were too alluring…Every time I saw you, you would take my breath away. I was enthralled by your beauty. Don't get me wrong, it was a terrible feeling, that weakness, that loss of control. Of course, then you were nearly crushed to death right in front of me. I should have welcomed it. It would have solved everything. All I had to do was stand back and do nothing. It should have done nothing. Displaying my powers the way I did in front of that many witnesses was pure idiocy. But all of that occurred to me later. All I could think at that time was, "Not him."

[Kunzite closes his eyes, Zoi summons to courage to speak]

Zoi: What happened at the hospital? I am still very confused about that. I thought I was imagining things, but after everything that's happened… I heard your mother say she wanted to eat me. But you stopped her. Right?

[Kunzite gives Zoi a sad look]

Kunzite: I'd rather you didn't know.

Zoi: You should tell me.

Kunzite: You have no idea how close you came to be murdered by my family that day.

Zoi: [Remembers Metalia in her naga form] I think I have a pretty good idea.

Kunzite: No, you don't. Mother wanted to kill you right away, of course, but when I explained your unique nature, she put it to a vote. The general consensus was that you are more trouble than you are worth. The decision to let you live, after everything you had witnessed, was far from unanimous.

Zoi: Might I ask what the result was?

Kunzite: [narrows his eyes] Are you sure you really want to know?…my family….we are not benevolent creatures…

Zoi: [nods] If I'm going to be involved with you, I'll need to know what I'm dealing with.

Kunzite: You are a clever boy. [sighs sadly] My inability to influence your recollections poses quite a problem for us. Nephrite and Jadeite insisted you should be disposed of, and quickly, before can create further problems for us. Beryl agreed with me that you merited further study. Not out of any great love for either me or you, but because she's just shrewd enough to know anything that makes me beholden to her only increases her own power.

[Kunzite takes hold of Zoi's hand]

Kunzite: Mother was ready to render the tiebreak so we could drain you into a lifeless corpse, until I swore I'd take full responsibility for any consequences of sparing your life and the life of your friend. That influenced the others right away. It's not every day I place my neck in a noose like that, and they certainly aren't going to interrupt me while I'm doing something that self-destructive.

Zoi: It sounds like you're constantly at each other's throats.

Kunzite: [gives Zoi a half smile] That's the trouble with being evil. It's not the good guys you have to watch out for… Evil is always brought down by another evil… Despite my promises to my mother, I expected you to go tattle to your friends. I tried to plan for it. The next day I was shocked when you kept your word not to tell anyone. I didn't understand you at all. But I knew I couldn't become more involved with you. I had to stay as far from you as possible. And every day, the perfume of your skin, your breath, your hair, it hit me as hard as the first day.

[Kunzite looks at Zoi with surprising tenderness]

Kunzite: And for all that, it would have been far better if I had just taken you that first day. If I had let you be killed by that van. If I'd let my family do away with you.

Zoi: Why?

Kunzite: [stokes Zoi's hair] Zoisite. I've allow myself to become way too fond of you. You are the most important thing in the world to me now. The most important thing to me ever.

[Zoi looks away and blushes, then summons the courage to meet Kunzite's eyes again]

Zoi: You already know how I feel, of course. I'm here… which roughly translated, means I'd rather die than stay away from you.

Kunzite: That just means you're a fool.

[Zoi and Kunzite both laugh.]

Kunzite: [lies back and sighs] So the lion fell in love with the lamb…

Zoi: [lies back and smiles] What a stupid little lamb.

Kunzite: What a sick, masochistic lion.

[They lie there in silence]

Zoi: So what can I do to make this easier for you?

Kunzite: How do you mean?

Zoi: Why do you need to consume so much energy to be around me? I'll have to be on my guard, you see, so I'd better learn what I shouldn't do. This for example [strokes Kunzite's arm] seems to be okay.

Kunzite: Zoisite, you never do anything wrong. It's all me.

Zoi: But I want to help, if I can, not to make this harder for you.

Kunzite: Well… [roguish grin] It was just how close you were. Most humans tend to shy away from me. I wasn't expecting you to come so close. [his grin widens] And then you kept exposing your belly to me.

Zoi: Ok, no belly exposing.

Kunzite: [laughs] No really, it was more surprise than anything else.

[Kunzite reaches out and slowly peels Zoi's top up to his ribcage.]

Kunzite: You see? Perfectly fine.

[Zoi's blood is racing now. He shifts his hands to his lap to try to be subtle.]

Kunzite: The blush on your cheeks is lovely.

[Zoi tries to hide his face but Kunzite brushes Zoi's cheek with his hand and then takes his face in both of his hands]

Kunzite: [whispers] Be very still.

[Zoi, of course, is already paralyzed]

[Kunzite leans closer, never taking his eyes off Zoi's until he places his cheek at the hollow at the base of Zoi's throat. With deliberate slowness, Kunzite caresses his way down the sides of Zoi's neck with both hands. Zoi shivers and Kunzite's breath catches, but Kunzite's hands do not slow as they make their way to Zoi's shoulders. Then Kunzite's face drifts to the side, his lips skimming Zoi's neck all the way to his sternum. Then he brushes his nose against the front of Zoi's chest downward until he reaches his navel. He kisses it gently, then he comes to a rest with the side of his face against Zoi's belly with a contented sigh.]

[Zoi is convinced hours pass like that before his pulse slows.]

[Then Kunzite sits up, his eyes are peaceful]

Kunzite: See? That wasn't so difficult.

Zoi: Was that very hard for you?

Kunzite: [smiles roguishly] Not nearly as bad as I imagined it would be. And you?

Zoi: It wasn't bad for me at all.

Kunzite: You know what I mean.

[Zoi smiles]

Kunzite: Here [takes Zoi's hands and places them against his face] I don't blush the way you do, but do you feel how warm I am right now?

[Zoi smiles with a roguish look in his eyes]

Zoi: [whispers] Don't move.

Kunzite closes his eyes and Zoi leans closer, caressing Kunzite's cheek with his hand, then kissing his ear quickly before taking Kunzite's earlobe between his teeth then trailing his lips down the side of Kunzite's neck, unable to resist the urge to give him a tiny little lick at his collarbone.]

[Kunzite's eyes open and they are filled with desire. Zoi knows he should be afraid but his pulse is hammering in his veins.]

Kunzite: [brushes his hand through Zoi's hair] I wish you could feel….the complexity… the confusion I feel… That you can understand…

Zoi: Tell me.

Kunzite: I don't think I can. I've told you of the hunger, I've told you what a deplorable creature that I am. I think you might understand a little, but I don't think you can fully empathize.

Zoi: I may understand better than you think.

[Kunzite shakes his head, just a little]

Kunzite: I'm not used to feeling so human. Is it always like this?

Zoi: For me? No, never. Never before this.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Inhuman Error

[scene: The same meadow. Darkness is starting to settle. The stars are out, impossibly bright. There is a chirping of crickets and fireflies are starting to emerge. Zoi is lying with his eyes closed, with his cheek against Kunzite's chest. ]

Kunzite: I don't know how to get close to you. I don't know if I can.

Zoi: [sighs] This is enough.

[Kunzite puts his arms around Zoi and buries his face in his hair.]

Zoi: You're better at this than you give yourself credit for.

Kunzite: I have human instincts. I may not be human, but they are there… [Finds the elastic band and skillfully redoes Zoi's ponytail] It's almost time for lunch. [Takes Zoi's shoulders and looks into his face] Can I show you something?

Zoi: Show me what?

Kunzite: A shortcut. [Rises and helps Zoi to his feet] The fast way from Point A to Point B. I'll show you how I travel between dimensions.

Zoi: Teleportation?

[Kunzite nods]

Zoi; [Frightened] That stuff always scares me in Scifi shows. Are you sure my soul won't just depart as soon as it leaves my body.

Kunzite: Your soul won't leave your body. We just slip through a tear in reality for a few seconds. [Quite animated] We've done it before, that day with the van, but since it was such a short distance it was over before you knew something had happened.

Zoi: You won't accidently drop me into the Twilight Zone, will you?

Kunzite: [Hugs Zoi close] Not a chance.

Zoi: I'm a bit heavier than a backpack you know.

Kunzite: Come on, little coward, hold on tight.

[Then there is a purple flash and reality vanishes away in streaks. There is a screaming in Zoi's ears and a fierce burning tempest that buffets Zoi as if he stuck his head outside of a jet airplane.]

[Both his hair and Kunzite's is whipping around his face, but Zoi is afraid to close his eyes. His head is starting to hurt. A lot. Despite Kunzite's promises, he feels as if they'll be pulled apart. He clings to Kunzite as tightly as he can, but fears it isn't enough.]

[Then it's over. They are back in Hen Tie, near the truck, and it's almost noon. Even with the ever present cloud cover, the midday sun is stinging Zoi's eyes like acid. Zoi staggers away like a drunkard. He's relieved to be on solid ground again, but trying his hardest not to vomit in front of Kunzite.]

Kunzite: [Ecstatic] Exhilarating, isn't it?

[Zoi just continues to stagger, nearly doubled over.]

Kunzite: [chuckles, until it goes on for a while and he realizes Zoi isn't simply being melodramatic. His smile vanishes] Zoisite?

Zoi: [whimpers] I'm not feeling well.

Kunzite: [concerned] Oh, sorry.

[Zoi finally straightens up and when he looks at Kunzite, there is blood trickling out of his nose, ears, and the corners of his eyes.]

Zoi: I think I need to lie down…

Kunzite: Zoisite!

[Kunzite runs and catches Zoi as he collapses. He holds Zoi in his arms while Zoi lies there as limp as a ragdoll. He wipes away the blood with his thumbs and is greatly relieved when more doesn't well up. Zoi's color is bad but he appears to be breathing normally. For a moment Kunzite has no idea what to do other than pace around uselessly while clutching Zoi's unconscious body close to him.]

[He doesn't have any healing magic. That is Beryl's forte. Kunzite never had a use for it. His own body heals faster than a human's and the ability to heal others always seemed pointless when there was nobody he cared about. If an enemy were ever able to wound him to the point where he might need outside intervention, the disgrace of it would have been worse than an honorable death.]

[Now he feels helpless, since Zoi appears to require immediate medical attention, and he can't think of any way to help him. Teleporting again with Zoi would probably be a terrible idea. He can't open a portal–dimensional portals require a lot of time and work to pinpoint to a precise location. He debates whether to take the car, driving as fast as he can and hoping he doesn't arrive at a hospital too late to reverse any brain damage he inadvertently inflicted on Zoi, or else leave Zoi to summon Beryl.

[Zoi opens his eyes. Much to Kunzite's relief, his pupils appear normal]

Zoi: [whimpers] Kunzite. I have the worst icecream headache right now.

Kunzite: [shouts] What's your name!

Zoi: [winces, not only because of the volume of his voice, but also because of the wording of his question] You can't remember what my name is?

Kunzite: [softer] Please. It's important you answer to the best of your ability. When is your birthday?

Zoi: [Thumps him on the chest] The day before Halloween. You already asked me that.

Kunzite: What are the first eight elements of the periodic table?

Zoi: [sighs] Hydrogen-helium-lithium-beryllium-boron-carbon-nitrogen-oxygen. I thought we were done with all the questions– [clutches his head] OOOOOOOWWWWWW!

Kunzite: [alarmed] What!

Zoi: My ears just popped!…[smiles and sighs happily]…Ah, that feels better.

[Kunzite sighs and puts Zoi down. He now certain it's nothing more than a pressure headache with a few burst blood vessels]

Kunzite: Note to self. Human sinuses don't fare well during interdimensional travel.

Zoi: Huh?

Kunzite: Next time we do this, hold your breath.

Zoi: [laughs derisively] Like there's going to be a next time…

Kunzite: [concerned] How do you feel?

Zoi: Dizzy, I think. [Grabs Kunzite hands] Oh, no. Look at all that blood. Are you hurt?

Kunzite: [hides his hands behind his back before wiping them clean with a handkerchief] I guess teleportation wasn't the best idea.

Zoi: [unconvincingly] I thought it was interesting.

[Kunzite gives him a dubious look]

Zoi: Ok. I absolutely hated it, you show-off!

[Kunzite laughs and hugs him close to hold him steady. Zoi's breathing becomes more rapid. After a while, Kunzite steps back. Zoi is blushing, but his face is free of blood and he appears to be back to normal.]

Kunzite: How are you feeling now.

Zoi: Really good, actually.

Kunzite: Are you sure? No dizziness? No residual headache?

Zoi: No, not at all. Why?

Kunzite: Because there was one more thing that I wanted to try today…

[Zoi looks at Kunzite expectedly, so Kunzite leans him against the side of the car and takes Zoi's face into his hands. He brings his face closer to Zoi and then hesitates with his eyes closed. Zoi finds himself holding his breath for those several seconds.]

[Then Kunzite's lips are pressed against Zoi's.]

[Zoi's desire burns so hot he feels like his blood is about to boil over in his veins. He tangles his fingers in Kunzite hair, trying to pull him in closer. Zoi's lips part as he breathes in Kunzite's heady scent, and Kunzite deepens the kiss.]

[The unfamiliar sensation of having another person's tongue in his mouth is unpleasant for Zoi at first, but since this is Kunzite, he quickly adapts, and meets Kunzite's tongue with his own.]

[The kiss breaks off only after Zoi starts feeling lightheaded from lack of oxygen.]

Zoi: Wow.

Kunzite: [breathless] No kidding.

[Kunzite continues to look into Zoi's eyes for several seconds, but makes no move to either release him from his grasp or kiss him a second time.]

Kunzite: I'm stronger than I thought. That's good to know.

Zoi: I wish I could say the same.

Kunzite: You are only human after all.

[Kunzite releases Zoi and backs away and Zoi almost falls over]

Kunzite: Still dizzy? Or is that my kissing expertise?

Zoi: I can't be sure, I'm still woozy. I think it's a little of both.

Kunzite: You should let me drive us back.

Zoi: [giggles] Are you insane?

Kunzite: I can drive better than you on your best day. You have much slower reflexes.

Zoi: [nods] That may be true, but I don't think my nerves can take your kamikaze-style driving right now.

Kunzite: Zoisite, you can't even walk in a straight line right now. What makes you think can drive a car? [gives him a sly smile and holds out his hand for the keys] As your dear friend, I'm afraid it's my duty to prevent you from driving while under the influence.

Zoi: Under the influence?

Kunzite: I've made you intoxicated.

Zoi: [gives Kunzite a sly pout] I can't argue with that. And you're not intoxicated at all? By me? not even a little.

[Zoi takes the initialize this time and kisses Kunzite.]

Kunzite: More than a little.

[Kunzite pulls him closer and Zoi gasps as Kunzite kisses his throat.]

Kunzite: [smiles and grabs the keys] Regardless. I have the better reflexes.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Love is in the air

[scene: Sunday afternoon Zoi's room. Zoi's lying on the bed, catching up on his homework, still basking in the afterglow of the day before. He's looking forward to Monday, just so he can see Kunzite again when he comes to pick him up for school.]

[The phone rings. He hopes it's Kunzite, but he can see it's Usagi.]

Zoi: Hey, Usagi.

Usagi: [giggles] Hi, Zoi it's me.

Zoi: How was the dance?

Usagi: It was so much fun. You should have been there. Everyone was asking about you.

Zoi: Really? Why?

Usagi: Because you weren't there, silly. You missed out! Mamoru wore a suit and everything. He looked so sharp. I didn't realize how handsome he was when he's not dressed like a scarecrow. I didn't think this was going to be a real date, but Mamoru brought me a white rose corsage, and told me how beautiful I looked in my party dress and pink lipstick and everything.

Zoi: [smiles] He did? That's great.

Usagi: That's not even the best part. He kissed me! Can you believe it?

Zoi: [sincerely happy that his friend Usagi is on the same track he is, romance-wise] That's wonderful, Usagi. I'm so happy you're a couple now, you two look like you were meant for each other.

Usagi: Um…yeah, I'm not so sure I'd go as far as to say we're a couple just yet…

Zoi: But he kissed you.

Usagi: Yeah, but we were both pretty drunk at the time. And he called me the wrong name, but he swears he doesn't know anyone named "Selenity" so he doesn't even know why he called me that. I don't know anyone named "Selenity" Do you?

Zoi: No, I think I'd remember a name like that…[stern] But back up a bit. Did you just say you were both pretty drunk?

Usagi: Um, yeah, you big preschooler! What do you think we do at these dances? Dance? We were sitting with Naru and my friends enjoying our complimentary soft drinks, and Neffy came over with a bottle of Malibu Coconut and kept topped off our drinks for us.

Zoi: [uneasy] Neffy O'Sama?

Usagi: Oh, man, that stuff is so good. I think I've found my new drink, Diet Coke and Malibu Coconut. He asked Naru if she wanted to dance with him. Can you believe it? Naru finally got together with Neffy O'Sama. And she didn't even have to do anything. We almost died!

Zoi: I'm surprised Naru didn't die.

Usagi: Yeah, well she got so excited she practically fainted on the dance floor. So he left and moved onto another table while she rested.

Zoi: [concerned] Is she ok now?

Usagi: Sure, she's fine. She sat out the rest of the dances, but now she won't stop talking about how amazing Neffy O'Sama is.

Zoi: I don't like this…. He shouldn't be getting girls drunk and taking advantage of them like that.

Usagi: Oh, for heaven sakes. It's not like he felt her up or anything. Besides, she's been in love with him forever. Does Kunzite have any idea what a prude you are?

Zoi: [blushes] I think he's got a fairly good idea.

Usagi: Yeah, well it's probably for the best, because he strikes me as a bit of a square himself. But Neffy and Naru, they're different, you know. They're a bit more worldly-wise and cosmopolitan than the rest of us.

Zoi: [frowns] I'm just saying, I'd be a lot happier if she were dating Umino. He's so much better for her.

Usagi: What are you talking about? Naru's smart and beautiful and Umino's a dork supreme. He's nowhere near her dating level. That's so gross.

Zoi: Yeah, but I can tell he cares about Naru very deeply, and Neffy O'Sama strikes me as a really bad guy. I really doubt he has her best interests at heart. If she hangs around with him, she's going to get hurt, and she might never get over it. He's much too old for her anyway.

Usagi: [giggle] Oh, that's so funny, because Naru said the exact same stuff about you and Kunzite.

Zoi: [startled] Really?

Usagi: Yeah, she thinks he's really scary. She kept asking Neffy about him. If he's got a violent temper, or a history of domestic abuse, and all that. He assured us his brother likes to take things slow, so he's still days away from slapping you around. Mamoru got really upset and Naru almost cried, so Neffy laughed and told us he was joking and asked Naru to dance with him.

Zoi: Oh….I really don't think Kunzite wants to hit me…

Usagi: [giggles some more] Don't worry, Mamoru wanted to give you a call to make sure you were safe. But I told him it's obvious that Kunzite really loves you. From the sweet and gentle way he looks at you, I can tell he'd probably cut off his arm before he'd start beating on you.

Zoi: [smiles] Really?

Usagi: Ah-huh. He's a completely different person since he's met you, you know. He used to be so dark and angry-looking and didn't want to talk to anyone. Not even his own family. Ever since he met you, he keeps smiling like every day is Christmas.

Zoi: Ah, thanks, Usagi.

Usagi: No problem. Anyway, enough about you. Back to Mamoru and I. We got to talking about his family and how his parents died in a car accident and how it made him want to be a doctor since they had a really crappy HMO. He told me about his volunteer work at the old folk's home and I told him I'd like to go there some time to help him out. You know, he's really not that much of a jerk once you get to know him. We went on a moonlight stroll by the rose bushes. He held my hand the whole time. It was really romantic.

Zoi: [sighs wistful at the parallels between Usagi's day and his own] Was that where you had your first kiss?

Usagi: Nah, we had our first kiss in the back of his aunt's car on the drive back to my place.

Zoi: [still smiling] So what was it like?

Usagi: I'm not sure, to be honest… I missed the first part of it since I had dozed off, but the part I was awake for was very sweet and tender.

Zoi: [smile vanishes and is replaced by a look of fury] He made out with you while you were passed out drunk in the back of his aunt's car?

Usagi: Shut up. It wasn't like that! It started as just a very chaste and gentle goodnight kiss, but when I woke up I wanted more. It was so magical. The most romantic date I've ever been on. So what did you do yesterday?

Zoi: [blushes]

Usagi: Zoi, are you still there?

Zoi: Um… yeah…

Usagi: So what did you do yesterday?

Zoi: [getting flustered] Nothing.

Usagi: You did nothing?

Zoi: I …um… just lazed around outside to enjoy the sun.

Usagi: Did you hear anything more from Kunzite?

Zoi: [beet red] Um…well…

Usagi: You did, didn't you? Did he call to reschedule your trip to Seattle? Are you going to go?

Zoi: I, um…Oh, my dad just came home. We'll talk more tomorrow.

Usagi: Ok, see you tomorrow. We'll talk after class. And Zoi, next time there's a dance. You're going. And you're asking Kunzite. But you're coming with us anyway, even if he says no. Okay?

Zoi: [smiles] We'll see about that.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Kunzite's Evil, Kids, Stay in School!

[scene: Monday morning. Zoi has moved a chair nearer to the door so he can listen for Kunzite's car. At last he hears it approaching so he walks outside and locks up before Kunzite parks to save some time.]

[Kunzite still gets out and they meet each other halfway.

Zoi: Hi.

Kunzite: Hi.

[They embrace with their faces close. Zoi still has the memory of their first kiss still in his mind. He desperately wants to kiss him again, but he's afraid Kunzite will think he's too forward.]

Zoi: Hi.

Kunzite: Hi.

[Zoi moves his face forward a little and draws back as if from an open flame. Then Kunzite does the same. Before they know it they are kissing again, with a passion that borders on starvation, both completely oblivious to the world around them. Eventually they break it off.]

Kunzite: [whispers] What is this strange hold you have over me?

Zoi: [whispers back] I don't know, but I hope it never goes away.

Kunzite: I guess we'd better go to school.

Zoi: I guess we'd better.

[Zoi gets in and Kunzite's crazy driving brings him out of his haze.]

Zoi: Is it my turn to ask questions again?

Kunzite: If you'd like.

Zoi: Why are you in high school, anyway?

Kunzite: [smirks] Why wouldn't I be in high school?

Zoi: As someone who is actually forced to attend high school by the dictates of my family, age, socioeconomic status, religious affiliations, and species, I can think of about a thousand reasons I would try to get out of it, if I were you.

Kunite: I take it, you don't like being in high school?

Zoi: Not at all.

Kunzite: [smiles] Go on. Enlighten me. Why shouldn't I be in high school.

Zoi: For starters, If I were an evil godlike creature, I certainly wouldn't want to hang around some place where I needed a hall pass.

Kunzite: You must have noticed by now, I don't actually need a hall pass. [smiles at Zoi] Neither do you for that matter.

Zoi: Be that as it may, I can't imagine a worse hell than being stuck taking high school history and civics classes for a thousand years in a row.

Kunzite: That's the beauty of astral projection. I don't actually have to pay attention to anything the teachers are saying. They're wrong about most of it anyway.

Zoi: But, why? Why highschool? You can pass for older, so why not spend your days at a country club? Or a community college learning something that's actually interesting, at the very least?

Kunzite: [smiles] We go to high school because it's an ideal feeding ground. All those fresh young souls, being slowly crushed into powder by the exquisite grindstone that you humans call the "core curriculum." All that wasted potential needs to go somewhere, so the air is thick with life-sustaining energy.

Zoi: Gee, thanks. Now I'm thoroughly depressed.

Kunzite: Then while we are on the subject of not needing a hall pass, how disappointed would you be if you had to skip Biology and PE this afternoon?

Zoi: Not disappointed at all. Biology class is way too easy for me and PE class is way too hard.

Kunzite: Good because I was thinking we might go off-campus for lunch today.

Zoi: [eyes light up] You're going to take me out to lunch? In a restaurant?

Kunzite: [nods] A restaurant in Paris, to be exact. Though because of the time difference, it will be more of a dinner.

Zoi: [sits up straight] You're taking me to Paris? As in Paris, France?

Kunzite: You think I'd go to all this trouble to bring you to a Paris that isn't in France?

Zoi: [overcome] I don't know what to say.

Kunzite: [smirks] Well, if you're having misgiving about missing school, I'll let you order me a café au lait, and we can justify this as a school trip.

Zoi: Oh, no, I'm definitely going! I just wish I'd known earlier. I would have brought a camera.

Kunzite: I can provide the photographer. Then we can both be in the pictures at the same time.

[Zoi gives Kunzite a startled and uneasy look]

Zoi: You're bringing a photographer along with us to Paris?

Kunzite: She's a youma. She can get there by herself. Don't worry. She does excellent work. And she's very discreet. You won't even know she's there.

Zoi: I'll know she's there.

Kunzite: There's no need to be self-conscious. She's not human, so nothing we do will shock her. And you don't have to worry about her listening in to our conversations, since she doesn't understand a word of English.

Zoi: Oh…ok.

[He smiles. His shyness at the thought of being followed around and photographed by a monster overcome by the prospect of having a huge collection of candid pictures in Paris with Kunzite.]


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: First Tango in Paris

[Scene: Nighttime in Paris. Kunzite and Zoi are drinking white wine at a romantic sidewalk bistro with a good view of the Eiffel Tower.]

Kunzite: According the doctor's note the school has on file for you, you've suffered a hairline fracture in your ankle. It should be okay for you to return to Biology class tomorrow, but you'll be out of PE class for quite some time.

Zoi: [smiles] I'm sure half the boys are going to be devastated when the other team doesn't get stuck with me.

[Kunzite sees the waiter approaching with the appetizers]

Kunzite: Are you sure you don't want to try any of my escargot?

Zoi: [wrinkles his nose] I don't eat snails.

Kunzite: They're delicious.

Zoi: I highly doubt it. I make it a point not to eat things that don't have any natural predators.

[The waiter brings out the appetizers. Zoi takes one look at Kunzite's escargot and makes a face]

Zoi: Ugh, Gross! They could at least take them out of the shells so I don't have to look at those nasty things while I'm eating!

Kunzite: [laughs as he fishes out the escargot with a tiny fork] Usually, I forget how young you are, and then you say things like that, and I'm reminded of what an innocent child you still are.

Zoi: [sulks] I'm not a little boy, you know.

Kunzite: That's a very little boy thing to say.

Zoi: [dips his toasted bread in the garlic herb butter for his mussels to soak up the juice] Are you ever going to tell me how old you are?

Kunzite: Does it matter much?

Zoi: No, but I still wonder…

Kunzite: To be perfectly honest, I can't be sure how old I am exactly.

Zoi: Oh? Really?

Kunzite: [gives Zoi a sly look] I wonder if it would upset you to know that when I was young, the calendar hadn't been invented yet?

Zoi: You're ancient?

Kunzite: Let's just put it this way. When I went to pick up our lunch the other day, I could help but notice Arizona has changed a lot. The last time I was there, it was a jungle. With tigers.

Zoi: So you have been around for a long time, have you? [Looks down sadly and eats his mussels in glum silence]

[Kunzite didn't know what type of reaction he was expecting, but it wasn't sorrow]

Kunzite: What are you thinking?

Zoi: I'm thinking…there must have been lots of others…before me… I assume.

Kunzite: [Nods] Lots of others. None of them worth remembering.

[From the tone of Kunzite's voice, he knows he's being reassured, but Zoi can't help but feel miserable that other people have gotten closer to Kunzite than he has.]

Zoi: [sulks] Maybe, in a few years from now…you'll find someone else, and I won't be worth remembering.

Kunzite: That won't happen. Even if you decide this ends tonight, I could never forget you.

[Zoi smiles a bit at that]

[The waiter clears the flatware and crumbs before he brings out the entrees, coq au vin for Kunzite, roasted trout for Zoisite.]

[Kunzite smiles as a crispy whole trout crusted with herbs and with a side of green beans almandine is placed in front of Zoi–bones, eyes, tail and all.]

[Zoi, unfazed, picks up the fish knife and extracts the flesh from between the skin and bones with the skill of a surgeon.]

Kunzite: You're quite good at that.

Zoi: I watched some people at another table. [Eats some of his fish] Were you always a Shitennou?

Kunzite: No. Like I said, Mother adopted me… She found me in a desolate wasteland and she rescued me from the very brink of starvation.

Zoi: What happened?

Kunzite: I lived during an ice age. The sky was perpetually dark and the earth was frozen over. My people were nomads, wandering the tundra in search of food. Eventually the sun came out and we found ourselves trapped on an island where there was nothing but water and rock. I probably wasn't the first of my tribe to resort to cannibalism, but I was certainly the last.

Zoi: Oh…I'm sorry…

Kunzite: I don't remember it well. It was a very long time ago. I do remember how it felt, when Metalia elevated me. That's not something you can easily forget.

Zoi: How did she… save you?

Kunzite: I don't know how to describe it to someone who is mortal, but she filled me with her power, and it was incredible.

[The waiter brings out coffee and Crème brûlée with fresh berries for dessert.]

Zoi: Why did she do it?

Kunzite: I think she needed her creatures to be ruled by beings forged from her own essence. I was the first, though she found Beryl shortly afterwards. Beryl presided over a city of amazons that enslaved neighboring villages and practiced human sacrifice. As a high priestess, she had entire chambers decorated with the skulls of her victims. A more advanced civilization sacked her city and threw her from a cliff. She was dead when they left her, but Metalia brought her back.

Zoi: So Metalia can raise the dead?

Kunzite: When it suits her. Which is seldom. And never with benign intentions. Have you ever read the story "The Monkey's Paw?"

Zoi: I can't say I have.

Kunzite: Let's just say it's not a favor I would consider asking her for. The request alone would probably anger her enough to bring a thousand curses upon your head.

Zoi: So I assume you must be dead or near death to become a Shitennou?

Kunzite: Very observant. [smiles] No, that's not a requirement. It's just that she doesn't believe in harvesting her young until they've reached their fullest potential. Death places a cap on one's achievements. The only thing Mother truly despises is weakness. It's far more important to Metalia that you have the heart of a killer.

Zoi: [shudders] I don't think I could ever kill anyone.

Kunzite: I don't think you could either.

[Kunzite pays the bill and they go to their motorcycle. Kunzite hands Zoi the helmet. Zoi straps on the helmet and climbs on behind Kunzite and holds on for dear life.]

[Kunzite takes Zoi along the Seine river and stops at a riverside amphitheater where a battered radio is playing tango music at full volume while hundreds of couples are dancing the tango in the moonlight. Zoi is mesmerized by the sight of so many skilled dancers moving so seductively.]

Kunzite: Watch carefully. The tango can be dangerous if you are not careful. Notice the pattern of fast and slow movements, and how each partner's movements are a mirror image of the other's.

Zoi: [anxious] We're going to dance together?

Kunzite: We're going to dance together. But first watch.

[Kunzite walks up to a well-dressed woman of about seventy with heavy makeup and jet black hair. She takes his hand and she dances with the grace of a fairytale princess. Even though she's old enough to be his grandmother, and she's probably waited decades to be asked by a partner of Kunzite's beauty and skill, Zoi finds himself becoming jealous since their motions are so suggestive.]

[From the way they move, it almost seems as if she is offering herself up to Kunzite as a willing conquest and Kunzite is deciding on the precise moment when he should ravish her. Even though he knows he's being silly, Zoi's getting a bit angry watching what looks very much like a courtship ritual.]

[When the next song start and Kunzite offers him his hand, he accepts without hesitation and only remembers a few seconds later that he doesn't know how to dance. Kunzite has to guide him firmly and correct his movements, but eventually he starts to get the hang of it. Kunzite pairs him up with a tiny brunette who looks to be about the same age as him and watches as they dance together, until he finds himself another partner among the scores of heavily made up women in beautiful dresses sitting on the sidelines.]

[The girl seems shy at first, until she realizes how inexperienced of a dancer Zoi is, and takes the lead, bending him to and fro and jerking him about with all the nurturing patience of a dominatrix. To Zoi's surprise, he finds he's having the time of his life. When the song ends he goes to dance with another of the wallflowers. Then another, then another.]

[By the time Kunzite offers him his hand again, he's gotten a lot better at dancing, so their movements become more fluid, more natural. A time later he finds himself getting tired so he's just standing there, holding Kunzite and just swaying softly to the music. Kunzite smiles down at him.]

Kunzite: Had enough for one day, or should we check out a jazz club?

Zoi: Jazz club, most definitely.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Guilt trip

[Scene: A four hundred year old brick cellar strung up with Christmas lights and converted into a jazzclub. Kunzite is drinking beer out of the bottle with his arm around Zoi. Zoi's practically in Kunzite's lap and is enjoying the band, which consists of a piano, bass, trumpet, guitar, and drums.]

[A Roma woman comes by selling roses and Kunzite buys a pink rosebud for Zoi, which of course Zoi accepts with a great deal of happiness.]

Zoi: [Between sets] Do we have any plans for tomorrow?

Kunzite: There is a cherry blossom festival going on that I really want to take you to. But because of the time difference, we'd have to go before school starts, so I'd need to pick you up at five am.

Zoi: [conflicted since he'd dearly love to see a cherry blossom festival, but the clock says it's close to midnight already] I want to, but that not going to give me a lot of time to sleep.

Kunzite: [shows Zoi his watch] It's only three thirty in the afternoon.

[Zoi has only had a glass of wine at dinner, and a few swallows of Kunzite's beer. But that's a glass of wine and a few swallows of beer more than he's had before, so he laughs like that's the funniest thing in the world]

[The next songs starts, so Zoi cuddles up to Kunzite to enjoy the music. It goes on and on and on…]

[At last the band asks if anyone has any requests.]

Zoi: [shouts] Play some Jerry Lee Lewis!

[This gets a laugh from crowd, who are mostly French and British.]

[The pianist makes a face at Zoi, muttering in French into the mic about stupid t-shirt wearing yanks and their rockabilly music. The other band members roll their eyes at him since they don't really share his sentiments.]

[Normally, Zoi would be mortified. But he's a bit tipsy.]

Zoi: [In French] What? Is it because you can't do it? Or because you don't know it? Because if you don't know it, I'd be happy to get up there and teach it to you!

Crowd: Ooooooh!

[Zoi's afraid he's embarrassed Kunzite with his heckling, but Kunzite's just holding him grinning.]

[The band seems to share Kunzite's amusement, so the pianist rises and makes a bow and flourish at the piano.]

Pianist: [In English] Bring it on.

[The crowd laughs at the slur]

[Zoi gets up and Kunzite has to hold him at first to steady him, but makes no move to stop him. He walks past the pianist who has his fist raised and up the piano stool to spin the seat to adjust for his height. The rest of the band watches in amusement, unsure of what they are going to get.]

[Then he puts his hand on the keyboard and starts banging out a perfect rendition of "Great Balls of Fire."]

[The crowd goes wild]

[Soon the rest of the band joins in. The pianist is so mortified, he flees the stage.]

[Kunzite beams with pride then turns to the crowd and gives them a look that says, "He's mine. Don't even think about it."]

[After a few songs, Zoi returns to his seat]

Kunzite: [stares at Zoi with a big adoring smile] You never told you're a piano virtuoso.

Zoi: Yeah, well it's kind of a useless skill to have.

Kunzite: You really have no idea how extraordinary you are, do you?

[Later: Kunzite drives him home. Zoi's sleepy, so he's a bit surprised to discover it's not even dark out. They pull up outside the house.]

Zoi: Do I smell like beer?

Kunzite: I'm afraid you do. And your father's watching TV in the livingroom. I think you'd better bypass the front door. Hold your breath.

Zoi: wh–

[Kunzite grabs Zoi and before he can even finish the word, there's a magenta flash they're in his bedroom.]

Zoi: –y? Oh. Nevermind.

Kunzite: Should I come back here tomorrow at five to pick you up?

Zoi: Please do. [hugs Kunzite] Thanks for bringing me to Paris. I had a great time. [He leans forwards to give Kunzite a kiss, but Kunzite holds him at arm length and gives him a kiss on the forehead]

Kunzite: No. You've been drinking. Lips that touch alcohol, will never touch mine.

Zoi: [giggles] You teetotaler.

[Kunzite vanishes and Zoi picks up a budvase and carries it into the bathroom to fill it with water. Then he brushes his teeth and gargles with mouthwash for good measure. As he opens the door his father is standing outside. Zoi nearly drops the vase in shock.]

Zoi: [covers his mouth with his hand] Geez, dad. Don't scare me like that.

Chief Midori: Sorry. I didn't realize you were home until I heard the water running. I didn't hear you come in. What you do, crawl in a window?

Zoi: [still covering his mouth] No dad, that's silly.

Chief Midori: Why are you covering your mouth like that?

Zoi: I have a bit of a cold. Don't get too close. [coughs dramatically]

Chief Midori: [feels his forehead] You do feel a bit feverish.

[Zoi doesn't have to put on much of an act to look ill. He can't stand lying to his father like this. Especially since his father has treated him with nothing but the utmost love and kindness since the moment he moved in.]

[And now, in a single afternoon, Zoi has broken nearly promise he's made to his father: no drinking, no lying, no secrets, no ditching school, no hanging out with older boys, no staying out past dark, no sneaking into clubs…He hasn't broken the 'no sex' one yet, but he has a feeling that's not too far off. *]

[*At least not if Zoi's hormones get a say in the matter.]

Zoi: The nurse called my ride and he brought me home early. You probably just didn't notice since it was so early.

Chief Midori: Oh, ok. Can I take you to the doctor tomorrow?

Zoi: No, Dad. I'm fine. I feel a lot better already. In fact, I'll probably go right to sleep and then leave for school early tomorrow to get caught up in the library.

Chief Midori: Is that cigarette smoke I smell on your clothes?

Zoi: [miserable] You can smell that? Some woman was smoking outside the school when I was waiting outside. I didn't know I got it on me.

Chief Midori: She must have been smoking like a chimney since you positively reek of it.

Zoi: I haven't taken up smoking, if that's what you're afraid of.

[He goes to his room and puts the rose next to his computer.]

Chief Midori: Pretty rose. Where did you get it?

Zoi: [averting his gaze] Oh, just something I picked up to brighten up my room a little.

Chief Midori: Are you sure you don't want me to take you to a doctor? You're looking a little flushed and haggard.

Zoi: No dad. It's just a virus. The doctor can't do anything.

Chief Midori: How about I make you some chamomile tea. Or some soup. I just pour the can into a cup and put it into the microwave, right?

Zoi: Geez, dad. I'm ok. I don't need any tea or soup. I just need a nap.

Chief Midori: [smiles and musses his hair] You're so low maintenance. How did I get so lucky to have such a good kid?

[Zoi just sits on his bed and stares at his hands without answering.]

Chief Midori: Love you, son.

Zoi: Love you too, dad.

[As soon as his father leaves, Zoi bursts into tears, racked with guilt. If his father had any idea how he's spent the past few hours he'd have a heart attack. He'd been so focused on how Kunzite was behaving like a perfect gentleman that he failed to pay attention to his own bad behavior. He feels like a total hypocrite. He has no right judging Mamoru and Motoki and Neffy when he's worse than the three of them put together.]

[Yet repenting does no good. He already had plans to sneak out again before dawn.]

[So Zoi lies in his bed and cries from pure heartache. He knows the right thing to do would be to call Kunzite and cancel their date, but that doesn't mean he's going to. There is no way he can cancel their date. He already misses him. Zoi pines for Kunzite every second they are apart.]

[He has to see him as soon as he can. Even knowing how easily he might get caught. Even knowing how badly it will hurt his father when he does get caught.]

[He finally understands what Kunzite meant by his heroin analogy. Zoi's turning into an addict.]


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: The Fragile and Fleeting Beauty of the Sakura

[Scene: The Japanese Countryside. Amid hot springs and ancient temples the cherry trees are in full bloom so the entire landscape is filled with cloudlike foliage in varying shades of pink. Some of the cherry blossoms are nearly white, some are a dark fuchsia, but most are a deep vibrant pink. Some of the trees are so sparse that the pink appears on the twisted ebony branches in tiny dots. Many of the others are so full that the cherry blossoms that the ground beneath them is carpeted in pink petals. Some are even hung with paper lanterns to add a golden glow to the pink.]

[Zoi has never seen anything like it.]

[He and Kunzite been walking for hours, checking out the festivities and exploring the different types of trees. Zoi knows school is about to start back home, and he secretly hopes Kunzite hasn't noticed. He wishes could spend several days studying all the different types of cherry blossoms.]

[All around him, groups and couples and have claimed spots under the trees, and are opening baskets on blankets or mats and drinking sake and eating flower themed bento or little pink cakes. Kunzite has bought a similar box and a straw mat. Some people are walking around in traditional kimono's and parasols, while others walk in plain white robes.]

[As they pass by some mist covered mineral springs, Zoi is shocked to see people take off their white robes and climb into the water, which ripples pink from the reflection of the trees.

Zoi: [blushes and looks away] Those people…they're are all naked.

Kunzite: I should hope so. They are bathing.

Zoi: Outside?

Kunzite: The hot springs here are very therapeutic and are rumored to have healing properties.

Zoi: Yes…but… they're naked.

Kunzite: Yes.

Zoi: In public.

Kunzite: It's perfectly normal here. Everyone does it so nobody minds. [Gives Zoi a sly smirk] I take it you wouldn't be up for a soak.

Zoi: [shakes his head vehemently] I'm not even sure I'm ready to let you see me in a bathing suit.

Kunzite: [looks him over as if trying to visualize it] That slender back…that tiny waist…those slim long legs of yours that go on forever… I'd have to rub you down with sunscreen to protect that delicate skin of yours. .. hmmm…Now I wish I'd taken you to a beach in Southern California instead of here.

[Zoi smirks at him. On the one hand, he doesn't want Kunzite to see how pale and girlish he looks in his bathing suit. On the other hand, he'd love to see how dark and manly Kunzite looks in HIS bathing suit.]

Zoi: I'm sure that if you did, you'd probably feel let down.

Kunzite: You forget that I've already seen you in your underpants.

Zoi: [jabs his arm with his fist] Oh, that's right, you rogue.

[Kunzite finds a huge, three hundred year old cherry tree that conveniently unclaimed and sets their basket down.]

[Zoi giggles to think that Kunzite was around when that tree was a sapling.]

Zoi: [settles onto the mat] Are there a lot of your kind?

[Kunzite opens the box and extracts a tiny stone teapot and two tea bowls. He pours tea for the both of them.]

Kunzite: If by my kind you mean Shitennou, there are only the three of us, not counting Beryl. If you're referring to creatures of the Dark Kingdom, far more walk the earth than you'd suspect.

Zoi: [giggles] Actually, that explains a lot. You've already told me of yourself and Beryl. What about Neffy and Jeddy? What were they like before?

Kunzite: Nephrite was fairly close to what you would call a gladiator. Except he wasn't a slave, he fought for money. And to impress the women. He was undefeated in the arena, but he fell and busted his head on a rock after sneaking out of a married woman's bedroom. He was a charming rogue. Metalia and Beryl seemed to warm up to him right away. I did not.

[Hands Zoi his tea]

Kunzite: Then she brought in Tanzanite, and that gave Nephrite and I a common enemy for a while.

Zoi: I've heard of Tanzanite. What was he like?

Kunzite: He was a warlord of the Far Eastern mold. The younger son of a powerful nobleman, so he was expected to make his own way in the world while bringing honor to his clan. He went from village to village, sacking them to unite them under his father's banner and taking their most beautiful virgins as his unwilling brides. He was elevated to the Shitennou after he was nearly assassinated by the poisoned hairpin of a prostitute who had disguised herself as a maiden in the hopes of getting close enough to end his reign of terror.

Zoi: Good for her.

Kunzite: [Smiles at the memory] She seemed like a lot of fun. And pretty too. Personally, both Neffy and I felt Metalia should have left him there and brought in the prostitute instead, but Beryl had other ideas.

Zoi: [makes a sour face] So you liked this prostitute, did you?

Kunzite: [smiles] Not nearly as much as I like you, but I certainly liked her a lot more than I liked Tanzanite.

[Zoi sulks so Kunzite feeds Zoi a little pink cake with a flower on it.]

[Zoi chews on it for about two seconds and then spits it out into the grass.]

Zoi: Yuck. [wipes his mouth with the back of his hand]

Kunzite: What?

Zoi: That thing had sweet bean paste in it, didn't it?

Kunzite: This is Japan. Everything has sweet bean paste in it.

Zoi: If there is one thing I hate more than anything in the world, it's sweet bean paste.

Kunzite: [amused] Oh, really?

Zoi: [nods] They shouldn't be allowed to sculpt a cherry blossom on anything that disgusting. It's false advertising.

Kunzite: [grins] You were expecting cherry pie filling?

Zoi: I was hoping for cherry pie filling…[drinks some tea to wash the taste out of his mouth] …So the last of you was Jeddy?

Kunzite: [nods] He was a witchhunter, though not a very good one. The rest of us had a real genius for killing. He merely had the enthusiasm. He wasn't even near death when she elevated him. At first, none of us could understand what Mother saw in him. I didn't realize until much later Mother was playing matchmaker.

Zoi: Matchmaker?

Kunzite: [nods] She hoped Jadeite and I might become lovers.

Zoi: [nearly chokes on his tea] You and Jeddy? Lovers?

Kunzite: That was the plan anyway. The others kept bedslaves, both human and youma. I considered it beneath my dignity to demand sex from a servant. However I had a reputation for being a bit…illtempered. Mother hoped that if she found me a husband, it might loosen me up a bit.

Zoi: But you didn't…I mean… with Jeddy…

Kunzite: [Chuckles] Of course not. Mothers are notoriously horrible when it comes to playing matchmaker or their sons. She just assumed I'd like him, since he's a blue eyed blond, and that's what she likes. But I had less than no interest in someone like him.

[Kunzite tries to feed Zoi another cake. Zoi turns his head. He thinks Kunzite's trying to torture him, but Kunzite gives him a look of pleading, so he eats it anyway, just to make Kunzite happy]

Kunzite: And he was far more taken with Beryl, of all people.

[The cake tastes like cherry turnover.]

Zoi: [grins] Did you buy that cake like that? Or was that something you just conjured up?

Kunzite: [lowers his eyes innocently] Oh, let's just say it's a rather recent creation…


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Promises

[Scene: The Japanese countryside. Zoi and Kunzite finished their tea and cakes, and then Kunzite helps Zoi up. They continue to walk toward a festival market. By now Zoi is certain they are hours late for school. But he's secretly glad that Kunzite hasn't noticed it yet.]

Zoi: When you became a Shitennou did you undergo a personality change?

Kunzite: It's hard to say. I certainly didn't notice any difference in myself. And I hardly knew the others before the change, if I knew them at all. Some say you automatically turn evil. There is a prevailing theory that when you become a Shitennou, all your strongest vices are amplified.

Zoi: What do you believe?

Kunzite: I think that being a Shitennou gives you a lot of power, and you know what they say about absolute power?

Zoi: It corrupts absolutely…

Kunzite: And since Metalia handpicks her children from only those beings with the most murderous tendencies…

Zoi: Do you think it's possible… [blushes and gives Kunzite a timid look]

Kunzite: Go on.

Zoi: …Is there any chance I could be turned into a Shitennou?

[Zoi gives Kunzite a shy smile]

Kunzite: It's funny you should ask, since I already plan to propose that to Mother. But not until you are much, much older.

Zoi: The only trouble is I don't think I could become a murderer.

Kunzite: I don't either, but we are highly compatible, and that's more than could be said for the last hundred or so candidates she's elevated. She wants a fourth king, and she hasn't gotten one, so she may decide to take whatever she can get.

Zoi: But if all the Shitennou are supposed to be at each other's throats, and we're united in our loyalty to one another, won't that give us an unfair advantage over the others?

Kunzite: [smirks] You say that like it's a problem.

[Zoisite stops at a stand that is selling jewelry since a ring has caught his eye. It's silver in color, with a band of black in the center decorated with pink and green gems set to look like cherry blossoms.]

Zoi: Oh, I like this one. [Picks it up and inspects it]

Vendor: Those are western style promise rings.

Kunzite: What's a promise ring?

Zoi: I think it's a promise that you're going to get engaged later on.

Kunzite: That doesn't make sense. Doesn't a promise of an engagement mean an engagement?

Vendor: It's more of a pledge to remain monogamous, but without the proposal or expectation of marriage.

Zoi: That sounds about right. [tries on the ring, which fits on his thumb and inspects it in the light.]

Vendor: It's 18k gold.

Kunzite: So it is.

Zoi: How much is it?

[Zoi takes off the ring and puts it back since knows he can't afford it, but he likes the ring too much not to ask]

Vendor: ￥180.000

Zoi: Do you know how much is that in US dollars?

Kunzite: That's not something you need to know. [pulls a bunch of Yen notes out of a wallet.]

Zoi: Kunzite, no.

Kunzite: If that ring is a pledge of monogamy, I'm willing to spend ￥180.000 for it.

[Buys the ring. Then takes Zoi's hand, and gently glides it onto his thumb]

Zoi: Thanks. I love it. [gives him a quick kiss] I feel bad since I'm pretty sure I can't afford to get you one.

Kunzite: I don't need a ring to remain monogamous.

Zoi: Neither do I!

Kunzite: Yes, but that ring suits you so I want you to have it.

Vendor: We do also sell the more traditionally Japanese Misanga promise rings, which are actually woven bracelets. They serve the same purpose, but they are only $10 US each.

Zoi: Oh, I can afford one of those. [looks at Kunzite] Do you mind?

Kunzite: Not at all.

[Zoi selects dark blue one]

Zoi: [to Kunzite] May I?

[Kunzite nods, so Zoi gets down on one knee and ties the braided cord around his ankle.

Zoi: There. I've knotted it extra well, so you'll have to cut it off if you want to cheat on me.

Kunzite: Trust me, I would have a harder time cheating on you than I would getting that thing on and off my ankle without damaging it.

Zoi: [jabs his arm] You shouldn't tell me such things. Let me keep my superstitions.

[As they walk away, Kunzite looks at his watch and stops short.]

Kunzite: Oh, no. I've completely lost track of time. It's nearly eleven o'clock.

Zoi: [feigns distress] Oh, no. We're late for school. What should we do?

Kunzite: Well, I can see two possible courses of action. The first option is that I can teleport us back to the portal, run to the car, then I can rush us off to school so we can salvage what's left of the schoolday.

Zoi: Or?

Kunite: Or we can continue enjoying the cherry blossoms for another few hours, then go back to your home, get your swimsuit, and then spend the rest of the time at a beach in La Jolla, California… it's entirely up to you.

[Zoi smiles]


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Time to Pay the Piper

[Scene: A beach in La Jolla shortly before sunset. White sand cliffs topped with restaurants and boutiques rise behind them and waves of pure blue ocean stretches out to the horizon. They are in their swimsuits, walking on the beach with their arms around each other and Zoi is finishing off a sour apple shaved ice.]

Zoi: Look at all those women staring at us. They're probably checking you out and thinking "what a waste."

Kunzite: How do you know they aren't checking you out and thinking "what a waste"?

Zoi: [giggles] I really don't think that's what they are thinking.

Kunzite: No. From the way they are smiling, I think they'd like to watch us in action. Especially if there is a chance we'd invite them to join us.

Zoi: Ha. Like that would happen.

[Zoi finishes his shaved ice and tosses the paper cone in the trash]

Kunzite: So do you have more questions for me?

Zoi: Only a million or two. So if Metalia created you, who created Metalia? And where did she come from?

Kunzite: Ah, now we are getting philosophical. Well, where did you come from? Evolution? Creation? Couldn't she have evolved from her own species? Predator, and prey? Or do have trouble accepting that the same forces that created the killer whale and the baby seal could have shaped both you and I into being?

Zoi: Let me get this straight, I'm the baby seal, right?

Kunzite: [Squeezes Zoi and kisses the top of his head] You are definitely the baby seal.

[He releases Zoi and gives him a little push]

Kunzite: But I'm more like the great white shark than the killer whale.

Zoi: [Bats his eyes at Kunzite] You're still waiting for the running and screaming aren't you?

[Kunzite smiles and nods]

Zoi: I hate to burst your bubble but you're not as scary as you think you are. [Raises his nose in the air and walks away with a smile] I'm not scared of you at all.

Kunzite: You really shouldn't have said that.

[Kunzite growls and tackles Zoi, who falls laughing into the sand. Kunzite grabs Zoi's wrists and pins him to the beach, straddling his body.]

Zoi: You wouldn't…

[Zoi tries to get loose, but Kunzite puts his arms around him and pulls him close to his body]

Kunzite: You were saying?

Zoi: [grinning] That you're a very, very terrifying monster.

Kunzite: [laughs] Much better.

[Starts making out with Zoi]

Kunzite: Your tongue is cold and it tastes like an apple.

[Kisses him some more]

Zoi: Can I get up now?

Kunzite: Or else?

Zoi: Or else I'll wrap my legs around you and cling to you like a limpet.

Kunzite: Oh, now who's the scary monster?

[They resume kissing and sink into the sand in a passionate embrace]

Zoi: [looks around] Is your photographer getting all this?

Kunzite: I'll be very disappointed if she's not.

[Goes back to kissing Zoi]

Kunzite: I'm very glad we're both covered in sand right now.

Zoi: Why's that?

Kunzite: Because that's the only thing keeping me from taking this any further.

Zoi: Not the spectators?

Kunzite: I'm a firm believer in giving the people what they want.

Zoi: Somehow I doubt that. But ok.

[They resume kissing until Kunzite breaks it off and looks at the ocean.]

Kunzite: We'd better get going before the tide rolls in and washes us away.

Zoi: Yes, we'd better. My father should be home soon.

[A short Time later, at the Midori house. They drive up in Kunzite's car, cleaned up and fully dressed. Kunzite parks in his usual hidden spot. Zoi notices that his father is not home yet.]

Zoi: Would you like to come in? I could make you some coffee.

Kunzite: Yes, if it's alright.

[Zoi nods. They get out and walk to the house and Kunzite opens the front door.]

Zoi: The door was unlocked all day?

Kunzite: No, but I don't need a key.

Zoi: Oh, right. Magic.

[They enter and the lights come on without Kunzite touching a switch]

Zoi: [Gives Kunzite a sly look] I'd show you around, but you probably know your way around here pretty well already.

Kunzite: [smirks] What else is there to do at night in this town?

[They enter the kitchen and Kunzite sits in a chair. For a moment, Zoi is awestruck that Kunzite is actually in his house, sitting at his kitchen table, waiting for Zoi to fix him a pot of coffee. Zoi imagines what it would be like to be married and sharing a house with Kunzite, cooking him breakfast every morning before they go to work. It's a long time before Zoi can look away from him. He's certain the best looking thing in the room.]

Zoi: [finishes making the coffee and pours himself a glass of orange juice before sitting down with Kunzite] How often have you been here?

Kunzite: I come here almost every night.

Zoi: [stunned] Why? [Thinks about it then hands Kunzite his coffee] Oh, right. My dirty dreams. I forgot that you're a peeper.

Kunzite: [smiles] It's not that at all. I like to look in on you to make sure you're okay.

Zoi: Why wouldn't I be okay?

Kunzite: [Sips his coffee] You are such a delicate little thing. I worry about you constantly… Should your father know I'm here?

Zoi: I'm not sure–

[Kunzite vanishes, coffee cup and all]

Zoi: Kunzite!

[There is the sound of a car crunching the gravel and headlight illuminate the front window. Zoi is in a very bad mood now that Kunzite has left without so much as saying goodbye.]

Chief Midori enters the front door. He is holding a bouquet of red roses in a glass vase, but he looks like he is thoroughly upset about something.]

Zoi: Hi dad. I made you some coffee.

[Tried to rise to clean up.]

Chief Midori: Sit down. We need to have a long talk.

[Chief Midori places the roses directly in front of Zoi]

[Zoi gives his father a confused look]

Chief Midori: These are for you.

Zoi: Oh?

[looks for a card and sees one. He opens it and it reads:

Love is like the wild rose-briar; Friendship like the holly-tree. The holly is dark when the rose-briar blooms, But which will bloom most constantly? - Emily Bronte

Chief Midori: They're from Mamoru Chiba.

[Zoi looks down.]

Chief Midori: [Sits down across from Zoi] He told me he had to bring them to the station because you weren't in school AGAIN today.

[Zoi turns bright red]

Chief Midori: [stern] …And you wouldn't answer the doorbell.

[Zoi stares at the table]

Chief Midori: So…how IS your ankle doing?

[Zoi drinks his orange juice in glum silence.]

Chief Midori: [narrows his eyes] You didn't really have a cold last night, did you?

Zoi: [sets down his glass and scoots his chair back] I'd better clean the kitchen.

Chief Midori: [raises his voice] Zoisite O. Midori. Stop being evasive and look me in the eye.

[Zoi looks at his father]

Chief Midori: Zoisite… Is there something you're not telling me…?

[Zoi shakes his head and sips his orange juice]

Chief Midori: [angry glare] …About you and Kunzite O'Sama?

[Zoi swallows his orange juice and sets down the glass so his father can't see how badly his hand is shaking.]


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Tuxedo Tattletale

[Scene: Zoi buries his face in his hands.]

Chief Midori: Zoisite, I know you're embarrassed but we need to talk about this Kunzite situation.

Zoi: No.

Chief Midori: Why not?

Zoi: [sobs] I don't want to!

Chief Midori: Are you crying?

Zoi: [crying] No.

Chief Midori: Zoisite, why are you crying?

Zoi: [weeping hysterically] Because you're mad at me! Because I'm the worst son in the world! I'm sorry I lied to you! I'm sorry I ditched school! You're the best dad in the world and want you to be proud of me, but I'm no good!

Chief Midori: Hey, hey. [comes over and gives Zoi a hug and start rocking him in his arms] Stop crying. You're not a bad boy. You're a good son. The best ever. I'm not mad at you.

Zoi: [shrill] Yes, you are! You're calling me by my full name! You only do that when you're mad at me!

Chief Midori: I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Kunzite.

Zoi: [sniffles] You're just saying that to get me to stop crying so you can yell at me some more!

Chief Midori: I wasn't yelling at you.

Zoi: Yes you were!

Chief Midori: No, honey. Listen… [looks him in the eye] You're probably feeling scared and alone right now, but what I'm trying to tell you is that everything you are going through is perfectly normal for a boy your age.

[Zoi stops crying and looks at his father. It's a bit disturbing to Zoi to hear his father being so liberalminded and permissive, given how strict and overprotective he normally is.]

Chief Midori: I was a freshman in high school myself once, you know. Things weren't any different back in my day, though these sorts of things didn't get talked about as much back then.

Zoi: [wipes his nose] So you're really not mad at me?

Chief Midori: Not at all. I'm just feeling a little hurt right now that you didn't feel comfortable enough to come talk to me before you decided to start missing school over this.

[Zoi dabs his eyes and smiles faintly at his father]

Chief Midori: You have nothing to be ashamed of. If anyone should be ashamed of himself it's Kunzite.

Zoi: No, don't blame him. It's not his fault. It's mine.

Chief Midori: No, honey. He wants you to think that. But he's the one with the problem. Not you. I know you're both in high school, but I'm pretty sure he's over eighteen. He's an adult and you're a minor. He's a lot older than you. At his age he should know better. I could have him sent to prison for this.

Zoi: But–

Chief Midori: Besides, the guy is practically a giant. How could you possibly defend yourself against someone like that? There's no way a guy that big should be bullying boys your age.

Zoi: Wait… what?

Chief Midori: I plan to sit down with Dr. Metalia and have a long talk with her about her son, but I figured I'd better discuss this with you first, so I don't miscommunicate, or put you on the spot and make things worse for you.

Zoi: [thoroughly confused] Um, dad? What has Mamoru been telling you, exactly?

Chief Midori: He said that a little birdie told him at the spring dance that Kunzite O'Sama has been slapping you around at school.

[Zoi's jaw drops]

Chief Midori: He said he strongly suspects Kunzite was the reason you were sent home during lunch yesterday afternoon with a hairline fracture in your ankle.

Zoi: Oh, my god! [jumps to his feet with volcanic rage] That stupid, no good jerk, Mamoru! I can't believe he'd pull an idiotic stunt like this! Next time I see him, I am going to kill him!

Chief Midori: Hey, don't take this out on Mamoru Chiba. He's cares about you very much and he's only trying to look out for you.

Zoi: No! Mamoru Chiba is the biggest jerk alive! He coldfishes drunk girls in the back of his aunt's car! He doesn't have any game of his own, so he has to ruin everyone else's!

Chief Midori: So you're saying Kunzite O'Sama doesn't hit you?

Zoi: [puts his hands on his hips] No! Kunzite O'Sama would never hit me! He's the nicest, sweetest guy ever! Why does everyone assume he goes around beating and raping me!

Chief Midori: [alarmed] Mamoru didn't say anything about him raping you.

Zoi: Yes he did! Just not to you!

Chief Midori: So let get this straight: Kunzite O'Sama hasn't been hitting you?

Zoi: That's correct!

Chief Midori: And you aren't living in mortal terror of him?

Zoi: That's correct!

Chief Midori: So much so that you think you have to ditch school to avoid getting beaten up by him?

Zoi: That's correct!

Chief Midori: Then why exactly have you been ditching school?

Zoi: …

Chief Midori: Zoisite?

Zoi: I think I better go upstairs and get caught up on my homework.

Chief Midori: [raises his voice] Not so fast! Sit down.

[Zoi sits with a defiant look on his face]

Chief Midori: You know something, Zoisite? You were a lot better off when I thought Kunzite O'Sama was bullying you.

Zoi: [grumbles] I don't care. Kunzite's a good guy. I'm not going to let him take the blame for MY bad behavior.

Chief Midori: Zoisite? What's going on with you? Why are you mouthing off to me like this? I've never seen you behave like this. This isn't like you at all.

Zoi: I don't want to talk about it. I'm really tired. I want to go to bed.

Chief Midori: You don't look tired. As a matter of fact you look kind of keyed up.

Zoi: Do I? I just want to go to sleep.

Chief Midori: What? No plans tonight?

Zoi: [sullen] No.

Chief Midori: Don't even think of crawling through a window.

Zoi: [sneers] You don't trust me at all, do you?

Chief Midori: Who are you and what have you done with my Zoisite. [looks Zoi over and narrows his eyes] What's that on your thumb?

Zoi: Huh? [puts his hands behind his back] I don't know what you mean.

[Chief Midori yanks Zoi's arm forward and pulls the ring off his thumb. Zoi shrieks in outrage as he holds it up the light to inspect the inside]

Chief Midori: It's heavy…18K gold. From Japan no less. Not cheap. [Tosses the ring back to Zoi] Who gave you this?

Zoi: None of your business!

Chief Midori: Please tell me this isn't from some forty year old guy you met online.

Zoi: [rolls his eyes] I'm pretty sure he's closer to a hundred, Dad.

Chief Midori: Zoisite O. Midori, this is nothing to joke about!

Zoi: Fine. If you really must know. I got it from some kid at school.

Chief Midori: A kid named Kunzite O'Sama, by any chance?

Zoi: *blinks*

Chief Midori: Well?

Zoi: …Maybe.

Chief Midori: [heads for the door] That's it. Now I'm definitely having a talk with his mother.

Zoi: DAD! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

[Zoi runs to block the door]

Chief Midori: Why not?

[Zoi can't very well explain to his dad that Metalia is a soul-sucking flesh-eating chaos goddess who would probably eat his father instead of hearing him out, so he struggles for a plausible explanation.]

Zoi: Because…he hasn't come out to his family yet.

Chief Midori: Oh, that's just great. You're getting expensive gifts from some guy who's still in the closet. Tell me. Does he have a girlfriend?

Zoi: Dad–

Chief Midori: Is he playing kissy-face with the head cheerleader in front of his friends as a smokescreen for when he's luring underage boys like you off campus so he can get into their pants? Is this really the sort of future you want for yourself?

Zoi: Dad! It's not like that!

Chief Midori: Then tell me. What is it like?

Zoi: Dad. I'm still a virgin.

[Chief Midori gives Zoi a long dubious look]

Chief Midori: I wish I could believe that.

[Zoi's jaw drops in outrage]

Chief Midori: What? You've been lying to me all week. Why should I believe anything you have to say right now?

Zoi: [beyond furious] I'm too tired to have this conversation right now. I'm going to bed early and then we can talk about this in the morning.

Chief Midori: You know, I'd feel a lot better if you were dating Mamoru Chiba. He's the same age as you and it's obvious he cares about you a great deal. Plus, he makes no secret of the fact he's bisexual. He used to date a male foreign exchange student from Holland, and they're still on good terms. He's a star athlete, he volunteers at the retirement home and the animal shelter, and he's studying to be a surgeon. I'm not saying I'll die happy if you marry him, but you could do a lot worse.

Zoi: I'd rather die than marry Mamoru Chiba. [heads for the stairs seething] I'll see you in the morning, Dad.

Chief Midori: I'll see you long before that if you try to sneak out of here.

Zoi: Don't worry. I'm taking a long hot shower and then I'm going to straight to bed.

[Zoi goes into his room and slams the door shut behind him]

[Kunzite is lying sprawled out on his bed with his hands behind his head.]

Kunzite: [smiles fondly at Zoi] I guess we'd better cool it on the dating for a while.

Zoi: Oh! [doubles over and clutches his chest in shock]

Kunzite: [sits up in alarm] I'm sorry.

Zoi: Just give me a minute to restart my heart.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Pillow Talk

[Scene: Zoi's bedroom. Kunzite beckons Zoi over and then draws him close]

Kunzite: Why don't you sit with me? [pulls Zoi onto his lap and strokes his hair] How is your heart?

Zoi: [whispers] You tell me, I'm sure you can hear it pounding from there.

Kunzite: Don't worry. The walls become soundproof whenever I'm in here. [pets Zoi's hair while he trembles] My poor darling….Your father didn't mean any of those things he said to you. He's just in shock right now.

Zoi: He's right, you know. I can't be trusted. There's no excuse for the way I've been acting.

Kunzite: [Cradles Zoi in his arms like a child] You mustn't blame yourself, this is all my fault. I'm a selfish creature. I want you all to myself.

[Kunzite kisses Zoi on the forehead, and works his way down to his lips. Zoi doesn't want it to end, but he doesn't want his father bursting into his room at an inopportune time either, just because he didn't hear the shower running.]

Zoi: Give me a minute. I told my dad I was on the way to take a shower.

Kunzite: Certainly. [releases Zoi from his lap]

Zoi: [points at Kunzite] Stay.

Kunzite: [salutes] Yes, sir.

[Zoi grabs a thermal undershirt and some flannel sleep pants and goes into the bathroom to shower. He can hear a football game on the TV downstairs, but he slams the bathroom door closed in case his father is listening anyway.]

[He takes a long hot shower, smelling all the shampoos and guessing which Kunzite might like the most. He's eager to get back to Kunzite, but he's also nervous about not knowing what comes next. He's hoping the water will calm his nerves, but all he can think about is that Kunzite is about ten feet away while he's naked.]

[Eventually he starts to run out of hot water. He shuts off the shower, towels himself off and then dresses in his sleepwear. To his dismay, there are three moth holes in the back of the shirt he hadn't noticed before. He wishes he still had the fancy black mulberry silk pajamas his stepfather brought him back from Milan, and that his mother accidently ruined by pouring bleach on them. *]

[*it wasn't an accident]

[He towels off his hair as best he can and then runs the shower comb through it as he walks down the stair.]

Zoi: Dad?

Chief Midori: [looks up from the game he's watching and eyes Zoi's wet hair with a surprised look] Yes, son?

Zoi: I'm sorry I got upset. I know skipping school is wrong, and it's making me defensive. From now on, I promise I won't ditch school anymore.

Chief Midori: We'll talk about it in the morning. [turns his full attention back to the game.]

[Zoi watches his father for a minute with a sorrowful expression on his face.]

Zoi: Night, Dad.

Chief Midori: Night, son.

[Zoi goes back in his room. Kunzite hadn't moved at all.]

Kunzite: [looks Zoi's outfit over] Very nice.

[Zoi grimaces]

Kunzite: I mean it. That looks good on you.

Zoi: Thanks.

[Zoi sits crosslegged next to Kunzite on the bed. Kunzite runs his finger through Zoi's wet hair and wherever he touches it, it becomes dry and shiny.]

Zoi: Sorry to keep you waiting. I needed to convince my Dad I'm not sneaking out. Apparently I looked a little overexcited.

[Kunzite takes Zoi's face in his hands]

Kunzite: You do look a little warm actually. [Kisses him tenderly]

Zoi: [places his hands on Kunzite's shoulders] It seems…much easier for you now. To be close to me.

Kunzite: Does it seem that way to you? [brushes Zoi's now dry hair away so he can kiss the hollow under his ear.]

Zoi: Much, much easier.

Kunzite: Hmmm…

Zoi: So I was wondering… [Kunzite looks at him after kissing his jawline] …why is that you think?

Kunzite: [kisses Zoi's neck] Mind over matter.

[Kunzite finds the three moth holes in the back of Zoi's shirt and brushes his fingers against his skin. Zoi gasps and pulls away from him suddenly and Kunzite freezes]

Kunzite: Did I do something wrong?

Zoi: No, just the opposite. You're driving me wild.

Kunzite: Really?

Zoi: Would you like some applause?

Kunzite: [grins] I'm just pleasantly surprised. I never imagined anything like this. I never believed I'd enjoy kissing anyone this much. And then to find, even though it is contrary to everything I am, that you're actually willing to be with alone me…to let me kiss you like this… and actually enjoy it the way I do…

Zoi: You're very good at it. You're good at everything.

Kunzite: True.

[Zoi laughs]

Zoi: But how can it be easier now?

Kunzite: It's not easy. You see, I wasn't sure I was strong enough… [takes Zoi's hand and presses it to his face] I thought I might be… overcome. [Breathes in the scent of Zoi's wrist] Until I made up my mind that I was strong enough, that there was no possibility that I would… that I could ever…get too carried away.

Zoi: [lowers his lashes at him] So there is no possibility you will get too carried away?

Kunzite: Mind over matter.

Zoi: Easy for you to say.

[Kunzite laughs an evil laugh, then becomes abruptly serious]

Kunzite: I'm trying. If it gets to be too much, I can always leave… then it will be harder tomorrow. I am trying to build up a tolerance for your beauty.

Zoi: Then don't ever go away from me again.

Kunzite: That suits me. Bring on the shackles. I am your prisoner.

[Despite his words he grips Zoi's wrists in his hands and laughs a maniacal little laugh. Zoi notices he's been laughing like a madman a lot this evening.]

Zoi: You seem much less reserved than normal… I've never seen you like this before.

Kunzite: Isn't this what it's supposed to be like? The glory of first love, and all that? It's incredible, isn't it. The different between how it is depicted in popular media, and how it really is?

Zoi: Very different. More intense than I could have imagined.

Kunzite: For example. The emotion of romantic jealousy. It always seemed pointless to me, when you could just kill off all your rivals. Still, I thought I understood that one pretty clearly. But it shocked me…

Zoi: [Startled to hear Kunzite's admission] You've been jealous of someone?

Kunzite: Do you remember the day Chiba asked you to the dance? I was surprised at the flare of intense fury I felt. I didn't recognize what it was at first. Never before had I desired anyone's death with such keen anticipation.

Zoi: You wanted to kill Mamoru? Just because he invited me to a dance?

Kunzite: Not because of the dance. It was because I thought he had already claimed you. You see, the moment after you told me you were gay, it suddenly dawned on me that the two of you were a couple.

Zoi: Me and Mamoru? A couple? That's so funny.

Kunzite: He gave you a rose, remember? You kept it in your locker. He sat with you at lunch, and from the territorial way he kept glaring at me whenever I looked at you, I thought the two of you had already picked out the names for your Romanian orphan babies.

Zoi: [giggles] Kunzite. We are just friends.

Kunzite: I tried not to care. I knew I had no right to care, but all I could think of was him climbing on top of you and sweating like an animal. I knew he wanted to. After all, who wouldn't? Then you refused to go out with him. Why? Was it simply for your friend Usagi's sake? Or did you have someone else you liked? I had to know. And then the line started forming.

[Zoi scowls]

Kunzite: I waited, unreasonably anxious to hear what you would say to them, to watch your expression. I couldn't deny the relief I felt seeing the annoyance on your face. But I assumed, since all your suitors were reasonably attractive people, and you showed no interest in dating any of them, it just meant that you had someone special back in Phoenix. That's why I came in here that first night. To search your room while you were sleeping, to find out who this little prick was so I could terrorize him to within an inch of his life.

[Zoi bursts into giggles]

Kunzite: I searched half the night, between watching you writhe in your sleep, your innocent angel's face dispelling any murderous thoughts that came to me.

[Kunzite looks away demurely]

Kunzite: And then, as you were sleeping, you said my name.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: The Slippery Slope

Warning: Kunzite isn't behaving any differently than Edward in this chapter. However Zoi isn't Bella…

[Scene: Zoi's bedroom]

Zoi: I called out your name in my sleep?

[Zoi blushes since given his typical dream about Kunzite, he doubts he uttered it in a conversational tone.]

Kunzite: [smiles at the memory] You spoke so clearly I thought I had woken you. But it soon became obvious you were having a very interesting dream. The feeling that coursed through me then was unnerving, staggering. In that moment my entire existence changed.

[Kunzite looks down]

Kunzite: I told myself it might have been a random occurrence, an odd dream whose meaning was so deeply buried in your psyche it meant nothing. So I came back again. And again after that. Every night was the same, you cried out my name over and over, and nobody else's. I couldn't believe my great fortune. I knew I couldn't ignore you any longer.

[Kunzite goes silent]

Kunzite: But jealousy…it's a strange thing. So much more powerful than I would have thought. And irrational! Just now, when your father was talking about you marrying that vile Mamoru Chiba…

Zoi: That made you jealous? Really? After I have to hear that a hot hunk like Jeddy was quite literally made for you?

Kunzite: [scowls] You think Jadeite is a hot hunk?

Zoi: He's not nearly as hot as you are, but, yes, I do have eyes, you know. How am I supposed to compete with all that beefcake?

Kunzite: [Grins and pulls Zoi by the wrists so he's closer to him, with his face pressed to his chest] Between you and Jadeite, there is no comparison.

Zoi: I know there is no comparison. That's the problem.

Kunzite: Even if he were to somehow acquire your talent, charm, and intellect, he hasn't even got one tenth—no, one hundredth–of your fire or your beauty.

[Looks deep into Zoi's eyes.]

Kunzite: For thousands of years I've walked this world…and several others… all the time thinking I was complete within myself, not realizing what I was seeking. And not finding anything, because you hadn't even been born yet.

Zoi: That's hardly seems fair. I haven't had to wait at all. Why should I get off so easily?

Kunzite: [amused] You're right. I should make this harder for you, definitely.

[Kunzite holds Zoi's wrists over his head and gathers them into one hand so that he can stroke Zoi's hair with his other hand, from the top of his head to his waist.]

Kunzite: You only have to risk your life every second you spend with me, that's surely not much. You only have to turn your back on nature, on humanity…what's that worth?

Zoi: Not much. I don't feel deprived of anything.

Kunzite: Not yet.

[Zoi tries to pull away, but Kunzite has his wrists in an iron grip. Then Kunzite tenses up and looks at the door.]

[The room goes dark]

Kunzite: Get in bed.

[Zoi tucks himself in and curls into a ball on his side. Kunzite vanishes in a magenta flash.]

[The door opens and Chief Midori peeks his head in and turns on the light. Zoi has his eyes nearly closed and is taking slow deep breaths to make it look like he's asleep. Chief Midori turns the light off. Then the door closes again.]

[A few minutes later the light comes back on automatically. Kunzite's arms are around Zoi under the covers, his lips are at his ear.]

Kunzite: I thought he'd never leave.

[Zoi's heart is crashing in his chest, since he's in bed with Kunzite. They are spooning, no less! He can feel Kunzite's warm breath on his neck, his nose sliding against Zoi's jaw.]

Kunzite: You have a very floral smell. Like lavender. Or freesia.

Zoi: [his breath is catching and his eyes are as big as saucers] Those are two complete different smells.

Kunzite: [chuckles evilly] My, you are keyed up. Should I sing you a lullaby?

Zoi: Right. Like I can sleep with you here!

Kunzite: You do it all the time.

Zoi: But I didn't know you were here.

Kunzite: [trails his finger down Zoi's arm] So if you don't want to sleep…

Zoi: [swallows hard] If I don't want to sleep…?

Kunzite: What do you want to do instead?

[For a moment the question hangs the in the air between them. ]

[Then Zoi smiles a wicked little smile.]

Zoi: Do you even need to ask?

[Zoi turns to face Kunzite and then throws his arms around Kunzite's neck and forces his tongue into Kunzite's mouth.]


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: No means no, Zoi

Warning: Graphic naughtiness discussed in this chapter

* * *

[Now Kunzite's eyes are as big as saucers as Zoisite starts grinding up against him.]

Kunzite: [pushes Zoi away] What do you think you're doing?

Zoi: You tell me. You are of the one with all the experience in these matters.

[Kunzite pushes Zoi until he's at arm's length.]

[Zoi squirms out of Kunzite's grasp like a mongoose and goes back to kissing him again.]

Kunzite: Get off me, you little devil.

Zoi: You rub up against me from behind and then ask me what I want to do. What were you expecting me to say? "I'd like to ask you a few more questions?"

[Kunzite pushes Zoi away and turns him around so he's facing the other direction, but Zoi just juts out his hips toward him.]

[Kunzite pushes him back again]

Kunzite: Get on your own side of the bed and stay there! You're too young to be fooling around like this!

Zoi: [grumbling as he scoots over] Oh, come on! I want you inside me.

Kunzite: You have no idea what you're talking about.

Zoi: And at this rate, I never will.

Kunzite: Absolutely not!

Zoi: Do I have to beg for it? Because I will, you know.

[They look at each other for a long time. Kunzite is staring intensely at Zoi, Zoi is smiling faintly at Kunzite.]

Kunzite: Oh fuck it! [He pulls Zoi close and kisses him deeply, rolling on top of him. As they break off the kiss, Zoi pulls off Kunzite's shirt while Kunzite unfastens his belt. He's already gotten to his fly when he suddenly realizes what he's doing and vanishes in a flash of magenta.]

Zoi: Kunzite?

[Kunzite reappears at the far end of the room. His belt and shirt are back on.]

Kunzite: That's it! I've had it! If you don't stop trying to seduce me, I'm leaving!

Zoi: [giggles and trails his finger on the pillow] What? You don't want to do it?

Kunzite: Of course I want to do it! That's not the point! If we start fooling around like this, I'm going to end up doing things that hurt you! A lot! It's going to burn like fire. I'll be as gentle as possible, but it won't be enough. This isn't going to be a carried-away-in-the-heat-of-passion, let's-take-Zoisite-in-the-butt, sort of thing. That not how this works! I don't know what you've read about this sort of thing, but it was probably written by fangirls who have no idea what they are talking about! You're not going to like it the first time we do it. You're probably not going like it the tenth time we do it.

Zoi: But there are…preparations… we can do, right?

Kunzite: Of course. There is an entire lost artform to that. But the preparations aren't going to make it hurt any less. If anything, they'll prolong the torture.

Zoi: You're kidding, right?

Kunzite: Not at all.

Zoi: Then what's the point of the preparations?

Kunzite: The preparations are to keep you from being torn to shreds.

Zoi: …

Kunzite: It doesn't sound quite so magical now, does it?

[Zoi ponders this for a while]

Zoi: I still want to do it.

[Kunzite sits on the edge of the bed and sighs deeply]

Zoi: [gives him a look of longing] Kunzite. I'm ready.

Kunzite: No, you're not. You couldn't possibly be ready.

[Zoi blushes with shame and disappointment.]

Kunzite: I'm sorry, we can't. You are so soft, so fragile. I'd have to mind my actions every moment we are together. I could kill you quite easily, Zoisite. Simply by accident. One sudden move and I could snap your spine by mistake. You don't realize how incredibly breakable you are. I can never, never afford to lose that kind of control when I'm with you.

[Zoi sulks, feeling thoroughly rejected and embarrassed.]

Zoi: You're a big tease, you know that.

Kunzite: Do you want me to leave?

Zoi: [alarmed] No!

Kunzite: Do you promise to behave yourself?

Zoi: *nods*

[Kunzite climbs back into bed with him, and strokes his hair until he stops frowning. The two of them lace their fingers together, then look into each other's eyes as they hold hands.]

Kunzite: I'm sorry, but I care too much to run the risk of ruining things between us. It would be different if you weren't a virgin. I wish you weren't so inexperienced at this.

Zoi: I thought you said you were jealous?

Kunzite: And I am, but I could overlook a meaningless encounter or two if it took place long before you met me. Love and lust don't always share the same bed, you know.

Zoi: They do for me. I can't stand the thought of kissing anyone but you.

Kunzite: [smiles] At the moment we have that one thing in common.

[For a few minutes, they just lay there, holding hands and gazing at each other adoringly.]

Zoi: [releases his hand] Can I ask you something?

Kunzite: [brushing the hair back from Zoi's face] What is it?

[Zoi gives Kunzite a nervous look, then averts his eyes, since he's already feeling rejected enough]

Zoi: Forget it. I changed my mind.

Kunzite: Zoisite. You can ask me anything.

[Zoi lies on his side]

Zoi: Maybe I'll ask it in my sleep.

Kunzite: [strokes Zoi's hair] Please?

[Zoi shakes his head]

Kunzite: If you don't tell me, I'll assume it's something worse than what it really is.

Zoi: Well…

Kunzite: Yes?

Zoi: Is…marriage… the same for the Shitennou as it is for humans?

[Kunzite grins]

[For a moment, the room is completely silent]

[Then Kunzite starts laughing like mad]

Kunzite: Honestly, what a question. What is a Shitennou marriage like? No Shitennou has ever gotten married, ever. Do you see any of the others running around with rings on their fingers?

[Zoi fidgets uncomfortably]

Kunzite: In answer to your question, since we are beings of the Dark that reign over the earth, I suppose a Shitennou would have to have two weddings. One in the Earth Realm, and one in the Dark Kingdom that would follow the more arcane traditions. But I suppose the basics are still the same, the fancy clothes, the high priestesses, the wine drinking, the vow taking, the symbolic binding of two souls, the giving out of souvenirs, the escaping away to the consummation chamber… I guess some concepts are universal.

Zoi: Oh.

Kunzite: [still chuckling] Was there a purpose behind your wanting to know this?

Zoi: [sulky] Not really, I was just curious, is all. [Turns away from Kunzite and puts a pillow over his ear]

Kunzite: [lifts the pillow and smiles at him] Before you go to sleep, I actually had a question I wanted to ask you, too.

Zoi: [annoyed] Oh really? What is it?

[Kunzite removes the pillow and turns Zoi over so that they are looking face to face. Then he takes Zoi hand in his and gives it a kiss. Before stroking Zoi's hair from his face and looking into his eyes.]

Kunzite: Zoisite. Will you marry me?


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: The Child Bridegroom

[Scene: Zoi's bedroom. Kunzite has just proposed, so Zoi is staring at him in shock]

Kunzite: Will you marry me?

Zoi: Yes.

Kunzite: As in right now. On this very night.

Zoi: Yes.

Kunzite: Don't you want to think it over?

Zoi: I already have thought it over. Quite a lot actually.

[He kisses Kunzite and Kunzite kisses him back. The kiss goes on for quite a while]

Zoi: So what are we going to do? Sneak away to Vegas?

Kunzite: Somewhere a lot further away from here than Vegas.

Zoi: The Dark Kingdom?

Kunzite: [nods] I'll need to open a portal for you.

Zoi: This marriage. Will it be consummated?

Kunzite: Of course.

Zoi: When?

Kunzite: Tonight.

[Zoi is rendered completely speechless in light of Kunzite's complete about-face on the subject.]

Kunzite: [grins] Call me old fashioned, but I think that's a large part of the definition of getting married.

Zoi: Wait…what?

Kunzite: We're not doing this to enter into some financial arrangement, you know.

Zoi: So let me get this straight. You think I'm far too young to fool around with you, but I'm not too young to be married?

Kunzite: [Grins sheepishly] Well…if you fool around with me, and then decide you'd rather fool around with Chiba, it's certainly your right to do so. But if you marry me, and then decide to cheat on me with Chiba, I won't feel too bad about killing the both of you.

Zoi: [laughs] Like I could ever be with anyone but you.

Kunzite: [rises from the bed] I'll be right back. I have to inform the servants they have a wedding to prepare.

Zoi: You have servants?

Kunzite: [kisses him] We have servants.

[A short time later. Zoi and Kunzite cross through a portal into the Dark Kingdom. They are in a black stone castle of entirely alien dimensions. Zoi looks around in dismay since the place is dark and devoid of charm.]

Kunzite: This is my home in the Dark Kingdom.

Zoi: Do you come here often?

Kunzite: As often as I can. The darkness suits me.

[Zoi looks about glumly at the utter lack of anything pretty or organic. He can tell that he and Kunzite have very different decorating esthetics. He's determined not to be the sort of husband who comes in and leaves his mark all over everything to the point where Kunzite can no longer get comfortable in his own home. Still, he can't help but think a rose vine or two might do wonders for the place.]

[They enter a chamber that appears to be the side of a large ballroom, filled entirely with monsters, mostly female, that look like someone bred humans with various things they sell at Target. When the monsters see Zoi and Kunzite enter they fall to the floor in a show of submission.]

Kunzite: These are the servants I was telling you about.

[Zoi is a bit frightened at the sight of them, since they are hideous for the most part, but it's pretty clear they are more afraid of him than he is of them.]

[A few of the monsters look up and start chattering excitedly in some weird chirping language Zoi can't begin to understand. They smile and start advancing toward Zoi.]

[Kunzite barks out something stern in their language, but they ignore him and brush Zoisite's skin with their fingers and touch stands of his hair like they are girls at a mall who have found a particularly cute puppy. Kunzite tries to fight a smile.]

Zoi: What's going on?

Kunzite: They are enchanted by you. When I told them I decided to take a husband, they thought I meant someone large and cruel, like me or Nephrite. They weren't expecting anyone young or beautiful.

[He sees three that look like they are half woman-half flowering vine.]

Zoi: Those three are really beautiful.

[Kunzite speaks to them and they chirp excitedly]

Zoi: You weren't supposed to tell them I said that!

Kunzite: They feel very honored. They want to help you prepare.

[Kunzite gives him a questioning look, so he nods, and the three take hold of him and steer him toward another chamber.]

Zoi: I don't know what to do.

Kunzite: This is all pretty simple. Just go with whatever happens. I should warn you that Dark Kingdom weddings can be a bit frightening. Especially since you don't know what to expect. But telling you what to expect will probably frighten you even more. Just remember I'm here to protect you, so your chances of being killed, maimed, or seriously injured are pretty much nonexistent.

Zoi: Pretty much nonexistent?

[Zoi looks over his shoulder at Kunzite, but Kunzite just smiles at him and walks in another direction.]

[Zoi ends up at a room with a large pool that resembles an inverted ziggurat. The monsters pull him over to the edge of it.]

Zoi: Oh, I already took a shower right before I came here.

[They can't understand him, and even if they could it wouldn't make any difference. They led him to the center of the pool and pull off his clothing and hold out his arms and scrub down his skin. A woman who resembles an ogre arrives with a long green kimono and an ornate golden box.]

[After the bath they dress Zoi in the kimono, wrapping the sash several times around his waist and cinching it as tightly as they can. Then they dump the gold box onto the floor.]

[It contains a dozens of gold hair pins, each topped with a tiny ornament, no two exactly alike. Each of the monsters sifts through and takes the one she likes best and tucks it into her clothing.]

[As they work on his hair, Zoi tries to take one topped with a rose, but one of the monsters gives him a gentle slap on the hand and wags her finger at him. The others chirp in an amused fashion. The pick up the pins one by one and stick them in his hair.]

[By the time he rejoins Kunzite in the larger chamber, the pins are in his hair in a completely haphazard manner. He's glad the pins are about the same color as his hair and therefore pretty well camouflaged. Otherwise, he'd worry that he looks ridiculous. Kunzite is standing next to an obsidian block topped with a clear crystal on a gold stand. Kunzite's wearing a blue kimono, but his is lightly belted and worn in a disheveled fashion. Zoi can't help but smile when he sees how hot he looks in his robe. Kunzite stares when he sees Zoi and the others approaching. He looks happier than Zoi's ever seen him.]

[Half of the room is now blocked off by a thorny looking hardwood trellis that looks suspiciously like a security gate. The majority of the monsters are watching from behind that. Zoi would like to ask about that, but from the chanting he assumes the wedding has already begun.]

[He's led to stand opposite of Kunzite and just stands straight, the chanting becoming hypnotic. He notices the crystal on the stand is glowing ever so faintly.]

[A monster dressed like a priestess comes out with a chalice and bows between them before handing the chalice to Kunzite.]

[Kunzite drinks half the wine inside, then hands the chalice to Zoi, who drinks the rest. The monster rises, takes the chalice, and a pin from Zoi's hair, and leaves.]

[Another monster approaches with a dagger. She bows and hands the dagger to Kunzite. Kunzite takes hold of Zoi's hand and swipes the blade down his palm. The blade is so sharp Zoi doesn't feel a thing, but blood wells up almost immediately. He takes Zoi's other palm and repeats the process. Then Kunzite gives the blade to Zoi and holds out his own palms.]

[Zoi touches the blade to Kunzite's skin as lightly as he can, then presses a little deeper until he draws blood. Once both palms are cut, Kunzite takes the dagger and hands it back to the monster, who pulls a pin from Zoi's hair and leaves.]

[Then Kunzite clasps hands with Zoi, lacing his finger with his, and then slowly kneels so that he is resting on his knees. Zoi copies him, so that they are kneeling on either side of the obsidian block with the crystal between them which is starting to glow, increasingly brighter and brighter.]

[Soon Zoi falls into a deep trance where he is aware of nothing but the sound of the chanting and the light of the crystal glowing in front of him. He finds himself chanting as well, though he does not know what the chant means, if anything.]

[Despite Kunzite's warnings, Zoi isn't finding the ceremony to be frightening in the least. A little macabre maybe, but certainly not frightening,]

[Eventually the crystal glows so brightly it wakes him from his trance. He looks at Kunzite, who seems to be stirring as well.]

[They rise to their feet. ]

[ The crystal shoots out a beam of rainbow light in all directions. All at once there is a hideous screaming. The monsters behind the partitions start hissing and shrieking with their fangs bared. Their eyes, which looked upon Zoi so adoring just a few seconds ago are now filled with bloodlust. They bite and claw to get through the partition. To Zoi's horror, it looks as if the partition is not going to hold for more than a few seconds.]

Zoi: [terrified] Kunzite! What's happening?

[Kunzite is watching them, grave, but unsurprised.]

Kunzite: [grabs Zoi's wrist and backs away] This is the part of the ceremony where we run.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Kunzite's Evil, Kids, Don't Get Married At Fifteen

* * *

Warning: Naughtiness

* * *

[Kunzite and Zoi flee the chamber and dart into a long corridor.]

Zoi: What's wrong? Why are they attacking us?

Kunzite: Nothing's wrong. This is normal. The ceremony is over, so now they want to collect their souvenirs.

Zoi: You mean the pins in my hair?

Kunzite: [looks back at him in admiration] Trouble is if they catch us they might collect your hair as well, and maybe even your entire head.

Zoi: And this is normal?

Kunzite: If one or both of us are killed in the post wedding melee, it's a sign it wasn't meant to be.

Zoi: A fairly definitive sign I'd say.

[There is a crashing noise in the distance. Kunzite looks back in alarm and tugs Zoi along down a corridor toward a staircase.]

Kunzite: You need to pull the pins out of your hair and throw them to the guests.

Zoi: What? I have to throw things?

Kunzite: Is that a problem?

Zoi: Of course it's a problem! You've seen me try to play sports!

[Zoi looks back and sees the monsters are catching up. Zoi's fairly certain he's going to die.]

Kunzite: [looks back past Zoi at the silhouettes of the approaching stampede and gives him a sharp tug] Zoisite! We have to run!

Zoi: I am running!

[Kunzite stops abruptly. He turns to Zoi, throws him over his stony shoulder, and runs up the staircase.]

[Zoi laughs. Not only because it's fun to ride up the stairs on Kunzite's shoulder like that, but also because being carried like that makes it easy to pull all the pins from his hair and toss them to the monsters.]

[At last they reach a door and enter a room. Kunzite sets Zoi down and bars the door behind them. Zoi breathes a sigh of relief, until he turns and sees the large black bed.]

[Zoi goes completely white in the face]

Zoi: [looks around nervously] There are no photographers in here, are there?

Kunzite: Of course not. This is our private bedchamber.

[Zoi is gripped by a sudden irrational terror, a hundred times more intense than when he was certain he was going to die.]

[Kunzite pulls Zoi close and kisses him. Zoi does not kiss him back.]

[Kunzite gives Zoi a questioning look but Zoi doesn't say anything, so Kunzite tries to kiss him again. Zoi moves his head away.]

Kunzite: You're scared, aren't you?

Zoi: [looks away] I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I really wanted to do it before, but now I don't.

[Kunzite fights a smile. He understands the situation better than Zoi does. Zoi wanted to do it before because he's passionate and spontaneous by nature. He's cooled off, since all the romance had been replaced by ceremony and obligation.]

[Kunzite knows Zoi will come around again soon enough. It would simply be a matter of keeping his own impulses in check until Zoi's hormones have a chance to kick back in.]

Kunzite: We won't do it. Not tonight.

Zoi: No?

Kunzite: Tonight I just want to lie next to you. Share a bed with you. If I can, I'd like to hold you until you fall asleep in my arms. Would that be ok?

[Zoi nods and gives him a relieved smile.]

[Kunzite kisses him. Gently and chastely, at first, but with gradually increasing passion. Only when Zoi starts initiating kisses of his own does he reach for Zoi's sash to unwrap his kimono so he can caress the sides of his body.]

Zoi: [red faced and breathless] I've changed my mind again.

Kunzite: Oh, about what?

Zoi: [smiles shyly] I want to do it.

Kunzite: [grins] Very well, if you insist. [He dims the lights to preserve Zoi's modesty as he peels away his kimono.]

[The next morning. Zoi's bed. Zoi is sleeping in Kunzite's arms while Kunzite is facing the door, keeping an eye out for Zoi's father.]

[Kunzite knows he's gone too far. He is sick with regret. His romance with Zoi was the one truly good thing in his entire existence and he had to go and ruin it. He has a terrible feeling his regret will be nothing compared to Zoi's.]

[His only comforting thought is that when he carried a sleepy Zoi back to his own bedroom, Zoi begged him not to leave. So Kunzite crawled into Zoi's bed with him and held him through the night.]

[Eventually the muted light of a cloudy morning filters through the window. Zoi moans and rolls on his side]

Zoi: [sits up suddenly] Oh! [Looks under the sheet as if to confirm he's not wearing anything. Then gives a startled look at Kunzite and his bare torso.]

Kunzite: Good morning.

Zoi: Kunzite! You stayed!

[Zoi throws his arms around him, and for a moment, Kunzite is frozen. Stunned by his enthusiasm.]

Kunzite: [Rubs his back] Of course I stayed.

Zoi: [resting his head against Kunzite shoulder] I thought it was a dream.

Kunzite: How are you feeling?

Zoi: [winces] It stings like a bitch.

Kunzite: [pets his hair] Sorry about that. I told you it would hurt.

Zoi: [shrugs and smiles] To be perfectly honest, I didn't mind the blinding pain too much. It distracted me from the intense discomfort.

Kunzite: You hated the discomfort more than the pain?

Zoi: I hated the discomfort a lot more than the pain.

Kunzite: That's a good sign actually. The discomfort will stop happening pretty quickly.

Zoi: What about the pain? How long until it doesn't hurt?

Kunzite: What makes you think it will ever not hurt?

[Zoi gives Kunzite a dubious look. kunzite gives him a stern nod.]

Kunzite: So…are you having any regrets?

Zoi: [gives a contented sigh and puts his arms around Kunzite's neck] Regret making love to you? I can't think of anything I could possibly regret less.

Kunzite: [smiles] Does that mean you'd be willing to do it again some time?

Zoi: How about as soon as possible?

[Zoi kisses Kunzite and Kunzite kisses him back with even greater passion.]

Kunzite: What's that down there?

Zoi: What do you think it is?

Kunzite: I think it's a sign you like being married to me.

Zoi: I think it's a sign I love being married to you.

Kunzite: Well let's see if we can find a use for it.

[They go back to kissing and get so carried away they don't notice the door opening.]

Chief Midori: Son, are you awake? It's time we had that talk. WHOA!

[Zoi shrieks and hides his head under the covers]


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: Caught In the Act

[Scene: Kunzite stares at Chief Midori. Who is standing gape mouthed in the doorway of Zoi's bedroom.]

[Chief Midori stares at Kunzite lying, presumable naked, in Zoi's bed with a presumably equally naked Zoi trying to hide under the covers, and then backs away and flees.

[Kunzite smiles]

Kunzite: He handled that a lot better than I thought he would.

[Zoi peeks out from under the covers and Kunzite pulls Zoi close]

Kunzite : Now where were we?

Zoi: [struggles out of his grasp] Kunzite!

Kunzite: What?

Zoi: My father walked in on us! We can't just pick up where we left off!

Kunzite: Why not?

[Zoi gives him a stern look]

Kunzite: Oh right. You want me to close the door first.

[Kunzite raises his hand to close the door using telekinesis, but Chief Midori reappears holding a shotgun.

Zoi: *shrieks and ducks back under the covers*

Kunzite: [moves to shield Zoi] Hey! Be careful where you are pointing that thing!

Chief Midori: [berserker rage] Get the hell away from my son, you pervert!

Zoi: [peeking from behind Kunzite's shoulder] Dad it's ok. This wasn't Kunzite's idea! It was mine. He didn't want to do it at all!

Kunzite: [under his breath] I wouldn't go that far.

Chief Midori: No! It's not ok! You don't get to decide that! You're only fifteen! The age of consent in Washington is sixteen! That makes this guy a class three child rapist!

Kunzite: Not according to my driver's license, which states I'm only eighteen, and therefore sanctioned under the state's "Romeo & Juliet" laws.

Chief Midori: I see you've brushed up on the legalities of screwing my son!

Zoi: Dad! It's ok! I really love him and he really loves me.

Kunzite: Besides. It's perfectly acceptable for us to do this. We're married.

Chief Midori: WHAT!

Zoi: Uh, Kunzite, that's not helping.

Chief Midori: Zoisite! Is this true! Have you actually married this clown!

Kunzite: [to Zoi] Did he just call me a clown?

Zoi: [to Chief Midori] Well… I suppose it's more like we're half-married.

Chief Midori: Then I guess I'll only have to take him outside and beat him half to death!

[While this has been going on, Kunzite been getting increasingly upset, and now he can't contain his rage any more]

Kunzite: Enough of your insolence! [Vanishes in a magenta flash, only to appear fully dressed, complete with his long black coat about a foot from Chief Midori. He yanks the gun from his hand, expels the cartridges and tosses the gun on the floor.] I am Kunzite! First among kings! It is a tremendous honor for you that I have taken your son as my chosen consort!

[Kunzite's eyes go white as he grabs Chief Midori by the throat and forces his gaze upon him]

Kunzite: You're lucky that you contain half the ingredients that make up my beloved, because otherwise you'd be very dead by now. I should drain you of your lifeforce for daring to point that weapon anywhere near him. But instead I will merely enslave you like the insignificant peon that you are! Now get in the kitchen and get me a beer and a sandwich! Then wait outside this door with it until I finish pleasuring your son!

Chief Midori: [bows and speaks robotically] Yes, master.

[Kunzite smiles and turns to get back to bed, only to see Zoi is glaring at Kunzite with his teeth bared.]

Kunzite: What?

Zoi: How dare you!

Kunzite: [sighs] What's wrong?

Zoi: You promised me you wouldn't mess with my dad again!

Kunzite: You actually want him to forbid you from ever seeing me again?

Zoi: No! But I don't want him to be the mindless zombie who makes your sandwiches either!

Kunzite: [sighs again] Very well…So what do you suggest we do instead?

Zoi: [thinks it over for a while] Can't you just use your mind control to make him forget that he ever walked in on us?

Kunzite: [nods] What about yesterday. I could make him forget about the fight you had and his conversation with Mamoru.

Zoi: No. I had that coming. Besides, I don't want him thinking he's losing his mind if Mamoru decides to bring it up again.

Kunzite: Fine. I'll do it. But only under one condition.

Zoi: What's that?

Kunzite: You have to introduce me to your father.

Zoi: He already knows you.

Kunzite: As your boyfriend, I mean.

[Zoi is silent for a while]

Zoi: Is that what you are?

Kunzite: [grins] It's a loose interpretation of the word "boy" I'll admit.

Zoi: I was under the impression we now had something more, actually. [blushes and looks down]

Kunzite: Well, I don't know if we need to give him all the gory details. But he will want some explanation for why I'm around so much. I don't want Chief Midori getting a restraining order put on me.

Zoi: [blushes happily] Will you be around here a lot?

Kunzite: As much as you want me.

Zoi: I'll always want you. Forever.

[Kunzite walks to the bed takes Zoi into his arms and kisses him tenderly.]

[Then backs away and his clothing morphs into dress slacks, a white button down shirt and leather shoes]

Kunzite: Get dressed. I've got to go downstairs to present myself to my new father-in-law.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: Reboot

[Scene: Chief Midori is in the kitchen making a sandwich.]

[Zoi and Kunzite come down the stairs. As they approach Kunzite waves his hand and his eyes glow white. Chief Midori stops what he is doing and looks at the unopened can of beer on the counter.]

Chief Midori: Beer and sandwiches at 7:00AM? I must be losing my mind.

Zoi: [Takes Kunzite's arm nervously] Dad. There's someone I'd like you to meet…You know Kunzite O'Sama, don't you? Well, …um… he's my boyfriend now.

Chief Midori: [A bit taken aback to see Kunzite there in person after his conversation with his son the night before] Welcome to our home, Kunzite.

Kunzite: [Nods respectfully] Thank you, Chief Midori.

Chief Midori: I must say I'm a little surprised to see you here.

Kunzite: I have grown very fond of your son, sir, and I would like your permission to date him.

Chief Midori: Pardon my asking, but aren't you a little old to be dating a highschool freshman?

Kunzite: [mumbles under his breath] You have no idea.

[Zoi kicks him in the ankle]

Chief Midori: What was that?

Kunzite: I said I had no idea how young your son was until recently. He is my lab partner in twelfth grade biology. By the time I found out he was only fifteen I had already developed strong feelings for him.

Chief Midori: Fair enough…. Have a seat there, Kunzite.

[Zoi grimaces as Kunzite takes a seat at the table. Zoi pours himself a bowl of cereal and sits at the far end and eats while watching them like a cat. Kunzite starts to reach for the beer, but Zoi shakes his head.]

Chief Midori: So I hear you're still in the closet.

Kunzite: Pardon?

Chief Midori: Zoisite tells me you haven't come out to your family yet.

Kunzite: [gives Zoi a confused look, then smiles a faint smile] I'm sorry I gave him that impression. You see, when I'd told Zoisite I'd never had a boyfriend before, he must have assumed I've dated girls.

Chief Midori: So you've never dated anyone?

Kunzite: Until I met your son I've never wanted to date anyone. Ask anyone who knows me.

Chief Midori: But your family knows you're gay? I don't want you dating my son if he has to keep it a secret from your mother.

Kunzite: I assure you my family is well aware of my sexual orientation, as well as my very deep and sincere affection for your son. In fact my mother insists I bring Zoisite over for Sunday dinner, so the family can get a chance to meet him properly.

[Zoi gulps his cereal.]

Chief Midori: I saw you bought my son a very expensive gift.

Kunzite: I assume you are referring to the promise ring I gave him. I wear a matching bracelet on my ankle as part of our pledge to remain pure outside of marriage.

[Zoi nearly chokes on his cereal and has to cover his mouth to keep from giggling.]

Chief Midori: So you're religious?

Kunzite: I don't know if I'm religious so much as spiritual, but I challenge you to find any man that is closer to his god than I am.

Chief Midori: You don't intend to sleep with my son?

Kunzite: I believe sex is a sacrament that should be reserved for married people.

[Zoi bites his lip and blushes]

Chief Midori: Well, I'm not sure I'd go that far…but no sex until he's thirty.

Zoi: Dad!

Kunzite: So, do I have your blessing?

Chief Midori: I must say, coming here and talking to me man to man shows you have real integrity. Well, you do have a solid reputation, so I suppose I'd be willing to allow you to see him if you respect my rules. One. No keeping him out past nine. Ideally, I'd like him home before dark on school nights.

Kunzite: Understood.

Chief Midori: No drinking or drugs. No smoking around my son, or encouraging him to take up smoking. No bringing him into clubs or wild parties. No taking him to get tattoos or body piercings.

Kunzite: I wouldn't dream of it.

Chief Midori: And do bear in mind that carry a loaded firearm at all times, and I'm not afraid to use it, so I'd think twice about cheating on him, breaking his heart, or hurting him in any other way.

Kunzite: I have absolutely no intention of letting anything harm your son.

Zoi: It's true dad, he's even more overprotective of me than you are.

Chief Midori: And no more ditching school.

Zoi: Dad-

Kunzite: I will see to it personally that he has spotless attendance.

Zoi: [washes his bowl in the sink] Speaking of which, we'd better get going, or we're going to be late.

Kunzite: Shall I tell my mother to set a place for Zoisite at dinner on Sunday? I have to warn you that my family will have a million questions for him, so they will make me violate his curfew by a few hours on this one occasion.

Chief Midori: Well I don't know. It is a school night, after all.

Kunzite: How about Saturday then?

Chief Midori: I suppose that would work.

Kunzite: Great. We'll set a place for him. My entire family will be delighted.

[Chief Midori follows them out.]

Chief Midori: Remember, no staying out late.

Kunzite: Don't worry. I'll have him home early.

Chief Midori: You take care of my little boy, all right?

[Zoi groans]

Kunzite: He'll be safe with me, I promise.

[Kunzite goes to Zoi's side of the car and opens the door for him.]

Chief Midori: Wear your seatbelts.

[Zoi gasps as Kunzite fastens Zoi's seatbelt for him. It starts as outrage, and he has to keep up that act as Kunzite's index finger covertly strokes its way down Zoi's collarbone to his nipple.]

Chief Midori: [heads back to the house] Drive safely.

[Zoi waits until his house is gone from view]

Zoi: So your mother wants me for dinner, does she?

Kunzite: Don't worry. I'll protect you.

Zoi: I thought they didn't like me. They voted 3-1 to have me killed.

Kunzite: I'm not actually bringing you to over there to have dinner.

Zoi: Then why are we going there?

Kunzite: We're going there because my bedroom door has a lock on it.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 - Back to School

[Scene: Hen Tie High. Zoi takes his seat in homeroom.]

Zoi: Hi there, Umino.

Umino: Welcome back. How's your ankle.

Zoi: [grinning from ear to ear] Pretty good.

Umino: You're looking happy. I take it Kunzite called you to reschedule your trip to Seattle?

[Zoi turns bright red but doesn't stop smiling]

Umino: Someone has a secret.

Zoi: [holds out his hand to Umino] Look what Kunzite gave me.

Rei: [rises from her seat and grabs Zoi's hand away from Umino] Holy crap! Would you look at this beautiful thing! Usagi! Get up here! You have to see this!

[Usagi comes bounding up from the back of the room and Rei thrusts Zoi's hand at her.]

Usagi: Did Kunzite give that to you?

[Zoi nods while still blushing and smiling]

Rei: Minako is going to die when she sees this. I mean it. She's going to have kittens all over the floor. An entire mulling litter of them.

Ms. Haruna: Usagi, get back in your seat. I'm trying to take role.

Usagi: But Ms. Haruna, Kunzite O'Sama gave Zoi a gold ring!

[Zoi considers that a bit of a non sequitur, but now the entire class is gathered around Zoi's chair, including Ms. Haruna.]

Naru: It's from Japan, isn't it?

Zoi: How did you know?

Naru: My mother owns a jewelry store. They have a technique for folding the gold like dough and it gives it that special texture.

Ms. Haruna: I don't get it. You've been here less than a month, and you've got a guy buying you fine jewelry, while I've been here thirty-two years and I can't even get a man to take me to dinner.

Mamoru: [sour] Kunzite probably got this by mugging some little old Asian lady in a train station

Zoi: No he didn't! I was there when he bought it for me.

Usagi: He took you shopping for jewelry? Ooh-la-la. It must be true love.

Mamoru: [scowls] I don't know what everyone's getting so excited about. It's just a meaningless trinket.

Usagi: [To Mamoru] When are you going to buy me a ring?

Mamoru: [breaks into a sweat] Errrr.

[eventually class lets out and the students follow Zoi into the hall. When they see Kunzite waiting for Zoi outside, they crowd around and all start talking at once, so that not one voice can be made out and it all becomes in indistinct buzz. Zoi's afraid this will upset or anger Kunzite but instead Kunzite kisses Zoi on the cheek and clasps hand with him and walks him to his next class while the crowd hangs back and screams like they are at a concert.]

Zoi: Sorry about that. I showed off my ring to Umino and they all went crazy. I'm not sure what has gotten them so excited.

Kunzite: I don't think anybody was expecting Hen Tie's most reclusive bachelor to fall this hard for someone. I know I wasn't.

Zoi: Are we having lunch together today?

Kunzite: No, I thought now that we're newlyweds. I might try sitting with someone else for a change. Of course we're having lunch together.

[Zoi giggles and goes to class]

[Over the next few hours, Zoi watches the clock, waiting for lunch. At last it rolls around and he rushes to the cafeteria where Kunzite is waiting with a wicker basket.]

Zoi: [sits] What are we having?

Kunzite: [pulls out some fancy covered dishes] Since it is a special occasion, I thought we might have filet mignon and lobster thermidor, with a pear-blueberry tarte for dessert, but if you don't like any of that that I could always conjure something else.

Zoi: [lifts the lid off the dish and sees he's not joking] You're going to spoil me, you know that?

Kunzite: I like spoiling you. You're fun to spoil.

Zoi: What's on the agenda for today?

Kunzite: We have to go to biology class, but after that we'll have a few hours all to ourselves. I was thinking of taking you somewhere truly extraordinary for our honeymoon.

Zoi: Someplace truly extraordinary? [Zoi can't possibly see how he can top their previous dates, especially given the more limited time frame] Where are we going?

Kunzite: It'll be a surprise. I haven't told you enough to prepare you for the surprise, so it will be some place that will absolutely blow your mind if you're smart enough to figure out what you're looking at. And I'm fairly sure you're smart enough. In fact [pulls out a plain white box the size of half a shoebox and tied with a red ribbon from the basket] I've got a gift for you if you figure it out.

Zoi: And if I don't figure it out?

Kunzite: …Then you still get the gift, but the presentation won't be as dramatic…It's too bad we still have that damned biology class I promised your father I'd bring you to. Otherwise we could go there now instead of spending our honeymoon in a school cafeteria. [mutters under his breath] What a damned waste of time.

Zoi: I've never considered sitting with you to be a waste of time. Especially since we have our own lab table together.

Kunzite: [smiles and lowers his voice] This is a good point. In fact we may want to go to our table before class starts to make up for lost time.

Zoi: But we don't know what the labs we missed were.

Kunzite: Oh, I can think of a few experiments of our own we can try.

Zoi: [catches Kunzite's drift and turns bright red] Oh, no. I don't think I'm ready for that sort of thing just yet.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: The Time Traveler's Husband

[Scene: ?]

[Zoi can't see where he is since he has his eyes closed, but the air is salty. He can feel a coastal breeze, and hear seabirds, so he knows he's near the ocean. He can smell wine and hear masculine voices talking in a foreign language.]

Kunzite: You can open your eyes now.

[Zoi opens his eyes and sees they're in an open air tavern on the side of a hill. No walls, just white marble pillars holding up a roof. Beyond is a stone built city with more hills covered in Cyprus trees and citrus.]

[He and Kunzite are still wearing their normal clothes from school, but the people around him are dressed in togas or knee-length tunics and sandals.]

[Many of the girls in the tavern have garlands of leaves or flowers in their hair. At first Zoi can't help but notice that all the girls seem rather homely– with close-cropped hair, square faces, and broad shoulders, but on closer examination, he realizes that what he assumed were girls are actually young men wearing copious amounts of lipstick, rouge, and eye-liner. There isn't an actual female anywhere to be seen.]

[Zoi doesn't bother to hide his disappointment. When Kunzite told him he was going to take him somewhere extraordinary, he had no idea what to expect. But given that it's their honeymoon, he was expecting something a little more intimate and remarkable than a costume party in some seedy European gay bar. The only remarkable thing Zoi can see is that nobody is looking at either him or Kunzite, in spite of their normal street clothes, and Kunzite's stunning good looks.]

Zoi: Sorry, Kunzite. I don't know where we are, but since I have to guess, I'd say we're at a toga party at some tourist trap in the middle of the Mediterranean.

[Kunzite laughs]

Kunzite: You're two-thirds right. We in a tourist trap in the Mediterranean, but you'll have to be a little more specific. [looks over his shoulder] I'll give you a clue. These aren't costumes. We are in the past.

Zoi: [blinks and looks around] We're in the past? You can travel through time?

Kunzite: In a very limited and unpredictable fashion, yes.

Zoi: But doesn't that create paradoxes and things?

[Kunzite shakes his head.]

[As a couple of people walk past, Kunzite holds his arm out to block them. They do not slow down and instead pass through him like they are made of smoke.]

Zoi: So this is a hologram?

Kunzite: Not exactly. We have traveled in time and everything you see is real, but we are viewing it from a different dimension.

[Zoi looks around. Everything seems completely real, but not one person seems aware he and Kunzite are even there]

Zoi: Why can we see them when they can't see us?

Kunzite: We are like ghosts from the future. These people are a part of our reality; we are not a part of theirs. So we can see them, but not interact with them or make any changes. They, on the other hand, cannot sense our presence at all.

[Zoi bends to pick up a stone. It feels real, but when he tries to lift it, it evaporates through fingers]

Zoi: So I can't take anything from here?

Kunzite: No.

Zoi: That's a shame, I've been collecting flower petals from all our trips so far.

[Kunzite conjures a rose with a single row of pink petals and a yellow center.]

Zoi: [accepts it with delight] Is there nothing you can't do?

Kunzite: There is quite a lot I can't do, actually. But eternal life, combined with a tremendous amount of mystical energy, fortified by thousands upon thousands of tomes on dark magic does tend to have its longterm benefits.

Zoi: Can the other Shitennou open these portals into the past?

Kunzite: No. Only me. The others lack my sense of nostalgia. [looks back and sighs] It's a pity I couldn't get you here before the earthquake, but that time was so short and these portals are impossible to tune with such exact precision.

Zoi: [narrows his eyes] You brought me here for an earthquake?

Kunzite: No, to see something that stood here before the earthquake. [smirks] Ready to guess what that might be?

Zoi: [shrugs] I'm sorry, Kunzite, but I really have no idea where we are.

Kunzite: That's because you're facing the wrong direction. Turn around.

[Zoi turns around and sees a stunning azure blue harbor filled with wooden ships with oars and square sails. A huge crowd of people in tunics and togas are gathered. Some are looking up, most are looking down, and many have parchments out and are taking notes or drawing.]

Kunzite: …A little more…

[Zoi turns a little more to his left and almost faints.]

[For a moment his mind is unable to take in the image before him. When it does he has to clasp his hands to his mouth and sinks to his knees in shock. Kunzite embraces him from behind to hold him steady.]

[Zoi's facing a fifty foot tall marble platform. On top of which are two bronze legs, sheared off at the knee, with rusty girders sticking out of the top of them. Lying on the ground at the base of the platform is the rest of the statue, broken into several pieces. It bears an uncanny resemblance to the Statue of Liberty, except it is twice as big, and obviously male, since it has no clothing other than a crown of sunbeams. A lifelike face is staring up at them and that head alone is almost twice as wide as Zoi is tall.]

Zoi: [frightened] That's impossible!

Kunzite: [nuzzles him] You've figured it out, then?

Zoi: [tries to wake up since this can't be anything but a dream] No! I have no idea what this is!

Kunzite: Guess.

Zoi: Some eccentric oil sheikh's private island?

Kunzite: That statue is not an imitation.

Zoi: [shakes his head vigorously] I…I don't know what this is. I really don't.

Kunzite: Very well, tell me what this couldn't possibly be.

Zoi: The Colossus of Rhodes!

Kunzite: [conjures up the gift and hands it to him] I knew you could do it.

Zoi: [spins around] But the Colossus of Rhodes is one of the Seven Wonders of the World! It doesn't exist anymore! It was melted down for scrap metal several thousand years ago!

[Zoi slowly begins to comprehend what Kunzite has done for him. Zoi grabs hold of Kunzite and looks at him with big worshipping eyes.]

Kunzite: [cups Zoi's head in his hands and gazes into his eyes] Nobody else can give this to you. Nobody. Always remember that.

Zoi: You didn't need to do this… but thank you so much!

[They kiss for several minutes, while people dissipate to smoke and rematerialize as they walk though them.]

Kunzite: I'm sorry. I'm trying to be a gentleman, but I want to make love to you so badly right now…Should we find a room?

[Zoi looks at all the people walking around knowing they can't see him doesn't make Zoi any more comfortable since he can see them.]

Zoi: I suppose we'd better.

Kunzite: I know of a very pretty frescoed and mosaic summer palace with a green velvet bed owned by a prince who is between mistresses at the moment. Or else a very gaudy room reserved for royalty done up in gold and black marble in a nearby bordello. Both will be unoccupied. Which would you prefer?

Zoi: Why chose? Why not try both?

[Kunzite's brows raise]

Zoi: Do we have time for both?

Kunzite: [smiles] Oh, we have time.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: The Inlaws From Hell

[Scene: Saturday. The Midori house.]

[Chief Midori told Zoi to wear his suit to have dinner with the O'Sama's. The trouble is, he was six inches shorter the last time he put it on. Fortunately, he's only grown upwards, so the jacket almost still fits him. With the cuffs rolled, it's just a bit snug in the hips, chest, and shoulders. He puts on a green silk shirt, a black tie, and a pair of matching slacks.]

[He bounds down the stairs to where Kunzite is waiting on the couch.]

Zoi: Ok, I'm decent.

[Kunzite rises and pulls him close]

Kunzite: Wrong again. You are utterly indecent. Nobody should look so tempting. It's not fair.

Zoi: [grins] Tempting? How? I can change.

Kunzite: You are so absurd.

[Presses his lips to Zoi's forehead, and trails his finger down his spine. Zoi's getting dizzy so he places his hands on Kunzite's chest.]

Kunzite: Shall I explain how you are tempting me?

[He touches his lips to Zoi's and Zoi's lips part to receive the kiss. A few minutes into it Zoi passes out.]

Kunzite: [alarmed] Zoisite?

Zoi: [opens his eyes] You… made… me… faint.

Kunzite: What am I going to do with you? [supports Zoi's weight and sighs] So much for being good at everything.

Zoi: That's the problem. You're too good. Far, far too good.

Kunzite: [covertly checks Zoi's ears for blood] Do you feel sick again?

Zoi: [giggles] No, it wasn't the same kind of fainting at all. I don't know what happened. I think I forgot to breath.

Kunzite: I can't take you anywhere like this.

Zoi: I'm fine. Your family just wants to eat me anyway, so what difference does it make?

Kunzite: Are you afraid now?

Zoi: Yes.

Kunzite: Don't be.

Zoi: Won't they be, well, surprised that you would bring someone… like me…home to meet them? Do they know I know about them?

Kunzite: Oh they already know everything. They've taken bets, you know, on how long it will last. I'd put my money of 'forever' but then I'd have no way of collecting my winnings. At any rate, we have no secrets in my family. It's really not feasible, when we all have a thousand little ways to spy on one another.

Zoi: [goes white in the face] They've been spying on us?

Kunzite: Trust me, they're not that twisted. Beryl could care less what goes on in anyone's bedroom but her own, and the other two are being extra careful NOT to spy on us.

[Zoi giggles and Kunzite strokes the collar of Zoi's shirt with his finger]

Kunzite: I'm very partial to this color with your skin.

Zoi: [swallows nervously] Look I'm trying hard not to think about what I'm about to do, so can we just go already?

Kunzite: Mmmmm [smirks a lecherous smirk, and Zoi gasps and slaps him on the shoulder.]

Zoi: I meant seeing your family, you perv!

[Later: They drive through a misty forest. To a timeless, graceful, three story house.]

Zoi: Wow.

Kunzite: You like it?

Zoi: It has a certain charm.

Kunzite: [Tugs on Zoi's ponytail and chuckles] Ready?

Zoi: Not even a little bit—let's go.

[Kunzite opens Zoi's door for him and takes his arm]

Kunzite: You look lovely.

[They walk hand in hand to the porch. Zoi can tell that Kunzite feels his tension, because he is rubbing circles on the back of his hand with his thumb.]

[Kunzite opens the door for Zoi.]

[The inside of the house is very open, and set up to look like an old English study, complete with a huge ornate fireplace, a massive Turkish rug and antique walnut furniture. Jeddy and Neffy are playing billiards while Beryl is lounging on a leather divan sipping cocktails in a couture gown. There is a skull of some seemingly alien creature over the mantle. Bookshelves with ancient tomes line most of the walls and a massive staircase dominates the west side of the room.

Kunzite: [leads Zoi toward the staircase] My husband and I going up to our bedroom to engage in marital relations. We've only got a few hours before I have to bring him home, so I'm not to be bothered for any reason.

Neffy: [in mock disappointment] You mean you boys aren't having a sleepover? And I was so looking forward to seeing your little buddy run around in his footie pajamas.

Kunzite: [doesn't even slow down] Shut up.

[half way up the stairs a smoky naga ghost materializes in front of Zoi.]

Kunzite: Zoisite, say hello to Mother.

Zoi: Hello Dr. O'Sama. It's nice to meet you. You have a very beautiful home.

Metalia: Ssssslut!

Kunzite: Be nice, Mother.

Metalia: [flies about in coils of smoke around a terrified Zoi] Trrrramp! Trrrrollop! Sssstrrrrumpet! You'rrrre nothing but a whorrrre!

Kunzite: [doesn't even slow down] I wish he were nothing but a whore. I would have given him my business a long time ago.

Metalia: Kunzzzite! Are you ssssaying you love thisss trrrained monkey morrrre than me!

Kunzite: [sighs] Of course not, Mother. You are everything to me. He's just a toy.

Metalia: He isss morrrre than yourrr toy! He isss yourrr whorrre! A trrrrained monkey toy whorrrre!

[Kunzite turns around and leads Zoi back down the stairs, while Metalia continues to spiral around him hissing and screeching. They walk past Beryl, Neffy, and Jeddy over to a grand piano. He pulls out the bench and sits beside Zoi]

Kunzite: Play.

[Zoi glares at him. After a moment's hesitation, he starts playing the Moonlight Sonata from memory.]

[Metalia pauses her shrieking to listen. She drifts over the piano in the shape of a cloud of smoke with big red eyes losing herself to the music. And the song concludes she closes her eyes and resumes Naga form]

Metalia: I sssuppossse yourrr toy monkey isss not completely without hisss usssessss.

[Metalia hisses at Zoi one final time and flies away]

[Zoi turns and sees Jeddy, Neffy and Beryl have gathered around the piano.]

Neffy: Show-off.

Beryl: Kunzite didn't tell us you were musical.

Zoi: Just a bit.

Kunzite: I told you he's far too modest.

Jeddy: Play something else.

Kunzite: Later. I didn't bring him here to put on a concert for you.

[He pulls Zoi away by the wrist back up the stairs.]

Zoi: [sulks bitterly] I'm just a toy, am I?

Kunzite: [nods] A very beautiful toy my mother could crush underfoot as soon as the mood strikes her.

Zoi: You said I'd be safe here.

Kunzite: You are safe. Mother is happy to see me happy. This is just her way of let you know who is in charge here.

[They come to a door. While Kunzite unlocks it, Zoi is feeling peevish and isn't sure he wants to go inside. So when Kunzite gets the door open Zoi just stands with his arms crossed and his back to the wall.]

Zoi: Take me home. I'm not in the mood for this.

[Kunzite closes the door.]

Kunzite: What happened to all your courage? You were extraordinary this morning.

Zoi: Yes, well I wasn't just a trained monkey whore this morning.

Kunzite: Hmm…it seems I'm going to have to tamper with your memory.

Zoi: That doesn't work on me, remember?

[Kunzite watches Zoi intently with humor in his eyes. He places his hands on the wall on either side of Zoi, pressing his face close to his.]

Kunzite: Now…what exactly are you so upset about?

[Kunzite fights back a smile as he touches his lips to the base of Zoi's throat.]

Zoi: Your mother called me a whore and you didn't deny it.

Kunzite: [murmurs against Zoi's skin] And you're still upset now?

Zoi: Yes…because your mother called me a whore and you didn't deny it.

[Kunzite brushes his nose against Zoi's throat all the way to the point his chin]

Kunzite: And now?

Zoi: She called me a whore…no denial on your part.

Kunzite: I believe I did deny it.

Zoi: I believe you did not!

Kunzite: [kisses his eyelids] Zoisite, you don't think I consider you my whore, do you?

Zoi: No, but I think the rest of your family does.

[Kunzite chuckles against Zoi's skin]

Kunzite: Nobody thinks you're a whore. And who cares what they think? I certainly don't. My mother doesn't hate you. Mother is an evil goddess who is trying to ensure you remain humbled in her presence.

[Kunzite kisses down Zoi's cheek stopping at the corner of his mouth]

Kunzite: Do you really think I'd let anyone say anything so disrespectful if I knew you'd take it to heart?

Zoi: Yes. To keep her from eating me.

[Kunzite's lips barely brush Zoi's trembling lower lip]

Kunzite: Mother won't eat you. She's just being silly. I wouldn't have brought you here if there was even the slightest chance she would hurt you.

[Kunzite brings his lips close to Zoi's]

Kunzite: Would I let anything hurt you?

Zoi: No.

Kunzite: You see? There is nothing to be afraid of, is there?

Zoi: [sighs] No.

[Kunzite grabs Zoi's face and kisses him roughly. Zoi's still not in the mood, but Kunzite clearly is.]

Zoi: [pulls away] Your family doesn't like me.

Kunzite: It's a good thing you married me, not them… Your father doesn't seem that fond of me, either, you know.

Zoi: My father would act that way with any guy I dated.

Kunzite: There you go… Now imagine that your father is a half-starved cannibal and I taste like a hot fudge sundae… Now do you realize they are doing their best to behave themselves right now.

Zoi: I taste like a hot fudge sundae?

Kunzite: [kisses him] You taste better than a hot fudge sundae.

Zoi: This must be torture for you.

Kunzite: Hardly. You are my life now.

[The words are spoken with such heartfelt sincerity that Zoi feels himself melting.]

Kunzite: Can I show you my room?

Zoi: [Not exactly enthused because he figures it must look like a dank mausoleum] I suppose.

[The inside of Kunzite's room is very bright, very open, and very large. The back, south facing wall is filled with arched windows, topped with a stained glass window with a floral motif casting spots of colored light. Behind it is a huge balcony covered with potted roses, with a view of a lawn, bare to a flowing river. The furnishings, the walls, the thick carpet, the high beamed ceiling, and the massive bed are in in varying shades of white, setting off the colors of the rose petals scattered about.]

Kunzite: Not what you expected, is it?

Zoi: No.

Kunzite: No coffins, no piled skulls in the corner, I don't think I even have any cobwebs. What a disappointment this must be for you.

Zoi: It's so light… so open. Has it always looked like this?

Kunzite: Of course not. I've had it completely renovated as a shrine to your beauty. I wanted this to be a place where you can come and know how deeply cherished you are. I can't wait until the day you are able to spend the night with me here.

Zoi: Thank you.

[There are tears in Zoi's eyes and he dabs at them in embarrassment.]

[Kunzite touches the corner of his eye, catching one that he missed. Then he kisses the spot he just touched, trailing his lips down Zoi's face down to his own lips. As he kisses him he pulls off Zoi's jacket, then his tie. He pushed Zoi against him harder as he undoes the buttons of Zoi's shirt, then pulls his shirt from his shoulder and kisses his nipples, softly at first, but then with increasing hunger as he undoes Zoi's fly. Zoi is becoming dizzy again. It's all too overwhelming. His mind is incapable of coherent thought, so Kunzite needs to prop him in place as he kneels down even further. ]

[Zoi comes out of it in a wave of sudden dismay.]

Zoi: Oh, no.

Kunzite: What?

Zoi: I just realized how very far we are from the bed right now.

Kunzite: [doesn't miss a beat] I can teleport, remember?

Zoi: Oh.

[Zoi loses himself in a haze of white hot desire]


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53: Whatever Happened to Prince Endymion

[Scene: Later in the evening. Kunzite and Zoi come down the stairs, showered, fully dressed, and ready to leave. Neffy, Jeddy and Beryl are still lounging about. Zoi blushes when he sees them staring at him.]

Neffy: [swirling a snifter of brandy] Leaving already?

Kunzite: Just ignore him, Zoisite.

Neffy: Remember Kunzite, for a boy that size, the child seat has to face the back.

[Jeddy punches his arm]

Jeddy: Hey, I wouldn't talk. He isn't any younger than Naru.

Neffy: Yes, well I'm not screwing Naru, am I? [he smiles] Unless you count making her steal jewelry out of her mother's shop as screwing her.

Zoi: [stops and looks back at Neffy] You make Naru steal jewelry from her mother's shop?

Neffy: Made. Past tense. It was a onetime thing.

Jeddy: I don't think he knows about the trophy case.

[Neffy grins from ear to ear]

Neffy: Come over here. I've got to show you my trophy case.

[Zoi's curiosity and his desire to be accepted by Kunzite's family win out over his sheer repugnance of Neffy, so he walks over to a ceiling high wooden cupboard where Neffy is standing. Neffy opens it to reveal thousands of women's necklaces on black velvet displays.]

Neffy: [points to a necklace with huge white diamonds] This one is my favorite. It was sent to me by Catherine the Great for services rendered in the bedroom.

Zoi: You slept with Catherine the Great?

Neffy: Everybody slept with Catherine the Great. [sighs fondly] What a nympho.

Jeddy: [to Zoi] I suppose we should warn you that Neffy's interests in astrology extend into starfucking.

Neffy: Here are a few others of note…

[points to one with thousands of small diamonds] … Marie Antoinette …

[gold collar with emeralds] …Nefertiti, though I would have done her for a string of macaroni…

[a pearl necklace with a pendant of a snake swallowing a man made of jewels] … Caterina Sforza, this one was a wedding gift she got from her first boyfriend, the pope…

[a jeweled pendant shaped like a phoenix]… Empress Cixi, I made her keep her socks on. She kept wanting to show me her deformed feet, but I said no thanks …

[a chandelier style jeweled choker]… Cleopatra. An absolute butterface, but by far the greatest lay the world has ever known…and my latest acquisition…

[Points to a gorgeous ruby pendant the size of a walnut shell] … a fifty thousand dollar ruby stolen for me personally by the sweet and virtuous Naru Osaka. Not quite as big of a feather in my cap as the others, but when I saw it in the window of her mother's shop, I knew I had to have it.

Zoi: [livid] You made Naru steal that necklace for you?

Neffy: I didn't make her steal the necklace. I merely told her I had to leave town because I was supposed to deliver a necklace exactly like to it a bunch of very bad people.

Zoi: You leave Naru alone!

Neffy: Don't worry. I've already gotten my necklace so I'm done with her…. The fool wanted me to take her out for a chocolate parfait, but I laughed in her face and told her I'm not into dating little girls so she ran away in tears.

Jeddy: [chuckles] You know what the difference between Naru Osaka and Kleenex is?…Kleenex doesn't follow you around for three days after you use it.

Zoi: [livid] You need to give Naru the money to pay for that necklace!

Neffy: You don't really grasp the concept behind the trophy case, do you?

Zoi: This isn't like Naru at all! What you just made her do is a serious felony! It's going to break her mother's heart when she discovers it's missing! Naru's probably hording every penny she can get her hands on, to pay her mother back!

Kunzite: [tugs Zoi's arm] Come on. Naru's a big girl. Let her learn from her own mistakes. This is none of your business. Just like what you do is none of her business.

[Zoi leaves reluctantly. As they near the door, Metalia rematerializes in naga form]

Kunzite: Say goodnight to Mother, Zoisite.

Metalia: Hissss name isssn't Zooooisssite, it'sssss Endymion the Sssssecond.

[Kunzite reacts as if he's been hit and behind them Zoi can hear a sharp intake of breath. Metalia hisses at Zoi and then vanishes.]

Zoi: Who is Endymion?

[He turns to face everyone, but nobody answers]

Zoi: [looks at Kunzite with sad eyes] Is he one of your former lovers?

[For a moment the room is still quiet]

[Then Neffy nods solemnly]

Neffy: Yes, Endymion was one of Kunzite's former lovers.

[Jeddy, Neffy, and Beryl all burst into laughter]

Jeddy: Kunzite and Endymion? Lovers? Could you imagine?

Neffy: I can imagine it very easily. I just can't imagine Endymion being a willing participant.

Zoi: Who is Endymion?

Neffy: It's a very long story. [Sits on the couch and pats the place on the seat beside him] Come over here and have a seat.

[Zoi looks up at Kunzite who nods. They go over and sit in the couch. Jeddy sits too. Beryl remains standing and drifts away a bit with an uneasy look on her face.]

Neffy: Have you ever heard of Endymion from Greek Mythology?

Zoi: Yes, he was a sleeping shepherd who was loved by the goddess of the moon. She granted him eternal youth, but since she was the goddess of virginity, and all she wanted was to watch him sleep, she cursed him to sleep forever, so he never woke up.

Neffy: It wasn't a myth. It was a true story.

Jeddy: The Endymion in question was one of Beryl's bedslaves. The curse was Beryl's punishment from Mother for trying to bring him back to life.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54: History is Written By the Victors

[scene: The couch at the O'Sama house. Jeddy has just spoiled the ending of the tragedy of Selenity and Endymion]

Neffy: Knock it off Jeddy. Prince Endymion…Beryl, would you like to tell the story?

Beryl: [catty smile] I would, but I'm still trying to live it down.

Neffy: [To Zoi] You asked who Endymion was. Endymion was a bedslave. One of Beryl's favorites. Unfortunately she lost her head a bit. She dressed him in finery and took him everywhere like her little lap dog. She doted on him so much we started to wonder which was the real slave.

[Neffy gives Beryl a look and Beryl makes a face at him]

Neffy: At first we all found it pretty funny. Until she brought him into our diplomatic negotiations with the White Queen, and he struck up a secret flirtation with the White Queen's daughter. Princess Selenity.

Zoi: Wait…did you just say the princess's name was "Selenity"?

Jeddy: Oh, you've heard the story already?

Zoi: [uneasy] No.

Neffy: An odd name I'll admit. It's a portmanteau of Selena and Serenity so in moon dialect it meant "serene moon goddess." She was a pretty thing. Tall and leggy with long platinum blond pigtails. Anyway, Endymion had this foolish princess convinced he was the Prince of the Earth.

Jeddy: Not one country, the entire Earth. Beryl's slaveboy told her he was prince of the entire Earth. And the stupid fool at it up with a spoon.

Neffy: We all thought the whole thing was pretty funny. But we weren't so amused when he stole all of our battle plans and gave them to the White Queen's daughter.

[He glances at Beryl who makes a point of looking away]

Kunzite: [strokes Zoi's hair] The thing you have to understand is that we were attacking under the cover of a truce. The White Queen had a Silver Crystal that had the power to destroy Mother and she intended to use it. The attack was to get this Crystal away from her.

Jeddy: All those preparations, all those spells, all the horoscopes and auguries Nephrite had cast, all the best laid plans, undone by a prettyboy slave on the make with his gullible little princess.

Kunzite: Victory had been assured, only because we had the element of surprise. Once we discovered the betrayal, I had to move up our attacks, so we could take out her guardians before she had a chance to use the crystal.

Neffy: I don't know if you've noticed this about your man or not, but he's not the most rational thinker when he's backed into a corner. And believe me, his back was in a corner. It all became very disorganized very quickly. The battle might have gone another way, had we not had those disgusting Blackmoon traitors working for us on the inside of the palace.

Kunzite: Still, the Silver Crystal, the prize we hoped to achieve, was destroyed by the White Queen the moment Mother tried to snatch it out of her hand. The White Queen was killed and Mother was diminished, nearly to the point of death.

Jeddy: Needless to say, Mother was furious. She demanded Beryl deal with Endymion and Selenity personally. Beryl did so. Endymion and Selenity died cowering in each other's arms.

Neffy: All was forgiven. Until Mother discovered that Beryl has collected Endymion's corpse and was using her healing magic to try to bring him back to life. She said she knew he'd betrayed us, but she still loved Endymion, with his coal black hair and his sapphire blue eyes. She told Mother that if she brought him back to life, she'd tamper with his mind and make him the most loyal soldier the Dark Kingdom has ever known. Even this Mother was willing to overlook. Until Beryl made the mistake of asking Mother for her help in resurrecting him.

Jeddy: Rule One of the Dark Kingdom: NEVER ask Mother for a favor.

Zoi: [looks at Kunzite] Really?

Kunzite: [pets Zoi's hair] We obey Mother. Mother does not obey us.

Neffy: Rule two: If you are stupid enough to ask Mother for a favor, don't ask her to bring someone back to life.

Kunzite: Mother decides who lives and who dies.

Jeddy: Asking makes her assume you don't understand that. Not only will she not bring someone back to life, but she'll curse you for your sheer audacity.

Neffy: But in this case Beryl had incurred enough of Mother's wrath that she was willing to make an exception. She brought Endymion back to life, and granted him eternal youth….except she refused to restore the function to his brain. So Beryl got her wish, but Endymion was a vegetable.

Jeddy: What was it Mother told Beryl? … oh, yeah …"Enjoying being married to your corpse husband."

[Jeddy and Neffy burst into laughter]

Beryl: [making a face] You're lucky I'm over it.

Neffy: Beryl had to feed Endymion, wash Endymion, change Endymion's diapers… not personally, of course, she had servants. Still. She could only stand about a week of that before she tossed him into a kiln and reduced him to a pile of ash so she could move on with her life.

Jeddy: After that, Beryl had the sense never to lose her mind over a man again.

Beryl: I'm so over Endymion. I don't even remember what he looked like.

Zoi: By any chance did he look like Mamoru Chiba?

Beryl: No. No he didn't.

[Kunzite and Neffy's eyes open wide and they start howling with laughter]

Neffy: Yes he did! He looked exactly like Mamoru Chiba!

Kunzite: I knew there was another reason I couldn't stand that guy.

Beryl: [thinks about this and shudders] Oh, dear… I've passed that guy in the hallways a thousand times and never looked at him once. All that fuss…

Neffy: It just goes to show you what I've always known. Love is an illusion and a dangerous folly, and it's to be avoided at all cost.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55: This too shall pass

[scene: Zoi's bedroom. Zoi is lying in bed on his belly with a plain box with a red ribbon on it. He unties the ribbon to reveal that the box is filled with photographs. It's the same box Kunzite gave him on his honeymoon, but there are new additions day by day. Zoi doesn't know if they appear by magic or if Kunzite drops them off personally while Zoi is sleeping.]

[He secret hopes the photos don't appear by magic.]

[He reaches for a scrapbook. It's got a silver cover, and on the front, done in black, is a big stylized heart with the words Z loves K appearing before a background of black roses. He opens the book and flips through photos of himself and Kunzite and other mementos until he comes to a blank page and starts pasting in some of his latest additions to his photo collection. Some in Hawaii, some in Mexico, some in Iceland, some in Turkey, some in Monaco, etc… ]

[They've been back to their private meadow few times, so Zoi has lot of photos from there as well, as well as some choice blossoms in his flower pressing kits. Those go into the scrapbook as well. He makes sure he has fresh flowers from every trip, or at the very least, a few wilted petals.]

[Not all of the photos find their way into the book. The pictures from his wedding have their own special album. Some photos stay in the box. He finds them a bit unflattering or mundane. A few of the really good ones of Kunzite go into frames.]

[Although all of the photos are tasteful, some make him blush just because of the memories they invoke. He keeps those in his nightstand.]

[A few months have passed since his first visit to the O'Sama house and life is good.]

[Zoi's grades have dramatically improved. In the beginning he saw no long term relevance in maintaining a high GPA, so he studied only when he needed to do so to pass an exam. Now he's obsessed with impressing Kunzite and his father, so he must get perfect scores on all his tests and assignment, treating each red X as a mark of dishonor.]

[He's taken to hanging out with the gang at the Crown Center on Sunday afternoons. He brought Kunzite once, but given that Mamoru and Naru are way too cold to him, and Minako is way too hot for him, the entire time he looked as if he wanted to bolt the door shut and massacre all the unsuspecting townfolk. After that Kunzite made excuses and Zoi pretended to believe them.]

[On the other hand Chief Midori has warmed up to Kunzite completely.]

[In the first few days when he came home to find Kunzite sitting in the kitchen talking with Zoi while Zoi cooked dinner, he treated his presence with detached formality. He never listened well enough to realize Kunzite was helping Zoi with his studies. This continued until the day Chief Midori came home to see Zoi perched on Kunzite's lap doing his trigonometry homework.]

Kunzite: You made a mistake on question twenty-seven. Can you see where it is?

[Zoi points to the page]

Kunzite: No.

[Zoi points somewhere else]

Kunzite: No guessing.

[Zoi reaches for his iphone, but Kunzite pushes it out of reach]

Kunzite: No calculators.

Zoi: We're allowed to use calculators during the test.

Kunzite: You're not. No calculators, no cheat sheets, no open book. You're going to master this. Otherwise, you'll just have to learn it all over again when you take calculus and physics.

Zoi: [sulks] What makes you think I'm going take calculus and physics?

Kunzite: [gives Chief Midori a cautious look] If you intend to stay with me forever and ever, you're mastering calculus and physics. Otherwise you'll be stuck doing parlor tricks like Jadeite.

Zoi: [raises his brows] You actually use calculus?

Kunzite: I use calculus every day of my life.

Zoi: [pushes the book away] In that case I want to learn calculus right now.

Kunzite: [pulls the book back in front of Zoi] Let's just get through trigonometry first.

[Zoi looks over his shoulder at his father.]

Zoi: Hi dad.

Chief Midori: Something smells good. What are you making for dinner.

Zoi: Kunzite's making us moussaka.

Chief Midori: Kunzite cooking dinner for us?

Kunzite: I want Zoisite to concentrate on his studies.

[Later they sit down to dinner]

Zoi: What? No salad?

Kunzite: I don't eat salad.

Chief Midori: Me neither.

Zoi: Well I do, you Neanderthals!

Chief Midori: It won't kill you to skip it just this once [tries the moussaka] Damn this is good.

Zoi: [tries it and give Kunzite a sly smile] I'm a little disappointed.

Kunzite: Why?

Zoi: It would be nice to find one thing you didn't do better than everyone else on the planet.

[Kunzite flashes a crooked smile leaving Zoi breathless]

Chief Midori: You should open a restaurant. I had no idea you were such a good cook. [claps Kunzite the shoulder] I have admit, I was wrong about you, Kunzite.

Zoi: [mutters] Dad, don't embarrass me.

Chief Midori: [ignores him] When I found out you were interested in my son, I assumed the worst.

Kunzite: You're his father. It's your job to assume the worst.

Chief Midori: Still, it was unfair of me, and for that I apologize. I judged you, and my judgments had no basis in reality. I thought you were only after one thing, but you've been nothing but a wholesome and positive influence on my boy. I hope I've never said anything to upset or offend you.

Kunzite: [smiles] There is no reason for you to apologize. I was never offended.

[Not long after that Kunzite and Chief Midori spend more time together. They take to watching baseball on the couch while drinking beers. Eventually Zoi comes over and perches himself on Kunzite's lap. But baseball bores him so much he ends up falling asleep, with his head on Kunzite's legs, with a throw pillow over his ear while Kunzite strokes his hair. At first this makes Chief Midori uncomfortable, but within a short time, he comes to accept that his son is involved in his first serious relationship.]

[Of course Chief Midori's opinion would change pretty quickly if he knew of the marathon sessions of naughtiness that took place on Saturdays in Kunzite's bedroom.]

[Saturday dinners at the O'Sama house had become a regular thing for Zoi, and of course he still wasn't going over there to have dinner. No sooner would the door to Kunzite's bedrroom close than Zoi would shed his clothing and climb into bed without even thinking about it.]

[This time there is a small brown box on his pillow, about two inches tall and as wide as both hands, tied with a gold ribbon.]

Zoi: For me?

Kunzite: [Slips into bed with him] Of course.

[Zoi unwraps it and giggles to see four chocolate dipped strawberries.]

Zoi: Yum. [He nibbles on one and giggles and lies on his back] They're slightly frozen. I guess I'm going to have to eat these as slowly and suggestively as I can.

[Kunzite smiles and brushes Zoi's hair from his face, but rather than watch Zoi eat the strawberry, he gazing adoringly into his eyes.]

Kunzite: I love you, Zoisite. It's a poor excuse for what I'm doing, but it's still true.

[Zoi blinks. It's the first time Kunzite has said those three little words. He's said it in other ways, and Kunzite might not even realize what that means to him, but Zoi's heart is going pitter-pat.]

Kunzite: I wish you could look into my mind, so you could know the joy I feel when I am with you.

[Zoi finds himself mesmerized, the half-forgotten strawberry still clutched in his hand.]

Kunzite: Before I met you, I knew nothing about love. I thought it was just some silly cliche invented by playwrights to pretend there is a force of goodness that can overcome evil. Now I understand, I think, not just one form, but every type of love. Love IS more powerful than evil. I care for you more than everything else in the world combined

Zoi: [serious] I love you, too.

Kunzite: I know you do. [kiss him lightly on the lips] I'm not sure how I managed to be this lucky.

[Zoi is touched, but then realizes the strawberry is melting in his hand. Kunzite sees where his eyes have darted to, and Zoi is afraid he has ruined the moment.]

[Kunzite smiles as he takes the strawberry from Zoi's hand and feeds it to him. Then he takes Zoi's fingers one by one and sucks the chocolate from them, before kissing Zoi on the mouth. Kunzite's lips are hot in contrast the coldness of the strawberry. Zoi is intoxicated, even before he felts Kunzite's weight on top of him.]


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56: Enter Tybalt, Stage Right

Scene: The O'Sama house. Kunzite and Zoi are coming down the stairs at the O'Sama house. It's nearly ten at night. Chief Midori has extended his curfew to reward Zoi for his good grades, so he doesn't have to be home until eleven on Saturdays. They usually stay upstairs until the last minute.]

Jeddy: Where are you going?

Kunzite: To the pharmacy to buy more supplies.

Jeddy: What kind of supplies?

Neffy: Don't answer that. We don't want to know.

Beryl: Couldn't you just conjure everything you need?

Kunzite: That won't tell me what his preferences are.

[The others watch as they go out the door]

[Later at the store. It's fairly dead at this hour. The woman at the pharmacy counter is listening to her iPod and reading a romance novel. Kunzite is putting bottle of haircare products in the shopping basket he's carrying. Zoi is examining bottles of bubble bath.]

Zoi: I'm not sure if I should get apple or Love Forever. Which would you like, since you'll be in there with me?

[Kunzite takes both and puts them in his basket and then puts his arm around Zoi]

Kunzite: Get anything you want. I could buy you the entire store if you like. Money is the least of my worries, and I have nothing to spend it on but you.

[They walk with their arms around each other until they get to the section on reproductive health. Kunzite stops and puts four bottle of lubricant in the basket.]

Zoi: [Picks up another bottle of lubricant and hands it to Kunzite] You're going to need a lot more than that.

Kunzite: [takes the bottle and puts it in the basket] True. We go through this pretty quickly.

Zoi: [giggles] It is a shame they don't sell this in Costco sized buckets… That would be enough to get us through a month.

[Zoi scans the rest of the shelf and picks up a pregnancy test]

Zoi: [laughs] Look. This can detect a pregnancy as early as two days after conception.

Kunzite: I'm afraid I don't see the humor in that.

Zoi: [still laughing] I was just thinking, since the two of us go at it like jackrabbits every Saturday, it's a good thing I don't have to worry about you knocking me up.

[Zoi stops laughing abruptly when he remembers that Kunzite has never been fully human]

Zoi: Wait… You can't knock me up, can you?

Kunzite: [grins] I shouldn't imagine it's possible, but I never gave it much thought.

Zoi: You'd better give it some thought. I can't have your cthulhu babies eating their way out of my abdomen!

[Zoi throws a pack of spermicidal condoms in the basket]

Demande Blackmoon: And that's a wrap. In more ways than one.

[Zoi and Kunzite turn around to see Demande Blackmoon recording them with his smartphone.]

Demande: [smiles warmly] This is going right on my YouTube channel.

Kunzite: Zoisite. Don't.

Zoi: [snarls as he charges at Demande] Give me that phone!

Demande: [grins] Hush. I'm sending an email to your father.

[Zoi grabs the phone out of Demande's hand and tries to delete the video. Demande grabs hold of him but before he can pin his arms, Zoi dashes the phone against the floor as hard as he can.]

[Demande is stunned for a bit, then tightens his arms around Zoi.]

Demande: [unfazed] You little brat. That's a brand new phone.

Zoi: Let go of me!

Demande: [sniffs the top of Zoi's head] Damn you smell good.

Zoi: [struggles] Stop smelling me!

[Zoi tries to stomp on Demande's foot, so Demande lifts him off his feet. Zoi tries to slam his heel against Demande's shin, but if it has an impact, Demande doesn't react to it. If anything he seems to enjoy Zoi's frenzied struggle.]

[Then Demande abruptly freezes.]

Demande: Oh my god, what a jerk.

Zoi: What?

Demande: That guy you were with? The one you'd been saving yourself for? He took off.

[Zoi looks and sees Kunzite is nowhere to be seen.]

Demande: He just left you here. If you were mine, I'd never leave you alone with a guy like me.

[Demande looks around, sees there is nobody else around and then pushes Zoi up against a wall.]

Demande: You're lucky I'm a nice guy. This would be a very easy situation for someone to take advantage of, but I'm willing to let you off lightly. Here is the deal. I'll delete that video without posting it on the internet if you make out with me for two minutes.

Zoi: No!

Demande: Oh, come on. I'm not going to do anything bad to you. I just need something interesting to think about while I'm putting babies in my cousins' bellies.

Zoi: No!

Demande: [wounded] You'd rather have that plastered all over the internet than kiss me for two minutes?

Zoi: I'd rather perform the Superbowl Halftime Show in the nude than kiss you for two seconds!

Demande: Why? Because you have a boyfriend? Newsflash: He doesn't care about you. He's a big guy, he could have taken me. But instead he decided you're not worth the trouble and he took off and stranded you here.

[Zoi's seeing red. Then he sighs with resignation.]

Zoi: Fine. One kiss.

Demande: For two minutes.

Zoi: No tongue.

Demande: Oh, there is going to be tongue.

Zoi: Then you have to erase the video and stop bothering me.

Demande: That is the deal.

Zoi: And then this never happens again and we never speak of it.

Demande: [nods] agreed

[Zoi closes his eyes and parts his lips]

[Demande leans in tilting his head to the side, relaxing his grip]

[As soon as Zoi can feel Demande breath on his face his eyes snap open and he grabs both of Demande's earlobes and pulls them back as hard as he can. Demande screams in pain.]

Zoi: [laughs] You stupid idiot! Like I would kiss you in a million years!

[Zoi tries to twist free, but Demande grabs hold of him again and pins Zoi's arms behind his back.]

Demande: That was cruel. I should punish you, but I'm too nice a guy.

Zoi: Let go of me!

Demande: What a spoiled little brat you are. You know what you need? You need to be spanked.

Zoi: [Horrified] Don't you dare!

Demande: [grins] I should put you over my knee and smack the brattiness right out of you….but I won't. You know why? Because I'm too nice of a guy. [pauses in thought] But there has got to be a way to punish you without hitting you…

Zoi: [struggles] Let me go!

Demande: Tell me, Zoi-zoi, are you ticklish?

Zoi: [Zoi's face takes on a look of horror] No.

Demande: I think you are…

[Demande burrows his fingers into Zoi's armpits and strokes lightly with his fingernails. Zoi screams with laughter.]

Demande: You are!

Zoi: [shrieking] No! Stop!

[Demande does not stop but instead tickles Zoi vigorously, to the point of torture. Zoi's laughing so hard it hurts him to breathe, and the terror that causes only makes breathing increasingly more painful.]

[Demande pauses with his fingers in Zoi's armpits to let him catch his breath.]

Demande: Do you have something you want to say to me?

Zoi: Stop! Or I'll tell!

Demande: You'll tell what? That I tickled you? Do you think anyone is going to take that seriously. You think there is a single prosecutor in this state that's willing to cross Justice Blackmoon over a tickling? Especially when they see what a sultry little minx you are?

[Demande goes back to tickling him vigorously and now Zoi is in so much pain he's starting to fear for his life. When Demande stops tickling this time, Zoi doesn't say or do anything.]

Demande: Are you ready to be a good boy now?

[Zoi nods]

[Demande backs Zoi into the wall and shoves his tongue into his mouth.]


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57: The Persephone Problem

[Scene: The Hen Tie pharmacy. Demande Blackmoon is kissing Zoi, and Zoi's enjoying it about as much as if a sewer rat has crawled into his mouth. But he's feeling pretty defeated and at this point he just wants it to be over.]

[Demande breaks off the kiss and looks at his watch]

Demande: I've still got another thirty-five seconds. [Goes back to kissing Zoi]

[Suddenly there is a jolt as Demande is struck in the back. Demande starts howling in pain as he is pulled away from Zoi.]

[Justice Blackmoon has his walking stick on one hand and is dragging Demande by the hair with his other. Zoi wipes his mouth with his hand.]

Justice Blackmoon: Get off him! What the hell is wrong with you! This is not how I raised you!

Demande: Yes it is! This is exactly how you raised me!

[Justice Blackmoon releases Demande's hair so he can strike him with his crystal orb topped cane]

Justice Blackmoon: No I did not! I did not raise you to go around molesting teenage boys in the grocery store!

Demande: What are you talking about! You molest people all the time!

[Justice Blackmoon points his cane at a security camera that is broken and charred. Below it, the woman at the counter appears to be frozen solid]

Justice Blackmoon: For the love of God! Shut your damn mouth before someone walks in here!

Demande: [breaks into a sweat] Oh.

Justice Blackmoon: You're lucky that was a closed security camera system! I am an elected official! Do you have any idea what would happen to my political career if the press got hold of footage of my oldest son going around molesting underage boys in public?

Demande: [rolls his eyes] Oh quit exaggerating. He's not an underage boy.

Justice Blackmoon: Yes, he is!

Demande: Oh, come on. He's eighteen.

Justice Blackmoon: He's fifteen!

Demande: What do you mean he's fifteen? He's in the same class as Em. That means he's at least seventeen!

Justice Blackmoon: [grabs Demande's lapels, livid with rage] Last time you saw Zoi-zoi, you were twelve and he was three. You're twenty-four. How old does that make him?

[Demande's eyes go wide]

Justice Blackmoon: [gives Demande a shove] Go wait in the car. I'll pick up my prescriptions myself and then we are leaving.

Demande: [To Zoi] I'm so sorry… I had no idea you were just a kid.

[Demande backs away and runs out]

[Zoi just stands there with his back to the wall and watches as Justice Blackmoon unfreezes the woman behind the counter. She goes back to reading her book and he has to clear his throat several times to get her attention]

[Zoi waits a few minutes after he leaves to make sure they are really gone. Then he runs to the drinking fountain. He fills his mouth with water and then spits it out before he goes into the bathroom to wash his face and hands with soap and hot water.]

[When he looks up he sees Kunzite's reflection in the mirror behind his.]

[Kunzite's face is so contorted with rage he is barely recognizable.]

[Zoi turns around.]

Zoi: [shamefaced] I'm sorry. Demande Blackmoon forced me to kiss him. I tried to kick his ass instead, but he's a lot bigger than me.

[Kunzite steps forward and Zoi finds himself stepping back. He screams in fear as Kunzite grabs him by the wrist. He pulls Zoi to him and crushes him to his chest, wrapping his arms around him.]

Kunzite: I left you to be mauled by that animal… and you think you need to apologize to me?

[Zoi nestles against Kunzite feeling safe and secure. Kunzite of the other hand is still on the edge of hysteria.]

Kunzite: I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry… I couldn't do anything…I couldn't even stay…I had to leave…to keep them from killing you…

Zoi: Yes. I know.

[Kunzite holds him at arm's length]

Kunzite: [startled] You know?

Zoi: That black moon on his forehead prevented you from attacking him. I know all about the nonaggression pact your mother has with the Blackmoons.

Kunzite: How…

Zoi: That was the guy who told me you were a Shitennou. He told me everything [looks up at Kunzite adoringly] Could you kiss me? I need to get the taste of Nemesis out of my mouth.

[Kunzite kisses Zoi, a little more chastely than Zoi would like, but he gets the sense Kunzite is terrified of hurting him. It makes Zoi feel oddly at ease since he can spend his energy comforting Kunzite instead of dwelling on his own trauma]

[Kunzite seems no less shaken. He holds Zoi closer but it seems he is doing it more for himself.]

Zoi: [nuzzles Kunzite] This had nothing to do with you. He was harassing me like this even before we were together.

Kunzite: Still, if I had left town the day I met you–

Zoi: If you had left town the day you met me, that would have been my first kiss.

[For a time Kunzite is silent. He just holds Zoi for several minutes while Zoi rests his head and hand against his chest with his eyes closed.]

Kunzite: I need to talk to Mother. I can't allow this. A man has a right to protect his husband. Especially one as delicate as you are.

Zoi: [sulks] I'll be the first to admit I have no experience with relationships. But it just seems logical that a marriage should be somewhat equal…as in, one of us can't always be swooping in and saving the other one. They should save each other equally.

Kunzite: You have saved me.

Zoi: [rolls his eyes] I can't always be Lois Lane. I want to be Superman too…

[Suddenly the shock of what just happened hits him all at once. He pulls away from Kunzite in a rage.]

Zoi: I should have bit him! Why didn't I think about biting him? He had his tongue in my mouth and it never even occurred to me to bite down!

Kunzite: [stern] Zoisite, the Blackmoon Clan are monsters. There is not a drop of human blood in any of them. They might look human to you, but they are no less inhuman and evil than I am. If you had bit his tongue he probably would have knocked your teeth out. Right before he slit your throat. From now on you are to do nothing to antagonize him.

Zoi: So should let him do whatever he wants to me to keep from getting on his bad side? Because you can just forget about that!

[Kunzite is silent again, but he seems calmer, as if a great weight has been lifted from his mind. Then holds out a hand and a portal starts to form.]

[Zoi looks at his watch. It's 10:57. He's got three minutes to get home. Maybe a bit more if his father is not looking at the clock. But knowing his father, he's probably looking at the clock. Zoi knows a portal will take a while, but driving home would take longer. He hopes his father's not looking at the clock. He's in no mood for a lecture.]

Kunzite: [conversationally] So what is it you were told exactly about the history of the Blackmoons and the Shitennou?

Zoi: That the people from Nemesis came to Earth as refugees and you made them your slaves.

Kunzite: True.

Zoi: They defected to the White Queen, but they later betrayed her because she wouldn't put with their perversion.

Kunzite: He admitted to that?

Zoi: Not in those exact words, but yeah. So your mother rewarded them by giving them Blackmoon Cove as a sanctuary, and keeping the black moon mark on their forehead so that you can't attack them.

Kunzite: [continues forming the portal] It's worse than that. Not only can we not harm them, we can't interfere with them at all. We can't attack them, we can't restrain them, we can't even inconvenience them.

Zoi: What happens if you do attack them?

Kunzite: [shakes his head] Mother cursed us so that it's a physical impossibility. I can't decide to attack a Blackmoon any more than you can decide to float in the air.

Zoi: Is it the same with going to Blackmoon Cove?

Kunzite: No. I can go Blackmoon Cove. It wouldn't do me any good since I wouldn't be able to do anything while I'm there except scream in pain while I melt like a candle in a furnace.

Zoi: [toys with a lock of his hair] Demande Blackmoon mentioned something about a covenant being in place, and if the covenant is broken you'll be able to attack them.

Kunzite: The covenant can't be broken by a Shitennou, only a Blackmoon.

Zoi: But it can be broken?

Kunzite: [nods] Mother needed to put that in place to keep them from retaliating once we were no longer a danger to them. If a Blackmoon knowingly and willingly attacks a Shitennou, with intent to commit harm, the covenant is broken. Not only for that Blackmoon, but for every Blackmoon alive.

Zoi: [curls his hair around his finger] Then we need to find some way to trick them into attacking you.

Kunzite: They have to attack one of us knowingly and willfully. It can't be a trick. A Blackmoon has to know that he is attacking a Shitennou, be aware of the consequences, and decide to do it anyway.

Zoi: [releases his finger from the curl] There must be a way to provoke them.

Kunzite: [shakes his head] No Blackmoon will ever attack a Shitennou. They have it drummed into them in the cradle. Even Esmeraude from our biology class knows better, and she's as crazy as a loon. She knows that if she attacks a Shitennou, the Blackmoons will become extinct within seconds.

Zoi: Maybe you can find one that is suicidal?

Kunzite: [grins] No Blackmoon is THAT suicidal. Besides, Mother would probably allow it, since it would be an act of treason against the Blackmoons, and therefore not a violation of the pact.

Zoi: There's got to be a loophole.

Kunzite: If there is, I won't find it. Mother's curse is so strong, I'm not even allowed to look for a loophole.

Zoi: But you told me, and there is nothing to stop me from looking for a loophole, so you've uncovered a loophole right there.

[Kunzite gives him a look, then a smile of admiration]

[At last the dark portal solidifies. Zoi knows he's late and his father is probably furious, but he trusts Kunzite to stick by him with a convincing excuse. Kunzite holds Zoi close to him and leads him through.]

[They step through the portal and Zoi recognizes that he is in Kunzite's castle in the Dark Kingdom. Kunzite raises his hand and in an instant the portal is gone.]

Zoi: Wait. You closed the portal. How am I supposed to get back to Hen Tie?

Kunzite: You're not going back to Hen Tie.

Zoi: [giggles since he thinks Kunzite is joking] You mean like not ever?

Kunzite: [dead serious] Not ever.

[Zoi's smile vanishes as he realizes what Kunzite just did and why he did it.]

Zoi: Take me back! You have to take me home!

Kunzite: You are home.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58: O'Sama Family Meeting

[scene: The Dark Kingdom, it's not a nice place to visit, and Zoi has no intention of living there]

Zoi: I demand you take me home!

[Kunzite presses his fingers to his temples and squeezes his eyes shut.]

Zoi: …please?

Kunzite: No! You're not going back and that's final!

Zoi: Kunzite. You can't do this. I'm only fifteen. People are going to start looking for me. They'll hand out fliers and print posters with our faces all over them.

[Kunzite says nothing]

Zoi: Kunzite, dammit! You need to take me back!

Kunzite: We need to keep you away from the Black Moon Clan. Far away.

Zoi: You can't just expect me to vanish into thin air like this!

Kunzite: They can't come here. You will be safe from them.

Zoi: No, Kunzite, you can't do this to my dad! He's going to be worried sick!

Kunzite: I have to, Zoisite, now please be quiet.

Zoi: I won't! You have to take me back! My dad has probably given himself an ulcer by now! He'll call the FBI! They'll be all over your family! Your mother, the other Shitennou–!

[Zoi's eyes go wide]

Zoi: Oh, my God! No he won't! He'll go barging into your house, demanding to search every square inch of it! Your family will kill him for sure!

Kunzite: [smirks] See. Problem solved.

Zoi: Kunzite! How can you even–

Kunzite: That was a joke.

Zoi: [horrified] Oh, my God! You're hilarious!

Kunzite: I'm reasonably sure my family won't kill your father.

Zoi: Yes they will! Then they'll have to leave, to hide from the FBI forever!

Kunzite: [places his hands on his shoulders] Calm down, Zoisite. We've been there before.

Zoi: Not over me you didn't! You're not ruining everything over me!

[Beryl materializes in a long indigo gown.]

[Kunzite is aghast that Beryl would teleport inside his castle uninvited.]

Beryl: Kunzite–

Kunzite: What are you doing here?

Beryl: What am I doing here? What are you doing here? Why haven't you taken Zoi home?

Kunzite: Demande Blackmoon attacked Zoisite at the pharmacy. I'm not letting that happen again.

Beryl: That's all well and good, but Zoi's father keeps calling the house. He wants to know why his son isn't home yet.

Kunzite: What did you tell him?

Beryl: I told him you called and said you had a flat tire, and you're waiting for AAA, but that excuse isn't going to work for very much longer if you don't call him and let him know you are on your way.

Kunzite: Call him back and find some gentle words to inform him he will never see his son again.

Beryl: Kunzite!

Kunzite: Demande Blackmoon has decided to go after Zoisite. I need to keep him here where he'll be safe.

Beryl: [shaken] Kunzite, let's talk this through.

Kunzite: You don't understand! He's a Blackmoon, Beryl! Don't you see that? He's a Blackmoon! They have a fifteen thousand year grudge against us, and now they have discovered a way to take their revenge.

Beryl: [holds out her hands to Zoi] I'll take him home, Kunzite. I can protect him from the effects of teleportation better than you can.

[Kunzite pulls Zoi closer and tightens his arms around him.]

Beryl: Give him to me.

Kunzite: Listen to me Beryl! The Blackmoons are sick and depraved. They're sadistic animals, and Demande Blackmoon wants him, Beryl. He wants him specifically. This won't stop until he's done horrible things to Zoisite. It may not even stop after that. And that's if he doesn't figure out who I am and what I feel for him! If he does, he'll find a way to make Zoisite die right in front of me!

Beryl: He doesn't know—

Kunzite: How long do you think it will be before he tries something like this again?

Zoi: Kunzite? [tugs his sleeve] I don't know how much you saw, but he was completely put off once he found out I'm only fifteen.

Kunzite: Yes! So was I! For about three minutes!

[Jeddy and Neffy appear]

Jeddy: Kunzite. Zoi's father won't stop calling us. He's freaking out because Zoi won't answer his cellphone. [to Zoi] I told him your phone ran out of juice right before you left, but he insists you call him on Kunzite's phone and let him know you're alive.

Zoi: You need to let me talk to him! Otherwise he's going to think I've been abducted!

Neffy: I don't know how to break this to you, kid, but you HAVE been abducted.

Beryl: He's right. Let's just look at our options for a minute.

Kunzite: There are no options!

Zoi: I'm not leaving my dad!

Neffy: We have to take him back.

Kunzite: No! If Demande Blackmoon tries something we won't be able to stop him!

Jeddy: I have an idea.

Beryl: Kunzite. We need to stop and think–

Neffy: [shrugs] I don't see what the big deal is. These are the Blackmoons we're talking about, they're not looking for anything longterm or meaningful. So why don't we just let him play with wifey-boy for a few days until he gets bored?

Zoi: Why don't we just let him play with YOU for a few days until he gets bored!

Beryl: There's another option.

Kunzite: There is no other option!

Jeddy: [hurt] Doesn't anyone want to hear my idea?

The other Shitennou: No!

Zoi: You take me back!

Kunzite: No!

Jeddy: Here's what we need to do… [Beryl and Neffy roll their eyes] …we need to fake Zoi's death.

[The other Shitennou stop talking and stare at Jeddy in surprise]


	59. Chapter 59

Chaoter 59: Diabolical Plans

[Scene: Kunzite's castle in the Dark Kingdom. Jeddy has just suggested they fake Zoi's death.]

Neffy: That's not a bad idea, actually.

Zoi: Yes it is! It's a terrible idea!

Jeddy: All we need to do is order a youma with chameleon powers to take on Zoi's appearance and DNA. Then we snap her neck and mash up the body a little to make it look like Zoi died in a car accident.

Beryl: Jeddy, that's actually brilliant. I'm in shock.

[Zoi is in shock too, but for entirely different reasons]

Neffy: Yes. [smiles] It might work. If everyone thinks that Zoi is dead, we don't have to worry about anyone coming around looking for him. That would solve all of our troubles in one fell swoop.

Zoi: No it won't!

Jeddy: Why not!

Zoi: Because my parents will be DEVASTATED!

Kunzite: That's irrelevant. We need to make sure you're safe, and that's all that matters.

Neffy: Zoi, listen to him, he's right.

Zoi: NO, HE'S NOT!

Beryl: Yes, he is.

Zoi: No! I can't do that! I couldn't live with myself if I tricked my parents into thinking I died!

Kunzite: You don't have to do a thing. We're going to do this for you.

Neffy: Go on, Jeddy.

Jeddy: After we kill her, we'll prop the corpse up in Kunzite's Maserati, or better yet, Neffy's Ferrari.

Neffy: My Ferrari?

Jeddy: Since it's not a convertible, people won't be able to see she's already got a broken neck.

Neffy: Oh, no! You're not using my Ferrari!

Jeddy: Oh, come on. Let us use your Ferrari. The windows are tinted and everything.

Neffy: No! Why should I? What's he to me? Other than an annoyance Kunzite decided to inflict on the rest of us?

Jeddy: Fine. We'll use the Maserati. Once we get the corpse in place, we just need to bewitch some random motorist to plow into it. If we use the convertible it should be near a bar. It will be mostly drunks on the road this time of night anyway. Even better if there are drunken witnesses.

Zoi: [appalled] Do you even hear yourselves?

Kuzite: Won't people wonder why he's dead and I'm completely uninjured?

Beryl: You just watched the love of your life die in a tragic accident. I doubt anyone would be insensitive enough to bring it up.

[Beryl's face takes on a troubled expression]

Beryl: I just thought of something. It won't work.

Jeddy: Why not?

Beryl: Once the youma is dead, she will no longer have Zoi's form.

[There is a moment of silence and the Shitennou all exhale at once]

Neffy: Damn. I knew if Jeddy came up with an idea, there had to be something wrong with it.

Jeddy: [desperate] We'll keep her alive then, and have her mimic being dead.

Neffy: That won't be much fun during the autopsy.

Beryl: True. If she's alive at the beginning of that, she won't be at the end.

Neffy: Oh, well, back to the drawing board. Does anyone else have a brilliant idea?

Zoi: Stop it! You're wasting time! You need to take me home before my father calls the FBI! …Look, after the beating he took from his father, Demande Blackmoon's not going to try anything! At least not tonight!

Beryl: Yes, but when he realizes what you mean to Kunzite, he'll come after you for entirely different reasons.

Zoi: I don't think so. I don't think Demande Blackmoon wants to stir anything up with the Shitennou. He thought I was seeing Jeddy, and he said something about not wanting to rattle his cage. So I don't think it's going to be a problem.

Jeddy: He thought you were seeing me? Why would he think you were seeing me?

Zoi: Um…I don't know…

Kunzite: I'm not sending you back! It's too easy to say nothing is going to happen until something happens. And then it will be too late!

[The others are silent]

Zoi: [sighs] Take me home, and if anything happens, I'll sell my dad on the idea of sending me back to Phoenix.

Kunzite: And if Demande Blackmoon follows you?

Zoi: Good luck with that. There are several million people in Phoenix.

Jeddy: It's not that hard to look up an address.

Zoi: He'd have to know my mother's married name. I don't even think my father does.

Kunzite: What are you going to do in Phoenix?

Zoi: Disappear.

Neffy: I kind of like it.

Kunzite: Shut up Nephrite!

[Kunzite takes Zoi by the shoulders and looks him in the eye]

Kunzite: Zoisite, if you let anything happen to yourself, anything at all, I am holding you personally responsible. Do you understand that?

Zoi: *nods*

Kunzite: And I'm staying in your bed tonight, to keep an eye on you, regardless of whether your father wants me there or not.

[Zoi brings his fingers to his mouth to try to hide his smile]

[Meanwhile…]

[The Blackmoon Bentley on the long drive back to Olympia, WA from Hen Tie. Demande is behind the wheel and Justice Blackmoon is in the passenger seat smoking a cigar. Demande is still cringing.]

[Justice Blackmoon looks over and ruffles his hair.]

Justice Blackmoon: Oh, lighten up! You understand why I had to hit you, boy? I had to hit you for being stupid. How many times do I have to tell you—don't get caught on camera!

Demande: I'm sorry, dad.

Justice Blackmoon: Ah, don't worry about it. All's well that ends well, and he had it coming to him anyway.

Demande: He did?

Justice Blackmoon: Well not him personally, but…[blows a puff of smoke] Don't get me wrong, Zoi-zoi a sweet kid, but his father's been chafing my hide lately. If he keeps it up, I may have to teach him a lesson.

Demande: Oh?

Justice Blackmoon: Chief Midori won't take my money anymore and he's arrested three men he's not supposed to. He claims it doesn't feel right being on the take since his son's such a good boy. He's been working hard, getting straight A's, keeping his nose clean, and making lots of nice friends, so he's has got to set a good example for his little golden-haired angel.

[Justice Blackmoon blows a smoke ring]

Justice Blackmoon: Poor little Zoi-zoi. I love the kid to death. But I've got to admit it puts a song in my heart to see the little goodie-two-shoes taken down a peg or two.

Demande: [grins] Oh, he's been taken down more than a peg or two. I know for a fact that Chief Midori's little golden haired angel has been taking it in the rear from some cowardly sleazeball.

Justice Blackmoon: [lets out a wheezing laugh] You don't say?

Demande: He was in there in the pharmacy picking out condoms for his sugardaddy. I got it all on video.

Justice Blackmoon: [chortles] Any idea who it is?

Demande: Probably some drug dealer. He looks like he's my age or younger, but he drives a Maserati.

Justice Blackmoon: Oh, this is just too precious for words. That's the best thing I've heard all week.

Demande: Think we should tell his father?

Justice Blackmoon: Nah. It's funnier if he doesn't know.

[The come to a railroad crossing with the lights flashing and the arms coming down]

[They sit and watch the train going by for a while and then Demande pulls out his cellphone.]

Demande: Hey dad. I've got a question for you.

Justice Blackmoon: What is it, boy?

[Shows him the screen]

Demande: Do you have any idea who this guy is?

[Justice Blackmoon almost drops his cigar into his lap as he looks at an image of Zoi handing Kunzite a bottle of lubricant.]

Justice Blackmoon: [nearly has a heart attack] HOLY SHIT!

Demande: You know him?

Justice Blackmoon: THAT'S KUNZITE O'SAMA!

Demande: [breaks into a cold sweat at the very mention of the name] THE Kunzite O'Sama? The evilest of Shitennou, Kunzite? The monster under the monster's bed, Kunzite? The finish-all-your-vegetables, or-Kunzite's-going-to-kill-you-in-your-sleep, Kunzite?

Justice Blackmoon: The one and only! And it appears he's gotten his dirty meathooks into our Zoi-zoi!

[For a minute they just stare at one another.]

Justice Blackmoon: Turn the car around. We've got to go back to Hen Tie.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60: Surrounded by Heroes

[Scene: Monday morning in the hallway of Hen Tie High on the way to lunch. Zoi looks around but there is no sign of Kunzite. The weather is warming up so he's just got a t-shirt under his zipped hoodie. He's in a sour mood since he didn't get to go to the Crown Center the day before since he's been placed on restriction for two months by his father for violating his curfew. No hanging with his friends, no dates with Kunzite. He has to come home right after school.]

Umino: So now that the others not around, can you tell me why you're grounded?

Zoi: I stayed out past curfew on Saturday and didn't call to say I got stranded.

Umino: Why didn't you call?

Zoi: I couldn't, my phone wasn't getting a signal.

Umino: It seems a bit excessive for your father to ground you for two months over that.

Zoi: He thought I should have called him on Kunzite's phone.

Umino: Why didn't you?

Zoi: It's a bit hard to explain.

Umino: Oh.

[Zoi's face tells him he wants him to let it drop, but Umino's curiosity gets the better of him]

Umino: Why is it hard to explain why you couldn't use Kunzite's phone?

Zoi: Let's just say I had another run in with Demande Blackmoon.

[Umino's hair stands on end]

Umino: He didn't bother you again, did he?

Zoi: Yes, he did.

Umino: So you couldn't use Kunzite's phone because Kunzite had to drag him out back and rough him up a little to get him to stop bothering you?

Zoi: No.

Umino: No?

Zoi: Like I said, it's hard to explain.

[Umino look over his shoulder and his eye go wide with terror.]

Umino: Oh! He's here!

Zoi: Who? Kunzite?

Umino: No—

[Umino Is shoved roughly aside as Zoi is cornered by Demande and Saffir Blackmoon. Zoi tries to get away but Demande grabs him by the arms.]

Saffir: [to Umino] We need to have a talk with your friend, so you need to get lost.

Umino: [breaks into a sweat] Sure, no problem.

[Demande watches Umino run away]

Demande: [to Zoi] You're surrounded by heroes, aren't you.

Zoi: Let go of me!

Demande: [pushes him up against the lockers] Relax, we just want to talk.

Saffir: That guy you're seeing. He's one of the O'Sama boys.

Zoi: Yes.

Saffir: Maybe it's none of my business, but I don't think that's a very good idea.

Zoi: You're right. It is none of your business!

Saffir: You probably don't know this but the O'Sama brothers have an unpleasant reputation around Blackmoon cove.

Zoi: Actually I did know that. [Gives Demande a pointed look] But the reputation couldn't have been deserved since the O'Samas have never set foot in Blackmoon cove, have they?

Saffir: That's true. [Also stares at Demande] You seem …well informed about the O'Sama's. More informed than I suspected.

Zoi: Maybe even better informed than you are.

Saffir: Maybe.

Demande: Is your father well informed?

Zoi: [stammers] Dad likes the O'Sama's a lot.

Saffir: It's none of our business. But it may be your father's.

Zoi: Though it would be my business again if I think it's my dad's business or not, right?

Saffir: [thinks about this and nods] Yes, I guess that is your business too.

Zoi: Thanks.

[Demande releases Zoi]

Demande: Just think about what you are doing.

Zoi: Okay.

[Zoi tries to walk away by Demande grabs him and pushes him up against the lockers again. Zoi looks at Demande's eyes and they are filled with nothing but menace.]

Demande: What I meant to say is, don't do what you're doing.

[Zoi tries to free himself, but Demande is holding him in an iron grip.]

Esmeraude: My prince! What a pleasant surprise. You've finally come here to see me!

[Demande turns to see Esmeraude smiling happily at him in her minidress and gogo boots. Then she notices Zoi, and her face is filled with venomous hatred.]

Demande: [Never takes his grip off Zoi] Yes, cousin, well you were so amazing last night so I decided to bring you a present. I brought you a necklace to match your pretty green hair.

Esmeraude: [over the moon] You bought me a necklace.

Demande: Saffir, go to the car with cousin Em and give her the necklace I bought her.

Saffir: Where is it? I didn't see a necklace in the car.

Demande: I think I put it in the trunk. You may have to dig for it.

[As soon as their backs are turned Demande shoves Zoi into an empty classroom]

[Zoi tries to get out of the classroom, by Demande is blocking the door]

Zoi: Let me go!

Demande: First off, I want to apologize. I'm afraid we've gotten off on the wrong foot. I'm aware my conduct in the past has been a little inappropriate at times.

Zoi: A LITTLE?

Demande: Listen to me. You are in terrible danger. That guy you are seeing? He's not human. He's the worst monster the world has ever known. But I can take you some place where he can't hurt you.

[holds out his hand but Zoi moves away from him]

Zoi: You mean your sex dungeon!

Demande: No, not my sex dungeon. Stop being difficult. We're just trying to help you.

Zoi: I don't want your help!

Demande: He's really done a number on you, hasn't he?

[Demande advances on Zoi and Zoi backs away to the front of the room in terror]

Demande: Zoi, listen to me. This isn't you. He's messed with your brain and made you his slave. But don't worry, we can find a way to undo this.

Zoi: No! Get away from me!

[The door bangs open, and Esmeraude is standing there, full of fury]

Esmeraude: There are no necklace anywhere in that car.

Demande: I guess I must have lost it.

Esmeraude: You lost it? Oh Really!

Demande: Oh, well. Easy come, easy go.

[Esmeraude stomps off and Saffir enters the room]

Demande: [tights his grip on both of Zoi's arms] Saffir, bring the car around. Zoi is coming with us to Blackmoon Cove.

Zoi: [Tries to flee] NO! I AM NOT!

Demande: Yes, you are. This is for your own good. Trust me, you'll thank us later.

Zoi: [clings to a cabling pillar, hysterical with terror, while Demande tries to drag him away by his upper arms] NO I WON'T! GET AWAY FROM ME!

Demande: [Tries to yank him away as hard as he can] This is for your own good. You'll thank us later.

Saffir: Brother, I'm not the legal expert in the family, but I'm fairly certain you can't just walk into a schoolyard and drag a screaming boy into your car.

Demande: This is a special case.

Saffir: No, it's a felony.

Demande: It would be a worse felony not for us not to drag him off.

[Someone taps on Demande Blackmoon's shoulder, and as Demande turns to see who it is, Mamoru Chiba punches him across the face, sending him crashing to the floor.]

Saffir: BROTHER! [drops to his knees beside Demande and holds him in his arms]

Mamoru: Highschool is a place for teachers to shape budding young minds, but it appears you're the one who needs to be taught a lesson.

Saffir: I'll kill you for this!

Demande: [smiles and shakes Saffir off] No need to resort to violence, we can handle this diplomatically.

[Stands and the moon on his forehead starts to spin]

Demande: What's happening here is none of your concern. You're going to leave now and mind your own bus—

[He stops talking and the moon stops spinning as he sees Mamoru is not alone. He's flanked by Usagi, Rei, Minako, Umino, and Naru. All of them have their arms crossed and look like they are ready for a fight.]


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61: An Ugly Breakup

Scene: Hen Tie High. Zoi's friends are angling to create a barrier between the Blackmoon brothers and Zoi.]

Usagi: Leave him alone, or else you'll be punished.

Demande: No problem, we were just leaving anyway.

Minako: Good for you. Because I was just about to lose a heel off one of my Ferragamos, and you were just about to gain one in an uncomfortable spot.

Demande: [smiles warmly] Fair enough. You must forgive me. I should have said what I came here to say and left, but I got a little carried away. My apologies. Come along Saffir.

[Saffir lags behind and stares down Mamoru.]

Demande: Brother, let it go. There are no hard feelings. I was clearly in the wrong. [to Zoi's friends] Consider this matter closed. I won't give you any more trouble.

[Zoi very much doubts that]

[They watch to make sure the Blackmoons actually leave. Zoi sinks into a corner and sits crosslegged with his face resting on his hands, pretty badly shaken.]

Mamoru: [rubs his shoulder] Hey buddy? Are you ok?

[Zoi nods, but closes his eyes sadly.]

Mamoru: You don't seem ok.

Zoi: [muttering to himself] Kunzite is going to be so angry at me.

Mamoru: Why would Kunzite be angry at you?

Zoi: [still muttering] I can't take care of myself. I'm completely useless in a fight. I could get my ass kicked by 100% the boys in this school, and at least 95% of the girls. I am such a weakling.

Usagi: [stoops down on one knee next to him to give him a hug] Hey, don't worry about it. We've got your back.

Minako: Besides, why would you need to hold your own in fight when you've got a big hot studmuffiny boyfriend to look after you?

[Zoi sighs wistfully.]

Umino: I tried to find Kunzite, but he wasn't in the cafeteria.

Zoi: There was somewhere else he needed to be right now.

Mamoru: [helps him to his feet] You should sit with us today.

Usagi: Let's go eat, I'm starving.

[They go to the cafeteria. Mamoru sits between Zoi and Usagi. Zoi has not brought any lunch, nor has he brought any money for lunch, since he's come to depend on Kunzite for such things. He's not hungry in the slightest… but still…The realization of that rattles him just a little. The chasm of inequality between himself and Kunzite has never felt more staggering. ]

Mamoru: You didn't bring any lunch. Want me to get you something?

Zoi: No. I really can't eat anything right now.

Usagi: You sure? [holds out an open plastic snack cake package to him] You can have one of my Tastykakes.

Rei: You'd better take it. And quickly. An offer like that from Usagi doesn't come around very often.

Minako: Truly. This is a momentous occasion.

[Zoi takes a cake and eats glumly while he looks at the empty table where he and Kunzite usually sit. He has no doubt that Kunzite knows exactly what has happened. He has no doubt Kunzite will hold him to his promise to return to Phoenix at the first sign of of trouble.]

[Still, the sudden infusion of sugar does help.]

Zoi: I forgot to mention it, but I have to go back to Phoenix.

[The table goes quiet.]

Usagi: To visit?

[Zoi shakes his head.]

Naru: When?

Zoi: Soon. Maybe tonight.

Umino: For how long?

Zoi: A while.

[The table goes quiet]

Usagi: Don't leave! You can't go back to Phoenix!

Zoi: I'm afraid I don't get a say in the matter.

Umino: No! You can't go! There must be something we can do!

Zoi: There isn't. I tried. Trust me, I tried.

Naru: Is this because you broke up with Kunzite?

[Zoi stares at her in stunned silence]

Zoi: Why would you think I broke up with Kunzite?

Naru: Oh, I don't know…you say Kunzite's angry at you… your heart is broken… Kunzite's avoiding you all of a sudden… You're leaving town in a hurry… You've got grown men coming to the school to threaten you…

[The others look at Zoi in alarm.]

Zoi: I didn't break up with Kunzite!

Mamoru: So he broke up with you?

Zoi: I…[realizes he doesn't know how active Kunzite will be in Hen Tie after he leaves so it's best to say as little as possible.] I…really don't feel like talking right now.

Mamoru: Well, it's his loss. [clasps his shoulder] Just remember, we're here for you no matter what.

Usagi: [slides the rest of the packet to him.] Here, you should have the rest of my cake.

[Time passes. Kunzite is absent for the remainder of lunch. Nor is he there for the beginning of Biology. Zoisite is starting to think he won't see him in class. But as he starts his lab, Kunzite takes his seat.

[Zoi looks up to talk to him, but Kunzite scoots his chair as far from Zoisite as he can get. When Zoi stares at him, he stares back with malevolent hatred.]

Kunzite: How was your lunch with Mamoru Chiba?

Zoi: [aghast] You're joking, right?

Kunzite: Funny. That's what I was thinking every time you let him put his hands all over you.

Zoi: How would you know about that. You weren't there!

Kunzite: So that's how it is? The moment I'm gone, you go running to Mamoru Chiba?

Zoi: He's just a friend. You know that. I'm not allowed to have friends?

Kunzite: "Friends?" Is that what you're calling them now? Friends with benefits is more like it.

[Zoi is practically shaking with fury. He wants to defend himself against Kunzite's accusations, but Esmeraude Blackmoon is sitting only a few rows away.]

[Then he realizes the whole reason Kunzite is acting like this is because Esmeraude Blackmoon is only a few rows away.]

Zoi: At least Mamoru cares about me. Which is more than I can say for you!

Kunzite: Don't flatter yourself. Nobody cares about you. You've never been anything more than a piece of ass to anyone.

Zoi: Yeah…well…you're….I can't think of anything to say…

[Tries to concentrate on the lab.]

Kunzite: I am so sick of your face right now. I should make you walk home, but I'm sure you'd just go running into Chiba's apartment.

Zoi: Oh shut up!

Kunzite: Don't talk that way to me.

Zoi: Oh, you're the only one who is allowed to get mad?

Kunzite: I am not mad at you.

Zoi: "You've never been anything but a piece of ass to anyone"?

Kunzite: That was simply a statement of fact.

[Zoi goes back to working on his lab with a scowl on his face]

Kunzite: My mother was right about you.

Zoi: Your mother's nothing but a wretched old battleaxe! You should go off and marry her, since that evil bitch is the only one that's good enough for her big dumb momma's boy!

Kunzite: Don't talk that way about my mother.

Zoi: To hell with your damned mother!

[For the rest of the class Zoi pretends to smolder with anger. Actually he doesn't have to pretend since he's not completely convinced Kunzite's putting on an act. They sit through the class in angry silence, until the bell rings and Kunzite storms out the door, with Zoi rushing to keep up with him.]

Kunzite: Hurry up.

Zoi: No.

Kunzite: Then take the bus home.

Zoi: Fine. I have to pee anyway.

[He walks into the faculty restroom and Kunzite follows him in. Zoi locks the door behind them, and before Kunzite can even react, Zoi's arms reach up to twine around Kunzite's neck and he welds himself against Kunzite's stone figure. Kunzite tries to push him away, but he forces his lips against Kunzite's.]

[After a halfhearted struggle Kunzite kisses him back, and with far greater passion.]


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62: The Best Laid Schemes

[Scene: The Hen Tie high faculty bathroom. Zoi's confirmed Kunzite still has feelings for him.]

Zoi: I knew it. [secures his arms behind Kunzite's neck and gives Kunzite a sly look] I knew you were just trying to trick Esmeraude Blackmoon into thinking you didn't love me anymore.

Kunzite: I wasn't trying to trick Esmeraude Blackmoon. I was trying to trick you.

Zoi: You're going to have to try a lot harder than that…[kisses him] …So why were you trying to trick me?

Kunzite: I wanted you to break up with me for real.

Zoi: [frowns] You were mad.

Kunzite: Yes.

Zoi: But you—

Kunzite: I wasn't mad at you. Can't you see that Zoisite? Don't you understand?

Zoi: Understand what?

Kunzite: That I'm never angry with you – how can I be? Brave, trusting…warm as you are?

Zoi: Then why?

Kunzite: I infuriate myself. The way I can't seem to keep from putting you in danger. My very existence has put you at risk. Sometimes I truly hate myself. I should have been stronger. I should have been able to—

[Zoi takes his face in his hands]

Zoi: I love you. I will always love you. No matter what happens now.

[He kisses Kunzite with everything he's got. Kunzite can't resist kissing him back]

Kunzite: Damn it, Zoisite, you'll be the death of me, I swear you will.

Zoi: You're indestructible.

Kunzite: I might have believed that, before I met you.

[They go back to kissing but eventually Kunzite staggers back and breaks Zoi's grip easily]

Kunzite: Now let's get out of here before we do something really stupid.

Zoi: I vote we do something really stupid instead.

[Kunzite's face takes on a wicked smile]

[Zoi unbuckles Kunzite's belt. Kunzite pulls him up for another kiss as he yanks the zipper of Zoi's sweatshirt down pulls from his shoulders. He only gets it half way down to his elbows before he freezes with a look of horror on his face and backs away.]

Zoi: What's wrong?

[Kunzite trembles and his face takes on a look of animal rage.]

[Zoi looks down and sees that his upper arms are covered in dark red splotches. Some large, most the size of Demande Blackmoon's fingers. Kunzite pulls the sweatshirt back up.]

Kunzite: You're injured… He hurt you.

Zoi: [giggles dismissively] I did it to myself, really. It's mostly defensive marks from me trying to get away from him.

[Kunzite doesn't seem mollified in the slightest. He looks away]

Zoi: Oh that's nothing. I bruise ridiculously easy.

[Kunzite seems even more upset]

Zoi: Kunzite?

Kunzite: You're leaving tonight! I'm bringing you straight to your mother's. You tell your father you can't stand another minute in Hen Tie so I'm driving you to the airport. Tell him whatever story works. Pack only what you need and then get back in the car. You have fifteen minutes, do you hear me? Fifteen minutes from the time you cross the doorstep.

Zoi: [nods] Don't worry. I've already thought this through.

[Later, in the car]

Kunzite: So what are you going to tell your parents?

Zoi: I'm going to tell my father that I'm leaving because he grounded me for two months. That I called my mother and complained he's too strict, so she booked me a flight and insisted I come straight home.

Kunzite: And what are you going to tell your mother?

Zoi: I'm going to tell my mother that my father threw me out because it's too difficult for him to deal with my attention seeking antics and my constant emotional outbursts.

Kunzite: And when they compare stories?

Zoi: My parents don't talk to each other…This isn't going to be pleasant, but it will work. [Zoi's eyes tear up.] I'm really going to miss it here.

Kunzite: I thought you hated Hen Tie.

Zoi: I do, but I'm going to miss my dad. I'm going to miss my friends. I never had any friends before I came to Hen Tie.

[Kunzite has never had any friends either. He still doesn't see the point of them. But Zoi's sorrow is heartbreaking for him.]

Kunzite: [frowns] There's something else I can try. If it works, you'll be able to return here.

Zoi: [hopeful] What is that?

Kunzite: I'll ask Mother to make you into a Shitennou. Then you'd be safe from the Blackmoons. I still think you're far too young. I would have preferred to wait a decade or so. But in this case, it can't be helped.

Zoi: Yes it can! Your mother hates me, remember? You're not supposed to ask your mother for favors.

Kunzite: This isn't a favor. This is my right as First Among Kings. She can't expect me to stand by and do nothing while a pack of lessor beings whittle away at my pride like this.

Zoi: She won't do it. You've heard her, she thinks I'm another Endymion. Some spoiled little pet that you brought into her house to make trouble for her.

[Zoi remembers the curse Metalia inflicted on Beryl for her audacity]

Zoi: Oh, no! What if your mother decides to punish you for even asking?

Kunzite: Zoisite, don't you dare waste time worrying about me. Your only concern is keeping yourself safe.

Zoi: If something were to happen to you…how could I live with myself if it's my fault?

Kunzite: Zoisite. Stop. You're worried about the wrong things. My mother would not do such a thing. She has only three sons and she needs a fourth. She can't afford to sacrifice her strongest on a jealous whim. My only fear is losing you.

Zoi: Maybe she knows that. Maybe she'll punish you by making it so that we can never be together.

Kunzite: For thousands of years I've been alone. Now I've found you. You can't see the change in me, not like those who have known me for so long. None of them would want me to go back to the way I was before. Mother least of all.

Zoi: I wish I could believe that… But I see the way she looks at me. She might just turn me over to the Blackmoons just to spite the both of us. [shudders] Why did this happen? Why me?

Kunzite: It's my fault. I was a fool to expose you like this.

Zoi: That's not what I meant. I was there at Blackmoon Cove, big deal. I was surrounded by other, more beautiful, people. He didn't bother any of the others. Why did this Demande decide to go after me? He's already got a harem, for godsake. There were people all over the place, why me?

Kunzite: I'm not sure there is anything you could have done to avoid this, once he saw you. It is partly your fault. [Wry] If you didn't look so appallingly luscious, he might not have bothered. But when he discovered his powers don't work on you, that made it a lot worse.

[Kunzite's face takes on a look of disgust]

Kunzite: He's not used to be thwarted, no matter how insignificant the prize. He thinks of himself as a Casanova and nothing else. His existence is consumed with conquest, and a challenge is all he asks out of life. Suddenly he's presented with a beautiful challenge. He meets you. He tries to mesmerize you with his powers of seduction, and you reject him. That's never happened to an Alpha of Nemesis. He's aroused all the more by it. He sees you at the store in a compromising situation. You can't believe how euphoric he becomes. It's his favorite game and you just made it the most exciting game ever. He's not going to stop until he can claim victory.

[Kunzite goes quiet for a while]

Zoi: Then if he does turn up in Phoenix. I'll just have to kill him myself before he can try anything!

[Kunzite gives him a dubious look]

Kunzite: So think you could murder someone in cold blood?

Zoi: No, but I could definitely kill Demande Blackmoon in selfdefense!

Kunzite: Really?

Zoi: [looks down] No…probably not.

Kunzite: Even if you did, the Blackmoons are like hive insects. Their numbers are limited and their primary goal is procreation so they won't take the death of one their own lightly. Especially not an Alpha Breeder. Kill one Blackmoon and the all the others will swarm you until you are dead.

[Slams on the brakes and turns off the headlight. As he looks at Zoi's house with an expression of horror, Kunzite mutters something unintelligible in a low, harsh voice.]

Zoi: What's wrong.

Kunzite: They're here. Inside the house.

Zoi: Who?

Kunzite: Demande Blackmoon and his father, Billy.

[Zoi sees the white Bentley parked in his father's driveway. Right next to his dad's squad car.]


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63: It's Gone Awry

Scene: Outside Zoi's house. Kunzite has informed him Justice and Demande Blackmoon are inside the house.]

Zoi: [outraged] This is crossing the line! So they're lying in wait for me?

Kunzite: No. They are not lying in wait for you.

Zoi: Then why… [eyes widen in alarm] DAD!

[He tries to get out of the car, but Kunzite holds his shoulder to restrain him]

Zoi: Let me deal with this!

Kunzite: No. Billy Blackmoon and his son are currently having a heart to heart talk with your father at the kitchen table. Your father isn't in any danger unless you run in there screaming your head off.

Zoi: They came to warn my dad about you?

[Kunzite nods. He sits still as a statue, listening, his face filled with disgust.]

Zoi: So what are they saying?

Kunzite: They're trying to explain how dangerous I am to you. They can't tell him I'm a Shitennou. Even if he knew what that meant, there is no way he would believe it. So they're telling them the closest human equivalent they can come up with.

Zoi: So what are they saying?

Kunzite: I'd rather you didn't know.

Zoi: I have to know!

Kunzite: They're telling your father that I'm involved in the adult entertainment industry. That I've been trying to lure you into doing hardcore adult videos. First with me. Then with other men.

Zoi: [goes chalk white] That's has got to be his absolute worst nightmare! [Tries to open the car door but Kunzite reaches over and slams the door.]

Kunzite: If you run in there and try to deny it, they'll probably kill you both.

Zoi: If I don't run in there, that stuff they are telling him is going to kill him anyway!

[Still, Zoi settles back in his seat with his eyes closed]

Zoi: He doesn't believe it, does he?

Kunzite: [nods] He doesn't want to believe it. He's making it pretty clear he trusts me a lot more than he trusts them.

Zoi: Oh, thank goodness for that.

Kunzite: The child is getting out his cell phone.

Zoi: By "child", you mean Demande Blackmoon? He's nearly a decade older than I am.

Kunzite: Yes. I know.

[Kunzite looks grim]

Zoi: Are they showing him the video?

Kunzite: Of course they're showing him the video.

[For a moment they sit in dreaded silence.]

[Then Zoi tries to get out of the car again.]

[Kunzite pulls him close.]

[Eventually Zoi slumps back in his seat with his eyes closed.]

Zoi: Does he believe them now?

Kunzite: Oh, yes.

Zoi: He's devastated, isn't he?

[Kunzite nods.]

[Zoi tries to get out of the car and Kunzite has to restrain him.]

[After a while Kunzite relaxes his grip.]

Zoi: What's going on?

Kunzite: Your father's pretty upset. Billy's trying to discuss law enforcement issues with your father, but your father doesn't seem to be paying much attention to him anymore.

[Zoi chews his fingernails]

Kunzite: If I let you out of the car, do you promise not to go running in there?

[Zoi nods]

[They get out of the car and with a wave of his hand Kunzite, Zoi and the car all become invisible. He walks Zoi swiftly to the house just as Justice and Demande Blackmoon are leaving.]

Demande: Do you think he listened?

Justice Blackmoon: It's hard to say. I thought he listened the last time I told him how to do his job, but it appears he's getting to be a bit hard of hearing in his old age. Ha, well he should be toeing the line a bit better now that he knows what a dirty little whore his precious Twinkie is.

Demande: He's a Shitennou's whore so it's not like it's voluntary on the boy's part.

Justice Blackmoon: Ah, but his father doesn't need to know that. [sighs] It's a pity I've got a soft spot in my heart for that sex-puppet kid of his. Otherwise we could slice his guts open right in front of his father and his boyfriend and kill two birds with one stone.

Demande: Hey, leave Zoi out of this. He's just a child.

Justice Blackmoon: Don't you be getting any more romantic notions in that silly head of yours. You've done what we can for the boy. You're to stay in Blackmoon Cove from now on to keep from getting carried away and doing something stupid.

Demande: Dad, I'm not going to break the covenant just to get some tail, if that's what you're afraid of. I'm not a complete moron, you know. Besides, he's jailbait, and I'm not into jailbait.

Justice Blackmoon: Good. I'm glad to hear it. If anyone is in a position to help Zoi-zoi, it's going to have to be his father.

Demande: I think it's a moot point anyway. Em called before we left and insists Kunzite O'Sama's gotten sick of him already.

Justice Blackmoon: [chuckles] You don't say?

Demande: Apparently, Kunzite O'Sama made a big scene in Biology class, complaining he wants nothing more to do with Zoi because he's so lousy in the sack.

Justice Blackmoon: [chuckles some more] Well, if Kunzite's controlling him mind and body, who's fault is that? [lights up a cigar] It's a pity though. It would have been fun dragging Zoi-zoi back to Blackmoon Cove so we could use him as own own living Shitennou voodoo doll.

Demande: You're assuming Kunzite ever cared in the first place. He is a Shitennou after all.

Justice Ah well. If that video is any indication, I'd say the kid's already been screwed enough.

[They chuckle lewdly as they enter the car.]

[As they drive off. Kunzite and Zoi reappear.]

Kunzite: Interesting. The child seems genuinely concerned for your safety.

Zoi: [sarcastic] Gee, what a great guy. That totally makes up for him shoving his tongue into my mouth… We'd better come up with another plan to get to is no way my dad would let you drive me to the airport, not after what the Blackmoons have just told him.

[Zoi thinks about everything that has just happened and he smiles up at Kunzite and giggles.]

Zoi: Wait a minute. They think you don't like me anymore and I never liked you in the first place. They said they were going to leave me alone now, so I don't have to leave after all! See, that trick you pulled in Biology class worked better than you thought… Now all you have to do is erase my dad's memories and then everything should go back to normal.

[Zoi stops giggling when he sees Kunzite's grim expression doesn't even flicker.]

Kunzite: Billy also said he would like to gut you like a fish, just to take revenge against me.

Zoi: Yes.. but…

Kunzite: I'm not erasing your father's we're to keep you safe, it's best if your father knows exactly what he's dealing with.

Zoi: [uneasy frown] What do you mean by "exactly"?

Kunzite: Let's get inside, Zoisite.

[Kunzite takes Zoi and draws him into the protective enclosure of his arm as he walks him past the porch and through the front door.]


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64: The Long Goodbye

[Scene: The Midori house. Chief Midori is sitting at the table and practically hyperventilating with fury at the sight of Kunzite with his arm around Zoi.]

Kunzite: Before you say anything, I want to assure you that everything the Blackmoons told you was a lie. I am not a pimp and I am not a pornographer. I would never harm your son, and I certainly wouldn't exploit him or share him with anyone else.

[Releases Zoi and approaches Chief Midori]

Kunzite: What I am is a million times worse than either of those things.

[His eyes glow white.]

Kunzite: I am influencing your mind right now, only because I don't have time for misunderstandings or disbelief. Look into my eyes and see me for what I truly am. I am a creature of pure undiluted evil.

[Chief Midori looks at Kunzite and becomes whitefaced with terror and a thousand terrifying images are reflected in the pupils of his eyes.]

Zoi: That's not true–

Kunzite: I am completely devoid of goodness and morality. You son cannot see this because I have fallen in love with him, and he monopolizes my compassion. But, know this. In my desire to possess your son, I have seduced and manipulated him.

Zoi: Kunzite? Why are you saying these things?

Kunzite: I have married your son by the customs of my people and I have lain with him as my husband. I have bound his soul to my own. So great is my obsession that I've coaxed him to drop out of school so that we wouldn't need to be parted for those few hours he's in the classroom.

Zoi: You didn't coax me to drop out of school.

Kunzite: Yes, I did.

Zoi: No you didn't!

Kunzite: Zoisite! Open your damn eyes! Why do you think I took you all those places when you were supposed to be in class?

Zoi: The day we spent in Japan was my fault. I knew you lost track of time, but I didn't say anything.

Kunzite: I didn't lose track of time! I'm incapable of losing track of time!

Chief Midori: [the terror quickly fading to be replaced by his paternal fury] So it was your idea for him to ditch school?

Kunzite: Yes. I intended to make him drop out altogether so he would become wholly dependent on me. I relented only because I hadn't counted on how deeply wounded he would be by your disapproval. If I have any weakness, it's that I can't bear to see your son unhappy.

Zoi: But I turned it around! I've had perfect attendance since then and I'm getting all A's.

Kunzite: That was all your doing. It has nothing to do with me.

Zoi: It has everything to do with you! I never cared and I still don't care how well I do in school! I just want to make you proud of me!

[Kunzite turns his attention back to Chief Midori and his eyes glow white]

Kunzite: Look into my eyes and see the Blackmoons for what they really are. Comprehend the danger they pose for your son. Understand why I need to take him far from Hen Tie this very night, and deliver him to Phoenix, where he will be safe.

Chief Midori: Where he will be safe? Are you kidding me? What happens when one of your enemies decides to attack him in Phoenix? Who is going to keep him safe then? My ex-wife and her gigolo husband? No! He's staying here in Hen Tie where I'll shoot any monster like you that tries to come near him!

Kunzite: Very well. [holds out his hand to Zoi] I have no choice but to bring him with me to live in the Dark Kingdom.

Chief Midori: Oh, no, you don't! His mother and his grandparents are going to be calling here in a few months wanting to throw him a party for his sixteenth birthday, and I'm not telling them I allowed my only child to drop out of highschool so he can have sex fulltime with some creepy old man in a castle full of monsters!

[Kunzite's expression doesn't change but somehow he seems shaken]

Zoi: Dad! You don't understand! We're in love! We're more in love with each other than anyone has ever been in the history of the entire world!

Chief Midori: [To Kunzite] Listen to him! He's fifteen! He has no business saying things like that at his age! He should be reading comics and playing at the game center with his friends! Not worrying which of the thousands of his boyfriend's victims is going to try to kill him tomorrow!

[Kunzite stands as still as a statue.]

Chief Midori: Was it fun for you, Kunzite? Lying to me and winning my trust, so you could violate my son, practically under my very nose? I'm sure the two of you had a good laugh about that. You claim you care about protecting my son, but the greatest danger to him has always been and will always be you!

Kunzite: Yes. You're right. I need to do what I should have done from the beginning.

[Kunzite holds out his hand to Zoi.]

Kunzite: This is your last chance. Come with me to the Dark Kingdom, or stay here, the choice is yours.

Zoi: I already told you. I can't just run off and leave my father to deal with the consequences.

Kunzite: [turns away] Then I guess this is goodbye.

Zoi: WAIT! YOU'RE LEAVING ME?

Kunzite: Not forever. It will only be a few years.

Zoi: YEARS?

Kunzite: Your father is right. You should be with people your own age right now instead playing house and hiding from monsters. I can't come back until you are old enough to move out of here on your own.

Zoi: [Crying] No! Don't leave me! You can't leave me!

[Kunzite turns around and tries to harden his heart.]

Kunzite: Zoisite. I asked you to choose, and you chose your father over me.

Zoi: No, you're asking me to choose between my life and my father, since I can't live without you!

[Kunzite holds him close to comfort him]

Kunzite: Zoisite, it's going to be alright.

Zoi: [sobbing hysterically] It won't be alright when I'm not with you.

Kunzite: I'll come back for you when you're old enough. We'll be together in another two and a half years.

Zoi: I won't survive another two and a half weeks!

Kunzite: Two and a half years is not a long time. It will pass in the blink of an eye.

Zoi: You don't understand! In two and a half years I may look completely different than I do now!

Kunzite: Will you stop loving me if I come back looking differently?

Zoi: No! But you won't be come back! I'll never see you again! I can feel it in my bones! If you leave me tonight, it will be forever!

Kunzite: [whispers] It won't be forever, I promise. In fact, if I'm able to persuade Mother to protect you, I may be back tomorrow morning.

Zoi: You won't persuade her. She hates me. I know it.

Kunzite: [releases Zoi and holds out his hand] Give me your phone.

[Zoi hands him his phone and a blue glows surrounds it]

Kunzite: There. I've put a number in there where you can reach me if you find yourself in grave danger. Memorize that number, in case you lose this phone. But know this. If you call that number, I will appear to bring you straight to the Dark Kingdom, and I will never bring you back. Use that number only if it is a dire emergency, or when you are finally prepared to leave this world behind forever.

[Zoi takes the phone and Kunzite catches him up in his iron grip, crushing Zoi to him, pulling Zoi up onto his tiptoes. He pulls Zoi's face up to his. His lips press against Zoi's. Then it is over. He sets Zoi down, but does not release his face, his eyes burning into his.]

[Then his eyes go black, curiously dead, and he turns away.]

Kunzite: Goodbye, Zoisite.

[In a flash of magenta, Kunzite is gone.]


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65: Why Does My Heart Go On Beating?

[Scene: Chief Midori's squad car. Chief Midori is driving. Zoi is sitting in the passenger seat. His eyes are closed and he looks deathly ill.]

Chief Midori: You didn't eat dinner last night.

Zoi: I'm not hungry.

Chief Midori: I'll drive through and pick you up some breakfast on the way to school. What would you like?

Zoi: I don't care. Get me whatever you want.

Chief Midori: Are you angry at me?

Zoi: Why would I be angry at you?

Chief Midori: I thought maybe… you know… you blamed me…for, you know…

Zoi: No. I don't blame you for that. If Kunzite wanted to stay, there is nothing you could have done to make him leave.

Chief Midori: I'm glad you're wise enough to realize that.

Zoi: [bitter] I'm not.

[Chief Midori looks at Zoi who just sits there, lifeless, with his eyes closed.]

Chief Midori: You're not the first person to go through this sort of thing, you know.

Zoi: I know that.

Chief Midori: Listen, I think maybe that – that you need some help.

Zoi: Help?

Chief Midori: When your mother left, and took you with her, that was a really bad time for me.

Zoi: I know, Dad.

Chief Midori: But I handled it. Honey, you're not handling it.

Zoi: I'm fine.

Chief Midori: Maybe, well maybe if you talk to someone about it. A professional.

Zoi: [his eyes open] You want me to see a shrink?

Chief Midori: Maybe it would help.

Zoi: Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't that sort of thing only work if the subject is relatively honest? If I try to explain everything that happened they're going to put me in a padded cell.

[Besides that, Zoi has no intention of learning to be happy without Kunzite. If Kunzite thinks he'll be able to lead a productive life without him, he intends to prove him wrong.]

Chief Midori: I'll come get you right after school.

Zoi: Yes, I know. I'm still grounded.

Chief Midori: You're not grounded. I need to keep you safe from the Blackmoons.

Zoi: The Blackmoons are done with me. They've said so themselves.

Chief Midori: I'm not taking any chances. I'm going to stop working these long hours and stay home with you so I can guard you like a hawk. [The fastfood place comes into view] Have you decided what you wanted?

Zoi: [sighs] Get me two breakfast sandwiches, an order of hashbrowns, an orange juice, and a fruit and yogurt parfait.

[Chief Midori smiles to see his son is on the mend.]

[A short time later Zou walks into homeroom with his bag of food and holds it open for Umino.]

Zoi: Want some free food? Take as much as you want.

Umino: I don't want to take your breakfast.

Zoi: I don't want any of it.

Umino: Ok, if you insist.

[Umino takes a breakfast sandwich and the orange juice. He hold the bag out to Rei, who is staring, and she takes the yogurt parfait.]

[Zoi walks over to Usagi's desk and drops off the bag of fast food with her.]

[Usagi's eyes light up as she goes rooting through the bag. Mamoru follows Zoi back to his desk.]

[Zoi takes his seat and looks up at Mamoru.]

Zoi: Can I help you with something, Mamoru?

Mamoru: A group of us are going to see that new Zombie movie tomorrow night. I was wondering if you wanted me to buy you a ticket?

Rei: [outraged] Hey, nobody invited me!

Umino: [mutters] Don't feel bad, nobody ever invites me.

Mamoru: [breaks into a sweat] Yes, well…it's a small group.

Zoi: How small of a group are we talking?

Mamrou: Just Usagi and me.

Zoi: [blinks] You're inviting me on one of your dates with Usagi?

Mamoru: Usagi won't mind.

[Zoi looks back at Usagi, who is smiling all chipmunk-cheeked at Zoi with two thumbs up.]

Zoi: Of course she will mind! Are you really that stupid?

Mamoru: [looks back a Usagi with a sheepish expression] Look, you'd be doing me a favor. She's been a bit too clingy lately.

Zoi: Usagi's been a bit too clingy? [bursts into tears] How dare she have such deep and genuine feelings for you! Here's a suggestion: if you want her to leave you alone, why don't you reach into her chest, pull out her heart, and stomp on it! That will teach her not to love someone so much! Or better yet, since you're so desperate to hurt her, why don't you just grab a knife and stab her in the heart a few times! That would be a lot kinder!

[Umino and Rei's eyes go wide as Zoi sobs into his desk while Mamoru tiptoes away with a mortified expression on his face.]

Rei: Kunzite really messed him up, didn't he?

[Umino waits a respectful amount of time and then taps Zoi on the shoulder. Zoi looks up with tearstained eyes]

Umino: Will you come and sit with us at lunch today?

Zoi: That won't be much fun for you.

Umino: You're my friend. I don't care if it's fun for me or not… Besides, if you don't feel like talking about it, we can use the time to study for our French test.

[Zoi gives him a half smile. Umino is a true friend. Zoi's starting to rethink his strategy of failing all his classes on purpose, just to get back at Kunzite and his father.]

[Zoi sits with his friends at lunch, feeling a little guilty since he know that if Kunzite so much as walks through the cafeteria, he's taking off after him like a bullet and leaving the rest of them behind. Kunzite doesn't show up for lunch.]

[He doesn't show up for Biology class either. Mr. Tomoe doesn't even say his name during roll.]

[Zoi allows his tears to flow freely as he sits alone at their table. Neffy is sitting in the back, chuckling under his breathe and grinning like a Cheshire cat while Esmeralde Blackmoon gives him a hate-filled stare.]

[Zoi ignores them to work on his lab.]

[When he looks up fifteen minutes later, Esmeralde Blackmoon hasn't budged an inch. She is still giving him the same hate-filled look. It's as though she's been frozen by a gorgon. He looks away and then quickly looks at her again.]

[Same hate-filled stare.]

[It's so unnerving Zoi almost forgets to be despondent.]

[The bell rings and they leave. Neffy passes by him, chuckling under his breath

Zoi: What's so damn funny?

Neffy: Kunzite thought he had to kidnap you to protect you from the Blackmoons. The Blackmoons thought they had to kidnap you to protect you from Kunzite. The funny part is—neither of them were wrong.

[Neffy laughs as he vanishes into the crowd.]

[Finally the day is done. Zoi climbs into his father's squad car and goes home. He immediately goes up to his room and looks in his photobox.]

[The contents are not different than the day before. He hadn't expected any new pictures, but he'd hoped for a gift, a note, any sign that Kunzite hadn't completely forsaken him.]

[Zoi has a feeling he will never receive such a sign.]

[A clean 's what Kunzite wanted, and that was what he had gotten. ]

[Zoi puts Skeeter Davis's "End of the World" on continuous loop as he pulls out his scrapbook and studies the photos of himself with Kunzite. He holds the book nearly an arm's length from his face, careful not to get his tears all over the pages.]


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66: A Change of Pace

[Scene: The Midori house. More than a week has passed without any sign of Kunzite. Zoi's longing for him burns like a glowing coal in his heart. He wakes up missing Kunzite, and Kunzite fills his every thought. In the few minutes where the heartache almost seems bearable, something comes along which just stirs it up again.]

[It makes him angry to know Kunzite isn't feeling the same way about him. If he did, there is no way Kunzite could bear to stay apart from him. Especially since there has been no trouble from Demande Blackmoon. Demande's been staying in Blackmoon Cove, and Zoi considers that a mixed blessing. ]

[On the one hand–no more Demande Blackmoon. ]

[On the other hand, he wanted to prove Kunzite wrong about how his leaving Hen Tie would be best for everyone.]

[Chief Midori comes to breakfast. Zoi is stirring a few soggy flakes of cereal in a bowl with some milk to trick his father into thinking he's eaten.]

Chief Midori: Morning. [grabs a pan of leftovers] I'm going to be busy on Friday, so I think you should make plans to stay out as late as you can with your friends that day.

Zoi: [mopes as he sloshes the spoon around] I don't understand, Dad. First you want me to stay home, then you want me to go out?

[Chief Midori gives him a hard look]

Chief Midori: I want to see you happy. No, not even that much. I want to see you not miserable.

Zoi: I'm staying home.

Chief Midori: I'm going to be working around the house. You'll be in the way.

Zoi: What sort of work?

Chief Midori: [averts his eyes] I found a hole in the wall on the second story where the rats have been burrowing in. I'm afraid they are in the walls.

[Zoi is so numb that he doesn't even cringe at the mention of rats.]

Chief Midori: I'm going to need to get on a ladder and do some fumigation and repairs. I'd let you help, but we both know how accident prone you are…

Zoi: I think I can manage to hold a ladder for a few minutes.

Chief Midori: Look I really want you out of the house on Friday. [Pulls out his wallet and hands Zoi a stack of twenties] This should be enough to keep a small group entertained for hours. Why don't you hang out with your friends at the Crown Center? Doesn't a friend of yours work there? A senior named Motoki Something or other? And you might want to call up your friend Mamoru and see what he's up to–

Zoi: Dad. Don't you dare try to fix me up. I'm not interested in dating. And I'm certainly not interested in dating Mamoru! He's got a girlfriend!

Chief Midori: Oh…I wasn't trying to fix you up. It's just… I want you to stay out late…and if you're going to stay out late, I'd feel a lot better knowing you're surrounded by a bunch of strong guys who can hold their own in a fight.

Zoi: [dubious] Really, Dad? Because in the past, you've always given me the exact opposite impression.

Chief Midori: [sighs] Look,.. I lied, ok? I'm not working on the house on Friday….

Zoi: Oh?

Chief Midori: Justice Blackmoon is coming over here to talk business at lunchtime on Friday…

Zoi: Oh.

Chief Midori: There won't be any trouble. Now that I've seen his true colors, I've been doing exactly what I'm told, but I don't want him anywhere near you. He should be long gone before school gets out, but I want you to stay out as late as possible that night, just in case.

Zoi: Oh.

Chief Midori: In fact, I called this meeting to discuss my options. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep doing this. On the one hand, knowing what I know now, I'm considering announcing my retirement to get out of this mess altogether.

[His father is staring so Zoi eats a few soggy flakes]

Chief Midori: On the other hand, if I retire, he's just going to replace me with someone else. Maybe a Blackmoon. Then things could get a lot worse. And I won't able to do a thing about it anymore.

[Zoi feels a little queasy from the flakes. He stopped being hungry after day three of his secret hunger strike.]

Chief Midori: You know, maybe it's not so bad working for the Blackmoons after all. I just need to stop thinking of them as evil monsters intent on corrupting the law, and more like a sovereign people with rules of all their own. After all if you really think about it, they are the natives here. Native Americans in fact. They've been in Hen Tie thousands of years before the Mayflower came to Plymouth Rock. Who are we to force our laws and beliefs on them?

Zoi: That makes sense.

[He knows his Dad isn't really talking to him as anything more than a soundingboard. Zoi looks at the ring on his thumb. He doesn't want to wear it anymore. It reminds him too much of Kunzite and their fake marriage. He's certain the ankle bracelet he got Kunzite went into the trash a long time ago. But every time he tries to take it off, his thumb feels naked so he puts it back on again. It's getting loose. He's worried when he loses more weight it might fall off and get lost. ]

Chief Midori: And is what they are doing really so wrong? It's arrogant to assume we know better than they do. I suppose to them, we look like the monsters. All they want to do is survive, if you really think about it. Here they are, strangers in a strange world, on a planet where their numbers were thinned out to begin with, only to be completely decimated upon arrival…

[Looks at Zoi looking at his ring.]

Chief Midori: …largely thanks to your genocidal exboyfriend and his family of serial killers—

[Zoi stares murder at his father]

Zoi: Can we not talk about Kunzite?

Chief Midori: [uncowed] You can't keep waiting for him.

Zoi: I'm not waiting for anything. I don't expect anything

Chief Midori: Zoi–

Zoi: [dumps his bowl into the sink] I have to get to school.

[Later at lunch. Zoi is sipping a can of ice tea and trying his hardest not to look morose.]

Minako: [taps his arm as she comes by with a tray of salad] Zoi, my he-bitch! Have you lost weight?

Zoi: Yeah, I think so.

Minako: How much have you lost so far?

Zoi: About one-sixty-five, literally overnight. I've only got about another hundred and fifteen left to go.

Minako: Well, you look great.

Rei: [takes her seat] No he doesn't. He looks like crap. I can count his ribs through his shirt.

Minako: Yeah, well that's the look, you harlot. What's your secret, manwhore?

Zoi: A lot of heartache and depair.

Minako: An emo diet. I'll have to try that. Every time I get a modeling job I have to live off lemonade and sawdust for twelve days beforehand.

Usagi: Come help us brainstorm. Zoi's dad wants him out of the house Friday night.

Naru: Know of any wild parties?

Zoi: No wild parties. I'm not in a wild party sort of mood.

Mamoru: You could come out to the garage with me and help me fix up the vintage motorcycle I just bought.

Zoi: That might be dangerous for the both of us.

Usagi: There is a bakery opening up in downtown and they are having an all you can eat cake party. [everyone stares at her] What?

Mamoru: Only you would think an all you can eat cake eating party is an appropriate all night event.

Usagi: Not so! The others just won't admit it!

Zoi: There must be a good way to kill a few hours in Hen Tie that doesn't involve me talking to strangers or stuffing my face with food.

Minako: Yeah, there is. You get in a car, and you drive someplace else.

Naru: [sighs] It's too bad Hen Tie doesn't have any good clubs, or even a shopping mall.

Usagi: There's always the Crown Center.

Zoi: I really don't feel like standing or around watching people play games, or sitting around listening to other people singing drunken karaoke.

Naru: How about a movie?

Zoi: It would have to be several movies. I can't even think of even one movie I'd pay money to see right now.

Minako: There's a Pandora Idol concert at the sports arena. I'm not going, but one of my very best friends is a roadie so I might even be able to get you backstage.

Zoi: Not really in the mood for a concert.

Rei: What DO you want to do, then?

Zoi: I want to go home, and lie on my own bed, and do my homework.

Usagi: Can't help you there. I'd invite you to lie around and read manga in my room with me, but I'm grounded right now because I'm failing English.

Umino: You can come over and crash out at my house, if you'd like. It's Jeopardy DVR night so my whole family's just going to sit around, and eat pizza, and play along with this week's worth of Jeopardy episodes.

Zoi: [blinks] Actually…that sounds like a lot of fun.

Umino: Huh? Really?

[Zoi nods and smiles faintly]

Umino: [wears an uneasy expression] Sorry, but I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not.

Zoi: Why would I be sarcastic? A Jeopardy marathon is exactly what I'm in the mood for.

Umino: Really?

[Zoi nods and smiles again]

Umino: [becoming convinced he's not being pranked] Oh. Great. I'll just have to let my mom and dad know.

Zoi: I have to warn you. I'm pretty good at Jeopardy.

Umino: Not as good as I am.

Zoi: So you think they'll be okay with it?

Umino: Oh, they'll be okay with it.

Rei: Ha! Yeah they will be!

Minako: That dweeb's parents have probably been waiting a decade for him to bring someone cool home from school with him.

Naru: Oh, be quiet you bullies. [to Zoi] Let me know how it goes, maybe I'll catch the next one.

[For the first time in a few weeks, Zoi doesn't have to force a smile.]


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67: The Other Side of the Story

[Scene: Trig class. Zoi is taking notes as the teacher writes on the board. Jeddy hisses to get his attention, then throws a paper star that lands on Zoi's desk. Zoi unfolds the note.]

HE MISSES YOU

[Zoi crumples the note into a ball. He knows it's a lie. Kunzite doesn't miss him at all. He's probably in their secret meadow with some other gullible virgin explaining how though he's been with a lot of people, he hasn't yet found his one true love.]

[Damn Kunzite, and damn Jeddy for making him cry in math class.]

[After class in the hallway Jeddy catches up to Zoi.]

Jeddy: [accusatory] Why haven't you called Kunzite?

Zoi: What?

Jeddy: He's starting to think you don't love him.

Zoi: [sarcastic] So Kunzite misses me, does he?

Jeddy: Kunzite's as sick as a dog. He roams around his castle pining for you. He looks like he's going to die.

Zoi: [smiles] Really?

Jeddy: You seem pretty pleased about that.

Zoi: I am pleased! He deserves to suffer! HE dumped ME.

Jeddy: He dumped you for your own protection. Billy Blackmoon and Kunzite go way back. You're alive right now only because they think Kunzite's finished with you. The Blackmoons are watching, so Kunzite doesn't dare visit you, not even in secret.

Zoi: He could have found some way to let me know he still cares.

Jeddy: No he can't. He doesn't trust himself to stay away from you. He'd rather break your heart than do anything that might put you in danger. He can't even bear to spy on you, so he doesn't know if you are alive or dead half the time. Why haven't you called him?

Zoi: He told me if I called him, he'd take me away and never bring me back.

[Jeddy just stands there waiting like there is a second half to that sentence.]

Zoi: I can't leave here.

Jeddy: Why not?

Zoi: Because I have a family!

Jeddy: If you loved him as much as he loves you, you'd be willing to leave all that behind.

Zoi: It's not that simple. My parents went through an ugly divorce. My father is responsible for me right now. I can't just vanish into thin air. He's going to get into a lot of trouble.

Jeddy: So?

Zoi: So?

Jeddy: That's not your problem.

Zoi: Yes it is. I care about my dad.

Jeddy: And when you get killed by the Blackmoons? Do you think your dad's going to be any better off after that?

Zoi: That's different.

Jeddy: Why?

Zoi: It won't be me that does it to him… Tell Kunzite to come back here if he really does love me. Even if he has to do it in secret.

Jeddy: Kunzite can't protect you from the Blackmoons.

Zoi: So what? I don't care. Tell Kunzite it's not his job to protect me from the Blackmoons. If Kunzite loves me the way I love him, he wouldn't run off and leave me to die alone. He'd stay with me until the end.

Jeddy: Kunzite's been busy. He's trying to convince Mother to turn you into a Shitennou.

Zoi: [makes a sour face] She won't do it. She hates me.

Jeddy: [smiles] Ha! That's an understatement!

[It stings Zoi to hear his worst fears confirmed.]

Jeddy: It's not just you as a person she hates. She hates the effect you have on Kunzite. He hasn't even killed a servant in the whole time he's known you. You're making him…sweetnatured.

[Jeddy shudders]

Jeddy: She can't have that. She's told him repeatedly she won't elevate you, but Kunzite can be really pigheaded when he wants to be. She'd curse him for his insolence, but she can't think of anything that would amuse her more than letting him watch you grow old or die.

Zoi: So there is no hope?

Jeddy: None.

Zoi: That's what I thought.

Jeddy: Though here's my advice–If you ever want to be a Shitennou you better learn to stop worrying about everyone's problems but your own.

[Jeddy sighs.]

Jeddy: It is pity. I would have loved to have had you as a baby brother.

Zoi: [smiles warmly] Really?

Jeddy: I'm so sick of being the youngest and the smallest. It would be great to have someone a lot weaker than me in the house so I can have someone to pick on for a change.

[Zoi just stands there as Jeddy walks away]

[At lunch Zoi buys a bowl of vegetable soup. He eats slowly, to acclimate himself to food again. He's still morose, but there is a glimmer of hope to it. Kunzite still loves him, in his own self-defeating and misguided way, and it has given him a new lease on life.]

[For the rest of the week he resumes eating normally, knowing that Kunzite still has feelings and they might actually see one another again, despite the bitter feeling he can't seem to shake that tells him that won't happen.]

[He still cries himself to sleep, but more from loneliness than despair. He was wrong about Kunzite not missing him. Maybe he's wrong about that as well?]

[Finally Friday comes around. Zoi sits at his table in Biology class. He's finished his lab, so he's opened his book and is gazing at a picture of himself and Kunzite he has tucked between the pages.]

[It's a funny picture, so he brought that one because it makes him smile. It shows Kunzite and Zoi at the beach in Hawaii. Zoi's brow is furrowed as he lies on his towel and stares at his book while doing his Trigonometry homework, with Kunzite lying there with his eyes closed, a contented smile and not a care in the world, using Zoi's back as a pillow.]

[A hand reaches out and swipes the photo]

[Zoi looks back in outrage and meets a pair of hate-filled brown eyes]

Esmeraude: [glances at the picture then glares back at Zoi] Well isn't this interesting.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68: The Black Sheep of the Blackmoons

[Scene: Biology class. Esmeraude Blackmoon has swiped a picture from Zoi]

Mr. Tomoe: Esmeraude! get in back in your seat!

[Laughs like a madwoman as she stuffs the picture down the front of her dress]

Esmeraude: Sure. No problem.

[She tried to saunter back to her table, but Zoi grabs her arm]

Zoi: Give that back!

Esmeraude: Get your hand off me, retard! [Pushes his hand away] I can't wait to show this photo to my sweet prince.

Zoi: Yeah? Well I'll bet your sweet prince goes around telling everyone his brother is a much better kisser then you are.

[Esmeraude's lip quivers, since the truth hurts,, but she quickly recovers her composure.]

Esmeraude: You may have Demande and Uncle Billy fooled into thinking you are so sweet and innocent. But you're not sweet or innocent at all, are you? You're nothing but a conniving bitch!

Mr Tomoe: Zoi, Emeraude! Stop disrupting the class or I'm sending you both to the principal's.

Zoi: [snarls] Give me back my picture or I'm going in there after it!

Esmeraude: [snarls back] You wouldn't dare!

Zoi: [evil giggle] Oh, don't worry. There is only one thing you've got in there that's of any interest to me.

[Neffy looks over, his blue eyes big with alarm]

Neffy: Hey! Cut that out you two.

[Neffy drifts over with Motoki close behind him and Motoki whispers in Zoi's ear]

Motoki: Zo, I wouldn't argue with Esmeraude if I were you. She's eeking-fray ikotic-say.

Esmeraude: [claws at Motokis eyes] Maybe so but I'm not so crazy that I don't know pig latin! [resumes her evil cackle]

[Zoi takes advantage of the melee to stick his finger in her neckline and peek down. Esmeraude screams and clutches at her chest before she snarls and grabs him by the ponytail.]

Esmeraulde: Nobody's allowed to peek down my bodice except for one man, and he certainly isn't you! [screams with laughter] Let's see how much he likes looking at you once I've snatched you bald!

[Zoi grabs two fistfuls of Esmeraude's green hair. But now the entire class is watching in morbid interest.]

Mr Tomoe: Last warning! All four of you get back in your seats!

[Zoi and Emerauide are too busy with their savage tug of war to pay any attention until Motoki grabs Esmeraude by the waist and Neffy grabs Zoi by the waist and pulls them apart.]

Tomoe: Esmeraulde and Zoi, that's it! I'm sending you right to the principal's office.

[Esmeraude continues to kick toward Zoi and screams with rages while Zoi just gives her a catty smile from under Neffy arm]

Neffy: Ladies, I demand you stop this catfighting this very instant.

Mr Tomoe: Esmeraude! Principal's office! Now!

Esmeraude: [sooths her hair back into place] Fine, I'm going. I'm going.

[Neffy sets Zoi down and walks off as Esmeraude saunters to her lab table. She pretends like she's going for her purse, but instead she pounces onto the table like a cat and screams out her madwoman cackles. She tosses her hair back then stikes a pose as bolts of dark lightning build between her hands.]

[The class is backing away, uncertain of what to make of this.]

Esmeraude: TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!

[The class screams and hides under their tables as she hurls a ball of green energy at Zoi, who is too stunned to duck out of the way. The class is screaming in earnest now. Zoi can only cringe a little as the crackling green glow fills his vision and makes his skin and hair sting like nettles as it approaches like a meteor of pure energy.]

[A moment before impact, a silhouette comes hurling impossibly fast ahead of the glowing ball of energy and and sweeps Zoi's feet out from under him, causing the ball of glowing green energy to barely miss him, taking out a large chunk of the wall behind where he had been standing just an instant before. The fire alarm goes off, but the class is too terrified to evacuate and instead have all taken cover.]

[For a few seconds Zoi can only lay there with the wind knocked out of him. Then he turns his head to see who his savior is. A man in a sportcoat with long reddish-brown hair gives him a bemused look as he lies doubled over like he has a massive stomach cramp.]

Zoi: Neffy?

[Neffy gives him a "yeah, whatever" wave of the hand.]

Esmeraude: What the hell? Shitennou, you're not allowed to interfere!

Neffy: [through gritted teeth] Yeah. Tell me about it.

Esmeraude: [builds up another bolt] He needs to die! He's brought nothing but trouble since the moment he came here! The world would be a much better place without him in it!

[Neffy groans but despite his obvious pain he leaps to his feet and yanks Zoi by the arm out of the way of the second blast]

Neffy: Kid get behind me.

[Holds out his arms to shield Zoi.]

Esmeraude: What the hell! You can't interfere! It's against the laws of both our people!

Neffy: I'm not disagreeing with anything you're saying. Especially how he needs to die and the world would be a better place without him. But you can't just attack him in front of me like this and expect me to do nothing about it.

Esmeraude: Why not! Why are you protecting him?

Neffy: Um…well… he's family.

Mr Tomoe: [remarkably unbothered by the general mayhem taking place in his classroom] Esmeraude Blackmoon! Stop this nonsense at once! You are looking at another expulsion!

[Esmeraude thinks a moment, then shrugs and leaps off her desk.]

Esmeraude: [sooths her hair back] Fine, you know what? You're right. He's not worth this sort of aggravation. I need to fix my hair anyway.

[Her voice is so lucid that the students peek out from under their tables to gather up their things and Neffy goes back to his seat.]

[Esmeraude grins as she digs through her purse as if looking for a brush and pulls out a switchblade. She advances toward Zoi with a crazy look in her eyes as a wicked looking blade flicks up.]

[Zoi didn't have time to do more than scream as she lunges at Zoi with the blade held high overhead]

Esmeraude: DIE BITCH!

[The blade comes stabbing down. He's vaguely aware of a shadow flickering into the periphery of his vision as he cowers and covers his face with his hands. He waits for impact but it doesn't come. Then he hears Esmeraude scream in hysterical terror.]

[Zoi: looks up and sees Neffy standing over him, as still as a statue, with Esmeraude Blackmoon's knife impaled completely through his hand.]

[Esmeraude is backing away in abject terror, shaking like a leaf.]

Esmeraude: NO! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!

[Esmeraude's clutching her forehead and screaming her head off, before running in circles and then dematerializing.]

[The rest of the class doesn't notice because they are to busy screaming and running for the door.]

[The fire alarm is still blaring. Zoi looks around and he sees they're alone. Everyone has already fled except for him and Neffy.]

Neffy: [grabs the handle of the knife] Damn Kunzite and damn his f'ing curses.

Zoi: Are you ok?

Neffy: Yeah, sure kid. I'm fine. I just have a knife through my hand.

[Neffy grits his teeth and pulls the knife out.]

Zoi: Do you need an ambulance?

[They watch as the hole closes up leaving a scar in his palm]

Neffy: No, kid. What I need is a drink.

[As they walk out of the class to the evacuation point, a flask appears in Neffy hand. He takes a long swallow and then offers it to Zoi, who shrugs it away.]

Zoi: Is the covenant broken?

Neffy: [laughs dismissively] No. Of course not. You heard her. It was an accident. [The flask vanishes] It was you she tried to kill. I just happened to get in her way.

Zoi: Thank you for saving me.

Neffy: Don't thank me, kid. It's not like I had a choice.

Zoi: What do you mean you didn't have a choice? Of course you had a choice.

Neffy: Yeah… no.

[Zoi gives Neffy a question look but Neffy just vanishes]

[Zoi goes outside to the assembly point where the students are waiting to be picked up by their parents]

Student 1: Does anyone know what happened?

Student 2: I heard an explosion. I think it was a bomb.

Student 3: I heard there was an accident in Mr. Tomoe's biology class. Someone mixed some chemicals together and caused an explosion.

Student 4: I heard Esmeraude Blackmoon was the one that caused it.

Student 5: I was there and she did it on purpose. She made a bomb in lab class and threw it at the wall because she was trying to blow the school up.

Student 2: She's going to get expelled again for sure.

Student 1: She does this sort of thing a lot. I wonder why she never goes to jail?

[Zoi feels a tug on the back of his shirt. He practically jumps out of his skin]

Umino: There you are, Zoi. We've been waiting for you. My parents' car is over there.

Zoi: [looks around for signs of Blackmoon] I'm not sure it's safe—

Umino: Of course it's not safe. That's why we have to get out of here.

[Zoi checks nervously over his shoulder. On the one hand he wants to get as far away as possible, as quickly as possible. On the other hand, he saw Esmeraude vanish and he's nervous he might be followed. He'd hate to inflict something as foul as the Blackmoons upon Umino and his family, just for being kind enough to take him in for an evening.]

[Nevertheless he follows Umino to the waiting line of cars, sniffing the air for traces of Esmeraude Blackmoon's telltale jasmine perfume. He's too preoccupied with worry to give more than the most inattentive and mechanical of introductions to Umino's parents. It's only when they are in the car and Zoi looks back and sees nobody has followed them for several miles that he allows himself to look forward and breath a sigh of relief.]


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69: This is Jeopardy

[Scene: the Umino household. Umino and Zoi are on the couch playing a console game while waiting for Umino's father to return with the pizzas. Zoi and Umino are laughing since Zoi's pretty terrible at the game so it's been mostly slapstick comedy.]

Umnio: To the left, send her after the guy who is shooting fireballs at me!

Zoi: She's trying to get there.

Umino: It doesn't look like she's trying to get there. It looks like she's had a bit too much to drink.

Zoi: I think there's something wrong with my controller.

Umino: There's nothing wrong with the controller, except you don't know how to use it…nice combo. You uncovered a secret attack. How did you do that?

Zoi: I have no idea. I'm just hitting buttons at random.

Umino: Hey, stop throw darts at me. We're allies.

Zoi: You should be smart enough to get out of my way.

Umino: You're even worse at video games than you are at real sports. I didn't think that was possible.

Zoi: Do you have any sniper games? I'm a really good shooter.

Umino: I don't believe you.

Zoi: It's true. My dad's a cop, remember? I've been shooting bottles off fenceposts even before I could walk.

Mr. Umino: Pizza's here.

[Umino's older brother and his fiance come in with a stack of plates and his mother and younger sister come in with cans of softdrinks. They turn off the game while the family assembles in the living room and Umino's mother starts the DVR.]

Umino: Zoi thinks he's good at Jeopardy, so I think we should play teams. Me vs. everyone else.

Zoi: [giggles] You're pretty cocky.

Umino: It's not cocky if I can back it up.

Sister: [peeks in a box] Ew! Who got pineapple, ham, and jalapeno?

Zoi: That's mine.

Sister: Yuck. Are you pregnant?

Zoi: No. It's Hawaiian style.

Sister: That's just gross.

Zoi: You have clearly never tried it.

Brother's Fiancé: I want to try it.

Brother: Me too.

Mrs. Umino: Shush, they're getting ready to read the categories.

TV: "First we have the Bible, next Rock Music, Literature, World Facts, Food & Drink, and finally a little bit of everything, the Potpourri category.

Umino: [groans] The Bible? Not again. I may actually miss a question or two.

Mrs. Umino: [To Zoi.] You don't have to answer in the form of a question.

TV: "This duo's 'Love Will Keep Us Together' won a 1975 Grammy for record of the year."

Umino, Mrs. Umino, Mr. Umino: The Captain & Tennille!

Zoi: [at the same time] Who are Captain & Tennille?

Sister: She said you don't have to answer in the form of a question!

Zoi: It's a hard habit to break.

TV: *time out buzzer*

Mrs. Umino: How did they not know that? Even I got that one.

TV: "In 'Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea' the name of the captain of the Nautilus means 'nobody'"

Umino: Nemo!

Zoi: [same time] Wh—Nemo.

Umino: And the language is Greek in case anyone is wondering. Nemo was also the name used by Ulysses when he tricked the cyclops—

Sister: Shut up, Gurio! We can't hear the questions!

Umino: You never get any of them anyway.

Sister: I might if you didn't keep talking over the TV!

TV: "The key on Cuba's coat of arms symbolizes that it is the key to this Gulf."

Brother: Persian?

Umino & Zoi: Mexico.

Mrs. Umino: [to Zoi] You are good at this game. I think you're tied with Gurio.

Umino: That's because we're still in the easy questions. Once they start picking ones higher than 400, I'll leave him in the dust.

Zoi: [giggles] We'll see about that.

TV: "The University of this Bulgarian capital was founded in 1888."

Umino: Sofia.

TV: "Simon Bolivar's birthplace is a major tourist attraction in this Venezuelan capital."

Umino: Caracas. You were saying, Zoi?

TV: "At the end of a Sinclair Lewis novel this physician retires to a Vermont Farm to make serum."

Umino: Martin Arrowsmith from the book Arrowsmith which was awarded a Pulitzer in 1926. Not to be confused with the band Aerosmith, which was not awarded a Pulitzer at all.

Zoi: How do you know all this?

Sister: Gurio's brain is a vast warehouse of useless information.

TV: "Flamingos sometimes outnumber people on this Caribbean Island. The B of these A,B,C islands."

Umino: Bonaire. [sighs sadly] My food's getting cold. Answering all the questions correctly doesn't leave me much time to eat.

TV; "The Bible for $400″

Brother: Ask and you shall receive.

[Umino brings a slice of pizza close to his mouth.]

TV: "It was Peter's original name."

Zoi: Simon.

TV: "This apostle was on route from Fair Haven to Phoenix when he and his captors were shipwrecked."

Zoi: Paul.

TV: "This fearless warrior not only led a successful counterattack against the forces of Canaan, she was also a judge."

Zoi: Deborah.

Umino: I didn't know you were religious.

Zoi: I'm not.

Sister: Then how do you know all these?

Zoi: I used to carpool to school with a family that tried to cure me through the power of AM radio.

Mrs. Umino: [alarmed] Cure you? Oh, no. Do you have cancer?

Umino: No, Mom. Zoi's gay.

Mrs. Umino: Really? How fabulous!

Sister: Awww! How come all the cute ones have to be gay?

Brother: Because only gay guys care if they're cute.

Fiance: So true.

[The game progresses with Umino defeating everyone quite easily, and Zoi has to admit to himself he's having at lot of fun. This is the normal G-Rated Norman Rockwell style social life he would have cultivated if he had never met Kunzite.]

[However he did meet Kunzite so he can not go back to the way things were supposed to be. Because of this his mood is still tinged with a bit of heartbreak and sorrow. But he is having a lot of fun in spite of it.]

TV: "Final Jeopardy: Four Republican, Two Democrat, and these two Whig presidents died while in Office."

Sister: Oh, oh! I know this one! We just talked about this in history class. It's-

Umino: William Henry Harrison and Zachary Taylor.

Sister: SHUT UP YOU JERK! [punches his arm] Harrison and Taylor!

TV: "You put down 'William Henry Harrison and Taylor.' That is correct."

Sister: YES! I WIN!

Umino: No you didn't. You got exactly one question right.

Sister: It doesn't matter! It was final jeopardy! If get that one right that makes me the winner!

Umino: No it doesn't. You're still a loser.

Sister: Fine! I don't want to play this stupid game anymore. Jeopardy sucks anyway! [shuffles up to her room and slams the door.

Mr Umino: Don't worry she'll be back in ten minutes.

[The rest of the evening progresses in the same manner, with Umino getting almost all the questions right while Zoi takes pride in answering a few that he misses. Umino's parents bring Zoi home at about 11pm. All the downstairs lights are on. Zoi would have expected just the glow of the TV in the living room.]

Mr Umino: Looks like your father's waiting up for you.

Zoi: Thank you for having me over. I had a great time.

Mr Umino: It was our pleasure.

Mrs Umino: You come over any time you want.

Zoi: Your son's a great guy, by the way. I hope you appreciate how smart he is.

Mrs Umino: Of course. And we're so glad you found a friend like you.

Zoi: [nervous] What do you mean by a friend like me?

Mrs. Umino: A friend who appreciates Gurio just the way he is. He knows he's a lot smarter than most of the people in this town, but it makes it hard for him to fit in with other kids his age, so he thinks it's a bad thing. I am so happy that he found someone who accepts him without judgement.

Zoi: Why would I judge him for being smart? Tell him I'll see him in class on Monday.

[They wait until Zoi opens the door before driving away. Zoi is in relatively high spirits, so he barely notices that the door is unlocked. His father never leaves the door unlocked after dark. But then again his father usually doesn't keep all the lights on either.]


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70: To Hell in a Handbasket

[Scene: The Midori house. Zoi walks in. The TV is on but the house still feels unnaturally quiet, and oddly haunted.]

Zoi: Dad?

[There is no reply. Zoi walks into the livingroom, where the TV is on, but nobody is watching. The TV is turned to the SciFi channel, but to the best of Zoi's knowledge, his father has never watched the SciFi channel.]

TV: "My name is Talky Tina and I'm going to kill you."

[Zoi grabs the remote and turns off the TV. Now the house is deathly silent.]

Zoi: Dad?

[Zoi has a sudden vision of blood spattered all over the kitchen wall. He runs into the kitchen only to see there is no blood. His father is sitting at the table face down with his head in his arms. The table is set and there is a plate of food where Zoi normally sits.]

Zoi: Dad?

[He walks over to his father and touches his shoulder lightly. His father sits up and Zoi's so startled he lets out a shriek. But he's relieved that his father has just fallen asleep that the table.]

Zoi: Dad, don't do that. You scared me.

Chief Midori: [groggy] Where have you been? I've been waiting for you to come home.

Zoi: I was at a friend's, remember? You wanted me to stay out all night.

Chief Midori: Oh. I see.

[His father seems out of it, and though Zoi tries to tell himself his father is just sleepy, Zoi is a bit concerned. To the best of Zoi's knowledge, his father has never fallen asleep at the table like that, but that would explain the door, the lights and the TV.]

Zoi: You left the TV on in the living room.

Chief Midori: Oh.

Zoi: When did you start watching the Twilight Zone?

Chief Midori: I don't want to talk about it.

[Zoi gives his father a questioning look. His father's eyes are dazed and his voice sounds almost mechanical. Zoi's seen his father like this before. He can't remember when or why, but he remembers it meant something really bad.]

Zoi: Dad, are you ok?

Chief Midori: Yes, son. I'm fine.

Zoi: How did things go with Justice Blackmoon?

Chief Midori: I don't want to talk about it.

Zoi: Did he threaten you?

Chief Midori: I don't want to talk about it.

Zoi: Dad. What did he say?

Chief Midori: I don't want to talk about it!

[He seems more frustrated than angry, but Zoi backs away]

Chief Midori: I made you dinner.

Zoi: Dad, it's eleven at night.

Chief Midori: You need to eat something. You're becoming far too thin.

Zoi: I just had about half an extra large pizza at Umino's.

[Zoi sees what looks like a photograph lying face down in front of his father. He reaches for it, but his father snatches it out of his reach.]

Zoi: What's that?

Chief Midori: Nothing you need to concern yourself with.

Zoi: Is it a crime scene photo?

Chief Midori: I don't want to talk about it.

[Zoi looks at his father. Behind the weariness in his eyes, Zoi can tell he's under a great deal of stress.]

Zoi: Dad, what's wrong?

Chief Midori: Nothing's wrong. I'm fine. You need to eat.

Zoi: I just told you. I already ate. I just want to go to bed.

[Actually he doesn't. He knows something is terribly wrong with his dad and he's tempted to call for an ambulance. But he doesn't know what they can do if his father keeps insisting he's fine.]

Chief Midori: Sit down. I made your favorite. Carne Asada.

Zoi: Really dad? I've seen you burn instant oatmeal. And you decided to attempt something as complex as Carne Asada?

Chief Midori: Sit down.

Zoi: It's late. I'll try it in the morning.

Chief Midori: No. You have to eat it right now.

Zoi: Dad?

Chief Midori: Eat. I've made it just for you. I know you've had a rough time. With Kunzite leaving you the way he did. Even though you are still madly in love with him. I thought it might make you happy.

Zoi: No.

Chief Midori: Eat.

Zoi: I'm not saying I don't appreciate the thought. But you do realize you could have achieved the same effect by making me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?

[His father doesn't seem angry. He seems stressed out and robotic and more than a little spaced out. If Zoi didn't know better he'd think he was stoned out of his mind.]

Chief Midori: Just take three bites. That's all I ask. Three bites and then I'll let you go to your room.

[Zoi is feeling uneasy but he sits anyway. His father rises from the table. Zoi notices he's left the picture behind on the tabletop, but when he looks over his shoulder his father is staring right at him. Actually it feels like there are many eyes upon him. It's almost as if he can hear the walls breathing.]

Zoi: Three bites. Then I'm putting the rest in the refrigerator and I'm going to bed.

Chief Midori: Three bites.

[Zoi cuts a small piece of steak and puts it in his mouth.]

Zoi: [chews the steak. It's cold. It doesn't taste terrible, but it doesn't taste like carne asada either. Clearly his father did not allow the meat to marinate.] One.

[Zoi saws off another piece of steak. He can feel his father's eyes upon him and the breathing of the house seems to quicken.]

Zoi: Two.

[As Zoi lifts the fork to his mouth he racks his brain for when his seen his father like this before.]

[Then he remembers. It was when Kunzite took over his mind and sent him downstairs to make him a beer and a sandwich.]

[Zoi can feel his skin break out in goosebumps. He reaches for the snapshot on the table and turns it over as quickly as he can.]

[It's the picture Esmeraude stole from him in biology class.]

Zoi: DAD!

[Zoi turns in his chair as quickly as he can.]

[His father is holding his service revolver in both hands and is aiming it right at Zoi's head.]

[Zoi jumps out of his seat and backs into the table, more from shock then genuine terror. He holds out his hand to shield himself, knowing it won't be enough.]

Zoi: Dad! Don't do this! Put down the gun!

[Chief Midori just stands there. Pointing the gun at Zoi's head. But he's sweating and his eyes have a caged look, as if there is a glimmer of awareness. As if he is aware of his actions and can't control them.]

Zoi: Dad! I know this isn't you! The Blackmoons are controlling you! They're going to make you kill me to get back at Kunzite! But I want you to know this isn't your fault!

[Chief Midori stands there holding the gun then bursts into sobs]

Chief Midori: I can't do this. He's my little boy.

Zoi: Dad! Put the gun down.

[Instead Chief Midori raises the gun to his own head.]

Zoi: DAD! NO! DON'T DO THAT!

[Zoi is almost relieved when Justice Blackmoon appears out of thin air.]

Justice Blackmoon: Put that damn gun down! Did I give you permission to kill yourself!

[Justice Blackmoon drags a chair from the table and puts it next to the counter where Chief Midori is standing.]

Justice Blackmoon: Now lower your weapon and sit your ass down!

[Chief Midori places the gun on the counter and sits in the chair with the same blank expression on his face. Zoi tries to rush toward him, but five men, including Rubeus Blackmoon, appear out on thin air holding machetes and drag him onto the kitchen table and hold him down on its surface.]

Justice Blackmoon: Now Zoi-zoi, don't be angry at your dad. He was going to give you a nice, clean, merciful death. Unfortunately he failed, so now my boys are going to have to be slow and messy.

[Justice Blackmoon walks over and ruffles Zoi's hair.]

Justice Blackmoon: Before they start cutting into you, I just want you to know this is nothing personal. I've always had a softspot in my heart for my little Zoi-zoi. It's a pity you had to run with such a bad crowd.

[Pats the top of Zoi's head.]

Justice Blackmoon: Don't worry. Your dad will be with you soon. I'm not sure if I'm going to take his life immediately after this, or if I'll make him hang himself in his cell while he's awaiting trial. [sighs dramatically] Such a pity when people hurt their children to get back at their exspouses, but what can you say? Sometimes men like your father just snap for no good reason.

[Justice Blackmoon walks away shaking his head sadly.]

Justice Blackmoon: Alright boys. Now gut the little Shitennou-fucker.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71: This Will Not End Well

[Scene: The Midori kitchen. The Black Moon Clan is getting ready to eviscerate Zoi on his kitchen table.]

[Zoi is not frightened. He's angry. His lip is curled and his hands are balled into fists. He's angry that they've enslaved his father. He's angry because he knows that none of them are going to be punished or even miss a wink of sleep over his murder. He's angry that Kunzite fled and they decided to to kill him anyway so that he had to spend the last couple weeks of his life miserable and alone. But mostly he's angry that everyone– his father, his friends, the Shitennou, the Blackmoons– they all dismiss him as a delicate little flower, not good for anything but looking pretty and getting rescued, and he's never done anything to prove them wrong.]

[Zoi rethinks his inability to kill, even in selfdefense. Death wouldn't be so bad if he could take a few Blackmoons with him.]

Zoi: You'd better let my dad go, you inbred droogs!

Rubeus Blackmoon : Or what? [places the point of the machete under Zoi's chin] You'll jump off that table and go all "Black Widow" on us?

Chiral Blackmoon: Yeah, you're more like "The Girl With One Pearl Earring."

Rubeus Blackmoon: [furrows his brow then looks at Chiral] That doesn't even make any sense at all.

Chiral Blackmoon: …they're both Scarlett Johansson movie references.

Rubeus Blackmoon: Oh. [doesn't even crack a smile]

Achiral Blackmoon: [To Chiral] If you have to explain a joke. It means it's not funny.

Chiral Blackmoon: Oh, well. I guess something was "Lost in Translation."

[The two Blackmoons who get the reference groan]

Achiral Blackmoon: I guess we all know who Chiral has been spanking it to lately.

Perrydough Blackmoon: Could we please stop with the lame jokes and got on with butchering this piglet! I want to go on YouTube and find out what happened to Talky Tina!

Chiral Blackmoon: Oh, I've already seen it. Telly Savalas–

Perrydough Blackmoon: Hey! If you spoil it for me, I'm killing you next!

Justice Blackmoon: Quiet boys. I'm sure little Zoi-zoi here doesn't want to spend his final moments on Earth listening to you bicker.

Zoi: No. I'd much rather spend my final moments kicking all of your asses.

Rubeus Blackmoon: [utterly without humor] Good luck with that. You couldn't even last one minute against Esmeraude's loony ass without your one of your boyfriends jumping in to save you. What makes you think you can do anything on your own against all six of us?

Zoi: [sneers at Rubeus] You look even more inbred than the rest of them.

Rubeus Blackmoon: [brandishes the machete near Zoi's eyes] I'm going to start by messing that face up, prettyboy.

Justice Blackmoon: Wait… don't.

[The younger Blackmoons look up in surprise]

Justice Blackmoon: Don't damage the face or the hair. When you're done tearing his guts out, I'm going to cut off his head and keep it in my library in a jar of formaldehyde. Should make quite the conversation starter if Kunzite O'Sama dares to show his face around here again.

Rubeus Blackmoon : [Brandishes his machete over Zoi's navel.] I'll just cut him right here in the stomach.

Zoi: That's not where my stomach is, you gingerbread mutant.

[The other Blackmoon are desperately trying to keep a straight face]

Rubeus Blackmoon: Be quiet!

Zoi: No need to get defensive. Not everyone can have an IQ in the triple digits.

Rubeus Blackmoon: It's just a figure of speech. I know where your stomach is.

Zoi: Oh, really, Einstein? Then where is my stomach?

Rubeus Blackmoon: It's…Shut up!

Zoi: This is what happens when siblings marry. Maybe you'd know where my stomach really is if your family tree wasn't a bonsai.

Rubeus Blackmoon: I said shut up!

Zoi: Or what? What are you going to do? Kill me a second time? [Giggles mockingly] I'll bet your mother won't let you touch her, so she doesn't make the same mistake twice.

Rebeus Blackmoon: [holds the machete over Zoi's navel in both hands like a spear] Oh, I'm going to make this as slow and painful as possible.

Zoi: Not stabbing right there you won't. That's where my abdominal aorta is. Stab me there and I'll die almost instantly. Though the fountain of blood should be quite impressive.

Rebeus: I said, shut up!

Zoi: [gives Rubeus a disdainful frown] Honestly. I'm just trying to help. If you're trying to make a mess, I'd suggest slicing open just the skin and pulling out the organs with your hands. However given what a mental midget you are, I'm certain you'll find a way to botch that as well.

Justice Blackmoon: [chuckles] My, my but our Zoi-zoi is one little feisty spitfire. What a pity he couldn't have been born a Blackmoon. If I had a daughter I'd want her to be sassy, just like him.

Zoi: I wouldn't laugh if I were you. You're not any smarter than he is.

Justice Blackmoon: I'll have you know I graduated Magna Cum Lauda from Harvard Law.

Zoi: Clearly at Harvard Law they don't teach you that when you're murdering someone who is suicidal, you shouldn't try to make it look like a murder.

Rubeus: He's not suicidal. He's just a loud-mouth little punk.

Zoi: I am so suicidal! When Kunzite left me, it broke my heart, so now I have nothing left to live for. [grins angelically] As a matter of fact. I should be thanking you for this. I've been trying to work up the nerve to shoot myself in the head for about a week now, but I didn't want my dad to find my body, and know I used his gun to kill myself with.

[Zoi lies back and smiles in triumph]

Zoi: Problem solved, wouldn't you say?

Rubeus: [To Justice Blackmoon] Don't listen to him. He's trying to trick you.

[Not seriously, Zoi thinks. He's just having fun in his final moments. Justice Blackmoon can't be that twisted and gullible.]

Justice Blackmoon: He's right you know. Whether he's trying to trick me or not, it doesn't matter. You're not a father yet, so you don't know this, but there could be nothing more devastating for a parent than knowing a beloved child took his own life. [looks at Chief Midori] To actually witness such an act… [thinks about it and smiles] Why that's the sort of thing that makes a father drive off a cliff in despair.

[Zoi is shocked. Justice Blackmoon is that twisted and gullible.]


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72: No More Mr. Nice Guy

[Scene: The Midori kitchen. Zoi's still being held down on the table, while his father is still seated near the counter, paralyzed by the Blackmoon's mindcontrol. Chief Midori hasn't moved at all. As far as Zoi can tell he might not have even blinked.]

Justice Blackmoon: Rubeus, my powers of persuasion are stronger than Demande's, but I want you to use your binding powers to keep this idiot in his chair.

Rubeus: You mean after I gut his kid?

Justice Blackmoon: Instead of gutting his kid. There has been a change of plans.

[Justice Blackmoon walks over to Zoi and the moon on his forehead spins and a third eye opens in his forehead. A strong light hits Zoi in the eyes.]

Justice Blackmoon: You are completely under my power. I will tell you what to do and you will do it to the best of your ability. You will think no thought and perform no action that is in conflict with what I tell you to do. If I ask you to do something you don't understand, you will say "I do not understand". If I ask you to attempt something you can not do in a straightforward manner, you must make me aware of any potential complications. Otherwise, you are to perform my commands as simply and with as much efficiency as you can. Have I made myself understood?

Zoi: [imitating his father's black expression and robot speech] Yes. I understand.

Justice Blackmoon: Good. My boys are going to release you, and when they do, you are to go and fetch a pen and a sheet of your best stationery. Whatever stationery you might use to write a very important letter. You are to return to this kitchen with these items immediately. Perform no task except what I have told you. Do you understand?

Zoi: Yes. I understand.

[The Blackmoons release him and he rises from the table and walks slowly and robotically out of the kitchen. He doesn't dare look over his shoulder as he makes his way through the livingroom, but the reflection in the TV screen tells him he is followed only as far as the threshold between the kitchen and the living room.]

Kunzite's Voice: *Very good, Zoisite. You tricked them into thinking you are under their power.*

[Zoi is startled, then feels a moment of pure joy to hear Kunzite's voice again. Although he knows it is not real, it sounds real and it's the most wonderful thing in the world. He holds onto the sound of his voice like a lifeline as he walks through the living room.]

Kunzite's Voice: *Go out the back.*

[Zoi can't bring himself to think of Kunzite, but he is grateful for this small bit of solace.]

Kunzite's Voice: *There is the door. Be sure not to make a sound as you open it. Only a few more steps and then you will be free to start running.*

[Zoi turns to go up the stairs]

Kunzite's Voice: *No, Zoisite! What are you doing?*

[Zoi is now certain he's not being followed by the Blackmoons,but he walks up the stairs with the same robotic gait, just to be safe.]

Kunzite's Voice: *Zoisite. You're going the wrong way. Turn around.*

Zoi: *And do what? Slip out the back and let them chase me through the woods like some frightened little bunny. You've seen me run. How far do you think I'd get?*

[Zoi walks into his room, closes the door and goes to his desk.]

Kunzite's Voice: *Zoisite. Stop this right now.*

[The pen is easy to find. He opens a drawer where he keeps his stationery. He selects some his great aunt gave him for Christmas. Cream colored and of light cardstock with a gold Z stamped at the top before he decides it is too nice to waste on the Blackmoons so he selects some cheaper stationery another aunt gave him as a Christmas present.]

[It makes him sad to know after this, he will never celebrate another Christmas.]

Kunzite's voice: *You have your phone. Call for help.*

Zoi: *No. This is my problem. I've endangered enough people already.*

[Zoi picks up a sheet of stationery and an envelope. Justice Blackmoon did say he would be writing a letter, after all, and Zoi doesn't want him to know he is already two steps ahead of him. He takes the stationery and heads back to the kitchen.]

Kunzite's Voice: *Stop! This is reckless and childish and idiotic, Zoisite.*

Zoi: *Be quiet! You're not really Kunzite! You're just a crazy voice in my head I've created myself as a form of wish fulfillment as a sign I'm losing my sanity.*

Kunzite's Voice: *You don't know that for a fact.*

Zoi: *Yes I do. If Kunzite could see what I'm doing right now, he wouldn't be having a rational discussion with me, trying to talk me out of it. He would grab me by the scruff of the neck and drag me kicking and screaming to his castle.*

Kunzite's Voice: *Call me right now. I will come get you.*

Zoi: *No*

Kunzite's voice: *If you go back into that kitchen, you are going to die.*

Zoi: *You think I don't know that?*

Kunzite's Voice: *Do you want to kill yourself, then? Is that what this is about?*

Zoi: *Kunzite. They have my dad.*

Kunzite's Voice: *Zoisite. We will find a way to save your dad*

Zoi: *No. by then It will be too late. Goodbye Kunzite. I know you can't hear me, but thank you. For everything.*

[The voices in his head go silent as Zoi returns to the kitchen and presents the pen and stationery to Justice Blackmoon. The third eye is still open in his forehead.]

[He is careful not to look at his father. He is certain if he lets himself look at his father, the sorrow and remorse in his expression will give him away.]

Justice Blackmoon: Yes, this will do nicely. Now I want you to sit at the kitchen table and write down exactly what I tell you to write down. Cry if you'd like, but make sure the tears fall on the paper.

[Zoi does not cry. He sits and writes as Justice Blackmoon dictates.]

Dear Dad, I love you. I am so sorry. I tried to live without Kunzite. It didn't work. I am so very, very sorry. Please don't be mad at me. And don't be angry with him. It is not his fault I loved him so much more than he could ever love me. Tell him thank you, for everything. Even though it wasn't real. And please, please don't come after him. This is my fault for believing all his lies. Even though he used me, I still love him. I can't bear the thought that anyone has to be hurt because of me. Especially you. Especially him. Please, this is what is best for everyone. I love you, forgive me, Zoi-zoi

Justice Blackmoon: [reads over his shoulder] Yes, that will do very nicely. Now leave the note in the center of the table and walk over to the counter.

[Zoi rises and walks toward the counter.]

Justice Blackmoon: You are to take the gun, and stand in the center of the kitchen facing me so I can get a good view. Once there, I want you to put the barrel of the gun inside of your mouth. When I give the signal—wait! What are you doing!

[Zoi aims the gun at Justice Blackmoon's third eye.]

Justice Blackmoon: No! Stop! I command you –

Zoi: [grins like an evil fiend] ZOI!


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73: A Minor Massacre

[Scene: The Midori kitchen. Five young Blackmoon males are staring in shock at the blood spatter on the wall behind where Justice Blackmoon had been standing just a few seconds before.]

[Zoi is just standing there with the gun in his hand, smiling a sick smile.]

[Rubeus Blackmoon is the first to recover and charges at Zoi with his machete.]

Rubeus: DIE!

[Zoi spins and stops his charge with two bullets to the abdomen. Rubeus crumples and falls to the floor.]

Chief Midori: Zoisite!

[Chief Midori is suddenly freed of all Blackmoon influence. The expression on his son's face is terrifying. He actually seems to be enjoying himself. Three of the remaining Blackmoons are cowering in terror, but one is generating arcs of energy between his hands.]

[Chief Midori rises from his chair and swings it at him, interrupting the current. Zoi turn the gun on the Blackmoon and fires before shooting another Blackmoon who is screaming and raising his hands in front of his face in an expression of surrender.]

[Now all that are left are the twins Chiral and Achiral. Zoisite tries his best to shoot them, but he has run out of bullets. Fortunately for the Midori's, they are too frightened to notice and go running out of the house.]

Zoi: [takes off after them] Oh, no you don't.

Chief Midori: Zoisite!

[Zoi ignores his father and goes running after the twins, making a brief detour to the coat closet to get his father's shotgun. He kicks open the front door wide open and runs outside.]

[He sees them running across the lawn. He takes aim and fells one, then the other.]

[Once it is clear they are not getting up again, Zoi drops the shotgun and falls to his knees in the grass, laughing hysterically. Before long the laughter turns to retching, then vomiting.]

[Chief Midori comes out. Zoi turns and when he sees it's his father, he stands and raises his hands above his head. He's shaking like a leaf.]

Zoi: I surrender.

Chief Midori: [shakes his head and gives his son a quick hug] Zoisite, get back in the house,

Zoi: You have to arrest me.

Chief Midori: [guiding Zoi into the house] I'm not arresting you. Go up to your room and don't come out for any reason while I clean up down here.

Zoi: Dad. This isn't right! You have to arrest me! There needs to be an investigation. I just killed six people!

Chief Midori: No! You didn't! [in the privacy of the living room he grabs Zoi by the shoulders and snarls through gritted teeth] You were in your room! Asleep! You woke because you heard sounds of a violent struggle! You were frightened, so you locked yourself in the bathroom and hid! You heard gunshots! You were afraid to come out so you stayed there until morning!

Zoi: [crying and shaking his head] No, that's not what happened! We need to tell the truth! If we can prove this was a home invasion I should get off lightly!

Chief Midori: I've spent the past twenty years lying to cover up for the Blackmoons. I'm certainly not going to do any less for you.

Zoi: Dad! No! You're going to make things worse! This was a clearcut case of selfdefense! I'm just going to go to juvie for a few days until this mess gets sorted out!

Chief Midori: You look too much like a pretty girl for me to send you to Hen Tie Juvenile Detention! I'm not locking you up in there to be molested by some lowlife perverts!

Zoi: [calming down a bit] Aren't violent murder suspects like mekept in isolation?

Chief Midori: I'm not talking about the other boys! I'm talking about the guards!

[Ziosite looks like he's going to be sick again.]

Chief Midori: [pushes Zoi toward the stairs] Go upstairs and take a long hot bath and watch some TV. I'm going to get everything cleaned up down here.

Zoi: What are you going to do?

Chief Midori: You don't need to worry about that.

[Zoi finally relents and shuffled off toward the stairs. Chief Midori goes into the kitchen and surveys the carnage.]

[All of the Blackmoons are dead, except for Rubeus, who is lying in a pool of his own blood, not long for this world.]

[In spite of this, he is chuckling a ragged gasping laugh.]

Chief Midori: What's so funny?

Rubeus: You think you can hide what happened here from the Black Moon Clan?

[Rubeus drags a blood arm across the floor and points to Justice Blackmoon's crystal topped walking stick]

Rubeus: You see that scepter? You know what it does? It taps itself into the hive-mind of Nemesis whenever the reigning monarch is in deadly peril. All of the Blackmoons just watched your son assassinate our king. And there are nearly 350 of us. Those 350 Blackmoons are coming for him, right now. They will be here any minute. They're coming for your little boy, and when they catch him, they're going to tear him into so many pieces you're going to need to bury him in a Hefty bag.

[Rubeus continues laughing. Chief Midori stares at the orb, hoping to see some proof this is a lie.]

[As he looks into the orb he sees hundreds of tiny eyes staring back at him. Chief Midori grabs his car keys.]

Chief Midori: ZOISITE!

[Zoi comes rushing into the kitchen]

Zoi: What's wrong, dad?

Chief Midori grabs his son by the arm.]

Chief Midori: We need to leave here! Now!

Zoi: [as they run to the squad car] Dad, where are we going?

[Chief Miori doesn't say anything. He watches Zoi get into the passenger seat and then surveys the horizon.]

[Human shaped shadows are materializing in the pale glow of night. First a few, then they start appearing more quickly. He hopes his imagination is getting the better of him, but he can't afford to assume anything. He starts the engine and peels out before Zoi has his seat belt fastened.]


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74: Night of the Hunters

[scene: Chief Midori's squad car. He's driving with his siren blaring and the accelerator to the floor.]

Zoi: Dad? Where are we going?

Chief Midori: I have no idea.

[The light is red but he goes flying through the intersection without even looking for crosstraffic. Fortunately it past midnight so there aren't many cars on the road.]

Zoi: Dad, slow down.

Chief Midori: I can't.

Zoi: Why not—DAD! STOP!

[A group of women in clubwear are crossing the street right in front of the car. They are walking slowly because two of them are barefoot. Zoi shrieks and covers his eyes as Chief Midori swerves wide to avoid them.]

Zoi: Oh my god! You're driving even crazier than Kunzite does!

Chief Midori: What did you just say?

Zoi: …nothing.

[They pull onto the freeway and Zoi allows himself to relax since the odds of t-boning another car have decreased significantly. He pulls out his phone.]

Zoi: Could you turn off the siren for a minute.

Chief Midori: Who are you calling?

Zoi: Kunzite.

Chief Midori: You are not calling Kunzite!

Zoi: Dad. It's for the best. I'm a killer. My life here is over. I can't go home, I can't go to school. It's best for everyone if I just disappear completely.

[Chief Midori grabs the phone from Zoi's hand and throws it out the window.]

Zoi: Dad!

Chief Midori: You're not calling Kunzite. Everything that has happened, happened because of him.

Zoi: That's not true!

Chief Midori: He's caused enough trouble already! You are never to see him again!

[Zoi crosses his arms and sulks. No problem, he has Kunzite's number memorized. He'll find a phone and call the moment his father's back is turned.]

Zoi: For the third time, where are we going?

Chief Midori: To your mother's, I'll take out a pile of cash to get you someplace safe. Isn't your new stepfather's family supposed to have a castle near Milan?

Zoi: That's what he says, but everyone knows he's full of it.

Chief Midori: Yeah, well he's about to enjoy the high life on my life savings.

[They ride in silence.]

[Eventually Zoi dozes off and wakes to the glare of light at an airport offramp. His father gets off the freeway and pulls into the parking garage. As Zoi leaves the car he feel like he is being watched. ]

[He turns at sees four young women leaning against the wall, in matching overcoats and crochet caps completely covering their hair. As he stares back they don't look away. He's hoping it's just the normal 'Is that a boy or a girl?' thing, but it's giving him the creeps.]

Chief Midori: Come on. We need to find the next flight to Phoenix.

[He tries to think of a way to call his father's attention to the young women, but when he looks back they're gone.]

[They enter the ticket area which is fairly empty given the late hour, but a young woman with a curly hair is arguing vehemently with the only ticketseller on duty. The next flight to Phoenix leaves in only 20 minutes, but it looks like they won't make that one. The next one doesn't leave for another three hours.]

[Then a ticketseller who bears a striking resemblance to Elsa from Frozen appears]

Ticketseller 2: I can help you right here.

Chief Midori: One ticket on the next flight to Phoenix please.

Zoi: You mean two.

Chief Midori: No, one.

Zoi: Dad, you have to come with me!

Chief Midori: No I have to stay behind and do what I can to throw them off the trail.

Zoi: No, Dad.

Chief Midori: I'm your father. It's my job to keep you safe. You need to respect me and my decisions.

Zoi: [burst into tears] They'll kill you!

Chief Midori: Don't worry. I'll be fine. I can take care of myself.

[Zoi knows he's lying. He lets his father give him a hug and a kiss on the top of the head, and cries harder knowing he is kissing him goodbye.]

Ticketseller 2: Good news. I managed to get you bumped up to first class for the price of coach.

Chief Midori: Be sure to tell the flight crew my son is an unaccompanied minor, flying alone.

Zoi: Dad, I'm not a baby.

Chief Midori: Then stop crying like one.

Ticketseller 2: [winks] Don't worry, my big sister Vera happens to be working as a flight attendant on this one. I'll call her and make sure she takes extra good care of him.

[She hands Zoi the ticket]

Ticketseller 2: Enjoy your flight, young man.

[Chief Midori walks Zoi to security, holding his arm as a form of final farewell.]

Zoi: Dad, I love you.

Chief Midori: I love you too, son.

[Zoi keeps his eyes on the retreating form of his father. Certain he will die soon and it will knowing it will be one less thing tying him to a life outside the Dark Kingdom. As he walks to the gate he makes his plans to call Kunzite.]

[He'll call his father once, just to let him know he made it safely, and to see if he's still alive. His mother isn't nearly as controlling as his father is. He'd make her annoyed with having him constantly pestering her and getting underfoot within a few hours. Then it might be days until she realizes he's run off for good.]

[He boards the plane, taking his nice roomy seat in first class. He watches out the window as the plane takes off.]

[As soon as the plane levels out, a flight attendant with her hair in a severe brown bun under her cap comes by with a drink cart.]

Flight attendant: [when she gets to Zoi] Care for a complimentary mimosa, young man?

[Zoi looks at her tag to see if it says 'Vera', but it says 'Betty Jean']

Zoi: Just the orange juice, please.

Flight attendant: [hands him a wineglass filled with juice] Here you go.

[The flight attendant leaves to serve the other passengers. Zoi reads the inflight magazine and takes a sip of his juice. He makes a face.]

Zoi: Um, miss?

[The flight attendant returns with the drink cart]

Flight attendant: Can I help you, sir?

Zoi: Ah, I asked for juice, and you gave me one with champagne in it.

Flight attendant: [smiles] No, I don't think so.

Zoi: [through gritted teeth] Yes you did.

Flight attendant: Are you sure?

Zoi: [getting so upset he's tempted to throw the drink at her just to take out all his aggressions] Yes, I'm sure! I know what orange juice tastes like and it usually doesn't have bubbles in it!

Flight attendant: [inspects the drink and laughs] Oh, silly me. Let me pour you a new one.

Female voice over the PA: *Attention passengers. The captain would like for everyone to remain in their seats. We have a terminally ill young man in first class who requires immediate medical attention. His doctor will be coming through the aisle with a gurney.*

[Zoi's nerves are too frayed by now for him to have any sympathy]

Zoi: [grumbling under his breath] Goddammit, if he's that sick you'd think he'd have enough sense to stay home.

Flight attendant: [strokes his hair] Ah… Don't be so hard on yourself.

[Zoi looks up and sees a bit of black moon peeking from under her cap]

Flight attendant: I guess your boyfriend never told you we can track nearly as well as he does.

[Zoi tenses up in panic.]

Flight attendant: [ice cold] And since we can also teleport, we have no problem bringing this plane down with everyone on it, so you might want to think twice before making a fuss…Oh, and that guy you shot, the one with the red hair? He was my lover.

[Zoi looks around at the other passengers: the business people with their laptops, the families, the vacationers sleeping with eye masks on, blissfully unaware that their lives are in peril.]

Flight attendant: Finish your drink, killer.

[Zoi picks up the drink and drains it in one swallow. He welcomes the approaching dark of oblivion.]


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75: The Return of the King

[Scene: The Midori driveway, shortly before dawn. Chief Midori pulls up in his squad car. He looks around before opening the car door and drawing his backup gun from his ankle holster. He holds the gun out as he surveys the scene. The lights are on, the front door is ajar. Everything looks the same as he has left it, except the two Blackmoon corpses are missing from the front lawn.]

[He backs his way to the front door and lets himself in closing the door behind him.]

[He might be walking into a trap. It hardly matters. He saw Zoi safely to the airport. He saw the plane take off. His son should be safe with his mother in Phoenix by now. The Blackmoons are out for blood and he hopes they will be satisfied with his own.]

[Now that he knows the Blackmoons can be killed with bullets, he intends to shoot on sight. He has no intention of falling back under their spell and being used as an unwilling pawn.]

[He enters the kitchen. The room is thoroughly tidy. The Blackmoon corpses are gone. The blood has been scrubbed off the walls and floor. The chair Chief Midori had used was replaced at the table. The only sign the room had been used by anyone is a crisp manila envelop in the center of the table.]

[All of Chief Midori instincts are telling him to follow procedure. To seal off and photograph the room before touching anything, then don gloves before opening the envelope and photographing its contents, before placing both the envelope and its contents in evidence bags.]

[Every instinct but his instincts as a father.]

[He grabs the envelope and tears it open. Inside is a color photo of his son folded up and tucked into a suitcase, with the words, YOUR SON IS DEAD scrawled over it in black marker.]

[Chief Midori's heart seizes up in his chest. He has to force himself not to look away. There can be no doubt the photo is genuine. Zoi is wearing the same clothes he wore to the airport.]

[Chief Midori looks at the back of the photograph and searches the envelope for addition contents. No demands, no threats, no instructions. No warning not to contact the FBI… Just a statement of fact scrawled in black marker.]

[Only it is not a fact. Chief Midori knows his son is not dead. He's seen enough corpses in his line of work to know his son was still alive when the picture was taken. Thank goodness for high resolution cameras and the Blackmoons' ability to afford them.]

[He drops the photo onto the table and rushes up to his son's room. There is no reason to be cautious anymore, the worst thing that can happen has already happened. He goes to his son's desk and searches the surface of it before pulling open drawers. It had been stupid to throw out Zoi's phone. He didn't want Zoi calling Kunzite, but it should have occurred to him that he might need that number for himself.]

[Knowing Zoi, he would have written it down somewhere, just to be safe. He just needs to find where.]

[The desk and its contents provide no help. He sees a scrapbook near the bed with the initials Z & K on the cover. He opens it to the front, thinking that would be a logical place to keep Kunzite's number. It is not there. He leafs through the pages, the photos shot in improbable cities, then stops short. He is struck by how happy Zoi looks. Kunzite seems happy as well. Yet at the same time something deep within his eyes seems haunted. Haunted and concerned. It's almost as if Kunzite knows Zoi's life will be cut tragically short, and there will be nothing he can do to prevent it. His is the look of a guardian angel.]

[Chief Midori still can't forgive Kunzite anything, but he realizes now how grossly he had misjudged him.]

[Yet, oddly, the most devastating thing of all, more painful that the photos of Zoi in happier times, more painful that the blissful expression on his son's face, is the tiny sampling of flower petals or dried flowers on each page and the little calligraphied note he put next to them.]

[Chief Midori fights back his tears as he stares at a tiny flower with dozens of needle-thin petals. Zoi added a little paper next to with an arrow and the words "Seaside Daisy (Erigeron glaucus)"]

[That was so Zoi. It was such a grown-up little-kid thing to do. Nobody else would have done that, and it's unbearable to think he may never do it again.]

[At last Chief Midori sees the box with the red ribbon. He opens it, flips past the photo and sees a folded slip of paper. He unfolds it to see Kunzite's name and number.]

[He immediately dials it.]

[Almost at once Kunzite appears. He looks around, then stares back at Chief Midori with a look of pure malevolence.]

Kunzite: Where is Zoisite?


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76: A Clockwork Shitennou

[Scene: The Midori kitchen. Chief Midori is filling Kunzite in on all of the details of what has happened since he left. In the beginning he was nervous, concerned that when Kunzite learned that Zoisite had been captured by the Blackmoons, he would blast the house to splinters in his rage.]

[Instead, Kunzite is listening intently. Only a slight sneer and a bit of fire in his eyes to indicate he is anything but perfectly calm. His demeanor doesn't even change when he sees the picture of Zoi, but he does look away. ]

[But when he finishes telling Kunzite everything he knows, Kunzite is silent for several seconds.]

Kunzite: Is that everything?

Chief Midori: Yes.

Kunzite: You stupid fool. I trusted you to keep him safe.

Chief Midori: I did what I could.

Kunzite: You did what you could to keep me away from him.

Chief Midori: Don't blame this on me!. Leaving Hen Tie was your idea, not mine.

Kunzite: I left because my being here put him in danger. You wouldn't let me take him from here, and he wouldn't leave without your blessing. You swore to me you would protect him, but you just wanted him dead before you'd let him be with me. Now it seems you've gotten your wish.

Chief Midori: Zoi isn't dead.

Kunzite: [icy] I can't sense him. Which means he's either dead, or being held at Blackmoon Cove.

Chief Midori: Then he is at Blackmoon Cove. He was alive when they took that picture. Think about it. If they meant to terrorize me, they would have sent me the most gruesome picture at their disposal.

Kunzite: I hope you're wrong. Because if he's not dead, he's being brutally tortured.

Chief Midori: You don't suppose Demande Blackmoon….

[Kunzite stares at him, daring him to finish the sentence. Chief Midori looks away.]

Kunzite: God, I hope so.

[Chief Midori does a double take]

Kunzite: Right now I'm praying that Demande Blackmoon is keeping him locked up in his chambers as his personal slave. You know why? Anything else that might be happening to Zoisite right now is too horrible for me to even contemplate.

[By now Kunzite is practically snarling]

Kunzite: There are only a few hundred Blackmoons left in the world. All of them have fertility problems. A Blackmoon female is lucky if she can carry more than a couple of pregnancies to term over the course of a lifetime! In a single night your son singlehandedly wiped out almost 2% of their population! Including their monarch! That's not the sort of thing they will ever get over! Not in this lifetime! and not in generations to follow! And now they have him! They're keeping him at Blackmoon Cove! They've taken him to a place where I can't help him! I would have done ANYTHING to prevent this from happening! Now I can do NOTHING! All because you thought it was more important to keep him from me instead of them!

Chief Midori: [uncowed] And what was I supposed to think? When he came here he was still an innocent little boy who loved flowers. After he met you he started ditching school, having sex with demons, and killing people. As a father what was I supposed to do?

[Kunzite looks away and trembles]

Chief Midori: Tell me how to get him back.

Kunzite: I can't help you.

Chief Midori: Try!

Kunzite: [through gritted teeth] I can't! It's a physical impossibility. Helping you rescue Zoisite would mean interfering with the Blackmoons, and I'm not allowed to interfere the Blackmoons!

Chief Midori: [narrows his eyes] Your brother didn't have a problem interfering with the Blackmoons.

[Kunzite gives him a startled look]

Kunzite: What do you mean?

Chief Midori: I guess I forgot to mention that the whole reason they decided Zoi had to die was because your brother intervened when Zoi got into a fight with Esmeraude Blackmoon in Biology class.

[Kunzite's look turns dubious.]

Chief Midori: I was talking with Justice Blackmoon when Esmeraude ran in here screaming that she got into a fight with Zoi and your brother jumped in to protect him. He blocked Esmeraude's attacks and even took a knife through his hand protecting him.

Kunzite: Oh?

Chief MidorI: That's how they knew for certain that you and Zoi still had feelings for each other, but what cinched it for her was that he said he did it because Zoi was "family." That's when Justice Blackmoon seized control of my mind and made me tell them everything I knew about you.

[For a moment Kunzite is at a loss for words.]

Kunzite: Which brother?

Chief Midori: [figures that should be obvious from the reference to biology class] Neffy.

Kunzite: That's impossible.

Chief Midori: Are you saying I'm lying?

Kunzite: I'm saying someone is lying. Do you think I would have left Hen Tie if it was that easy to protect your son?

Chief Midori: Why would anyone lie about this?

Kunzite: Nephrite couldn't interfere in any such manner, even if he wanted to. It's not a matter of willpower, Mother cursed us so we can't act against the Blackmoons. What you just described–shielding Zoisite from attack– would require a superhuman amount of effort. Even if Nephrite were capable of fighting against the curse Mother placed upon us, he certainly wouldn't do so for Zoisite's sake.

Chief Midori: Why not?

Kunzite: Because Nephrite hates your son.

Chief Midori: [half-smiles a harsh smile] Maybe that's just what he wants people to think. Maybe he secretly loves my son even more than you do.

Kunzite: No. He doesn't.

Chief Midori: How can you possibly know that?

Kunzite: Nephrite has tried to kill Zoisite himself.

Chief Midori: WHAT!

Kunzite: Don't worry, I made him curse himself in such a way that it can never happen again.

[Chief Midori is staring at Kunzite in open horror]

Kunzite: Trust me, I was careful to phrase the curse in such a way that he can't wriggle out of it.

Chief Midori: [weak] Why didn't Zoi tell me about this?

Kunzite: Zoisite never knew about it. As far as anyone knows he merely passed out in Biology class during a blood-typing lab. He never knew Nephrite was draining away his life-force so that he was teetering on the brink of death.

[Chief Midori opens up his mouth to say something but the doorbell rings. Kunzite stares toward the front door.]

Kunzite: Blackmoons.

[Chief Midori and Kunzite both rise and go to the front door. Chief Midori peeks out to see Saffir and Esmeraude Blackmoon. Saffir is wearing a black mandarin-collared suit with steel accents, and Esmeraude is wearing a tiny black minidress. black boots, and a black veiled cap and both are looking very somber.]

Chief Midori: What should I do?

Kunzite: You should do the obvious. They have Zoisite. You need to open the door, welcome them into your home, and listen to whatever they have to say.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77: Lex Talionis

[Scene: The Midori household. Chief Midori opens the door and Esmeraude shoulders past them and lets herself in. Saffir follows after her.]

[She stops when she sees Kunzite.]

Esmeraude: Oh, good, you're here. I guess I'd better give this to YOU, then.

[She hold out a ring to drop into Kunzite's hand. It's the ring he bought Zoi in Japan. Kunzite takes the ring with a stricken expression.]

Esmeraude: I'm afraid we had to hurt him a little to get that ring off of him. Oh how he fought and screamed. It turned out he cared at lot more about that ring than he did for the finger he had it on.

[Esmeraude laughs a madwoman's laugh until Chief Midori advances toward her. Esmeraude whips a gun out of her purse and Saffir pulls a gun from his pocket and they both point them at him.]

Esmeraude: I wouldn't get any ideas, Daddy-o. Your brat's not the only one around here who can get a bit trigger-happy.

[Chief Midori backs away and Esmeraude and Saffir walk over to the couch. Kunzite just stands facing the mantle looking gloomy.]

Esmeraude: Make myself comfortabler? Don't mind if I do. [Sits on the couch with her legs crossed at the ankles] Some host you are. Aren't you going to offer us some refreshments?

[Chief Midori says and does nothing]

Esmeraude: No problem. I figured as much and came prepared.

[A tea set and a tiered platter of petit-fours appears on the coffee table.]

[Saffir sits on the couch and Esmeraude pour out cups of tea for the both of them. Then holds up the teapot.]

Esmeraude: Would either of you gentleman care for some tea? It's an excellent African Red Rooibos.

Chief Midori: What have you done to Zoi?

Esmeraude: My my, where, oh where, are your manners?

Saffir: We haven't done much of anything to him.

Esmeraude: [she takes a tea cake] That's right. He's still sleepy. It seems that when Calveras ruffied him on the airplane, she failed to take into consideration he's the size of a hummingbird. [resumes her witch's cackle] So we've just been keeping him locked in his suitcase…[to Chief Midori] don't look at me like that. We've drilled him some airholes.

[Saffir kicks Esmeraude under the table, but this doesn't escape Chief Midori's notice.]

Chief Midori: Why are you here? What do you want?

Saffir: After we captured your son, it occurred to me that you are something of a loose end. So I'm here to explain to you why it would not be in your best interests to bring your son's current situation to anyone else's attention.

[Saffir sets his teacup down and steeples his fingers]

Saffir: Your son killed six people, including a judge—

Chief Midori: A judge that tried to kill him first! My son had a right to defend himself!

Esmeraude: [to Kunzite] And how many people have YOU killed for just trying to defend themselves!

[Kunzite doesn't answer]

Saffir: As I was saying, my father is…was, a public figure and an elected official. We haven't made his death public knowledge, but his disappearance won't go unnoticed–

Esmeraude: Oh, cut to the chase already! [to Chief Midori] You don't know where we've buried the bodies, but we do, and if someone were to exhume those bodies, they would find bullets can be traced to your service revolver. [laughs] So, you see, involving the FBI would do you more harm than good, given the fact there is nothing you can do to save your son.

Chief Midori: [staggered] Nothing?

Saffir: Oh no. Your son has to die. This isn't revenge. This is justice. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. A life for a life.

Esmeraude: Or in this case six lives.[laughs] It took us forever to come up with a suitable means of execution–

Saffir: Quiet.

Esmeraude: I suggested that we force him to eat rat poison since there really isn't a more painful way to die, but that wasn't graphic enough for the other Blackmoons who wanted to see him spatter.

Saffir: Enough.

Esmeraude: Saffir here suggested we beat him to death with crowbars. He wouldn't shut up about it, it's almost like he has a crowbar fetish, but I pointed out that would only be fun for about ten minutes or so.

Saffir: I said, be quiet.

Esmeraude: [sighs happily] But then trust my sweet King Demande to come up with a plan that would make everyone happy for hours on end.

Chief Midori: So Demande–

Esmeraude: Doesn't like your son anymore? Oh,no. He killed his father, so now he's as revolted as the rest of us. [sighs happily] What a wise and sweetnatured man he is. He will usher the Blackmoons into an age of unparalleled peace and prosperity. [laughs] AFTER we bust your kid apart like a pinata, of course.

Saffir: Esmeraude, would you kindly SHUT UP!

Kunzite: What are your terms for his safe release?

[Esmeraude just puts down her teacup and laughs harder]

Kunzite: If you know of my feelings for him, you must be aware I'll give you everything you ask for.

Esmeraude: There are no terms. He murdered our king. He's going to die.

Saffir: He killed my father. If I were to walk into your house right now and kill your mother, would you and I have a rational discussion about how we can make things right again?

Esmeraude: In the words of the great Tarantino: "We're about to get medieval on his ass."

Saffir: But we are now ruled by my brother, who is neither heartless nor unreasonable, so we came prepared to make a deal.

Chief MidorI: A deal? You said my son has to die!

Saffir: [nods] The deal is this: you don't cause any trouble for the Blackmoons for the next twenty-four hours, and in exchange we will hand over your son's body when we've finished executing him, so you can give him a decent burial.

Chief Midori: [red with fury] There is no way—

Esmeraude: [picks up the gun] Then we have to go with Plan B, which is my plan for tidying up the loose end.

[Saffir pushes down her hand until she rests the gun on the table]

Saffir: Now, now, cousin, give him time. It's a lot to sink in, and there's been enough bloodshed already.

[Esmeraude laughs as she picks up her teacup]

[Kunzite turns around abruptly]

Kunzite: Take the deal.

Esmeraude You're not allowed to interfere!

Kunzite: How am I interfering? Take the deal.

Chief Midori: Are you out of your mind? I'm not going to—

Kunzite: TAKE THE DEAL. [through clenched teeth] We'll need his corpse if we're to give your son a decent burial.

Esmeraude: [nearly drops her teacup] Oh my god! You're going to ask your mother to resurrect him, aren't you? [jumps to her feet in a panic and waves her hands about] You're going to try to turn him a Shitennou! One that may not be bound by the covenant! He'll murder every single one of us! [to Saffir] The deal is off! We need to burn that shit to ashes!

Saffir: Oh relax. Metalia's not going to let that happen.

Esmeraude: You mean like she didn't allow Neffy to take my knife through his hand?

[Kunzite's eyes go very wide. His shock is so palpable that the room becomes so completely silent for several seconds that all that can be heard is breathing.]

Kunzite: How is that possible?

Esmeraude: [laughs but there is a bit of nervousness] Even if I knew that, you think I'd tell you? Safety first, and by that I mean my own safety, of course. Not his. Sorry, jackass, but I value my own skin a lot more than your little boyfriend's.

[Kunzite grins an evil little grin and points his hand at the TV set.]

[The screen comes to life, and shows what looks like a video of Neffy O'Sama bound in the snow with barbed wire. There is a green symbol on his forehead and he is chanting in a long forgotten language. He stops chanting and the symbol vanishes.]

[As the image on the TV freezes, Kunzite bursts into hysterical laughter.]

Esmeraude: [nervous] What's so funny.

Kunzite: You stupid girl. You just told me how to kill you.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78: Loophole

[scene: The Midori living room. Esmeraude and Saffir Blackmoon are holding their breath since Kunzite has just told Esmeraude he knows how to kill her, but when a bolt of lightning doesn't appear from his hands to smite them, they breathe a sigh of relief.]

Saffir: He's bluffing.

Esmeraude: Of course he's bluffing.

Kunzite: [stares at them intensely] I'm not bluffing.

Saffir: But the covenant-

Kunzite: It appears I've created a loophole.

Esmeraude: You're not allowed to create a loophole!

Kunzite: No, I'm not allowed to look for a loophole. There is nothing to stop me from discovering one without trying.

Saffir: Oh, please. If there is a loophole, why haven't you killed any Blackmoons within the last thousand years?

Kunzite: Because until now, you've never given me a good enough reason.

Esmeraude: [nervous] Then why aren't you killing us right now?

Kunzite: Because you're to take a message back to your king. Tell him I will be arriving at the park at Cat Rock in about three hours, as close as I can get to Blackmoon Cove without being at Blackmoon Cove. You are to return Zoisite to me, relatively unharmed, and I will spare all of your lives.

Esmeraude: [laughs] Nice try, but we're not falling for it.

Kunzite: If it weren't for Zoisite, I would be glad, since I would welcome the opportunity to wipe this infestation of Blackmoons from the Earth once and for all. But for his sake, I'm prepared to be merciful.

[Saffir rolls his eyes and Esmeraude sputters with laughter]

Kunzite: But harm one hair on his head and you will have made the biggest mistake the Blackmoons have ever made in your long and pathetic existence. Hurt him, and the covenant will be broken.

Esmeraude: [winks] Oh I get it. Now you're trying to trick us into thinking that little retard is already a Shitennou. Nice try, but he would have melted like a crayon on a radiator the moment we brought him onto our soil.

Kunzite: I'm not saying that at all. I'm saying if you release him now, I will leave you in peace and forget this loophole ever presented itself.

Esmeraude: Oh, come on! You can't do a damn thing against us and you know it!

Kunzite: My brother took a knife though his hand. That should be all the evidence you need to take this seriously.

Esmeraude: But he didn't fight back! I hurt him, he didn't hurt me. The covenant might be weakening, but it's not weak enough to let you attack us.

Kunzite: The covenant is not weakening. I've torn a hole right through the middle of it.

Esmeraude : That's a lie. Otherwise you'd have killed one of us and sent the other back as a messenger, just to prove you aren't full of shit!

Kunzite: You have three hours to return Zoisite to me unharmed, or you'll all die. I am not a kind man and I'm not a reasonable man. I'll kill your women, I'll kill your children. I'll kill the babies in their mother's arms, and the unborn in their wombs….

[Kunzite narrows his eyes]

Kunzite: Let him go, or in the words of the great Tarantino "I'll execute every motherfucking one of you." Starting with your precious King Demande.

[Esmeraude and Saffir exchange worried glances, but then Esmeraude laughs again]

Esmeraude: You must think we were born yesterday if you expect us to hand him over just because you've made a bunch of idle threats.

Saffir: [smiles a twisted little smile] Three hours is too early. Be there at exactly 1:00 PM, and I'll tell my brother to hand him over to you.

Esmeraude: [stares at Saffir] You can't be serious!

Saffir: Esmeraude, Let me handle this–

Esmeraude: But one o'clock is when we begin Torturepalooza!

Saffir: Esmeraude!

[They stare each other down. Then Esmeraude giggles]

Esmeraude: Oh, I get it. Yeah, Kunzite, honey, come to Cat Rock at 1 P.M. and we'll give you back your boyfriend. [Winks at Kunzite] Unharmed.

Saffir: Cousin! If you don't stop talking I'm going to rip your tongue out!

Esmeraude: [gasps in outrage crosses her arms and huffs] How rude.

Kunzite: 1 PM. The Park at Cat Rock.

Saffir: Come alone, or we cut his throat.

Kunzite: [shakes his head with cruel smile] I can't promise that. At least one of my brothers will want a piece of this as well.

Saffir: Fair enough, but don't bring anyone who isn't a Shitennou.

Kunzite: [points at their guns] And don't you dare bring any of those. They won't do you any good anyway.

[Esmeraude laughs like a madwoman, as she teleports away, along with her gun and tea set. A moment later Saffir teleports away after her.]

[Kunzite looks at the TV which is still frozen with Neffy's image.]

Chief Midori: I assume you intend to try to rescue my son?

Kunzite: [doesn't take his eyes off the TV but a black dome surrounds the two men taking up most of the square footage of the living room] Of course.

Chief Midori: What can I do to help?

[Kunzite points his hand at the TV and the scene changes. Neffy is getting out of a BMW SUV, along with Mrs. Cope from the Hen Tie High Administrative Office.]

Kunzite: If you want to help, you need to stay as far away from Blackmoon Cove as possible.

Chief Midori: Why?

Kunzite: Because if this goes the way I think it will, Blackmoon Cove is about to become a scene of unprecedented slaughter.

Chief Midori: Then you weren't bluffing?

Kunzite: [shakes his head] I'd never gamble with anything as precious to me as your son's life.

Chief MidorI: What if they bring their guns?

Kunzite: They will bring guns. Lots of them. I'm counting on it. That's why I was careful to mention them.

Chief Midori: [weak with relief] Reverse psychology. So it's all part of the plan?

Kunzite: *nods solemnly*

Chief Midori: So it wasn't a lie after all? You really can kill all the Blackmoons?

Kunzite: [doesn't even smile] Not yet. As long as they have those damned moon marks on their foreheads I can't do a damn thing to them, but those marks should vanish within seconds if they make any attempt to hurt your son.

Chief Midori: But they've already hurt him. Remember? They said they injured his thumb getting that ring away from him.

[Looks down at the ring in his hand and gives it to Chief Midori]

Kunzite: Hold onto this for me. Guard it with your life. I need to leave.

Chief Midori: Where are you going?

[Kunzite watches Neffy and Mrs. Cope walking through the parking lot exchanging silly looks like a pair of lovers.]

Kunzite: I don't have time to explain. My brother doesn't know it yet, but his life is in danger. If I don't get to him in time, Nephrite will die, the loophole will close, and all of this will have been for nothing.

Chief Midori: Does this have anything to do with–

Kunzite: I told you. I don't have time to explain.

[The black dome vanished and Kunzite turns to leave, then pauses to give Chief Midori one last look]

Kunzite: I'm going to save Zoisite and when I do, he's mine, not yours. I gave you a chance,and you handed him over to his enemies. From now on I do what I want with him, whenever I want to, and you aren't to say a word about it.

[Kunzite takes one last look at the TV before vanishing in a flash of purple. The screen shows Nephrite walking into the Osa-P jewelry store with Mrs. Cope, right before the screen goes black.]


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79: Nephrite the Thrice Cursed

[Scene: A parking lot for a strip mall in Downtown Hen Tie. Neffy is walking to the jewelry store with Mrs. Cope from the Hen Tie High Administrative office.]

Mrs. Cope: So there was Ms Haruna, sitting there in her powder pink suit, eating a calzone with a big bowl of marinara sauce perched at the end of the table. I told her it was going to fall over, but does she listen to me? Nooo. I've just been the top admin at Hen Tie High for fifteen year what do I know?

[Neffy is smiling fondly and giving her his undivided attention.]

Mrs. Cope: Anyway. It's almost the teachers' turn to line up at the podium and collect their awards, so she stands up, and guess that happens?

Neffy: The bowl falls over?

Mrs. Cope: The bowl of marinara sauce tipped over and landed right on her lap. It looked like…well I don't have to tell you what it looked like. She started wailing that she couldn't get up on stage looking like that. So what does my husband do?

Neffy: I don't know, what did your husband do?

Mrs Cope: [infuriated] He lent her his raincoat.

Neffy: [stunned disbelief] No. He didn't!

Mrs Cope: He did! He didn't even ask my permission! He just grabbed it from his chair and handed it to and told her everything would be ok. But it gets worse.

Neffy: I don't see how.

Mrs Cope: She rushes into the bathroom and when she came out, she was holding her suit. Can you believe it? My husband of twenty years hands her his coat and she immediately gets undressed so she can feel it up against her skin.

Neffy: Shameless. Shameless and unforgivable.

Mrs Cope: She claimed she just wanted to wash her suit so the stains wouldn't set but I know better…. Ms Haruna got up on stage to accept her award wearing my Craig's coat. In front of the entire faculty and staff. I was never so humiliated.

Neffy: [snarls] It almost sounds like she had the whole thing planned. Just to make you look like a fool.

Mrs Cope: I know! I know! Craig claimed he was just being polite, but you know how predatory these single women are?

Neffy: [shakes his head] How disgraceful. I think if a woman can't find a husband of her own, she has no business trying to steal another woman's.

Mrs. Cope: [grips his well muscled arm] That's what I say!

Neffy: What would she have done if your husband wasn't there?

Mrs. Cope: Exactly! That's what I wanted to know! But he said he was there, so he felt it was the only honorable thing for him to do.

[Glances at Mrs. Cope's hand which is still on his arm]

Neffy: Frankly, I don't even understand how he can look at her, when he's got a rare catch like you. You're so selfless and noble. You work so hard, like an unsung hero, shaping young lives, and rarely do you get the accolades you deserve for your role in molding future generations. You deserve to be pampered. And I know just the thing for you.

[They enter the Osa-P jewlelry store.]

Mrs. Osaka: Good morning. Mrs. Cope, Mr. O'Sama.

Neffy: Do you still have that stunning emerald pendant you had in your showcase last week. I want to show it to my friend.

Mrs Osaka: I sure do. [Reaches into a display and pulls on exquisite emerald set in a pendant, perfectly round and alligator green, with flashes of yellow and orange fire.]

Mrs. Cope: Oh, my, that is stunning.

Neffy: The woman who wears this will command respect from all who see her.

Mrs Cope: Oh…I couldn't…How much is it?

Mrs Osaka: I can give you the promotional price we ran last week, and sell it to you for only $45,000.

Mrs Cope: Oh, I'm afraid that's a little out of my price range.

Neffy: [holds the emerald out to her] How can you put a price on such majesty? Such a jewel is fit for a queen. No, an empress! Wear this, and people will know you are not a woman to be trifled with.

Mrs Cope: [wavering] Oh, but I couldn't. Even if I had that much, everything in is Craig's name as well as mine, and he wouldn't understand or approve.

Neffy: Not everything. You could cash out a 401K, and he'd never have know about it.

Mrs Cope: [weakening further] Oh, but I need that money for retirement.

Neffy: Retirement? That's like what, forty years away?

Mrs Cope: [giggles] A little less than forty.

Neffy: You could be hit by a truck next week, and what good would your 401K do you then? And even when you reach retirement age, how would that $45,000 compare to a lifetime of beautiful memories. This pendant will alter your destiny. I just know it.

Mrs Osaka: Would you like to try it on? Here is a thick gold chain that goes with it.

Mrs Cope: Oh…I mustn't …

Neffy: No. You must.

[Mrs Osaka puts the pendant on the chain and holds out the necklace to Mrs. Cope, but it falls from her hand as both women faint and slump to the floor.

Neffy: What the—

[No sooner does Neffy turn around then he sees Kunzite]

Neffy: Damn it, Kunzite. You picked a hell of a time and a place for a feeding. I've been grooming that witch for a week.

[A thick chain appears between them. One side of the chain ending in an iron collar around Neffy's neck and then other in an iron cuff around Kunzite's wrist.]

Neffy: What the hell?

[Neffy pulls at the collar, which is locked tight. He tries to direct dark energy at Kunzite, but instead it travels down the chain and is absorbed by Kunzite.]

Kunzite: Don't worry. So long as you wear that chain you will be unable to escape me, or focus any of your dark energy.

Neffy: What is the meaning of this? Release me at once!

Kunzite: That would be a terrible idea. [smiles] In a few seconds you are going to come to the shocking realization that this chain is the only thing that is keeping you alive.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80: Did I mention Kunzite's Evil?

[Scene: The Osa-P jewelry store. Mrs. Cope and Mrs. Osaka are still lying unconscious on the foor. Neffy is still tethered by a collar around his neck.]

Neffy: [continues to pull at the collar] You can't do this. I'll tell mother!

Kunzite: Zoisite has killed six Blackmoons. Including Billy Blackmoon and one of his direct nephews.

Neffy: Yeah? Good for him. So what?

Kunzite: So they've captured him and they are holding him at Blackmoon Cove.

[Neffy's eyes go wide and he breaks into a sweat.]

Kunzite: So far he is safe, but they intend to torture and kill him at one o'clock this afternoon.

Neffy: No! [Neffy covers his ears] I don't believe you!

Kunzite: Yes you do… I've convinced them to hold the execution at Cat Rock, so we'll get a good view of the proceeding. I've done my best to talk them out of it, but of course it did no aren't going to pass up an opportunity to make Zoisite scream for me, knowing I can do nothing to save him… [grins] Still want me take that chain off your neck?

Neffy: You son of a bitch! Why are you telling me this?

Kunzite: I heard all about your fight with Esmeraude Blackmoon.

Neffy: Yeah, what about it?

Kunzite: In spite of the covenant, and your total animousity toward us, you protected my husband with your life. Even taking a knife through your hand.

Neffy: [grumbles] Yeah, well deep down, I'm just a big softy.

Kunzite: I very much doubt that. Am I correct in thinking you were unwilling to protect Zoisite, but you just couldn't help yourself?

Neffy: You know damn well I couldn't help myself, you haughty bastard!

Kunzite: Then I'm right. When the Blackmoon's betrayed the White Queen and allowed us to win the Battle of the Silver Crystal, Mother cursed us so that we are unable to kill, harm, or even interfere with the Blackmoons. We weren't even allowed to look for a loophole. But I found one anyway, did I not?

[Neffy just huffs and gives Kunzite an angry glare]

Kunzite: How unlucky it is for you that Blackmoons weren't the only people who tried to use my deep and profound affections for my beloved as a weapon against me.

Neffy: …

Kunzite: You tried to kill him during biology class. You drained away his energy, and I barely reached you in time to save him. I didn't have time to deal with the both of you, so I made you put a curse on yourself so you could never harm him again.

[Kunzite smiles]

Kunzite: You should have gone easier on him. You didn't leave me a lot of time to think so I had to make the curse a broadreaching as possible, didn't I?

[Neffy averts his eyes]

Kunzite: The curse I inflicted upon you that you must protect Zoisite at all costs, even at the expense of your own safety. Which would seem, in its roundabout way, to cancel out Mother's directive for you not to interfere with the Blackmoons.

Neffy: Yes, but that doesn't mean I can fight with them!

Kunzite: [coy] Oh?

Neffy: I can't attack them I can't kill them. I can't even fight back if they hit me. All I can do is push your wifey-boy out of the way or get in front of him and act as a shield.

Kunzite: [grins] Yes. I figured as much. Fortunately that might be enough.

Neffy: How is that enough? What is it that do you expect me to do, exactly?

Kunzite: I expect you to do your very best to save my husband's life, but failing that, I expect you to die horribly.

[Neffy gasps as his eyes open wide with comprehension]

Kunzite: [still smiling] I'm sorry, Nephrite. I take no joy in this [smiles like a lying fiend] but the Blackmoons refuse to listen to reason. If I have to lose someone, it's either you or him… And it certainly is not going to be him.

Neffy: Goddammit, Kunzite. Mother will have your hide for this!

Kunzite: Do you think I care? If I can get Zoisite back from the Blackmoons, unharmed, do you think I care what happens to me afterwards?

Neffy: You son of a bitch.

Kunzite: Besides, what am I doing that's so terrible? You were doomed the moment I told you Zoisite is at Blackmoon Cove. The only thing that's keeping you from teleporting there and trying to save him right now is that chain and the knowledge I won't let you. Yet. So if anything, you should thank me for prolonging your miserable life.

Neffy: Oh, I'll get you for this.

Kunzite: Sadly, I don't think you'll ever get the chance. Shall we go?

Neffy: [oddly resigned] Alright. Let's go.

[Neffy allows himself to be led to the exit, until he is within armslength of a fire extinguisher. In a flash he grabs it from the wall. With a scream he tries to bash Kunzite with it as hard as he can. The extinguisher passes through Kunzite like he's a ghost, and Neffy falls though him and onto a jewelry displaycase, cracking it with his weight.]

Kunzite: What do you think you're doing?

[Neffy lefts out a warcry, and tries to take Kunzite out with a sweeping kick, but Kunzite vanishes and rematerializes a few feet away, still tethered to Neffy.]

Kunzite: [losing patience] I don't understand what you hope to accomplish. Did you learn nothing from watching me kill Tanzanite?

Neffy: [laughs as he hurls the fire extinguisher at Kunzite] Oh I learned quite a lot from watching you kill Tanzanite.

[Kunzite ducks and Neffy tries to send a flying punch at Kunzite's midsection, but Kunzite dodges him and Neffy goes flying into a jewelry case shattering it from the impact sending glass and jewelry flying.

Kunzite: [getting anxious] Stop this at once. You can't channel any dark energy. You can't defeat me, and even if you could, that chain is the only thing keeping you alive!

[Neffy ignores him and steps up the attack moving with lightning fast fury. Despite the fact he has the upper-hand, Kunzite becomes rattled and starts fighting back. As good as a fighter as Nephrite is, he's not a match for Kunzite, Not without magic. Neffy holds his own for a minute or two, then Kunzite deals a brutal beatdown, until at last Neffy is kneeling on the ground and Kunzite summons an energy blade.]

Neffy: [despite the beating he just took, laughs with delight] That's right! Kill me! Lose yourself to the bloodlust, you berserker motherfucker!

Kunzite: [Almost coming to his sense. Almost.] Why are you doing this?

Neffy: Because…Fuck you! And fuck your little pansy boyfriend! If I have to die today I intend to die NOT saving him!

[Kunzite dispels the energy blade and yanks Nephrite up by the hair.]

Kunzite: [wild eyed] You're saving him! Even if I have to drag your halfdead miserable carcass over to Blackmoon Cove and throw you at them myself!

Neffy: Haha. Over my dead body!

Naru: YOU!

[Both Shitennou turn and see Naru holding her cellphone and pointing at Kunzite.]

Naru: KUNZITE! I knew you were a bad person! Don't worry Neffy! I'm calling 911!

Neffy: [terrified] No, Naru. Don't!

[A bolt of energy erupts from Kunzite's hand and Naru screams as the cell phone is blasted from her hand.]

[Kunzite advances on Naru dragging Neffy behind him]

Neffy: Kunzite, no!

Kunzite: [laughing like a madman as the energy blade reappear in his hand] Little girl, you were in the wrong place at the wrong time!


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81: The Power of the Parfait

[Scene: The Osa-P jewelry store. Kunzite is advancing on Naru Osaka with an energy blade in his hand. Naru is staring him down with her hands on her hips, seemingly oblivious to how much danger she is in. Neffy is trying to pull Kunzite back with the chain that is tethering Kunzite's wrist to Neffy's neck.]

Neffy: What are you doing! That is an innocent little girl!

Kunzite: An innocent girl who is about to get Zoisite killed with her meddling.

Naru: I'm not meddling. I live here.

Neffy: [pleading] Come on, Kunzite…Have a heart…let her go.

Kunzite: [looks at Neffy in disbelief] You made her steal a necklace for your trophy collection, knowing it could ruin her life. Why do you even care?

Neffy: I have no idea. Just, please, let her go.

Kunzite: [shakes his head] I can't let her go. She'll talk.

Naru: You're damn right I'll talk!

Neffy: Naru! [pulls harder on the chain but ends up getting dragged.] You can't kill her.

Kunzite: I have to. She's going to call 911 the moment we leave here. I can't deal with this now. She's going to get Zoisite killed and I can't allow that.

Neffy: Drain her energy. Knock her out.

Kunzite: I can't keep her knocked out until one o'clock.

Neffy: She can come with us.

Kunzite: [shakes his head again] The Blackmoons said not to bring anyone who isn't a Shitennou or they'll cut Zoisite's throat.

[Kunzite is drawing close to Naru]

Neffy: Kunzite! Stop! Don't do this! I'll help you save your little buddy!

Kunzite: [doesn't even slow down] Of course you will. You have no choice. That has nothing to do with the situation at hand.

Neffy: Think about what you're about to do! How messed up this is! That is one of Wifey-boy's best friends! If you murder her, he will hate you forever!

Kunzite: You don't get it, do you? I WANT him to hate me forever! I deserve to be hated by him!

Neffy: You don't have to do this. Just do that trick where you tamper with her memories. Make her remember some freak explosion.

Kunzite: I'm not in the mood to tamper with her memories. She'd have to cooperate and I'm not in the mood to make her cooperate. I'm in a killing mood right now.

Neffy: You can't do this…you owe me…remember that day at the hospital…when Mother wanted to kill Wifey-boy and I voted to spare his life…?

[Kunzite finally stops short]

Kunzite: After you voted to kill him.

Neffy: Yes, but I changed my mind. Just like you're going to change your mind right now.

[Kunzite ponders this and the energy blade disappears]

Kunzite: Point taken. It appears I do owe you a debt of honor.

[Ponders it some more.]

Kunzite: Oh, to hell with it. Debt of honor or not, I don't feel dealing with some belligerent little brat. Unless I get to kill her.

[The blade reappears and Kunzite continues advancing on Naru]

Neffy: I'll talk to her. Let me talk to her.

Kunzite: [stops] Fine, you have five minutes.

[Neffycomes over to Naru and kneels beside her and takes hold of both of her arms.]

Neffy: Naru? sweetiepie?

[Naru smiles at him in the adoring way only the truly lovestruck are capable of]]

Neffy: I know what this looks like, but Kunzite isn't the bad guy here. I am. Kunzite's a nice guy. He's just a little upset right now–and justifiably so–because the Blackmoons have kidnapped your friend Zoi.

Naru: [alarmed] The Blackmoons have kidnapped Zoi?

Neffy: [nods] And they are going to kill him, unless Kunzite and I go and save him, and right now I'm being an ass about it.

Naru: [jaw drops] If Zoi's is in danger we need to call 911 right away..

Neffy: We can't… they said they'd kill him if we talk to anyone, and that includes you.

Naru: [looks at Kunzite and her face becomes dubious] If Kunzite's such a nice guy, why is he making you wear a collar around your neck?

Neffy: …It… it's a little hard to explain…

Naru: [crosses her arms] You have five minutes, don't you?

Neffy: Um…you see…we're going to have to trick them… and…if I don't wear this chain they… you see Kunzite has this elaborate plan…and…um…they won't believe I'd help him…so they see us together and if I don't wear this chain…they will know we are trying to trick them and they'll kill your friend.

Kunzite: [implores the heaven] You know, Nephrite, this would a be a lot simpler for you if you'd just let me kill her.

Neffy: Kunzite! That's not helping!

Naru: [wide eyed and innocent] Does this have anything to do with the ruby necklace I gave you?

Neffy: Yes! Exactly! It has everything to do with the ruby necklace you gave me. You see, I was supposed to deliver that necklace to the Blackmoons. Except I didn't. When you gave me the replacement necklace I liked it so much I decided to keep it for myself. So they took your friend Zoi.

Naru: Why would they take Zoi?

Neffy: Because… they knew that if they took him, my brother here would go completely batshit and make me give them the necklace.

Naru: So why don't you just give them the necklace? Why do you need to come up with some elaborate plan to trick them?

Neffy: Because… um

[Neffy looks to Kunzite, who gives him a "please let me kill her" look in return.]

Neffy: …because they are so upset with me right now, they are probably going to kill him anyway. And then they'll kill me too.

Naru: And what about Kunzite?

Neffy: Oh, no. He gets to live no matter what.

Naru: [Naru bursts into tears] You can't fool me. Kunzite is bringing you to them in chains so they can kill you instead him. I'm sorry, I can't let that happen.

Neffy: Why not.

Naru: Because… I love you!

Kunzite: *laughs*

Neffy: Kunzite!

Kunzite: I'm sorry, but as someone who understands what love really is, her self-delusion is hilarious to me.

Neffy: Stop it!

Kunzite: I hate to break this to you, little miss, but I've actually experienced true love, and it's a bit more involved than getting the tingles for some preening sociopath and then bonding over grand larceny.

[Neffy glares at Kunzite then turns back to Naru]

Neffy: Ignore him… I'm going to be fine…everything will be ok… You're going to need to be a big brave girl and let him hypnotize you… and when all this is over… [talks like it hurts to get the words out] …I'll take you out for a chocolate parfait.

Naru: [smiles] Really? Like on a date? A real date?

Neffy: [still pained] Of course I will. You're easily and by far my favorite freshman girl at Hen Tie High.

Naru: Really?

Neffy: Help us help your friend and I'll take you out and buy you the biggest damn parfait you've ever seen.

Naru: [hopping with excitement] Oh my god!

Neffy: [nods] Just please, don't give Kunzite any more trouble.

[Naru allows herself to be convinced that the fight she witnessed and the subsequent conversation never took place. That she was caught in a freak explosion that knocked out her mother and Mrs. Cope, but miraculously left them uninjured.]

[Kunzite does make sure she remembers Neffy's promise to take her out for a parfait though, just because he finds it amusing.]

[Then he drains her energy until she is unconscious and they replace the fire extinguisher before leaving.]

Neffy: [sheepish] I know I don't say this enough, but thank you.

Kunzite: [smirks] Don't worry…. You're probably not going to live long enough to have to buy her that chocolate parfait.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 83: Reunited At Last

[Scene: 12:45. The park at Cat Rock, which straddles the border between Black Moon Cove and the rest of Hen Tie. ]

[The Blackmoons are enjoying a picnic. Blankets are spread out on the grass with baskets of wine and fruit, cheese, bread and pate and other delicacies.]

[The Blackmoons are grouped like ducks. A few are paired off and sitting two to a blanket, but for the most part it is larger groups. One man with anywhere from two to five women, or one woman with anywhere from two to five men.]

[A few Blackmoons, in white shirts, thin ties, and black slacks are acting as servers, uncorking bottles, handing out warm towelettes and clearing away debris for the other Blackmoons. Each is also wearing a holstered handgun. These Blackmoons have either faint or incomplete moons on their foreheads, while the Blackmoons in groups with multiple members of the opposite sex have the darkest moons.]

[There is one table, facing the other picnickers. At the center is a microphone, and in the largest and most ornate chair is King Demande with his scepter at his side. At his left is his cousin Esmeraude, and at his right is his brother Saffir. They do not have a basket, but instead are being served by the Blackmoon waitstaff. There is a hopper nearby, the type they use for Bingo games.]

[It might almost seem like a corporate teambuilding event, if it weren't the old fashioned whipping post at the center of the grounds. And a long table nearby covered with common household objects: whips, paring knives, box cutters, pliers, drills, blowtorches, bottles of drain cleaner, power sanders, nail-guns, safety pins, liquid nitrogen, crowbars, icepicks, baseball bats, etc… Anything that might inflict a lot of pain on a person without killing him outright.]

[Kunzite and Neffy are standing on the outskirts, watching with their arms crossed over their chest. They are still wearing the chain, of course. The Blackmoons are ignoring them like they aren't even there.]

[Eventually, Saffir Blackmoon taps his glass with a fork and speaks into the microphone.]

Saffir: Everyone. If I can get your attention. My brother is ready to lead off the festivities.

Demande: [Places down his wineglass speaks into the microphone] Welcome everyone, to our first annual Torturepoolza. Due its special nature, I anticipate this will be a one time thing. But you never know…if today's event proves as much of a crowd-pleaser as I think it will, we might find a way to make this into an annual event.

Kunzite: [chuckles under his breath] Oh I can promise you that nothing like this will ever happen again.

[Demande smiles as if he was paid an especially kind compliment]

Demande: Let's extend a warm Blackmoon welcome to our guest of honor. The man who put the homo in homicidal maniac: Kunzite O'Sama!

[There are a few polite golf claps, but for the most part the Blackmoons continue to ignore him.]

Neffy: Listen to me! All of you! He's not playing around! He's got a plan! And he's about three misfiring synapses away from going into full lunatic mode so you need to turn that little brat over to him unharmed or we're all going to die today!

Saffir: We?

[A scold's bridle appears on Neffy]

Kunzite: You talk too much.

Demande: On that note, let's bring out the condemned.

[A couple of Blackmoon's lead out Zoi. He's shirtless and his hairband is gone and his hair is a mess. His head is down, but he looks more angry than frightened. But his entire demeanor changes when he sees Kunzite.]

Zoi: KUNZITE! [screams with excitement like he just won a new car on a gameshow] You came back for me!

Kunzite: Of course, I came back for you.

[Kunzite tries to keep up his stern demeanor, but when he sees Zoi, his heart melts and he smiles back just as fondly]

Zoi: [grinning from ear to ear] I was so sure I'd never see you again.

Kunzite: They aren't going to hurt you. As soon as they try anything, we're going to wipe them from the Earth. You have to have faith in me.

[Zoi just stares adoringly at him, as if trying to take in as much of him as he can.]

Kunzite: In a few minutes you will be safe in my arms. And after that, I will never leave your side again. I swear upon my honor we will never spend another night apart from each other.

Esmeraude: He's bluffing!

Zoi: I don't even care! He came back for me, and that's all that matters.

Kunzite: I'm not bluffing.

Zoi: It doesn't matter to me if you are. You came back. This is a good day. Nothing they can do to me now will change that.

[Zoi continues to gaze at Kunzite adoringly over one shoulder as they lead him to the post and string the chain between his handcuffs. When they grab his hands he screams in pain]

[Neffy strains forward like a dog on a leash, but Kunzite pulls him back.]

Zoi: [To Kunzite] I think my thumb is broken.

Kunzite: I'll have Beryl fix it for you, as soon as I can.

[As they hoist the chain to raise his arms, Zoi gives Kunzite a sad look]

Zoi: Kunzite. They took my ring.

Kunzite: We have your ring. They brought it to your father's house.

Zoi: [smiles through the pain] Do you still have the one I gave you?

Kunzite: Of course, I do.

[Kunzite hikes up his pantleg to show it to him.]

Kunzite: I'll wear it forever.

[Zoi is now smiling with pure joy and adoration.]

Zoi: I missed you.

Kunzite: I know, Zoisite. Believe me, I know. It's like they've taken half of my soul away with you.

Zoi: [bats his eyes coquettishly] Come and get it, then.

Kunzite: Soon, as soon as I possibly can. But first I will make them pay for this.

Zoi: I love you.

Kunzite: Could you believe, despite everything I've put you through, I love you too?

Zoi: Yes, I can, actually.

Kunzite: I'll be with you soon.

Zoi: I'll be waiting.

Esmeraude: Oh, my god! This is so sickening! You two crazies deserve each other!

[Kunzite and Zoi ignore her and continue to gaze at each other adoringly.]

Demande: That's enough of that. We need to get this party started, so someone get up there and give the hopper a spin.

[Nobody moves]

Esmeraude: Koan! Get up there and give the hopper a spin.

[Koan smiles and saunters up to the bingo cage. She gives it a turn of the crank and everyone's anxiety evaporates as she draws out a name.]

Koan: SAFFIR. You're up first.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83: A Fatal Error

[Scene: Blackmoon Cove. Saffir rises from his chair and walks to the table covered with implements]

Demande: Lucky Saffir. He gets to draw first blood. [To Esmeraude] What you think? Crowbar?

Esmeraude: I'm betting… crowbar.

Demande: I think you'd have a hard time getting anyone here to bet against you.

[Saffir picks up a crowbar. Then looks at Zoi, who still hasn't taken his eyes off Kunzite.]

[Then Saffir puts it back down and picks up a bullwhip]

Demande: Whoa. What a shocking development. Mr. Crowbar has abandoned his initial gameplan of bludgeoning the poor lad and has decided to adopt the more dramatic but decidedly less lethal bull-whip.

Esmeraude: You think this change in strategy has anything to do with the fact he gets to go first?

Demande: That would certainly explain it. A crowbar might be a bit too senseless for this early in the game, but a whip would provide the wakeup call this youngster needs in order to comprehend just how thoroughly screwed he is at the moment.

[Saffir takes his place behind whipping post, shaking out the coils of the whip and taking aim as Zoi's back.]

[Zoi swallows hard with wide eyes and is finally starting to look frightened.]

Kunzite: Courage, Zoisite. Regardless of how this looks, he won't actually harm you.

[There is a flash next to Neffy. Kunzite frowns as Jeddy appears, dressed like Rambo, with a Bowie knife in each hand.]

Kunzite: [in a low voice] I certainly hope you're not here to try to intervene for Nephrite's sake.

Jeddy: [laughs with glee] And give up our one and only shot at wiping out the Blackmoons once and for all? I wouldn't dream of it!

[Neffy give him a scathing look over his bridle]

Jeddy: No offense Neffy, but I'm just here for my piece of the action. Though I must say, Kunzite, I'm rather hurt that you decided to host a genocide and didn't think to invite me.

Kunzite: [a bit uneasy] You figured out what is about to happen here?

Jeddy: [shrugs] Isn't it obvious?

[Kunzite and Neffy both stare at him. Jeddy sighs]

Jeddy: Beryl explained it to me.

Kunzite: Where's Beryl?

Jeddy: She's back on her divan, sipping cocktails and watching us in her crystal ball. [waves]

Kunzite: So she doesn't want any part of this?

Jeddy: She'd rather not get her gown all messy with bit of flying Blackmoon, so she's happy enough just watching.

Kunzite: Just stay out of my way. [points at Demande] And leave that one for me. I vowed I'd kill him first.

[A few of the Blackmoon are getting nervous, including Demande, who is frowning with open concern.]

[Esmeraude grabs the microphone.]

Emseraude: In case any of you morons are too stupid to figure it out, this is called ACTING! That's when people say stuff that's NOT TRUE, and anyone with half a brain knows it's NOT TRUE, but STUPID people still BELIEVE them! The Shitennou figure if they keep LYING, we might start to FORGET there is absolutely NOTHING they can do to any of us!

[Her voice is so belittling in its tone that any nervous Blackmoons feel foolish and resume a cold and disdainful demeanor.]

Kunzite: You're wrong, you stupid girl.

Esmeraude: Really? Then what's your PLAN, smartass?

Kunzite: The only thing you need to know is that your cousin here is about to break the covenant, and once the covenant is broken, you lose all of Mother's protection from us.

[Kunzite addressed the larger assembly]

Kunzite: This is your last chance. Convince your king to let Zoisite go without further harm and I will be forever in your debt. But persist in this foolishness and you have my solemn word that I will show no mercy to any of you. Your might is nothing compared to the Shitennou. Those moons will vanish from your heads and once they do, you will flee like rats. For all the good it will do you. We will hunt your entire species to extinction.

[Turns his attention to Demande]

Kunzite: This will be the End of Times for the Blackmoon Clan, and you, King Demande, will be the ill-fated monarch who brought about the end of his people. For no good reason I can think of. You won't even have a place in history. As of tomorrow the Blackmoon Clan will all be dead and forgotten.

[There is a moment of absolute silence]

[Saffir stands, uncertain how to proceed. He looks to his Demande.]

[Demande leans close to the microphone]

Demande: Give him hell, brother.

[Saffir draws back his arm, and with a savage warcry, brings it forward to lash out with the whip.]

Jeddy: [grinning] And clang goes the dinner bell.

[The following happens in the blink of an eye….]

[Kunzite releases Neffy, leaving him completely unfettered.]

[Neffy vanishes in a flash and reappears inches from Zoi, catching the barb of the whip in his hand.]

[Neffy screams in terrible agony as his flesh starts to melt from his body, since a Shitennou can do nothing at Blackmoon Cove, but scream in agony as the flesh melts from his body.]

[The Blackmoons scream in mindless terror at the unexpected spectacle of a Shitennou on their land. And a melting, screaming Shitennou at that. Some cower, some just scream, but the ones that have guns draw their weapons and open fire on Neffy.]

[In that very instant they realize what they have just done. They have done the one thing they have been trained from birth not to do. They have willingly and deliberately attacked a Shitennou with intent to cause harm.]

[In a split second Neffy's flesh stops melting. He looks down at his dripping hands, which are rapidly healing themselves, and he laughs hysterically.]

Neffy: You fools! I'm alive! Oh my god! It worked! Kunzite's plan actually worked!

[He laughs harder as the Blackmoons gasp in terror as they watch the moons fading from each other's foreheads.]


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84: War Is Hell

[Scene: Blackmoon Cove. The covenant has been broken so now the Shitennou can attack the Blackmoons with impunity. They've waited thousands of years for this moment so Neffy and Jeddy are taking full advantage. The Blackmoons knock each other out of the way and trip over picnic baskets as they run for their lives.]

[Kunzite teleports directly to the table where Demande Blackmoon is sitting. Esmeraude Blackmoon throws herself in front of Demande with her arms spread wide to protect him, but Kunzite just bats her out of the way. He then summons an energy blade and drives it through Demande Blackmoon's chest, killing him instantly. He sweeps his arm back and kills a sobbing Esmeraulde Blackmoon on the recoil, then kills Saffir in a similar manner when he teleports in screaming to avenge his beloved brother.]

[Kunzite grins with sadistic glee as he surveys the scene around him, wondering who he is going to kill next. His primary grudge has been settled with the death of the Blackmoon royal family, but he swore he'd kill everyone, and he's thirsty for blood. But not so bloodthirsty that he isn't willing to let his brothers have their fun as well.]

[He scans the scene again, but sobers a little when he sees Zoi still chained to the post, slumped as far as he can with his head and hair hanging down.]

[Kunzite's glad he's fainted. A Shitennou/Blackmoon war isn't something he wants him witnessing.]

[Kunzite teleports to his side.]

Kunzite: Come on, sleepyhead. This is no place for you to be. Let's get you to safety.

[Zoi doesn't respond so Kunzite shake his arm softly to stir him awake.]

[When Kunzite touches Zoi's skin, it is slightly cooler than it should be.]

[Kunzite frowns but his mind will not allow him to process what that might mean. He shakes Zoi harder.]

Kunzite: Zoisite. Wake up. You have to wake up.

[Zoi does not wake. Comprehension is starting to seep in, as much as Kunzite wishes it wouldn't.]

[With trembling fingers, Kunzite brushes Zoi's hair back from his face. Zoi's lips are pale, his eyes are open and staring at nothing.]

Kunzite: Oh, no, Zoisite. No!

[Kunzite brushes his hair back further.]

Kunzite: Zoisite, please, Zoisite, listen to me, please, please, Zoisite, please.

[He pushed the hair away from Zoi's temple.]

[There is a bullethole above Zoi's left ear.]

Kunzite: Zoisite, Zoisite, no, oh please, no, no!

[Kunzite gathers up Zoi's body into his arms and carries him away from the post.]

Kunzite: Don't worry. I can fix this. I will fix this.

[In an instant Neffy appears, grinning like the cat that ate the canary.]

Neffy: Can I take a moment to point out how hilarious this is?

[Kunzite just stares at him, shellshocked]

Neffy: All this hard work, all this careful planning, all these long speeches and threats and grandiose rescue plans…only you ended up getting the tyke killed by a stray bullet.

[Kunzite stares at Neffy with equal measures of selfloathing and murderous intent.]

Neffy: [thoroughly enjoying himself] Hey, don't get me wrong. I'm not saying this wasn't good plan. It was! It did work, after all, and for that I'm more grateful than you could ever know. I'm just saying you might have put a litttttle more thought into the part where you sent a firing squad after me while I was standing right in front of the little guy.

[Neffy laughs and claps Kunzite on the shoulder]

Neffy: You know, strategy was never your forte. Manipulation, yes. Bullying, definitely. Delegation, you have that down to a science. You have a keen understanding of human weakness, but not much of a head for tactical thinking.

[Neffy shakes his head sadly]

Neffy: I'm sorry to say it, but you're just not detail-oriented enough to be a good planner.

[Kunzite's howls at Neffy in rage]

[Neffy backs away in terror and finds it prudent to teleport far away.]

Kunzite: [To Zoi] Zoisite, you're going to be fine. Do you hear me, Zoisite? I love you.

[Kunzite teleports to Beryl.]

[Beryl is wearing a crimson and violet couture gown and rises from the divan with a look of pity.]

Beryl: [approaches] Oh, Kunzite.

Kunzite: [stern] Fix this.

Beryl: [taken aback] Kunzite, what do you expect me to do?

Kunzite: Heal him. He's hurt. Use your healing magic. You need to heal him.

Beryl: He's not hurt. He's dead!

[Kunzite just stares at her]

Kunzite: Bring him back to me.

Beryl: Kunzite… [Gives him a sad look] … he has a hole in his brain.

Kunzite: Are you saying you can't fix this?

Beryl: I'm saying I don't even think Mother could fix this.

[They stare at each other in silence]

Kunzite: We're about to find out.

Beryl: Kunzite! No!

[In a flash, Kunzite is gone.]

[Beryl teleports after him]


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85: The King of the Sparrows

[Scene: the Hen Tie Hospital. Metalia's private quarters are always guarded against any sort of outside magic, so Kunzite is carrying Zoi's body toward a door with a placard that says Dr. Metalia O'Sama.

Beryl: Kunzite! Stop! Think about what you are doing!

[Kunzite just gives her a baleful stare and keeps walking.]

Beryl: Please. Don't do this. Don't you remember what happened with Endymion?

Kunzite: Endymion was a traitor. A traitor and a whore.

Beryl: And mother respected that about him!

Kunzite: She will elevate Zoisite. I will make her elevate Zoisite.

Beryl: Kunzite, please, stop and think. He's been dead for several minutes. If mother thought there was any possibility she could make Zoi into a Shitennou, she would have made him into a Shitennou by now.

[Kunzite keeps walking]

Beryl: You are going to make things worse for yourself.

Kunzite: Nothing could be worse than this.

[The door to office flies open and Kunzite walks in. Beryl hesitates then follows him in]

The inside of Dr. Metalia's office smells like eucalyptus and is filled couches and recliners, with floral slipcovers that match the floral wall paper. There is a platter of homemade sugar cookies on the coffee table. The walls are decorated with diplomas, photos of what Beryl and the Shitennou would have looked like as children, cross-stitch samplers, turkeys handpainted from palm prints, and tiny plaster molds of handprints labeled Kunzite, Beryl, Nephrite, and Jadeite, respectively.]

[A woman who looks exactly like Mary Worth in a lab coat, heels and pearls is tapping a birdcage that contains a sparrow. The sparrow flutters its wings as Beryl and Kunzite enters and flies to the far side of the cage and picks at birdseed.]

Metalia: Go on. Tell mommy that you love her. Tell mommy that you love her….bah, you stupid thing!

Kunzite: Mother.

Metalia: [takes her time turning around] What? Can't you see I'm busy right now? I have a new baby and I'm teaching it how to talk.

Kunzite: You're not busy. You're playing with a stupid bird.

[Beryl looks like she's about to swoon.]

Beryl: Mother. Before this goes any further I just want you to know I have nothing to do with this. I just came here to try to talk him out of bothering you with his problems.

Metalia: Clearly, you aren't doing a very good job of it. [To Kunzite] What do you want? Make it quick.

Kunzite: My husband is dead. I need you to resurrect him.

Metalia: No.

Kunzite: [incredulous] No?

Metalia: No. I will not resurrect him. I don't know how to make myself any clearer. Now go away.

[focuses her attention back on the sparrow]

Metalia: Tell mommy that you love her. Tell mommy that you love her… oh, my little love. Why must you be so stubborn?

Kunzite: It can't talk! It's a damn sparrow!

[Beryl clamps her hand to her mouth]

Metalia: It can talk, you fool! It just chooses not to!

[Beryl backs away to distance herself from Kunzite and bumps into Neffy, who is watching with great amusement.]

Kunzite: Elevate him!

Metalia: The sparrow?

Kunzite: No, not the sparrow!

Metalia: Oh, so you think you can tell me what to do? A major goddess of chaos? I made you! I can unmake you just as quickly!

Kunzite: [Enraged] For ages upon ages, I have served you tirelessly! I have destroyed nations! I have ground empires into sand! And in all this time I have asked you for nothing! You owe me this!

Metalia: You are a slave. And an unruly slave, at that. I owe you nothing.

Kunzite: You have three Shitennou. You need a fourth. I have in my arms the only candidate I will ever tolerate.

Metalia: He was ill-suited to become a Shitennou. He was too weak. And he made you too weak as well.

Kunzite: He is not weak. He killed six Blackmoons on his own initiative.

Neffy: [waves his hands in mock terror] Ohhh… the little boy picked up a gun to save his daddy from the big scary space monsters! That's the stuff nightmares are made of.

[Kunzite gives him a look that makes him take a step backwards. Metalia narrows her eyes at Kunzite and hisses between her teeth]

Beryl: [steps in front of Kunzite and drops into a low curtsy] Please mother. Go easy on Kunzite. He's gone mad with grief and he's not thinking clearly.

[Metalia smiles at the show of submission]

Metalia: it appears I've humbled the wrong child. [turns her eyes to Kunzite and her gaze hardens] I've spoiled you, Kunzite, and it's made you arrogant. I should have humbled you the way I humbled Beryl. She's been as meek as a lamb since I punished her.

[Kunzite continues to stare back with absolutely no repentance]

[Jeddy walks in.]

Jeddy: There you all are. What did I miss?

[The room is silent]

[Jeddy sees the sparrow picking at seeds at the back of the birdcage]

Jeddy: Oh, you got a bird. [whistles at it and taps the cage] Pretty bird, pretty bird… What's its name?

Metalia: [annoyed at Jeddy] It doesn't have a name. It's a sparrow.

Jeddy: Ah…It needs a name….how about Captain Jack?

Neffy: [under his breath at Jeddy] What are you? Three?

Metalia: No, Jadeite is correct. I've adopted him so he should have a name….

[Metalia stares right at Kunzite]

Metalia: I know. I'll call him Tanzanite..after my beloved son who was so foully murdered. As I recall his murder was never avenged. I think it's high time we corrected that.

[Kunzite doesn't even blink]

[Metalia turns her gaze to the sparrow]

Metalia: You hear that, Tiny Tanzanite. I do need a fourth Shitennou, after all. Would you like to be the First Among Kings? To make that big arrogant fool bend at the knee to an itty-bitty thing like you? Wouldn't that be funny? A fluffy little cheep-cheep as a Shitennou. All you have to do is tell mommy that you love her.

[The sparrow picks at seeds]

Metalia: Beh, you're even dumber than the rest of my kids.

Kunzite: Enough of your games ,woman! I demand you bring Zoisite back to life!

[The room goes quiet as Beryl, Neffy, and Jadeite cover their mouths and prepare to run away to safety]

Metalia: [steel eyed] You…demand..I bring Zoisite bring back to life?

Kunzite: YES! Bring him back to life and grant him eternal youth.

[The others are backing away]

Metalia: [evil grin] Very well. If you put it that way…set him down on the couch.

[Kunzite places Zoi on the couch. Metalia approaches.]

She reaches for his temple and draws the bullet out of his skull. Then she raises her hands over him.]

[Dark energy washes over him, but nothing else seems to happen Then Metalia raises her arms to the sky and her eyes glow black and her skin glows blue and she crackles with magic.]

[Zoi's body shimmers and vanishes]

Metalia: I've done what you've asked, and I've cleaned up the mess you've made of the Blackmoons. Now all of you. Get out.

[Her children turn to leave]

Metalia: Oh, and Kunzite?

[Kunzite pauses]

Metalia: Enjoy being married to your corpse husband.

[Beryl staggers and looks like she is about to faint.]

[Kunzite waits until he is out of the room before he allows himself to smile.]


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86: Live at Five

[Scene: The corridor at Hen Tie hospital.]

Beryl: That did not go well.

Kunzite: It went as well as I hoped…I knew that if mother didn't bring him back as a reward, I could make her do it as a punishment.

Beryl: He's not back. Don't you realize that?

[Kunzite keeps walking]

Beryl: Didn't you hear what she said? "Enjoy being married to your corpse husband." Don't you remember? She said those same words to me once, a very long time ago.

Kunzite: Yes. I know.

Beryl: You know and you're happy about that? …Kunzite. He's gone. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you'll get over him.

Kunzite: The thought that I might get over him is the very worst part of this.

Beryl: Kunzite, I don't think you fully grasp this yet, but what she has done to you is a terrible curse. To see him lying in front of you, and yet knowing he's not there… having to look at him and feel all your happiness die inside of you…having to be the one that ultimately destroys him…

Kunzite: He's not Endymion. And I'm not you.

Beryl: Kunzite, you're not thinking of having… a relationship–

Kunzite: Of course not. Don't be vulgar.

Beryl: Then what are going to do?

Kunzite: The only thing I can do. I'll wait. I'll wait to see what Mother has done with him.

[Scene: 5:00 PM, Aino residence. Minako is sleeping fully dressed in her bed. Minako's mother comes into her room, stands at the foot of her bed, and shakes her head in disgust.]

Mrs. Aino: MINNNNNNA! Get out of that bed this minute! Just because it's the weekend doesn't mean you get to sleep in!

Minako: [jolted awake by her mother's screaming] Geez Louise! I work and go to school! I pay my share of the rent, so get off my back, you hag!

Mrs. Aino: Go to the store and get me a pack of smokes!

[Minako yawns and stretches and sits up. She turns on the TV to help her wake up. There is an image of inky black plumes of smoke billowing over a massive glowing structure completely consumed by flames. ]

TV: … We have stunning footage of the massive inferno that has consumed Blackmoon Manor. Tearing through the home of Hen Tie's oldest and wealthiest family…

Minako: Oh, my god!

[Reaches for her phone.]

[Scene: Rei is mediating in a rock garden wearing a tank top and yoga pants. Yuuichirou Kumada is gazing at her from behind a bamboo screen. He ducks away as her phone rings.

[She answers it.]

Rei: Hello?

Minako: Rei?

Rei: What, bitch? I'm meditating.

Minako: Bitch, turn on channel Seven!

Rei: Why?

Minako: Just do it, you truckstop hooker!

[Rei heaves a sigh and stomps into her room and turns on the TV.]

TV: …A state of emergency has been declared. The fire broke out during a family reunion. Dozens, if not hundreds of people are believed to be trapped inside…

[Rei's eyes become as wide as saucers. She picks up her phone and dials]

[Scene: Mamoru's apartment. Mamoru is studying an MCAT study guide and taking notes in a black notebook. His phone rings.]

Mamoru: Mamoru Chiba.

Rei: Oh, my god! Turn on Channel Seven.

Mamoru: What's wrong?

Rei: Blackmoon Manor is burning up! With everyone in it!

[Mamoru turns on the TV]

TV: …The devastation is beyond belief. The building is simply melting away. Fire crews called in from neighboring cities to fight the blaze. Some from as far away as Oregon…

[Mamoru reaches for his phone and dials]

[Scene: The Crown Center Café. Usagi is scraping icecream from the bottom of a parfait glass.]

Motoki: [smiles at her] You WERE hungry!

Usagi: Ummm….That was good. Can you get me another Strawberry-Kiwi parfait?

Motoki: Sure thing.

Usagi: [winks] Is there any chance you could sneak me an extra cookie wafer?

Motoki: I'll see what I can do.

[Usagi watches American Idol on the café flatscreen. Motoki brings over a parfait studded with about a half dozen cookie wafers.]

Motoki: I'm afraid I went a little crazy with the cookie wafers.

Usagi: Oh, Motoki, you're the best!

[As Motoki walks away, his cell phone rings]

Motoki: Crown Center, this is Motoki.

Mamoru: Are you in front of a TV?

Motoki: No. I'm at work.

Mamoru: You need to find a TV and turn on Channel Seven.

Motoki: Why? What's going on?

Mamoru: Blackmoon Manor is on fire.

[Motoki picks up the cafe's remote and switches to Channel Seven]

Usagi: Hey! I was watching that!

[She falls silent as she realizes what is happening.]

[Motoki kneels beside her with his hand on her shoulder and they watch together.

TV: …Still not safe for rescuers to enter the structure…This eyewitness video shows the sole survivor being carried out of the inferno….

Usagi: Oh, my god! Is that Zoi?

Motoki: [grave] I sure hope not.

Usagi: Oh! It can't be. What would Zoi be doing at Blackmoon manor?

TV: …The young man, believed to be in his late teens or early twenties, was found unresponsive. Advanced life support methods were used and rescuers stabilized his breathing in preparation to transport him to Hen Tie Hospital…

[In the background they can see Zoi on a gurney wearing an oxygen mask. Zoi's eyes are wide open. A paramedic is poking his fingers in the direction of Zoi's eyes and when Zoi doesn't blink, he turns to his colleagues and shakes his head sadly.

[Usagi and Motoki gasp in fear]

Usagi: He's going to be ok, isn't he?

Motoki: I…hope so.

TV: … No word yet on his prognosis…

[Usagi digs through her purse for her phone and dials.]

[Scene: The Osa-P jewelry shop. On the floor is the ruins of Naru's cellphone.]

*You've reached the voicemail of –*

[Usagi hangs up and dials again]

[Scene: The Umino residence.]

Umino: Umino residence, Gurio speaking.

Usagi: Hey, Umino. Do you know where Naru is?

Umino: Can't say that I do.

Usagi: Turn on Channel Seven.

[Umino turns on channel seven]

TV: ….There has been no comment from Judge Willem Blackmoon's office in the capitol, but inside sources claim he was attending the reunion with the rest of his family. There are also rumors that due to the aggressive nature of the blaze, it might have been set deliberately, or have been the result of illegal fireworks stored improperly inside the compound. Chief Midori, any word on the cause of the blaze?

Chief Midori: …

TV: Chief Midori?

Chief Midori: ….

[All of Zoi's friends dive for their phones and start dialing each other frantically]

[Scene: The O'Sama household. Kunzite switches off the TV]

Beryl: What now?

Kunzite: [Completely devoid of emotion] Now I go back to the hospital.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87: The Song of Orpheus

[Scene: Hen Tie Hospital. Chief Midori is at his son's bedside. Zoi is in the acute care unit, on life support.]

[Kunzite appears in a dark flash. He walks up to Zoi's body and looks at the numbers on the digital display of his vitals. Chief Midori treats his appearance with anger.]

Chienf Midori: You told me you would save him!

Kunzite: I will save him.

[If anything Chief Midori has gotten angrier]

Chief Midori: I watched them pull my only child's body from a burning building and you were nowhere to be found! He didn't have a heartbeat when they found him! They've put him in a medically induced coma so they can lower his body temperature, because they don't know how long it had been since he stopped breathing!

[Kunzite lifts one of Zoi's eyelids. He places his hand on his forehead as if trying to see if he has a fever. Then taps at the pressure points at his wrists, trying without success to invoke a reflex]

Chief Midori: They've scheduled a CT-Scan of his brain! They say this is perfect routine in cases like this! They forget I'm a cop! I know it's routine, whenever there's a strong possibility of brain damage!

Kunzite: That's not something you need to worry about.

Chief Midori: No, that's not something YOU need to worry about! I'm his father! You're just his boyfriend. Everyone will understand when you take off and find someone else!

[Kunzite gives him a murderous look]

Kunzite: I need to leave.

Chief Midori: Where are you going!

Kunzite: I need to create the spell to bring your son back I've never attempted anything of this nature before, so it may be hours or even days before I return. In the meantime, I'll need you to guard him with your life.

[Kunzite gives Chief Midori a stern look]

Kunzite: Whatever you do, don't let them cremate him.

Chief Midori: [Shaken] Why would they want to cremate my son?

Kunzite: When the results from the CT-Scan come back the doctors are going to say some very frightening things. They are going to tell you that your son is braindead. That there is no hope. That there is zero chance he will ever wake up again, much less lead a normal life. They will try to convince you that he wouldn't want to go on like this, and the important thing to think about right now is his dignity.

Chief Midori: Why would they want to tell me those things?

Kunzite: Because it's the truth.

[Chief Midori sinks into a chair, horrorstruck as Kunzite's words sink in]

Kunzite: Do whatever you feel you must but don't let them cremate him. Keep him on life support for as long as you can, just so I know where to find him. If they cremate him, it will be a lot harder for me to bring him back.

Chief Midori: You…you could bring him back… even if he is cremated?

[Chief Midori's expression is filled with hopeful desperation, Kunzite's is not]

Kunzite: Let's not find out.

[In a dark flash, Kunzite is gone]

[Scene: The O'Sama mansion. Kunzite's siblings are lounging around in the study. Neffy and Jeddy are play darts while Beryl is pursuing a European fashion magazine.

[Kunzite walks over to the bookshelf that holds the books on necromancy.]

[Jadeite shouts in protest as Kunzite grabs books off the shelf and starts throwing them on the floor]

[Kunzite pays no attention to Jadeite's cries and scan other shelves for books on mysticism, voodoo, black magic, soul transference, healing, embalming, golem and youma creation, etc… and tosses those to the floor as well. Once he is done, the books float off the floor and form a neat pile on the desk.]

[Kunzite walks over to the desk, sits down, and starts studying an ancient Egyptian book on Necromancy.]

[Jeddy walks over with his arms crossed and a stern expression on his face.]

Jeddy: What do you think you're doing? Those books are thousands of years old! They are irreplaceable! You can't just—

[Jeddy screeches as Kunzite tears a page out of the book]

[Kunzite ignores him and tears out a few more pages before closing the book and tearing pages out of another. Jeddy flees in tears as Kunzite desecrates a few more]

[After a while, curiosity gets the best of Neffy, so he drifts over to see what Kunzite is doing.]

[Neffy tries to pick up the stack of pages Kunzite has ripped out, but Kunzite slaps his hand down over them. Undeterred, Neffy leafs through the pages anyway and burst into laughter.]

Neffy: Oh, that is SO wrong!

Jeddy: What is?

Neffy: I see what he's doing. He's trying to cheat death.

Beryl: Yes, we know. He's trying to heal the damage to Zoi's brain and bring him back to life. [glances up from her magazine] Kunzite, there is no spell in those books that reverses brain damage. I've already looked a thousand times.

Neffy: No, that's not what he's doing at all. He's doing just the opposite. He's going to turn Zoi into a lich!

Beryl: [looks up from her fashion magazine] He's what?

Neffy: He's studying spells to create not one, but two completely different types of undead! He's going to summon Zoi's ghost from the afterworld, then then force it to haunt his own body.

[Neffy is laughing so hard he has to catch his breath]

Jeddy: Why is it funny?

Neffy: It's funny because it's probably going to work!

Kunzite: [without looking away from his research] Of course it's going to work.

[Jeddy and Beryl rush over to examine Kunzite's research]

Neffy: Normally…[has to catch his breath] …normally…the biggest problem would be that Zoi's body will contain to rot and putrefy, even after Kunzite has reanimated it…except…except… except he tricked Mother into making it incorruptible! [cracking up] Oh you sneaky bastard! No wonder you were so keen to bust her chops like that. She is going to be FURIOUS when she realizes what she's done, but there not a damn thing she can do about it without making herself look stupid.

[Neffy holds out his hand to Kunzite and waits until he shakes it]

Neffy: My hat is off to you, sir. It is no wonder you are First Among Kings. This is some heavy-duty diabolical shit right here.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88: An Unexpected Visitor

[Scene: The O'Sama study. Beryl looks up from Kunzite's research pages]

Beryl: There's a problem.

Jeddy: What is it?

Beryl: In order for soul transference to work, the subject must still be alive, or else the soul needs to be stored in a transferable medium, like a soul jar.

Neffy: [pointing to one of the pages] He's going to summon his spirit from the afterworld.

Beryl: But that almost never works. The soul has to be receptive to communication, and he has to be in a plane where he can be contacted. And on top of it all, he has to want to come back.

Kunzite: It will work.

Jeddy: How do you know?

Kunzite: Because Zoisite and I did a soul binding the day we were married.

Neffy: You did a soul binding with a fifteen year old?

Jeddy: What's wrong with doing a soulbinding on a fifteen year old?

Neffy: Nothing. If you don't mind listening to hip-hop for the rest of eternity.

Beryl: I still don't think it will work.

Neffy: That sounds like sour grapes to me.

Kunzite: Our souls are bound. I will find him. And when I do, I will open a portal between the planes and serve as a conduit to draw him back into the realms of the living.

Beryl: If it were that simple we'd have people bringing back their dead long before this. Think about it. What if he's in heaven, and he's happier where he is now?

Neffy: Or more likely, what if he's in Hell, and he's trapped under Tanzanite?

Kunzite: [without emotion] Leave. All of you. I need to study.

Neffy: [ushering the others out] Go on. Let the man work. I want to see him pull this off.

[…two days later…]

[Kunite is walking through the corridor of the hospital with his pages in a portfolio. As he nears Zoi's room, he sees a slender figure leaving Zoi's room in a long black wool coat and black boots, walking in the other direction to a vending machine. His breath catches when he notices the unmistakable waist-long gold hair.]

Kunzite: Zoisite?

[Kunzite's pulse quickens as the figure stops abruptly at the mention of his name.]

[Kunzite rushes over, smiling like a fool. He stops smiling when the figure turns around and he sees it's actually a middle-aged woman.]

[His disappointment is physically painful]

Kunzite: My apologies. I mistook you for someone else.

Woman: You must be Kunzite.

[Kunzite just stares at her]

Woman: I'm Renee Cappelli.

[She frowns when Kunzite still doesn't react.]

Renee: [sighs] Zoi's mother?

Kunzite: Oh.

Renee: [frown deeps into a scowl] Don't tell me he's never mentioned me.

Kunzite: Oh, course he has. I've had a lot on my mind lately.

[She's a classic beauty, but Kunzite strongly disagrees with Zoi's claim that his mother is prettier than he is. Especially since a lot of her look is foundation and makeup.]

Renee: He's mentioned you…of course he never mentioned how manly you are. [looks him over with a strong hint of motherly disapproval] I didn't expect my son to be dating anyone quite so tall.

[A well-dressed woman passes them in the hall]

Renee: Telluuuu!

Tellu: Renee? Renee Midori! Darling! When did you come back?

Renee: [To Kunzite] Excuse me. [Rushes over to her friend and they hug and exchange cheek kisses] It's Renee Cappelli now. [Shows off her engagement ring]

Tellu: You look great!

Renee: And so do you! You haven't aged a day!

Tellu: [makes a pitying face] I heard about your son. I'm so sorry. How are you holding up?

Renee: I'm doing as well as I can under the circumstances. He'll be ok. He doesn't look it, but he's a tough little kid. [their voices fade as they walk away from Kunzite] Tell me, who does your botox?

Tellu: Oh, I don't do botox.

Renee: Oh, please, your forehead is as smooth as a ping-pong ball. [over her shoulder at Kunzite] Excuse us. [They walk off arm in arm.]

[Kunzite goes into Zoi's room, looking over his shoulder]

[Zoi is still on life support. There is a suitcase, a pillow and blanket on a sofa near the bed and the far side of the room is filled with flowers, mylar balloons, and stuffed animals. Chief Midori is sitting on a chair. He's mellowed out and seems relieved to see Kunzite. ]

Chief Midori: I assume you've met my ex?

Kunzite: She's stepped out for some botox.

Chief Midori: Don't think too harshly of her. It takes a while for things like this to sink in. It's for the best, really. When it does hit her, she's going to completely fall apart.

[Kunzite nods and erases the nurse's info from the room's whiteboard. He looks at his pages then starts writing an integral equation in tiny letters.]

Chief Midori: Is that part of the spell to heal my son?

Kunzite: [nods] I'm going to bring him back tonight around midnight.

Chief Midori: [sees the demonic pictures printed on pages that look suspiciously like human skin] I assume I shouldn't be here for that?

Kunzite: Correct. I will be channeling vast amounts of dark energy. I'd evacuate the other patients from this wing if I could, but it can't be helped.

Chief Midori: That could be a problem. Renee has taken to sleeping at her son's bedside. She refuses to stay at a hotel and I certainly am not going to convince her to come home with me.

[Dr. Mizuno, a tiny woman in a lab coat, peeks her head in]

Dr. Mizuno: Mr. Midori, I need to have a word with you. [Looks at Kunzite] In private.

Chief Midori: He can stay.

Dr. Mizuno: I'm sorry, but he can't. Immediate family members only.

Chief Midori: It's ok. He's my other son.

[Kunzite is a bit taken aback, even more taken aback that Dr. Mizuno allows it, even though she knows it's not true]

Dr. Mizuno: Is your wife available?

Chief Midori: She's stepped out for a minute.

Renee: [slips into the room] No I'm back. I was just getting caught up with one of my girlfriends. [looks at the start of Kunzite's equation] Could you please not do that here? I have to stay here, and that's annoying.

Dr. Mizuno: We'll be getting the results of your son's CT-Scan tomorrow afternoon. In the meanwhile I have set up an appointment with a grief counselor. I know how popular your son is so I think you might want to ask Zoi's school friends if they'd like to attend that as well.

Renee: [chuckles nervously] What? A grief counselor? Isn't that a bit premature? My son is going to be fine.

Dr. Mizuno: Mrs. Midori—

Renee: Cappelli.

Dr. Mizuno: Mrs. Cappelli, I don't know how to tell you this…your son doesn't show any sign of neurological function He has no reflexes. He doesn't respond to any stimulus—

Renee: Of course not. You put him in a coma.

Dr. Mizuno: Strictly as a matter of procedure. There was never any hope.

Renee: You don't know that. I read a story just the other day about a boy who woke up from a coma ten years later and he was perfectly fine.

Dr. Mizuno: That's not what is going to happen here.

Renee: What do you mean?

Dr. Mizuno: Tomorrow we are going to get back the results of his CT-scan. Your son did not have a living will or an advanced directive, so you and your husband are going to be asked to make some very difficult decisions on his behalf.

Renee: Are you asking for my permission to kill my son?

Dr. Mizuno: No, Mrs. Cappelli. I'm telling you your son is already dead.

[Renee's face goes very white and Chief Midori catches her before she falls.


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89: Abandon All Hope, Ye Who Enter Here

[Scene: Zoi's hospital room. Zoi's mother is becoming completely hysterical]

Renee: [Shoves Chief Midori] Get away from me! This is all your fault! None of this would have happened if I hadn't sent him back to this damned place! He didn't want to come here! I had to make him go live with you! I sent him to this terrible place to die!

Dr. Mizuno: Mrs. Cappelli, am I going to have to admit you? Are you going to need to be sedated and given a bed?

Renee: [wiping her tears with shaking hands] Yes! I think that would be an excellent idea!

[Dr. Mizuno calls for a pair of nurses' assistants to help with having her admitted. Chief Midori follows her out.]

[Kunzite shakes his head sadly, as if to say "humans" and goes back to transcribing his equation.]

[Chief Midori returns a few minutes later.]

Chief Midori: Bad news. Renee absolutely refuses to leave Hen Tie without her son. She doesn't want him buried here.

[Kunzite just nods and continues writing]

Chief Midori: She's moving to Italy, and she insists she's bringing Zoi with her. That means she'll need for him to be cremated.

[Kunzite nods again, but this time he pauses.]

Chief Midori: I'll fight it any way I can, but when Renee gets worked up about something she can wear down a mountain.

Kunzite: After midnight it won't matter.

Chief Midori: You will call me as soon as you have some good news for me, won't you?

Kunzite: I'll have him call you himself.

[Chief Midori leaves and Kunzite goes back to his equation.]

[Later at Midnight: Kunzite opens a duffle bag to reveal a variety of items including a canister of salt and the dagger used in his wedding. He picks up a container of salt and pours it out to form a circle in the middle of the floor. Jeddy and Neffy appear]

Neffy: Is it showtime yet?

Kunzite: Only if you vow to remain silent and stay out of my way.

Neffy: Oh, we are about to witness history in the making. We wouldn't dream of doing anything that might screw it up.

Kunzite: And Beryl?

Jeddy: She can't bear to watch.

Kunzite: Because she's afraid I'll fail, or because she's afraid I'll succeed?

Neffy: A little of both, I think.

Jeddy: [rubs his hands together] This is so exciting. The first full resurrection performed by a Shitennou.

Neffy: Full pseudo-resurrection.

Jeddy: Hush.

[They take their seats and Kunzite steps into the circle of salt. He slices his palm with the dagger and holds his hand upward. He levitates a few inches from the floor and starts chanting in a long forgotten language as his eyes glow white and a strong windstorm seems to form, but only within the confines of the salt circle.]

[Neffy and Jeddy find themselves holding their breath as the lights in the room dim, making the formula on the whiteboard glow with an eerie phosphorescence. As Kunzite chants a vortex seems to open below his feet and an otherworldly howling rises as shadows flit around him.]

[The room continues to dim, and the symbols start to vanish from the board until the only illumination is the unholy glow of Kunzite's eyes and hair. Although the room's florescent tubes provides no measurable quantity of light, they are hissing and sending forth sparks.]

[Kunzite chanting quickens and the shadows multiply and move faster…but then Kunzite seems to waver. His chanting becomes slower and less certain, and his outstretched hand dips as if he is becoming too weary to hold up his arm any more.]

[When Kunzite finishes his voice is barely a whisper. As the lights come back on, his hand drops and he casts a despairing look at Zoi. He grabs the duffle bag and flings it across the room before he sinks to the floor and buries his face in his hands.]

[For a full minute Neffy and Jeddy just sit there on the edge of their seats in silence]

Jeddy: Did it work?

[Neffy smacks him in the back of the head.]

[Kunzite just sits there. He's closer to tears than either of the other Shitennou have ever seen him. After a while Neffy comes over and places his hand on his shoulder in rare compassion]

Neffy: What happened?

Kunzite: Nothing… absolutely nothing… it was just as Beryl said… he couldn't come back to me…or else he chose not to.

Neffy: Maybe he's behind some barrier, or just out of your reach. You just need to amplify the spell and then try again.

Kunzite: [rises to his feet, wild eyed] No…it should have worked…our souls were bound together…he should have been drawn like a moth to a flame…

Neffy: So what you're saying is you're just going to give up?

Kunzite: [numb but determined] No, of course not. I'll just need to try something else.

Jeddy: What else is there to try?

Kunzite: Time travel. I need to perfect time travel.

Neffy: Whoa! Whoa! No way! I was cool when you were just some crazy guy trying to bring back his dead boyfriend, but now you're fucking with the fabric of the universe!

Kunzite: I'm going to go back in time and make sure none of this happens to him.

Jeddy: How?

Kunzite: I'll go back to when he was a newborn and steal him from his bassinet.

Neffy: [laughs nervously] Now you are literally robbing the cradle…[puts his hand on Kunzite's shoulder again] Look, this was a good idea. But you can't expect something this complicated to succeed on the first try. Just get some rest. Do some more calculations…And then we can do a little research and try this again later.

[All three turn as the door blasts open]

[Metallia appears in full Naga fury]

Metallia: KUNZZZZZITE!

[Neffy and Jeddy back away, clutching each other in terror]

Metallia: [floats toward Kunzite] I SSSSAID HE'SSSS NOT TO BE RRRRESSSURRRECCTED! NEVERRRRR IN ALL MY EXISSSSTENCE HAVE I WITNESSSSSSED SUCH DISSSSSOBEDIENCCCCCE!

Neffy: uh…we had nothing to do with this.

Jeddy: yeah, bye Kunzite…you traitor.

[They vanish, leaving Kunzite to face their mother's wrath alone.]


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90: Kunzite Desdichado

[Scene: Zoi's hospital room. Kunzite drops to one knee and kneels before his mother so low his head almost touches the floor, then he stares at his mother with determination in his eyes.]

Kunzite: Bring him back.

Metalia: You perssssisssst in thissss inssssuborrrrdination? He issss lost to you! Can't you underrrrssssstand that?

Kunzite: No.

Metalia: NO?

Kunzite: Never.

Metalia: You continue to defy me?

Kunzite: As long as there is life in my body, I will try to bring him back.

[For a second Metalia just shrieks in outrage. Then she holds out one claw and plunges it into Kunzite's chest. When she draws it out, she is holding an object that looks like a pink gemstone in her fist. With her other hand she sends dark energy to wash over him.]

[All at once she looks like Mary Worth in a lab coat.]

Metalia: I told you I could unmake you, but you refused to listen! As of this moment, you are no longer my son! Since you love these pathetic human creatures so much, you are now one of them!

[She puts the stone in the pocket of her labcoat and turns to walk away but reconsiders and zaps him with dark energy.]

Metalia: A human without the capacity for suicide or selfharm, so don't even think of taking the coward's way out!

[She leaves]

[Kunzite tries to summon his powers and finds he cannot. He is devastated. Not because he has been turned into a human, but because as a human, he has no way of helping Zoi, even if his father does manage to prevent him from being cremated.]

[He walks out to the parking lot to look for his Maserati. It is nowhere to be seen. He goes to the ATM in the hospital's lobby and inserts his debit card. After several attempts his PIN is still unrecognized. If his debit card won't work he knows his credit cards won't either. He opens his wallet and sees he's got a little less than $300 in cash. Not counting the foreign currencies for his spur of the moment dates with Zoi. They won't be going on those, given in their current circumstances, but in a pinch, he can convert those bills into dollars at a bank.]

[He returns to Zoi's room and pulls a chair up to Zoi's bed and rests his hands and face upon Zoi's chest, taking comfort in the rhythm of heartbeat, the steady rise and fall of his breathing, even though he knows it's just an automated response of a body that no longer houses a mind or a soul.]

Kunzite: I will find you, Zoisite. Even if it takes forever. We will be together again.

[Kunzite is still sitting like that when Chief Midori returns shortly before dawn.]

Chief Midori: No luck?

Kunzite: [Sits up and looks at Chief Midori with a broken expression] I won't be able to bring him back.

Chief Midori: I assumed as much when I didn't get a phonecall.

Kunzite: I'm sorry.

Chief Midori: To be perfectly honest, I never really dared to get my hopes up.

Kunzite: I wish he'd never met me.

Chief Midori: I'm not going to lie. You weren't my first choice for my son. And knowing what I know now, you definitely aren't my first choice. But I also know that nobody could love him any more than you do. In the short time you were together, he knew more happiness than most people do in a lifetime.

[Kunzite sits in gloomy silence. Then a sobering thought occurs to him. He feels equal measures of dread and solace as he realizes his life is in danger, and by staying in the room, he's putting Zoi's father's life in danger as well.]

Kunzite: I need to leave.

Chief Midori: Where are you going?

Kunzite: Not far. To the employee breakroom. I need to get some coffee. If one of my brothers comes in here, tell him I went into the breakroom to get some coffee.

[Kunzite rises and leaves the room before Chief Midori can ask any more questions.]

[One of the advantages of being the adopted son of the town's chief surgeon is that he has full access to the break room. He pours himself a cup of coffee, and sits with his back to the door and waits.]

Jeddy: Kunzite?

Kunzite: Et tu, Jadeite?

[Kunzite turns his chair around and sees Jeddy standing near the door holding a large Krispy Kreme box. He holds it out in Kunzite's direction, but he's shaking a little.]

Jeddy: I brought you some doughnuts.

Kunzite: That didn't take long.

Jeddy: [frowns nervously] What didn't take long?

Kunzite: [smirks] I was expecting Nephrite, but I should have known better. It's always the little guy who has something to prove.

Jeddy: I'm not little.

Kunzite: You're little on the inside.

[Normally Jeddy would be offended by such a statement, but now he just looks frightened.]

Kunzite: [sips his coffee and lowers his gaze] Are you afraid of me, Jadeite? You shouldn't be. I've lost my powers, so I'm no match for you now. But of course you already knew that. Or else you wouldn't be here.

Jeddy: [breaks into a sweat] What are you talking about?

Kunzite: You came in here to kill me.

Jeddy: What makes you say that?

Kunzite: There was a prophesy.

Jeddy: A prophesy?

Kunzite: [nods] Everything has been foretold. I just wasn't paying enough attention at the time. Mainly because it came from Nephrite and he's wrong more often than he's right: "The lamb will slaughtered, the mighty will fall, hate conquers love, brothers will kill brothers, so much blood will be spilled it will form a river…." It has all come to pass… except for the part about brothers killing brothers.

Jeddy: [winces] I still don't know what you're talking about.

Kunzite: I don't know what I'm talking about either. All I know is whatever you have in that box doesn't smell like doughnuts.

Jeddy: [chuckles nervously] You're crazy. There is nothing in this box but doughnuts. See?

[Jeddy opens the box and pulls out a crossbow and aims it right at Kunzite.]

[Kunzite takes a sip of his coffee]

Kunzite: A crossbow. Very nice. Quiet enough to use in a hospital, but you don't have to get very close to your target.

[Jeddy just stands there shaking]

Kunzite: Go on. What are you waiting for?

[Jeddy doesn't move]

Kunzite: [stands and spreads his arms out at his sides] Don't you want to go down in Dark Kingdom history as the Shitennou that put an end to Kunzite O'Sama?

[Jeddy swallows hard]

Kunzite: Would this be easier if I turned around and faced the other direction?

Jeddy: Yes, please.

Kunzite: Then you'll go down in Dark Kingdom history as the Shitennou who shot Kunzite O'Sama in the back while he was drinking a cup of coffee.

[The crossbow wavers in Jeddy's hand]

Kunzite: Never mind. Forget what I just said. I shouldn't be discouraging you. You're doing me a kindness, actually.

[Kunzite turns around and picks up his cup of coffee and takes another sip.]

Kunzite: He was only a part of my life for the blink of an eye. But that blink of an eye has rendered the whole rest of my existence completely unbearable.

[Kunzite waits, but Jeddy still doesn't act]

Kunzite: For thousands of years I've been alone. Then I found him. You must have seen the changes in me, you've known me for so long. Do you really want to take a chance of looking into my eyes and seeing me regain my powers, and my status of First Among Kings, now that I've lost him?

[Kunzite sets the cup down again. Right before he hears the twang of the crossbow firing. There is a shower of dust as the bolt embeds itself in the ceiling. Kunzite looks up and wonders how even Jeddy could miss by that much at such close range.]

[He turns around and sees Neffy pushing Jeddy's wrist and grinning at Kunzite like a Cheshire cat.]

Neffy: [chuckling] Oh, no, you arrogant bastard! I've waited far too long to see you laid low to let this fool end my fun this quickly.

[Neffy grabs the crossbow from Jeddy and tosses it to the ground]

Neffy: [feints at Jeddy] Go on. Get out of here, you fool.

[Jeddy teleports away]

Neffy: [to Kunzite] Consider this prophesy averted. From now on, you're under MY protection, Kunzite. You're going to live a long, full life. [Grins] A life full of suffering, that is. I'm going to make sure of that.

[Neffy laughs like a fiend as he teleports away.]

[Kunzite sighs, sets down his coffee cup, and returns to Zoi's room]


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91: Metalia Repents

[Scene: Zoi's hospital room. Zoi's father is sleeping in a chair. His mother has returned and is sleeping on the sofa. Kunzite is sitting in a chair looking at Zoi.]

[Outside the window is a warm haze breaking through the clouds. It's almost sunny. Kunzite doesn't like the sun, but in this instance, it's oddly comforting to him.]

[There is a flutter and a sparrow flies in from the hallway and lands on Zoi's pillow.]

[Kunzite smiles fondly as the sparrow hops onto Zoi's brow and cocks its head to look at him]

[His smile vanishes as it pecks at the corner of Zoi's eyelid.]

Kunzite: Hey! Get out of here!

[He lunges and grabs the bird in his fist. Then carries it to the window and releases it outside.]

Metalia: You should have killed it.

[Kunzite turns to see his mother standing in her lab coat.]

Metalia: The Kunzite I knew would have squeezed it until its bones cracked.

Kunzite: [grins with honest affection] Wasn't that my replacement? Weren't you going to make him first among kings?

Metalia: Bah. I've given up on that. Some animals are too wild to be kept in cages [give Kunzite a pointed look] just as some beasts are too domesticated to be released into the wild.

[She looks at Zoi's mother who is stirring in her sleep.]

Metalia: In a few minutes she will meet with a woman who will put her in the right frame of mind to sign his final paperwork. My heart goes out to her.

Kunzite: Does it, Your Grace? Really?

Metalia: [smiles coldly at him] Does that surprise you? I am a mother, first and foremost. There can be nothing heartbreaking than the prospect a child's untimely death. [Her voice takes on an evil tone] Even when her child is such a stubborn and thankless lout.

Kunzite: Zoisite is neither stubborn, nor a thankless lout.

Metalia: I wasn't talking about Zoisite.

[Kunzite gives her a surprised look]

Metalia: And he's far more stubborn than you realize. But enough about him. I came to apologize.

Kunzite: [even more surprised] Oh?

Metalia: Stripping you of my favor was a mistake. A near fatal one, or so I have been informed.

[Despite her words, Metalia's voice is as cold as always.]

Metalia: As my eldest, I hold you to a higher standard. You've served me faultlessly, so I've come to expect nothing less. I'm starting to see I was a bit unjust.

Kunzite: [smirks fondly] In other words, in my short absence, you've come to realize how much I do for you, and how much you take me for granted. Now that your flock is without its sheepdog, and you have to deal with them directly, you want everything to go back to the way it was when everything was easier.

Metalia: Yes. It's mostly that.

Kunzite: I thought so.

Metalia: I did not give your brothers permission to attack you.

Kunzite: You disowned me. They no longer need your permission.

Metalia: True, but it was only meant to be temporary. Until you learned your lesson, just as Beryl learned her lesson.

[Kunzite snorts in hurt amusement as if a cruel prank had gone awry.]

Metalia: When it comes to these matters, you lack Beryl's capacity for learning, don't you?

Kunzite: I suppose I do.

[Metalia turns her head to regard Zoi]

Metalia: In a few minutes we will be freeing up that bed for someone else. Are you ready to say your final goodbyes to him?

Kunzite: No.

Metalia: I can help you.

[Metalia draws the pink gemstone from her pocket]

Metalia: If I promise to take you back, will you allow me to purge your memories of him from your mind completely?

Kunzite: Of course not.

[The cold smile vanishes. Metalia is becoming annoyed]

Metalia: So, out of sheer stubbornness, you are willing to give up everything. Just to hold onto the torment you've inflicting upon yourself?

Kunzite: He is everything to me. If I don't hold on to what little I have left of him, a part of me will always know I sold myself too cheaply.

Metalia: So he's more important to you than I am?

Kunzite: [heaves a profound sigh] No, mother. Nothing is more important than you are. But I can't serve you properly while I'm pining for him. It saddens me that, even after all these years, you don't know me well enough to understand that.

Metalia: You don't need him. You need this.

[Metalia holds out the pink stone.]

Kunzite: I don't want that anymore.

Metalia: It doesn't matter what you want. What matters is what I want.

Kunzite: Then bring him back to life so he can serve me as a slave. You owe me that much, at the very least.

[Metalia looks dangerously annoyed. She speaks slowly as if talking to an imbecile]

Metalia: It's too late for that. Even if I wanted to, and I don't, there are some things that are simply impossible. I can't just raise up someone several days' departed. Not unless I've made preparations beforehand. That sort of thing needed to be set into motion days ago. Do you even hear what I'm saying?

[Kunzite nods but his breath catches as he does.]

Metalia: Good. Because I'm getting really tired of having to repeat myself to you all the time.

[kunzite looks away in sorrow]

[Metalia hesitates]

Metalia: You must really hate me now.

Kunzite: I could never hate you, Mother.

[Metalia reaches out and forces him into a hug. She reaches into his chest and deposits the stone]

[Kunzite raises his hand and a globe of dark energy appears. He waves it away with an evil smirk.]

Kunzite: You do realize I'm just going to spend all my time and energy trying to revive him?

Metalia: You won't succeed.

Kunzite: I will eventually.

Metalia: [shakes her head] No you won't. That is one thing I am absolutely certain of.

[Metallia vanishes]

[Kunzite walks out of the hospital to find his Maserati in the spot where he last left it. He goes to the ATM at takes out a few twenties, just to prove to himself he can.]

[He walks back to Zoi's room in high spirits. Despite his mother's words, he's optimistic and has a new lease on life.]

[Before he can open the door, Minako comes running down the hall and tugs him by his arm.]

Minako: There you are. I've been looking all over for you. The meeting with the grief counselor has already started. I told them if anyone needs closure, it's you.

[Kunzite has no interest in seeking closure. But now that he has his powers back, he intends to keep Zoi's parents from signing anything that might take him off life support.]


	92. Chapter 92

[Scene: Hen Tie Hospital. Minako and Kunzite slip into a room filled with Zoi's family and friends. Zoi's mother is on a couch and being held by the counselor and sobbing dramatically with a box of Kleenex on her lap.]

Renee: I know it's not him, it's just a shell. But that just means I never get to say goodbye to him.

Counselor: You don't know that. You don't know he's not watching over you.

Renee: I think he is. I can feel him looking down at me from Heaven, telling me not to be sad. But this is so hard for me.

[Kunzite and Minako take seats close to the door. Kunzite notices almost all of Zoi's friends from school are there. But more importantly, there is a folder full of papers with a pen across it, but nothing looks like it has been signed. Which is good because the form on top deals with organ donation.]

Counselor: You must be the boyfriend. We are exchanging special memories. Is there anything you'd like to share with us?

Kunzite: [stern] No, I don't think so.

[Kunzite doesn't consider his special memories of Zoi to be any of their business.]

[The room goes quiet]

Usagi: That's so sad. Poor Kunzite. He let Zoi into his little world, and now his heart is so broken, he's afraid to let anyone else in.

[Usagi wails and several of the people in the room make sounds of sympathy and Minako rubs his arm. Kunzite doesn't care. As long as nobody picks up that pen and signs anything.]

[Dr. Mizuno rushes in. She is hyperventilating and looks absolutely terrified.]

Dr. Mizuno: Stop. You need to stop.

Counselor: Whatever it is, it needs to wait.

Dr. Mizuno: No. [On the edge of hysteria] We just got the results from Zoi's CT-Scans.

Mamoru: What's wrong?

Dr, Mizuno: Nothing! Absolutely nothing! They came back perfectly normal!

[For a moment nobody can comprehend what she's said. Her words seem positive, but she's acting like half of the building has collapsed.]

Chief Midori: Are you saying my son is not dead? That he doesn't have brain damage?

Dr. Mizuno: [nods her head] That's correct.

Mamoru: But you said he was unresponsive. That he had no reflexes.

Dr. Mizuno: I know. I don't understand how this is possible. I've never seen anything like it. All I can think is that he was suffering some temporary paralysis.

[There is an excited buzz as comprehension sets in. People gasp with relief start asking the same questions over and over.]

[Kunzite's mind, on the other hand, is reeling. Dr. Mizuno's words might make sense if Zoi died of smoke inhalation, but Kunzite is the only one in the room who knows Zoi was actually killed by a bullet to the head.]

[He held his dead body. He saw the damage first hand. His senses are better than a humans, he knows Zoi has been dead. There is no way Zoi could have recovered from that. Not without divine intervention. Maybe not even then.]

Naru: So he's going to be ok?

Dr. Mizuno: [nods] Dr. Metalia has revived him and is taking him off life support now. I saw him only briefly, but he seems to be conscious and aware of his surroundings.

[Kunzite still has no idea what is going on, or if his mother had a hand in it.]

[All he knows is that if she hasn't, he doesn't want her alone with Zoi.]

[His first instinct is to run out the door, but he knows he can get to Zoi faster if he teleports, so it would be best to slip away unnoticed. All he needs is a diversion.]

[Fortunately, Zoi's mother seems more than willing to provide one]

Renee: How dare you! You told me my son was dead! You told me there was no hope! Do you have any idea what you've put me through!

Dr. Mizuno: I'm sorry. I–

Renee: You put him in a coma! He was perfectly healthy and you put him in a coma!

Dr. Mizuno: We had to. This could have easily–

Renee: [turns on the grief counselor] And you! You tried to trick me into signing an organ donor form! If I signed it he'd probably be dead by now! This hospital tried to murder my son, just so they could harvest his organs!

Dr. Mizuno: Nobody was going to murder your son. That's why we waited for the results of the CT-Scan–

[Minako sees Kunzite's inching away]

Minako: [rises to her feet] Look, you three aging slutbags can stand there and argue until you're even further past your best-by dates, but we're going to go check it out.

[Kunzite and Minako go running out the door, with the rest racing out after them]

[When they get to Zoi's room, Metalia has disconnected most of the tubes and machines, except for the sensors and the IV. Zoi is sitting up in bed, but he seems as weak and unsteady as a day old kitten and his eyes are closed.]

[He turns his head without opening his eyes and crawls to the edge of the bed and holds out one shaky arm]

Zoi: K-Kunzite?

[Kunzite grabs hold of Zoi and clutches him close, afraid to let go.]

Kunzite: I'm right here.

Zoi: Stay, Kunzite. Stay with me….

Kunzite: [his voice breaking but triumphant] I will.

Zoi: Thank you, Kunzite.

Kunzite: I love you.

Zoi: I know.

[A buzz rises up again but Kunzite barely notices. None of this makes sense. He's terrified that he's dreaming. He's afraid he'll wake up, but with every moment that passes, Zoi still feels very real.]

[Zoi's mother stands behind Kunzite, waiting for him to release her son. When he doesn't, she clears her throat. And then when he still doesn't release him, she taps him on the shoulder.]

Renee: Excuse me. My boy needs his mother.

[Metalia lets out a shrill whistle to get everyone's attention]

Metalia: Could all of you please leave? This patient is still in critical condition! He is in very delicate health and you are jeopardizing his safety by being in here!

[The others murmur in protest but are shuffled out by Chief Midori. Kunzite breaks away from Zoi at the last possible moment, but before he reaches the door, Metalia grabs him by the back of the shirt.]

Metalia: Not you, stupid. You have a newborn Shitennou to take of.


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93: The Caged Soul

[Scene: Zoi's hospital room. Metalia leaves and shuts the door behind her to grant Kunzite and Zoi their privacy.]

Zoi: Are they gone?

Kunzite: Yes.

[Zoi opens his eyeballs are complete black]

Zoi: Kunzite. [On the verge of tears] I'm feeling so unbelievably cruel right now. I want nothing more than to rise out of this bed and kill everyone in this hospital, including my mom and dad.

Kunzite: [pets his hair] It's ok. You're starving. You need energy. You'll feel better after you've fed.

Zoi: [panicked] I'm not sure I know how to do that without killing someone.

[Kunzite takes Zoi into his arms]

Kunzite: I'm going to kiss you now, and when I do, I want you to try to draw my lifeforce into yourself.

Zoi: [frightened] What if I take too much?

Kunzite: You won't. [Leaning in close] Take as much as you need.

[They kiss lightly and Zoi presses up against him, drawing energy. He breaks it off after only a few seconds.]

Zoi: You will tell me to stop before it gets to be too much, right?

Kunzite: [sly grin] Now where have we heard that before?

[Kunzite holds him close and they kiss gently. When Zoi opens his eyes, the whites are nearly white again, and the irises are a dark muddy green]

Kunzite: Better?

[Zoi nods.]

[He sits up straight and looks at his IV line and shudders]

Zoi: Ugh. Needles.

Kunzite: [smirks] Afraid of a needle. Sadistic space aliens, intent on torturing him to death, no problem. A sickminded Shitennou. He runs off and marries him. An IV on the other hand…

[Zoi rolls his eyes]

[Kunzite smoothes Zoi's hair back from his face]

Kunzite: You're here. You're alive. I don't understand how this is possible.

Zoi: Your mother. She elevated me. [caresses Kunzite's hand] I'm a Shitennou now. Just like you.

Kunzite: I understand that part. I just don't understand why it took so long. I was there when she raised Beryl and Nephrite, and it happened in an instant.

Zoi: [give Kunzite a sidelong smile] Yes, well, things were a little more complicated in my case.

Kunzite: Because they hadn't been…

[Kunzite stops himself abruptly and looks away]

Zoi: …dead for as long? [shakes his head emphatically] Don't worry. You don't have to watch what you say around me. I know everything that happened. As for why it took so long for your mother to elevate me…well…

[Zoi toys with his hair as he gives Kunzite a sly smile.]

Zoi: let's just say there is a big difference between me and the rest of you…

Kunzite: What's that?

Zoi: I refused to serve her.

[Kunzite's eyes open wide in horror.]

Kunzite: You mean, at first.

Zoi: I mean, at all.

Kunzite:…you…?

Zoi: Refused to take an oath of obedience.

Kunzite: But you're here, so you must have been very respectful about it, weren't you.

Zoi: [giggles] Oh no, I sassed her, big time.

Lunzite: [aghast] You little fool. I could strangle you. Do you have any idea what should have happened to you as a result of your teenage rebellion?

Zoi: [sniffs dismissively] It wasn't rebellion. She wanted to remove all of my affection for you before she elevated me. She said our love made you weak and sentimental, and my true loyalties should belong to her and her alone.

[Zoi smiles at Kunzite]

Zoi: She felt that if I was repulsed by your advances it would make me easier for her to manage, and it would make you bitter enough to go back to your old ways. I told her I'd rather be dead than not love you back. So she decided she had to kill me, after all. But first, to punish me for my impertinence, I had to watch you get over me and move on with you life, just like Beryl got over Endymion.

Kunzite: [heartfelt] I was never going to get over you.

Zoi: [smiles] Yeah, she finally realized that, and that why I'm here.

[Kunzite holds Zoi and rests his chin on his head.]

Kunzite: I tried to bring you back. I tried to summon your spirit back from the afterworld. You didn't respond to me.

[Zoi takes Kunzite's hand]

Zoi: I'm not sure I completely understand what happened, but I don't think I was ever really dead.

Kunzite: What happened? What do you remember?

[Zoi frowns and moves away from Kunzite and looks away]

Kunzite: You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.

[Zoi shakes his head and looks Kunzite in the eyes]

Zoi: No… it's ok…It was just all so very frustrating… I was there. Chained to the post. I heard Neffy screaming and suddenly…. I was somewhere else. A few feet away and very low to the ground, and everything looked huge and distorted. I thought you'd teleported me to safety and something had gone wrong, but I turned my head and I could see myself, still chained the post. I heard screaming and gunshots and I saw myself get shot in the head.

[Zoi smiles a sad smile]

Zoi: I cried out for you. I had a voice but I couldn't speak. Everything felt wrong. Then your mother appeared and grabbed me, and shoved me into a cage. The door had no lock, just a latch. I tried to reach for it, but I had no hands…

[Zoi curls a lock of hair around one finger with his eyes downcast.]

Zoi: I didn't take long for me to figure out that she'd turned me into a bird, though I didn't realize I was a sparrow until you came in and told me I was one.

Kunzite: Ah. So Mother used a nearby sparrow as a soul jar? Clever.

Zoi: [frowns] I don't know what a soul jar is.

Kunzite: A soul jar is a container that is used to house a person's mind and soul in preparation for transference to another body. Or in your case, the same body, after it had been healed and resurrected…usually they are made with dark magic, but sometimes you can use a living creature, and house two souls in one body for a short period of time.

[Zoi nods]

Zoi: She told it would only be a matter of time before you moved on, but you didn't. The more time had passed, the more desperate you seemed to bring me back. Nothing she would say or do would dissuade you… She thought I would gloat about that, but seeing you hurting like that was more horrible than anything else she could have done to me. To hear you calling out for me while trapped and unable to respond…. I cried a lot. That's when your Mother and I discovered we actually do have something in common. Neither of us likes to see you suffer.

[Zoi sighs]

Zoi: Her change of heart came only a few minutes ago. I told her to make you stop loving me, instead me stop loving you. She laughed and said that since I was worth almost nothing without your love, that wouldn't accomplish a thing. I told her it would leave her free to kill me, and then you really could move on.

[Zoi giggles again]

Zoi: I guess once it was my idea, she didn't like it as much….Instead she explained how an unbreakable bond to an unbreakable bond is an unbreakable bond, after all, so we'd passed her little "test", like this had been her plan all along.

Kunzite: [pets his hair] Maybe it was. She wouldn't have bothered collecting your soul if she didn't have high hopes that everything would eventually turn out for the best.

Zoi: Maybe…I certainly hope so. She brought me back to life just now. She placed a dark blue stone in my chest, a tanzanite, I believe it was. Now I'm here… I guess you're supposed to call me Tanzanite now?

Kunzite: Uh…[emphatic] no.

[Zoi gives Kunzite a nervous look]

Zoi: And I suppose I should mention that she's holding you completely responsible for my actions now.

[Kunzite smiles fondly and kisses his forehead before hugging him close]

Zoi: Does this mean you're ok with that?

[Kunzite holds him for a while until they sense someone approaching the door]

Kunzite: I think your mother is coming back.

Zoi: [glum as he crawls back in bed] Oh, great. Now I get to hear about how this near death experience of mine has been all about her.

Kunzite: [smirks] She does have a point, you know. As far as anyone can tell, you just slept through the whole thing.


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94: Home is Where the Heart is

[Kunzite moves to a chair as Zoi's mother enters. She's crying. Not her usual 'exaggerated sniffling while blotting eyes with a tissue so as not to ruin her makeup' crying. She's red and puffy and tears are forming a river down either side of her face. Zoi's alarmed to see his mother so distraught.]

Zoi: Oh, Mom, don't cry!

[Zoi's mother takes Kunzite's place at Zoi's side]

Zoi: I'm so glad to see you.

[Zoi's mother bends over to hug him, her tears falling on Zoi's cheeks]

Renee: Zoi, I was so upset!

Zoi: I'm sorry, Mom. But everything is fine now. It's ok.

Renee: I'm just glad to finally see your eyes open.

Zoi: How long have they been closed?

Renee: It's Tuesday, Hon.

Zoi: [shocked] Tuesday? [He looks to Kunzite who nods]

Renee: You were out for a while, Hon. The doctors didn't think you were going to make it.

Zoi: I know.

Renee: You're lucky Dr. O'Sama is here. She's such a nice lady…very old though. She looks like she should be making houses out of gingerbread instead of treating patients.

[Zoi thinks of Hansel & Gretel and giggles]

Zoi: So you've met Kunzite's mother?

Renee: And Kunzite's sister, Beryl. She's a sexy girl.

Zoi: [smiles and nods] That she is.

Renee: And his brother Neffy…VERRRRRY handsome.

Zoi: [frowns] Don't go out with him.

[Zoi's mom laughs]

[She looks at all mylar balloons and little vases of flowers]

Renee: You never told me you had so many friends here in Hen Tie.

Zoi: Where's Giancarlo?

Renee: Italy—oh Zoi! [She smiles with excitement] The best news, you'll never guess!

Zoi: What?

Renee: Giancarlo's in Italy right now because his uncle and his cousins were in a terrible accident.

Zoi: [wide-eyed] Oh, no. Are they going to be ok?

Renee: [purses her lips] No. They're all dead.

Zoi: How is that good news!

Renee: Oh dear, I should have phrased this better… The good news is his family really does own a castle! Giancarlo's uncle was worth millions and Giancarlo's father is the closest surviving relative! Family is very important there, far more important than here in the states. Your new grandfather is dying to meet us, so we're going to Italy to live with him!

Zoi: That's great, Mom!

Renee: You'll love it so much! It's always sunny there, and we've found a really good school for ex-pats. Most of the students are British and German, but at least you'll be able to continue your schooling in English until you've had a chance to become fluent in Italian.

Zoi: Wait, Mom, what are you talking about? I'm not moving to Italy.

Renee: Why not?

Zoi: I live in Hen Tie.

Renee: [giggles] But you don't have to anymore, silly. Giancarlo's father has so much money now none of us will have to work another day in our lives. No more sleeping on couches in fleabag apartments for you. You'll even have your very own bathroom! In a castle!

Zoi: Mom. I want to live in Hen Tie. I'm already settled in school and I have a lot of friends.

[Zoi's mom stares at Kunzite]

Zoi: And dad needs me. He's all alone here and he can't cook at all.

Renee: You want to stay in Hen Tie? Why?

Zoi: I told you, school, Dad…

Renee: Honey, you hate Hen Tie.

Zoi: It's not so bad.

[She deliberately looks between Zoi and Kunzite]

Renee: But a castle! You've wanted to live in a castle since you were tiny! It was your big dream! To live like a fairytale princess…It's this boy isn't it?

Zoi: He's part of it. Though I'm sure he'd have no problem coming over to visit me in Italy, whenever he feels like it.

Kunzite: [under his breath] That's for damn sure.

Zoi: This place is really special. Once you get used to the dark and cold, you see how special the people are here. It's like no other place on Earth. I really can't see myself starting over again, anyplace else.

[Zoi's mom sighs in resignation]

Renee: [reaches into her purse and hold a dollar bill to Kunzite] Could you be a lamb and go get me a pop or a soda or whatever they call them here? I've lived so many places I can't keep track.

Kunzite: What kind?

Renee: Diet, I guess. I don't care, as long as it has bubbles.

[Kunzite leaves without taking the dollar]

Zoi: [staring at the closed door] I take it you've already met Kunzite.

Renee: Yes. And I want to talk to you about that.

Zoi: Uh-oh. What about?

[Zoi's mom lowers her voice to a conspiratory whisper]

Renee: I think that boy is in love with you.

Zoi: [blushes] I think so, too.

Renee: And how do you feel about him?

Zoi: [blushes even deeper] I'm pretty crazy about him.

Renee: [Voice drops with motherly concern] He seems nice, and, my goodness, he's incredibly good looking, but you're so young, Zoi!

Zoi: [twirls a lock of hair around his finger] I know that, Mom. Don't worry about it. It's just a crush.

Renee: [nods]That's right… [Glances at the clock on the wall]…oh dear.

Zoi: Do you need to leave?

Renee: Giancarlo's supposed to call in a while…I didn't know you were going to wake up.

Zoi: No problem, Mom. I won't be alone.

Renee: I'll be back soon…I've been sleeping here, you know?

[She points to the suitcase on the couch, pleased with herself]

Zoi: Mom, you didn't need to do that. I wouldn't have known.

Renee: I was too nervous to stay in a hotel…

[Zoi smiles, touched by her concern]

Renee: There's been a lot of crime in the area.

[Zoi's face falls since he thought she'd been worried about him]

Zoi: Crime? There's been a lot of crime?

Renee: For heaven's sakes Zoi! You were kidnapped by those crazy Blackmoons, and then very nearly killed when their cult compound caught fire! Yes. I'd say there's been a lot of crime!

Zoi: [winces] I meant aside from that.

[Zoi's mother realizes she's being insensitive.]

Renee: I can stay, baby. If you need me.

Zoi: No, Mom. I'll be fine. Kunzite will be with me.

[Kunzite returns and hands her a can of diet cola. Zoi blushes and smiles. Zoi's mom notices this and looks at Kunzite like he's the reason she should stay.]

Renee: [points and stares directly at Kunzite] I'll be back.

Zoi: I love you, mom.

Renee: I love you too. Try to be careful, honey, I don't want to lose you.

[Zoi's mom kisses the top of his head and pats his hand before she leaves.]


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95: Kunzite No Baka

[In an instant Kunzite is back at his side. Zoi looks at the vases filled with flower and tries to rise to look at them, but he he becomes dizzy and slumps back down. Kunzite's cool fingers catch him.]

Kunzite: No, you don't.

[Zoi turns as Kunzite's face is just inches from his.]

Kunzite: You're still very weak. You've been through a lot. You need to rest.

[Zoi can feel Kunzite's lips at his ear]

Kunzite: I love you.

Zoi: I love you, too.

Kunzite: I know.

[Zoi tries to turn his face toward Kunzite, but he's too tired. Kunzite can tell what he wants, so he kneels over him and kisses him on the lips]

Zoi: Thanks.

Kunzite: Anytime.

Zoi: I finally understand all that stuff about people's energy and how it tastes. Once I tasted yours it was impossible to stop. Impossible… do I still taste as good as I used to as a human?

Kunzite: Even better–better than I imagined possible.

Zoi: I'm sorry.

Kunzite: Of all the things to apologize for.

Zoi: What should I apologize for?

Kunzite: For very nearly taking yourself away from me forever.

Zoi: I'm sorry.

Kunzite: I know why you did it. It was still irrational, of course. You should have called me.

Zoi: You wouldn't have saved my dad.

Kunzite: No, I wouldn't have.

Zoi: Oh, Kunzite, I need to see him.

[Kunzite looks through the door.]

Kunzite: You have nothing to worry about. Your only job is to rest. Beryl's keeping him up to date. You can give him a call later. Mother's telling the others you will need to stay at the mansion with us for the next few weeks, since you will require around the clock monitoring and rehabilitation. You should try to avoid humans until you've learned to restrain your new impulses.

Zoi: You mean my new impulses to kill humans?

Kunzite: Not just those.

Zoi: [nervous] What else is there?

Kunzite: You'll see when your new powers start manifesting themselves in an unpredictable manner.

[Zoi stares at the door]

Zoi: Does it bother her…Beryl…that you succeeded where she had failed?

Kunzite: Undoubtedly. But I think it pleases her more to know that Mother is loosening the reins on us and becoming less hardbitten and cynical in her old age. If Beryl ever does fall in love again, things should go a little more smoothly for her this time.

Zoi: My mother. She came here to Hen Tie. What did you tell her had happened to me?

Kunzite: I never got much of a chance to talk with her, but I assume she thinks the same thing everyone else does. That you were rescued from the fire that burned down Blackmoon Manor. The firefighters managed to get you out, but you had already perished from smoke inhalation. That they were too slow. [His face tormented] It was almost too late.

Zoi: [tormented by the anguish in Kunzite's voice] Oh, Kunzite. I'm so sorry.

Kunzite: Shhh! Everything's alright now.

Zoi: [smiles] So Blackmoon Manor burned up, did it?

Kunzite: [nods] Right down to its very foundation.

Zoi: Did you do that?

Kunzite: [smirks] I wish I'd had time.

[Zoi just gazes adoringly at Kunzite for a while.]

Zoi: How as your [airquotes] trip to the drink machine?

Kunzite: Interesting.

Zoi: [smirks] How so?

Kunzite: I'm surprised…a castle in Italy… and your mother…I thought that's what you would want.

Zoi: [winks] But then you'd be separated from the rest of your family.

Kunzite: [almost smiles then his face turns grave] I would stay in Hen Tie.

Zoi: [Outraged] But you said I'd need to be trained to be around humans again!

Kunzite: I meant after your training.

[For more than a minute Zoi just blinks at him. Then he turns on his side, away from Kunzite.]

Zoi: [cold] I see.

[He sounds calm, but he's chewing his thumb and his eyes are filled with tears, and Zoi's health monitor starts to go haywire, beeping like crazy with the numbers jumping around completely at random.]

[A nurse comes rushing in]

Nurse Eudial: Oh, my. I've never seen one do that before…[bangs on the monitor with the heel of her hand, then sees Zoi with his eyes shut to prevent his tears from escaping] Time for some pain meds, sweetheart?

Zoi: I don't need anything.

Nurse Eudial: No need to be brave. It's better if you don't get too stressed out. You need to rest.

[The nurse stares at Zoi for a while. ]

[Zoi shakes his head.]

Nurse Eudial: [sighs] Hit the call button when you're ready.

[The nurse gives Kunzite a stern look as she's leaving.]


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96: Forever

[Kunzite takes Zoi's face in his hands. Zoi looks at him with wild eyes.]

Zoi: [burst into tears] You said you wouldn't leave me again!

Kunzite: Shhh. Zoisite. Calm down.

Zoi: You keep promising me you won't leave, but all you ever talk about is leaving me!

Kunzite: I also told you it is dangerous to be with me, and I was right. wasn't I?

Zoi: You swore upon your honor we'd never spend another night apart from one another!

Kunzite: That was right before I got you killed.

Zoi: I'm not dead now!

Kunzite: Zoisite, listen to me. There's something you need to understand. You are a Shitennou now. A being of pure energy. That's why we can do magic. We have physical bodies, only because our humanoid souls require we take solid form. But is just a simulation, a mystical reproduction of the form you once held. Nothing more.

Zoi: So?

Kunzite: A Shitennou can never be resurrected…If I get you killed a second time, your body will dissipate and there is nothing anyone can do to bring you back.

Zoi: So what? Don't leave me!

Kunzite: I won't. Now relax before I call the nurse back in to sedate you.

[Zoi doesn't calm down at all, but instead grabs hold of Kunzite like he's a lifeline.]

Zoi: Promise me.

Kunzite: What?

Zoi: [Getting angry] You know what!

Kunzite: [pets his hair anxiously] Zoisite. I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay right by your side for as long as you need me.

Zoi: [narrows his eyes] And which of us gets to decide that?

Kunzite: You, of course.

[Zoi is taken aback]

Kunzite: [sighs] I'm not looking forward to the day you finally come to your senses, but you're smart, so it's going to happen eventually.

Zoi: [smiles] Don't hold your breath…so you swear you won't leave me?

[Takes Zoi face in both of his hands and brings his face very close to his.]

Kunzite: I swear.

[Kunzite gathers him into his arms and continues to hold him until his breathing slows and the numbers on the monitors stop fluctuating wildly.]

Kunzite: Better?

Zoi: [cautious] Yes….

[Kunzite continues to hold him.]

Zoi: [angry] Why did you say that? Are you tired of me already? Is it too much trouble to keep saving me? Do you want me to go away?

Kunzite: No, I don't want to be away from you, Zoisite. Of course not… And I have no trouble saving you either—if it wasn't for the fact I was the one who was putting you in danger…that I'm the reason that you're in here.

Zoi: Yes, you're the reason. The reason that I'm here—alive!

Kunzite: I'm not sure alive is the proper term in this context. You're a creature of the Dark Kingdom now. I'm not sure you should be thanking me.

Zoi: [snippy] Do you wish Metalia hadn't elevated you?

Kunzite: No, I don't wish that. But I'd already lost everything. I wasn't giving anything up.

Zoi: You are the thing it hurt me the most to lose. Even more than my life… If it weren't for you I'd be rotting in the Hen Tie cemetery right now.

[Kunzite winces]

Kunzite: If it weren't for me, you would have never been shot… That's not the worst part, though. Not seeing you dead… all crumpled and broken. Not knowing I had failed to save you. Not even knowing that it was my own plan that put that bullet in your head—all those unbearable memories that I'll carry for the rest of eternity. No, the very worst was that you had died, and I didn't even know it, because I thought it was more important to take revenge on the Blackmoons than to get you to safety.

Zoi: But it made no difference.

Kunzite: [devastated] It could have made a difference. So easily.

[Kunzite's trembling. Zoi wants to comfort him, but he's afraid if he validates Kunzite's sorrow, it will just give him incentive to leave again.]

Kunzite: [still trembling] I'm not strong enough to stay away from you, so I suppose you'll get your way… whether it kills you or not.

Zoi: Good.

[Kunzite laughs and gathers Zoi into his arms]

Kunzite: There will be no more talk of leaving, at least not from me. If you were watching me, you'd know I would have torn heaven and hell to pieces looking for you. If there is one thing you never need to question, it's the sincerity of my love for you.

Zoi: I'm still afraid to let you out of my sight.

[Kunzite smiles. He seems as happy as he was when they got married.]

Kunzite: I told you I'm not going anywhere. Don't be afraid. As long as it makes you happy, I'll be here.

Zoi: [bats his eyes at him] You're talking about forever, you know.

Kunzite: [smirks] You'll get over me-It's just a crush.

Zoi: [punches his shoulder] I was shocked when Mom swallowed that. I know you know better.

[Kunzite strokes his cheek with the lightest of touches. As Kunzite leans in slowly, the numbers on the monitor escalate even before their lips touch. The monitor starts beeping erratically and the numbers start jumping up to improbably levels again. Kunzite uses his magic to silence it before it attracts the nurse again]

Kunzite: Hmmm… I wonder.

[Kunzite kisses Zoi passionately. Zoi's skin bursts into flames, the liquid in the IV bubbles, melting the bag. There is a flash and the wires attached to Zoi are covered with arcs of electricity before the monitor explodes and shorts out completely.]

[Kunzite pulls back abruptly]

Zoi: Oops.

Kunzite: [smiles] It appears I'm going to need to be even more careful with you than usual… At least in the short term.

Zoi: Hey! I wasn't finished kissing you. Don't make me come over there.

[Kunzite grins and kisses Zoi as passionately as he can.]


	97. Chapter 97

[Scene: Twilight at the O'Sama house. Kunzite and Zoi pull up in the Maserati. It's warm so Zoi's just wearing jeans and a t-shirt and Kunzite's shirt is partly unbuttoned.]

Kunzite: Home at last.

[Gazes at Zoi adoringly as he strokes a lock of his hair.]

Zoi: [smiles] What?

Kunzite: You're finally spending the night here. I've been looking forward to this for a long time.

Zoi: Me too.

[They kiss for a while before getting out of the car to walk to the house]

[Kunzite sneaks up on Zoi and scoops him up into his arms and keeps walking.]

Zoi: Hey, put me down!

[Kunzite ignores him]

Zoi: I can walk, you know. In fact, I'm fairly certain I can fly.

Kunzite: After everything that's happened, I'm not taking any chances of something jumping out of the woods and snatching you away from me.

[Kunzite carries Zoi into the house where they see Jeddy watching Martha Stewart. He pauses the TV turns and as Kunzite enters with Zoi.]

Jeddy: Hey, Kunzite. Hey, Zoi. Welcome home.

Kunzite: Hello, Jadeite.

[Zoi just stares at Jeddy with his mouth agape while Kunzite looks at the TV where Martha Stewart is making Grand Marnier whipped cream]

Kunzite: More cooking experiments?

Jeddy: I figured we'd have bunch tomorrow to celebrate the new addition to the family. Zoi's dad said he likes orange juice and waffles, so I thought I'd make Belgian waffles with whipped cream, powdered sugar, and fruit compote.

Kunzite: Where is Nephrite?

Jeddy: He's up in his room, engaging in soul-searching and quiet contemplation.

[Jeddy pantomimes drinking from a bottle]

Kunzite: [grins] So he regrets not taking me down when he had the chance?

Jeddy: Oh, you know it! [to Zoi] I'm thinking of starting bunch at 7am. What time do you normally get up?

[Zoi just makes a sour face at Jeddy.]

Kunzite: He'll be getting up when he gets up. He just got out of the hospital. I want him well rested when I start his Shitennou training tomorrow.

Jeddy: Oh right. See you in the morning.

[Zoi waits until they are upstairs before speaking]

Zoi: [aghast] Jeddy's cooking us brunch?

Kunzite: Cooking is a hobby of his. Just like fashion design is a hobby of Beryl's. When you've lived as long as the rest of us, you'll realize the importance of developing hobbies.

Zoi: That's not the point. He tried to kill you with a crossbow yesterday!

Kunzite: Well, we can't hold that against him.

Zoi: But… he tried to murder you…

Kunzite: [smirks] I can see you're going to have to get used to having siblings…Rule 1: Don't hold grudges and don't seek revenge. That will get you killed faster than anything.

Zoi: I don't understand. So I'm just supposed to let them try to kill us?

Kunzite: No. If they attack you, you fight back. And you can attack them first, but only if mother approves. What happened with Jadeite was a special case. Yes, he tried to kill me and, yes, he'll try again when the opportunity presents itself. It's my responsibility to keep that from happening.

Zoi: I don't get it.

[Carries Zoi into their bedroom and places him on the bed]

Kunzite: You're still thinking like a human. You have to think like a jungle animal. Think of us as a pack of carnivorous animals. I'm the alpha male, Jadeite and Nephrite are the beta males. For as long as I live they will always be my inferiors. A pack is only as strong as its alpha, so at the first sign of weakness, they have to try to kill me, to challenge me for leadership of the Shitennou.

Zoi: [very serious] I will never challenge you for leadership of the Shitennou.

Kunzite: [kisses his forehead and smiles] Well you're not exactly a beta, are you? You're my tiny co-alpha.

[Kunzite helps him off with his t-shirt and jeans and tucks him into bed. Zoi snuggles against the pillow under the covers.]

Zoi: A bed. A real bed. You have no idea how good this feels after days upon days of sleeping in birdcages and hospital beds and suitcases.

Kunzite: Suitcases?

Zoi: Uh…nevermind. So what we are doing tomorrow?

[Kunzite folds up Zoi's clothes and puts them in the dresser.]

Kunzite: Tomorrow, if you're feeling up to it, we will start your training.

Zoi: Oh, I'm feeling up to it. I'm up for quite a lot actually.

[Kunzite turns as Zoi tosses his underpants on the floor. He's shaking out his ponytail and pulling his hair over his shoulders so it doesn't get caught underneath him and giving Kunzite a come-hither look.]

Kunzite: [smiles] Oh, no. I've been mourning your death for the past three days. That is the furthest thing from my mind.

Zoi: It's never very far from my mind.

Kunzite: [Edging closer to the bed] We have plenty of time for that sort of thing later. I get you all to myself for the next few weeks.

Zoi: [takes Kunzite's hand] You said I'll need training? What sort of training?

Kunzite: [Sits the edge of the bed to explain but is becoming increasingly distracted by the outline of Zoi's body through the sheet.] All sorts of training… There are two types of powers you will develop… learned powers and innate. Your innate powers arise from your character…The first thing we have to do is determine is what form your innate powers will take… since that will suggest a proper course of study to augment or compensate as needed.

Zoi: What form do your innate powers take?

Kunzite: Negation. Jadeite is illusion, Nephrite's is astrological.

Zoi: And mine?

Kunzite: From what little I've seen of your energy signatures, I'm guessing yours is nature based…which makes perfect sense given your love of flowers…Tomorrow morning we'll go to the field out back and we'll play a form of word association… I'll give a command, and you'll draw upon your powers to comply.

[By now, Kunzite is openly leering at Zoi]

Zoi: You're losing your resolve, aren't you?

Kunzite: What resolve?

[Kunzite pounces on a giggling Zoi, pinning him to the mattress and kissing him. They make out for several minutes before Zoi breaks it off with a suggestive look.]

Zoi: This is not fair. I'm completely naked under here and you still have all your clothes on.

Kunzite: Then take them off me.

[Zoi unbuttons Kunzite's shirt the rest of the way, but stops as his fingertips burst into flames.]

Zoi: [nervous] Maybe it's not a good idea to stick sensitive parts inside each other until I get this under control.

[Kunzite touches Zoi's wrist and the flames die out.]

Kunzite: You can't harm me, and I'm certainly not going to harm you.

Zoi: Are you sure I can't hurt you?

Kunzite: [nods] As long as the house is still standing when we're finished, everything should be fine.

[Zoi goes back to what he was doing]

Kunzite: This will be interesting. I've never done it with a Shitennou before.

Zoi: You'll have to tell me what it's like.

Kunzite: [smiles] What do you mean? You've done it with a Shitennou before.

Zoi: Yes, but I have no basis of comparison.

[A few minutes later in Neffy's room, Neffy watches the bottle of vodka on his nightstand shake and then rock and then fall over and roll on the floor.]

Neffy: Jesus H. Christ.

[Neffy opens another bottle and does his best not to think about what's going on in the other side of house.]


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98: The Fourth

[Scene: The O'Sama house. Beryl, Neffy, and Jeddy are in the formal dining room having Belgian waffles and champagne. Neffy's holding an icepack to his forehead. Kunzite comes down the stairs, all smiles]

Beryl: You're in an awfully good mood this morning.

Kunzite: [wistful] I've finally got to do something with Zoisite I've been dreaming about doing with him since the moment I first laid eyes on him.

Jeddy: What's that?

Neffy: [mumbles through his hangover] Don't answer that question. We don't want to know.

Kunzite: [shoots Neffy a dirty look] I got to drift off to sleep while holding him in my arms.

Beryl: [tartly] Ah. That's so sweet.

Neffy: Thank god for that.

Jeddy: [a bit perplexed] Wait a minute….This isn't the first time you've slept in the same bed.

Kunzite: [grins] Yes, but it is the first time we got to fall asleep together immediately after—

Neffy: [Throws down his icepack] Whoa! Do not finish that sentence! I repeat, do not finish the sentence! The sentence ends right there!

[Kunzite makes up a tray and starts to carry it upstairs]

Kunzite: If you need me today, I'll be in the field out back training Zoisite…There will be a thunderstorm today, to cover up any noise, explosions or bright flashes of light…oh, and if any of you decides it might be a good idea to harm him in any way, with or without Mother's blessing, I WILL KILL YOU. With or without mother's blessing. Is that understood?

Neffy: [chuckles] Hey, you have nothing to worry about. Beryl never liked being the only girl in the house. And if Zoi can't take him out already, Jeddy's certainly not going to try to cull the only person more incompetent than he is. [shakes Jeddy by the shoulder] Isn't that right, Jeddy.

Jeddy: [snarls at Neffy] And since Neffy's already been declawed, defanged, and deneutered as far as Zoi is concerned, I'd say you have nothing to worry about.

Kunzite: [Smiles] Glad to hear it.

*** Fast forwarding past the training to several weeks later. Hope nobody feels cheated. ***

[Several weeks later…]

[Scene: Hen Tie High. The bell has rung and Kunzite and Zoi are kissing passionately in a corner by the door of the lab while the other students are going to their next class. Zoi looks up at a clock and then breaks it off.]

Zoi: Oh, no.

Kunzite: What's wrong?

Zoi: I'm going to be late for gym class.

Kunzite: Really? I must have lost track of time.

Zoi: I thought you said you were incapable of losing track of— [punches Kunzite's shoulder] Hey wait a minute!

Kunzite: [innocent smirk] what?

Zoi: I suddenly realized that the whole reason you've been keeping me out of gym class all this time is because you don't want the other boys to see me in my underpants.

Kunzite: [frowns, deeply offended by the accusation] No, not at all. I kept you out of gym class because I love you, and I wanted to spend time with you, and that seemed the best opportunity to steal some time alone with you…[smirks]…keeping the other boys from seeing you in your underpants is just why I'm making you late today.

[Zoi gives him a peck on the lips]

Zoi: You're silly.

[Zoi vanishes in a flurry of petals and reappears in his gym clothes at the back of the line of boys filing into the gym. He takes his seat in the bleachers between Umino and Mamoru. He uses the trick Kunzite taught him for soaking up ambient energy from the crowd of people sitting passively around him, but it's maddeningly slow.]

Mamoru: Welcome back to the gym, buddy.

Zoi: Thanks.

Umino: Just in time for prom. Are you and Kunzite going?

Zoi: Nah. That's not really our thing. What about you guys?

Mamoru: I'm taking Usagi. I've been saving up for weeks to buy our tickets.

Umino: And Naru and I are tagging along.

Zoi: [Smiles] That's great. You'll both have to call me to tell me all about it.

[The gym teacher enters with a volleyball in his hand and blows his whistle]

Gym Teacher: Listen up. In honor of prom we'll have another tournament. Volleyball this time. Two on two. Winning team gets two VIP tickets to the prom.

Mamoru: [wide eyed] Oh my god. I need to win those.

Gym teacher: Once again, we're start with the weakest link. Zoi Midori get up here.

[Mamoru and Umino's jaws drop]

Umino: Hey! That's not fair! He's been in a coma!

Mamoru: He just got out of physical therapy!

Gym Teacher: Good. Maybe he's finally developed some strength in those puny little arms of his.

[The other boys are muttering or laughing at the diss, but Zoi's just sitting there with a deranged grin on his face]

Gym teacher: [tosses the volleyball to Zoi] Consider this a makeup assignment, considering you've missed more classes than you've attended.

[Zoi rises from the bleacher and Mamoru rises along with him. Zoi shoots him a grateful smile as they walk to the volleyball net, but when Mamoru reach for the ball Zoi shakes his head.]

Zoi: I'll serve, if that's ok with you.

[The boys take their places and Zoi sets up to serve, but at the last second he makes a slight turn and when he hit the ball it goes rocketing right into the direction of their gym teacher.]

[The gym teacher barely has a second to react before the ball collides with his midsection like a cannonball, sending him flying about five feet through the air before he drops with a thud onto the gym floor.]

[The ball hit the far wall then rolls on the ground, but Zoi stops it with his foot just a few inches away from the gym teacher's face. Zoi looks down at him with an evil grin.]

Zoi: Oops. Sorry about that. I guess my puny little arm must have slipped.

Gym Teacher: W-who the hell are you?

[Zoi examines his fingernails]

Zoi: You know how some people wake up from a coma with an uncanny ability to speak a second language? I woke up from my coma with an inexplicable talent for kicking your ass.

[Zoi tosses the ball over his shoulder and it swishes through the basketball hoop on the far side of the gym.]

Zoi: So, are you going to give those tickets to Mamoru now? Or do we have to go through a full hour of this?

Gym teacher: [holds up the tickets] Take them!

[Zoi snatches the tickets from his hand, gives them to Mamoru, then saunters back to Umino and sits next to him, ignoring the murmurs of the boys around him.]

Umino: [tugs his sleeve] Um, Zoi…could I get the number of your physical therapist?


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99: Zoisite Golightly

[Scene: The Midori living room. Neffy, Jeddy, and Chief Midori are drinking beer and eating nachos and watching the game. Chief Midori's dressed in jeans and flannel, but the O'Sama's are wearing tuxedos. ]

[Beryl squeezes out of the kitchen wearing a pair of white capri pants and a crocheted sweater with her hair in a messy bun. Then she morphs into full makeup and a red beaded gown.]

Beryl: I have truly outdone myself this time.

Jeddy: [whispers] Has he figured it out yet?

Beryl: [whispers] He hasn't a clue. I told him I'm entering a fashion contest. [Louder] Zoi, dear, time for your big entrance!

Zoi: [From the kitchen] Promise you won't laugh.

Neffy: Oh, I'm going to laugh! I can pretty much promise it.

Beryl: Neffy. He's not going to laugh!

Zoi: [From the kitchen] Forget it. I'm not coming out there just so he can make fun of me.

Beryl: Do you really think he's going to make fun of you in front of your father?

Zoi: I wouldn't put it past him.

Beryl: You look great! He's not going to laugh! If he laughs, I'll buy you the car of your choice!

Neffy: Take the deal, kid! It will be the easiest car you've ever earned!

Beryl: [raises her hand to Neffy] Stop it! This is hard enough without you heckling him!

Zoi: Dad? Could you come in here and tell me if this looks ok?

Chief Midori: [walks into the kitchen] I'm sure it looks fine. Beryl showed me her sketches and she assured me that – OH HELL NO!

[Chief Midori goes running out of the kitchen]

Chief Midori: There is no way in hell my son is leaving the house looking like a $20,000 a night call girl!

Beryl: What are you talking about? [flourishes at her own plunging neckline] His dress is far more conservative than mine is.

Chief Midori: [glancing at Beryl's abundant cleavage] Yeah…about that–

Zoi: Leaving the house? [Zoi comes running out of the kitchen] Who said anything about leaving the house!

[Neffy and Jeddy's jaws drop. As does the beer bottle in Neffy's hand.]

[Zoi is looking like a beauty pageant contestant during the evening gown competition. A completely flat chested beauty pageant contestant, but it's a good look on him. He is wearing a long, sleeveless, skintight dress of fuchsia silk, slit high on one leg, to reveal silk stockings and stiletto heels. He's also got black opera length gloves, a diamond choker, and Beryl has pinned all his hair high up on the top of his head and crowned it with a tiara of orchids the same color as his dress. His face is made up in a way that makes it impossible to guess he's a boy.]

Jeddy: Wow! Zoi! You look really beautiful.

Neffy: [blushing furiously] Are you as confused as I am right now?

Jeddy: Huh?

Neffy: Nothing.

Jeddy: That's the look from Breakfast at Tiffany's, isn't it?

Beryl: Yes, I knew it would look good on him because he has roughly the same build as Audrey Hepburn. See, Zoi, I told you Neffy wouldn't laugh. And if he doesn't laugh, nobody else will either.

Chief Midori: [ponders] At second glance, I suppose it does look ok.

Zoi: [With his hands on his hips] Where are we going? And why are you all dressed up? And WHERE is Kunzite?

Neffy: Yeah, kid. That's great. Keep talking.

Beryl: We sent Kunzite to get the limo. I wanted you to greet him at the door, so he could get the full effect.

[The doorbell rings]

Jeddy: [rubs his hands together with excitement] That must be him.

Beryl: [pushes Zoi to the door while the others crowd behind her] Go on, get the door. I can't wait to see the look on his face.

[Zoi bites his lip and opens the door]

[Motoki is standing in the doorway, wearing a tuxedo and grinning like a loon. The Crown Center van is visible in the driveway.]

Motoki: [suave] Well, hello, Miss. I don't believe we've met. I'm Motoki Furuhata and my family owns the Crown Center. Is Zoi home?

Zoi: Motoki! Would you mind telling me what the hell is going on?

[Motoki is taken aback at the sound of Zoi's voice]

Motoki: Zoi? Is that you?

Zoi: Yes, it's me, you fool!

[Motoki's grin widens. Zoi shrieks as Motoki grabs his wrist and tugs him out of the house.]

Motoki: Screw prom! I'm taking you to Vegas!

[Zoi tries to pull back but he's not used to walking in heels.]

Zoi: Dad!

[Chief Midori steps forward, but Neffy holds up one hand to block him]

Neffy: I'll handle this. I know this idiot. He's my lab partner.

[Neffy pries Motoki's hand off Zoi's wrist and put his arm around Motoki's shoulder]

Neffy: Hello, Motoki. I'm sorry if there's been some kind of miscommunication, but Zoi is unavailable tonight. To be perfectly honest, he'll be unavailable every night, as far as everyone but my brother Kunzite is concerned. As a matter of fact, he'll be here arriving here any minute, and when he does, you really don't want him to see you dragging his little wifey-boy into your van. [claps him on the back] No offense. Sorry about your evening.

[Motoki mopes away and Neffy aims a pretend kick at his backside]

[When he leaves Zoi is flushed crimson and tears of anger are filling his eyes]

Zoi: You're talking me to THE PROM!

Beryl: Don't be difficult, Zoi.

Zoi: [weeping] Why are you doing this to me?

Jeddy: Honestly, Zoi, what did you think you were doing?

[Tears start falling from Zoi's eyes, Fortunately Beryl has foreseen this as a possibility and magically enhanced the waterproofing of his makeup.]

Neffy: This is completely ridiculous. Why are you crying?

Zoi: Because I'm mad!

Chief Midori: Zoisite.

Zoi: What?

Chief Midori: Humor them. This is Kunzite's prom, too.

[Zoi did not expect that from his father. Especially since he's aware Kunzite's even more of a bad influence on him now that he's a Shitennou. Then again, Kunzite did bring him back from the dead, which has probably earned him a permanent place in his father's good graces.]

Zoi: Fine. I'll go quietly…but you'll see…Kunzite will take one look at me in this ridiculous outfit and he'll call the whole thing off… [wanders back to the house raising his hem]…Look at these shoes. They're deathtraps. How do women walk in these without levitating?

Beryl: Oh stop complaining. They straighten up your posture and make your legs look amazing.

[Zoi turns as a black stretch limo pulls up. The driver's side door opens and Thetis steps out, wearing a sexy chauffeur's outfit. She opens the passenger side door and Kunzite steps out, wearing a black tuxedo with a white rosebud in his lapel.]

[Zoi blushes at the sight of him looking so hot in his formalwear and forgets he's upset.]

[Even Kunzite is blushing at the sight of Zoi. He approaches and takes hold of his hands then gathers him into his arms and gazes into his eyes adoringly.]

Kunzite: [moonstruck] I didn't think it was possible for you to look any more beautiful…

Zoi: You…you like this?

Kunzite: I like this a whole lot.

[Normally Zoi would be upset by that, since that implies Kunzite is more attracted to women than he is to men, and therefore, by Zoi's definition, not actually gay. But Zoi's still too in awe at the sight of Kunzite in black-tie to organize his thoughts at that level.]

Neffy: Ahem. We'd better get going.

Thetis: [sidling up to Jeddy] Someone should ride up front with me.

Jeddy: [climbs in after Beryl] Neffy, go ride shotgun.

[Thetis sighs and closes the doors for them.]


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100: Party Time

[Scene: The back of the limo. Kunzite hasn't taken his eyes off Zoi. Zoi is becoming petulant again.]

Zoi: This was all your idea, wasn't it?

Kunzite: [not taking his eyes off Zoi] Uh, huh.

Zoi: Was my dad in on this?

Kunzite: Of course.

Jadeite: [sitting across from them] Apparently, Motoki wasn't though.

Kunzite: [Takes hold of Zoi] I've been plotting and scheming for a while to get you to go to the prom with me.

Zoi: [tart] Why? So you can pretend I'm a girl?

Kunzite: [smiles] But you're not a girl, are you? [crouching over Zoi] Anyone who mistakes you for a girl is in for a big surprise.

Zoi: That excites you, does it?

Kunzite: It excites me a lot.

Zoi: [smiling] You're a big freak, you know that?

Kunzite: [kisses him] Only for you.

[Kunzite lowers Zoi onto his back]

Beryl: Hey, don't mess up his hair. I spent two hours with pins and a flatiron to make it stay like that.

[Kunzite rains kisses on Zoi's lips as he tries to make the best use of the cramped area at the back of the limo. He wraps one arm around Zoi's waist and takes advantage of the slit in Zoi's dress to caress the back of his knee]

Kunzite: Hmmm…[staring at Zoi's leg] remind me to thank Beryl for that tonight.

Beryl: [sighs] I'm right here.

[Kunzite and Zoi ignore her and kiss passionately]

[Neffy looks back and then turns around in his seat]

Neffy: HEY! No gay sex in the back of the limo! If you two start doing it, I swear to god I will make Thetis pull up to a fire hydrant, conjure a fire hose, and blast you both right out of here!

[Zoi giggles and Kunzite and Zoi break it off and sit up again and Zoi rests his head on Kunzite's shoulder]

[They pull up in front of the Hen Tie High gym, which is the only structure in Hen Tie large enough to hold a prom.]

[Kunzite helps Zoi out then walks with his arm around his waist.]

[They step inside and approach the ticket table. Zoi giggles at the sight of all the colored light effects, balloon arches, and twisted garlands of crepe paper.]

Zoi: This looks like a horror movie waiting to happen.

Kunzite: It's lucky for us that we're the monsters.

[Kunzite buys their tickets]

Minako: Zoi! My main manbitch! Is that you?

[Minako staggers up looking like a million bucks in a yellow sequined dress, with Rei following close behind her in red chiffon, and gives Zoi a long rocking hug and a kiss on the cheek.]

Zoi: You look beautiful.

Minako: You too! [holds Zoi at arm's length and looks him over and smiles with admiration] My god, you're so flawless, it's not fair. I didn't think it was possible to hate someone half as much as I hate you right now.

[Breaks it off, teetering, and eyes Kunzite.]

Minako: [sighs profoundly and rolls her eyes] Hi, Kunzite. I suppose I should hug you, too.

[Kunzite backs away as she lunges for him like an amazon, wrapping her arms around him and trying to grab his ass.]

Kunzite: [gripping her wrists and pulling them back to her sides] Hello, Minako. Nice to see you too.

Minako: Oh my god, he knows my name. Rei, he said my name. [Starts crying]

Kunzite: [To Rei] I think your friend's had a little too much to drink.

Rei: [Leads her away] Come on, bitch. Quit throwing yourself at your friends' boyfriends. That's just trashy.

[The O'Sama family skirt the dance floor and find an empty table already set with cupcakes and glasses of icewater. Kunzite pulls out a chair for Zoi then takes a seat next to him. The other O'Samas take their seats as well.]

[A boy from their biology class walks up to Zoi]

Student: Hey, Zoi. Would you like to dance?

[Kunzite stands, drawing himself to his full height, and gives him a hostile look]

Student: Nevermind. [Hurries away]

[Neffy chuckles, then lets out a yell as Naru appears over his shoulder like the Angel of Death.]

Naru: Hi, Neffy.

Neffy: What do you want?

Naru: I was wondered if you'd like to dance.

Neffy: Yes, but not with you.

Naru: Huh? [Hurt] Why not?

Neffy: Because I have a reputation to maintain and it doesn't involve waltzing with shorties in training bras.

Naru: But…you promised you'd take me for a chocolate parfait…

Neffy: Yeah, so be sure to give me a call when you're in college.

Naru: [near tears] But…

Neffy: [takes hold of her and steers her off to one side] Move kid. There's a sexy chaperon over there I'd like to get to know better.

[Get up and leaves Naru standing there looking absolutely crushed]

Umino: [Walks up to Naru] Would you like to dance?

Naru: [takes his hand] I thought you'd never ask.

[Zoi smiles as he watches them go off together to dance, then looks at Kunzite]

Zoi: I suppose you'll expect me to dance with you?

[Kunite nods. Zoi swallows then avoids his gaze]

Kunzite: When someone wants to kill you, you're as brave as a lion – then when someone mentions dancing… [shakes his head]

Zoi: I honestly can't dance. Remember?

Kunzite: Don't worry, I can.

[Kunzite gives him a pointed stare]

[Zoi nibbles on the cupcake and sips his icewater]

[Kunzite continues to stare]

Kunzite: I've got all night.

[Eventually, an especially touching love ballad plays and Kunzite rises and offers Zoi his hand. Zoi rises and they join the dancers, whirling around. Zoi is surprised to realize he's actually enjoying himself. His coordination has improved a lot now that he's a Shitennou, to the point where he's actually graceful. ]

Zoi: Ok, this isn't half bad.

[They dance for a while, Zoi resting his head against Kunzite's chest and swaying on the slower songs. When Kunzite holds him close, he's grateful to Beryl his dress is backless, one of the advantages of not needing a bra. They dance every song together until Usagi comes over in her white and gold gown and taps Zoi in the shoulder]

Usagi: [smiling angelically] Mind if I cut in?

Zoi: [winking at her] With which one of us?

[Kunzite stares past Usagi and his posture becomes stiff and his face is angry. Zoi follows his gaze and sees Mamoru lurking with his hands in his pockets and slowly crossing the floor toward them, looking a bit uncomfortable and apologetic.]

Kunzite: [snarling] Oh. Of course.

[The closer Mamoru gets, the more Kunzite looks like he wants to kill him]

Zoi: [hissing under his breath into Kunzite's ear] Behave!

[For a moment Kunzite just clutches Zoi tighter. Then he sighs, reluctantly breaking away from Zoi and taking Usagi's hands.]

Kunzite: [In passing to Zoi] That little prick will never know how lucky he is to have punched Demande Blackmoon in the face.


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101: Through Tears and Thorns

[Scene: The Hen Tie High prom. Mamoru shyly approaches Zoi]

Mamoru: Hey, Zoi. I was hoping you'd be here.

Zoi: Hi, Mamoru. What's up?

Mamoru: May I have the next dance?

[Zoi nods and steps closer]

Mamoru: Thanks.

[Mamoru is at a loss for where to put his hands. Kunzite's staring murder at him whenever his hands get close to Zoi's bare back, but he has a feeling Kunzite doesn't want his hands on Zoi's hips either. He finally puts his hands on Zoi's shoulders while Zoi puts his hands on his waist.

[As soon as they get situated, the next song begins. "A Time for Us" from the Soundtrack for Romeo & Juliet.]

[Kunzite's jaw drops and he scans the DJ booth for who he needs to kill later for playing a long, romantic song about star-crossed lovers while his young husband is in the arms of his current least favorite person in the world.]

Zoi: So how are you enjoying your evening with Usagi?

Mamoru: Wonderful. I told her you won us these VIP tickets and she wanted me to thank you again.

[They look at Usagi who gives them a thumb's up behind Kunzite's back. Oddly, Zoi's not the least bit jealous of Usagi dancing close with Kunzite, probably because he trusts her more than anyone.]

Zoi: [smiles fondly at her] Usagi's such a sweet, innocent girl.

Mamoru: Yeah, well she thinks we're just friends.

Zoi: Mamoru. We ARE just friends.

Mamoru: Oh, yeah. Right. I meant…

[They both look away embarrassed]

Mamoru: You look very pretty, by the way.

Zoi: Uh, thanks.

[Mamoru is looking increasingly awkward like he'd rather be anywhere else]

Zoi: If you're uncomfortable you don't have to dance with me, you know. And you don't have to thank me for the tickets. I wanted you to have them.

Mamoru: It's not that…It's just…[stares at his feet]…I've been worried…ever since I found out you were in the fire…I wanted make sure you're ok… but I'm not sure I know how to ask without sounding like a jerk…

Zoi: I'm fine. I've completely recovered. The doctors gave me a clean bill of health before they sent me back to school.

Mamoru: That's not really what I meant.

Zoi: Then what do you mean?

Mamoru: Don't get mad, ok?

Zoi: Just say what you have to say.

Mamoru: Well – this is so stupid – I'm sorry Zoi. Do you remember anything that happened…before… the fire…

Zoi: Oh. [giggles and gives Mamoru a faint smile to let him know it's not a taboo subject]

Mamoru: Yeah. I was…I got kind of shaken when I saw them carry you out. I couldn't believe…

Zoi: That I would have ever gone in there of my own free will?

[Mamoru nods]

Zoi: You want to know what happened? Here's what happened: I spent Friday night at Umino's, but then a bunch of the Blackmoons ambushed me after his parents dropped me off at home. They knew I'd been making trouble for Demande so they gave me something to knock me out, and told me if I didn't drink it, innocent people would get hurt. I know they were planning to do bad things to me, but fortunately, they never got a chance.

Mamoru: Do you have any idea what caused the fire?

Zoi: [shakes his head] I didn't even know there was a fire until my mother told me about it, days later in the hospital.

Mamoru: It's just… it doesn't make sense to me that they'd do something like this in the middle of a family reunion.

[Despite Mamoru's preamble, Zoi's getting angry]

Zoi: Are you saying I'm lying?

Mamoru: No—

Zoi: I'm not lying.

Mamoru: I didn't say you were.

Zoi: Who knows why the Blackmoons decided to kidnap me in the middle of a family reunion? That whole family was crazy! [Draws inspiration from a true crime show he saw on TV] No, actually it does make sense. If they were planning to dump my body somewhere, a family reunion would provide a perfect alibi. As long as each of the killers snuck away separately, and covered for one another, they could all find a way to account for their whereabouts for an entire evening.

Mamoru: You seem pretty calm about it.

Zoi: Well…All's well that ends well, right?

[Mamoru won't meet Zoi's eyes. They aren't even swaying to the music, though Zoi hasn't removed his hands from his waist and Mamoru hasn't removed his hands from his shoulders.]

Mamoru: It is also a bit odd that you were the only survivor.

[Now Zoi is definitely angry]

Zoi: Wait a minute! You don't think I set that fire, do you?

Mamoru: [flushes bright red] No! Of course not.

Zoi: [pulls away from Mamoru] Fine! You got me! I did set that fire! I woke up that morning, walked fifteen miles and climbed a hill without anyone noticing, just so I could break into the house of the man who, had he lived long enough, was eventually going to get around to raping me! Once I was inside I snuck past all three hundred of his family members that I was plotting to murder for no good reason, so far into the house that I, in fact, got lost and breathed in smoke from the fire I had set myself, until my heart stopped beating! Good thing the paramedics managed to revive me, since I would have gotten a Darwin Award for sure!

[Mamoru is looking at Zoi now, responding to the passion in his voice]

Zoi: Geez, Mamoru, I thought you were only this much of a jerk to Usagi! Look, I know you probably won't believe this, but just so you know, I had nothing to do with any of it! All I know is that if it hadn't been for that fire, I'd probably be very dead right now!

Mamoru: [pained] I know…It's just…

Zoi: What!

Mamoru: [puts his hands on his shoulders] Zoi. Nobody thinks you burned down Blackmoon Manor. We all know it was Esmeraude Blackmoon.

Zoi: W-what?

Mamrou: Oh, come on. Motoki told us how she brought out a bomb in Biology class and tried to blow up the school. Next thing you know, Blackmoon Manor burns up with everyone in it. It doesn't take a genius to connect the dots here.

Zoi: Then…. why are you asking me what happened?

[Mamoru looks Zoi straight in the eye]

Mamoru: [sighs] Zoi, I want to know what happened, so I know what I could have done to prevent it. One day, your father wants you to stay away from your house, and the next day you're on life support with no chance of surviving, and I'd never felt so useless in my entire life. It almost like your father had a premonition that something bad would happen as soon as you got home. There was a big red flag, and nobody saw it until it was too late.

Zoi: [taken aback by his sincerity] What could you have possibly done..? Other than get yourself killed along with me?

Mamoru: I don't know, but I would have done something. Nobody should have to go through the sort of horrors you went through alone…If you're ever afraid for your life, I want you to tell me. Right away. I don't care if you think you're being paranoid. You need to let me know.

Zoi: [smiles and feels guilty now that he knows Mamoru meant well] I wasn't alone. Kunzite and his mother were there for me. They really did save my life.

Mamoru: Ok, but I'll be watching.

[Mamoru stares right at Kunzite who is shooting him back a look of menace while still dancing gracefully with Usagi.]

Zoi: [giggles and pats Mamoru's shoulder] Sorry for giving you a hard time.

Mamoru: [grins with relief] I don't mind that much….

Zoi: [smiles] And thanks for caring about me.

Mamoru: Hey, what are friends for?

[The song ends and Mamoru makes his way back to Usagi.]


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102: Something Better Than a Parfait

[The next song plays, a lot more up-tempo than the one before. Zoi is yanked from behind by his wrist and smiles to find himself chest to chest with Kunzite]

[They dance close.]

Zoi: Feeling better?

Kunzite: [terse] Not really.

Zoi: Don't be angry at Mamoru. He was just worried about me. It's nothing personal.

KunzIte: I'm not angry at him. But that doesn't mean he isn't irritating the hell out of me.

[Zoi pulls back to look at him. His voice is serious, but Zoi can detect a hint of a sly grin and a twinkle of merriment in his eyes.]

Zoi: Ooooh….[smiling as he strokes Kunzite's tie with one finger] Why's that?

Kunzite: First of all, he made me break my promise.

Zoi: [resting his cheek against Kunzite's chest and gazing up into his eyes] And what promise is that?

Kunzite: I promised myself I wouldn't let anyone steal you away from me tonight. And then that brazen rascal has the balls to poach you, right in front of his girlfriend.

Zoi: [heaves a heavy sigh and bats his eyes at him] Oh. Well, I forgive you.

Kunzite: Thanks, but there is something else.

Zoi: What's that?

Kunzite: [frowning deeply] He called you "pretty".

Zoi: So?

Kunzite: Saying you're "pretty" is practically an insult! You're beyond beautiful. Usagi is "pretty". You have the sort of beauty that makes random passerby's feel lucky to be alive, just because they got to catch a glimpse at someone like you.

Zoi: [giggles] You might be a little biased.

Kunzite: [grins] I don't think that's it. Besides, I have excellent taste. And eyesight.

Zoi: I know…I know… [winks] It's the dress, isn't it?

Kunzite: [looks Zoi over a bit] That dress does look good on you… but it'll look even better when I rip it off you and toss it on the floor.

[Zoi gasps in delighted outrage and Kunzite draws him close again and they continue dancing.]

[From a distance Umino watches them dance together, Zoi held very close to Kunzite, and both gazing at each other adoringly, as they twirl around the dance floor.]

Umino: Look at those two. They seem so happy together. It's like they fall a little more in love with each other every day.

[He wishes Naru would like him that much but he knows it's a lost cause. Even as they dance, she won't even bring herself to smile at him.]

Naru: [a bit cool, but still gracious and vulnerable] Thanks for asking me to dance.

Umino: I wasn't doing it to be nice.

Naru: [sighs] Yeah. I know.

[Naru's mood darkens and her face is an unflattering mix of gratitude, mild discomfort, and pity.]

Umino: [sadly] I'm sorry I'm not as cute as Neffy.

Naru: [Matter-of-factly] You're cute.

Umino: I am?

Naru: Yeah. Like really cute. One of the cutest boys in the school.

Umino: Really? …Then why do I always get the sense you're trying to avoid me?

Naru: Because I am always trying to avoid you.

Umino: Why? Because I'm too nice?

Naru: [clucks her tongue is disgust] Oh please. Not the 'I'm too nice' act. Every creep pulls the 'I'm too nice' act. It just makes you come off as even more of a creep.

Umino: I'm a creep?

Naru: Uh-huh.

Umino: Why do you say that?

Naru: Because you're creepy. You do weird things.

Umino: Huh? Like what?

Naru: Remember when we were in the fourth grade and I was I was collecting the Mermaid Princess Dolls out of the Happy Meals? And you went online and ordered all seven of them. Then you snuck into the school, broke into my locker and posed them all inside.

Umino: [smiles at the memory of one of his finest moments] Yeah, that was cool, wasn't it?

Naru: No, that wasn't cool. That was scary. It looked like something a serial killer might do… Why do you think I've gone out of my way to avoid being alone with you after that?

Umino: [lowers his head in shame] Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't realize…

Naru: Not to mention that the whole fun of collecting those dolls was in opening the box and seeing if I got a doll I didn't already have. In one day, you completely ruined it for me…And that wasn't even an isolated incident. Though if it had been, it would have been enough.

Umino: I just wanted to get your attention.

Naru: Oh. You have my attention… believe me…Of course, you act that way all the time, around ALL the cute girls, so I used to think you couldn't help it, because you're just a colossal spazz. But you seem to have no trouble pulling it together whenever Zoi's around.

[Naru's being harsh, but he can't help but feeling a tinge of joy because he detects a very strong undercurrent of jealousy]

Umino: Zoi's my friend.

Naru: [hurt] I thought I was your friend, too.

Umino: You are, but I feel comfortable around him. He treats me like a normal person. I don't get the sense he's constantly judging me.

Naru: Well, I wouldn't be judging you, if you'd stop acting weird.

[They face off, but then can't help but smile at each other]

Umino: You…really think I'm cute?

Naru: Yeah…

Umino: Cute enough to go have coffee with?

Naru: How about Friday?

[Umino smiles bashfully]

Naru: [holds out her hand] Let's make a fresh start. I'll try to forget all the weird stuff you've done in the past, if you try not to do anything weird in the future. Deal?

Umino: Deal.

[They shake on it, but when Naru's arm returns to her side, she seems puzzled by a lump in her handbag.]

Naru: What is in here?

[Naru screams as she reaches in and pulls out a necklace with an exquisite ruby pendant]

Naru: OH MY GOD! THE NECKLACE! THE NECKLACE! HE GAVE ME BACK THE NECKLACE! [hugs Umino] NEFFY'S THE BEST! HE REALLY DOES CARE ABOUT ME! OH MY GOD! I'VE GOT TO GET HOME!

[Umino is utterly confused as to what just happened as Naru goes sprinting off like a young gazelle]

Umino: [sighs] I guess she's just not that into me.

[Umino looks back to Zoi and Kunzite to see what they're up to and just catches sight of them as they stroll off together, out the door to the rose garden.


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103: Happily Ever After

[Scene: Zoi looks up, it's a perfect evening. The sky is clear enough to see the moon looming full and bright above them.]

[Kunzite leads him to the rose garden then sweeps Zoi up into his arms and carries him to a bench sheltered by the shadow of a flowering cherry tree. He sits, with Zoi still cradled against his chest. Zoi notice how good the moonlight looks in his silvery hair and reaches up to touch a strand of it.]

[Kunzite shifts Zoi until Zoi is straddling him face to face, with his legs bent at his side. Kunzite caresses the back of his calf]

Zoi: Are you going to explain to me the reason for all this?

Kunzite: [admiring Zoi's legs] I should think that would be self-evident.

Zoi: I meant bringing me to the prom.

Kunzite: Oh- well…

[Kunzite reaches under Zoi's skirt to caress his backside and growls as his hand encounters about four layers of silk, garter, stays and girdling. Kunzite raises his skirt and surveys all the corsetry with a frown before dropping Zoi's skirt.]

Kunzite: Damn that Beryl. She's locked up everything tighter than Fort Knox down there.

Zoi: I think she knows us too well.

Kunzite: Then she should know better than to pull a dirty trick like this.

Zoi: Don't worry. I'll still make you happy. [winks]

Kunzite: You always make me happy. Just by existing.

[Kunzite looks up at the moon]

Kunzite: Twilight. No matter how perfect the day it always has to end…[smiles]…unless you are a Shitennou, in love with another Shitennou, and then the nighttime stretches on forever.

Zoi: [kisses Kunzite lightly and then strokes Kunzite's face] Some things never have to end.

[Kunzite and Zoi kiss and a sudden breeze sends down a flurry of petals. Zoi giggles as he brushes them from Kunzite's shoulders.]

Zoi: So what was the point of bringing me to the prom? And in a dress, of all things.

Kunzite: [grins sheepishly] Well, I had to put you in a dress, since your main objection to the prom seemed to be that you'd feel foolish dancing with me in a tuxedo.

Zoi: [jabs his shoulder] You know what I mean.

Kunzite: [sighs] I brought you to the prom, because I don't want you to miss anything. I want our lives together to be as normal as possible. Just two typical high school kids, falling in love for the first time.

Zoi: [cuddles against Kunzite with a sigh] And in what strange parallel dimension would I have ever gone to the prom of my own free will?

[Kunzite just smiles]

Zoi: You know, if you weren't a thousand times stronger than me, I would have never let you get away with this.

Kunzite: It's not so bad, you said so yourself.

Zoi: [puts his arms around Kunzite's neck]That's because I'm with you.

[They kiss for a while, then Kunzite breaks it off with a slight smile]

Kunzite: Will you tell me something?

Zoi: Don't I always?

Kunzite: [strokes Zoi's hair] Just promise you'll tell me.

Zoi: [suddenly uneasy] …fine…

Kunzite: You seemed honestly surprised I was taking you here.

Zoi: I was.

Kunzite: And you claim you're not into crossdressing.

Zoi: I'm not…[watches as Kunzite absentmindedly caresses the back of his thigh] ..though I'm starting to see it might have certain advantages…

Kunzite: Then you must have had some other reason for agreeing to get dressed up like this. [looks into Zoi's eyes] I'm curious, why DID you think Beryl was putting you in a dress?

[Zoi just blushes]

Kunzite: I mean, it's not like we sprang this dress on you at the last second and forced you into it. You were there at all stages of the fittings… Beryl claims she spent hours on your hair. She must have spent another hour on your makeup. You had plenty of time to make a fuss, but you didn't. Until you found out we were taking you to the prom…What did you think we were doing?

Zoi: [purses his lips and looks away] I don't want to tell you.

Kunzite: You promised.

Zoi: I know.

[Zoi just sits in silence, his face burning with mortification]

[Kunzite tilts Zoi's face to look him in the eye]

Kunzite: What's the problem?

Zoi: I…I don't want to scare you off.

Kunzite: You know I don't scare easily.

Zoi: This might do it.

[Kunzite grins]

Kunzite: Whatever it is, it can't be half as perverted as the thoughts I have about you, every waking minute.

Zoi: [giggles] It's not perverted. It's stupid.

Kunzite: Now I really want to know… Please?

[Zoi sighs. Kunzite waits.]

Zoi: Well…I assumed it was for some sort of occasion…but I didn't think it was for anything as lame as a human prom.

[Kunzite chuckles at Zoi's disparaging of the term 'human']

Kunzite: What sort of occasion?

[Zoi looks down at his dress and fidgets a bit with one of the straps]

[Kunzite waits]

Zoi: [beet red] Ok…I was hoping all this was just your sneaky way of fitting me for a wedding gown.

[Zoi looks away in shame]

[Kunzite's eyes light up as a dozen emotions play across his face, ending with elation.]

Kunzite: You'd… put on a wedding gown for me?

[Zoi nods and bits his lip with embarrassment]

Kunzite: Are you serious?

Zoi: Yes, I'm serious…

Kunzite: You'd be willing to be my bride?

Zoi: Ever since I can remember, I've always wanted storybook wedding. In a huge church, with my father giving me away in a beautiful gown, and a gigantic cake, millions of flowers, and a dozen beautiful bridesmaids. Of course all of that was impossible in Phoenix. I would have had trouble rounding up enough people for a civil service… but here…

[Kunzite smiles]

Zoi: Let's just say, that was one fantasy I had planned on taking with me to the grave… It sounds even more stupid when I say it out loud.

[Kunzite kisses him]

Kunzite: That's not stupid at all… There is nothing, and I mean nothing, that would bring me greater joy than what you have just described.

[Zoi smiles with relief, and Kunzite kisses Zoi with great intensity]

Kunzite: Our wedding will be Hen Tie's event of the century…people will talk about it for generations…Of course we'll have to wait until after you finish high school. I have a feeling both of your parents might keel over and have heart attacks if we announce our formal engagement before you get your driver's license.

Zoi: [giggles] That's for sure.

Kunzite: And of course we are already married. Our souls are bound for all eternity. We have everything but the piece of paper.

Zoi: Except nobody knows about it, and we don't live together, and the law doesn't acknowledge our union, and–

Kunzite: And you're really that willing? So ready for this, to tie yourself to me forever, even though you have so much going for you, and your life has barely started? So ready to enter the twilight of your life, that you're ready to give up everything.

Zoi: It's not the end, it's the beginning.

Kunzite: You have the rest of eternity to be all mine, why would you want to rush into this?

Zoi: You remember when you told me I don't see myself very clearly? You clearly have the same blindness.

Kunzite: I know what I am….Is that what you dream about? A life filled with darkness?

Zoi: Not exactly. Mostly I dream of being with you forever… I love you more than everything else in the world combined. Isn't that enough?

Kunzite: Yes, it's enough. Enough for forever.

[Kunzite lowers him onto the bench and they kiss under the cherry tree, as the moon shines down on them and cherry petals drift on the wind like snowflakes.

THE END


End file.
